Lion King: Betrayal of the betrayed
by lew leon
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the life in the Pridelands looked before Mufasa's reign? How Uru, Scar's and Mufasa's mother, met her mate, Ahadi? What her father, Mohatu, was like? Check this story to learn that! Full summary inside. Completed!
1. Prologue

**Betrayal of betrayed - The Lion King fanfiction**

* * *

**Story Summary: ****The Pridelands are in peace. King Mohatu is ruling and his two daughters, Uru and Makali are preparing to replace him one day. But when the king falls in love with his ruthless chancellor and is going to disown the sisters in favor of chancellor's unborn son, everything may happen. Will the sisters subordinate to the king's will or they will fight back? And what role will hyenas play in this plot, especially Shenzi's father, the great general Hillary Yena? Will Uru fall in love with young male Ahadi, his friend or maybe one handsome rogue?  
****Inside: one, bloody war, constant plot twists, lots of dirty political tricks, dark humor, tragedy, romance - Everything you may want from a good book! :D**

**Author's note : I do not own The Lion King or any of its characters except the ones I created. Read, enjoy and review! I will answer all the reviews :) If you write your own stories, let me know about that. I will check them for sure :)**

* * *

**Edit on 31.01.2013: Feel free to leave the reviews, even if the story is now completed. If you have any questions or remarks, you see some mistakes, you want to know something any of my projects, just write or PM me. I will answer all of you with the PM's. :D **

**If you can't recognize any of the characters in the story - check the 'Writing of "Betrayal of the Betrayed". The full character sheets are there.**

**Have a good day and nice reading!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Betrayal of betrayed - The Lion King fanfiction**

**By lew_leon 2012**

**Prologue. 'Without second solution.'**

'My mother told me that there is a solution for every problem. You should just try hard to find one. When I became adult, I realised that finding solution isn't the main problem. The problem is not to be a solution for somebody else...'

Quoted - Hatia from house of Samawi, queen of Pridelands.

* * *

It stopped raining. Sun appeared for a short between thick clouds. Air used to be heavy, but after a storm it cleared out and smelled pleasantly with wet grass. Red coated lioness, called Hatia, walked along a path between bushes and long savannah grass. She looked pensive and didn't pay attention when two 2,5-year old female cubs bolted near her in a chase, sparkling water all around when running through deep puddles. One of them had golden fur, the second had mahogany fur, both had lighter underbellies. They were twins, daughters of Hatia and Mohatu, present king of Pridelands.

'Makali, Uru! Stop brawling around!' Red lioness shouted with weariness. 'Where is Uru?' She asked, looking for mahogany cub.

Uru lurked in a deep puddle. When Hatia approached, she jumped out and clutched her mother's leg.

'Roar! I'm a crocodile.' she exclaimed happily. Her joy grew even bigger when she realised that she managed to scare her mother.

'Oh, gods, what are you doing? You're such a spooky cub.' Hatia shook her head in discontent. 'And you're all wet. You'll catch a cold.'

'Mum, crocodiles are wet all the time and stay healthy.' Uru said trying to jump away, but her mother snatched her and licked till she was almost dry.

'Mum, could you clean me too?' Makali asked

'You're clean.'

'So I can get dirty. I love cleaning.' Makali smiled and her mother rolled her eyes. 'Mum, daddy said that the Northern Pride wants to swap lands with Amani pride only to cut us from wildebeest paths. Is it true?'

Hatia looked confused. Makali's ability of quick changing the subject of talk could be matched only with her curiosity.

'Erm, he's probably right. But don't worry about that. Daddy will take care of it. And you'll have a whole life for such problems.'

'Okay.' Makali said sadly. She seemed disappointed with her mother's answer.

'Remember to keep such information for yourself. Enemies are listening. 'Hatia instructed her daughter. 'Would you like to go and play with others cubs? Ahadi and Kiribi have already recovered from their illness.' She added with less serious voice

'So great!' Makali exclaimed and run towards Priderock, which could be easily seen between clumps of acacia trees.

'Do I have to go too?' Uru asked unwillingly 'I don't like playing with others. I'd like to have a stroll with you instead!'

'Why don't you want to play with other cubs?' Hatia furrowed her brows.

'Why are you sad?'

'It's not polite to answer a question with a question' Hatia cheered up a bit. 'I'm not sad at all. I just have to consider some problems.'

'I see. Can I help you?' Uru asked with childish hope.

'Give me some time and have fun. As long as you're happy, I have no real problems' Hatia nuzzled her daughter and cuddled her.

'There is one important thing. Remember that whatever will happen, I'll always love you and Makali... Do you understand me?' Her voice became full of tense. Uru nodded. 'There are some lions... which are saying a lot of lies about me. Don't believe them. I love you.'

'Okay mum. I love you too' Uru said firmly, although she didn't understand why mother said such things.

'Chase your sister; she is going to be first at the Priderock.' Hatia exclaimed and Uru bolted to join Makali.

* * *

Hatia stayed only with her thoughts. She came to an edge of cliff to see a beautiful view on the Priderock. The Pridelands looked so calm and picturesque. Wind gently ruffled endless fields of gray-green grass, creating waves, just like on sea.

Hatia once saw the sea. Such memories stay in mind forever. Memories... Childhood, which seemed happy, but much too short, arranged marriage with prince Mohatu, love striking her like a lightning (How could it happen? She was never an amorous lioness.). Then was the last time she seemed really carefree...

Short and terrifying ruling of Mohatu's brother, Kutojali. Civil war between brothers. Peace. She became a queen, only to fall into a web of intrigues. It carried her here, on the edge of cliff, with no chance of turning back.

'Oh, why did I take my daughters with me? It'll be so much harder for me now.'

* * *

Uru managed to catch up with Makali. She pounced on her sister and both rolled up a few meters. They stopped, panting.

'Why did you do that?' Makali managed to cough out.

'For fun! Awww, you're so boring!'

'Did you remember to ask mum about...' Makali asked, sighting heavily.

'Oh, damn, I forgot.' Uru interrupted her.

'Again? I'm seriously worrying about you...'

'Shut up. I'll come back soon.'

* * *

Uru tried to work out where her mother could be. Probably at her favourite sightseeing place. It was so beautiful! Uru waded through clumps of grass. She was way too small to look beyond, so she easily got lost.

'So great' she thought bitterly. 'Makali will laugh at me again.' She snarled at butterfly that flew beyond her head.

Heavily irritated, Uru jumped with much force through clump.

'Whoa!' Cub exclaimed as it found itself on the edge of cliff, with an abyss in front of its paws. 'That was close.'

Uru looked along the edge and managed to notice her mother quite far away.

'Hey, mum!' she shouted happily, but was much too far to be heard.

And Hatia... Hatia jumped down the cliff. Uru looked at it in utter terror. After a while she realised that she is screaming. She couldn't understand what had happened.

Uru run to the place her mother was standing a minute before. She looked down to see Hatia lying still at foot of cliff, about 20 meters below.

'She must be alive!. I will save her!'.

Uru managed to find a narrow, twisty path. Half running, half jumping, she rushed down. Suddenly, she slipped and slid towards abyss in rain of small rocks .She tried to dug extended claws into ground... She hit a rock, managed to bounce and reach small ledge. She climbed it. At least she was safe. But her mother... Uru eventually got to her. She was lying on rocky ground, between clumps of dry, greyish grass.

'Mum?' Uru asked, a bit afraid to come closer. The confidence that mother is alive disappeared as Uru recalled one hunt when lionesses drove a zebra near the cliff and forced it to fall. It died at once. Did mother die too?

Eventually Uru came closer and touched Hatia's back. No response.

'Mum? You are unconscious...?' Uru asked. Her voice broke. She stuck to her mother, tears filled her eyes. For Uru, Hatia seemed to sleep, with her warm body and closed eyes. Only her chest wasn't moving regularly as it used to do before.

'Why did you do that, mum? Why did you harm yourself?' Cub thought desperately

With great effort Uru managed to stand up and catch a glimpse of Priderock. It gave her calm.

'I should go for help' she decided.

Then she saw her father coming in sprint speed with two other lions along a path.

'DAD!' she cried hysterically and jumped into his paws. Only his cuddle could give her a feeling of safety. King's companions run to check if Hatia is still breathing.

'Dad. Mum... Mum terribly harmed herself! Uru sobbed

'I know I saw it.' Her father answered with dead voice

'Did she do that it because of me? She was a bit angry on me...'

'No, of course not! She... was very ill... Her spirit was filled with ill sorrow and forced her to do this. It's nobody fault.' King lowered his head so that he could look into his child eyes 'Listen to me carefully. You should never say what your mother did. Say that it was an accident! Promise me that you will do so!'

'I promise, dad!' she uttered.

* * *

Uru didn't remember much of next days.

Cuddling to her sister when sitting between wet nurse's paws... the only thing that gave her safety... Terrible sorrow... Strange speeches... False tears... Burial day... Unexplainable atmosphere of relief in pride... tormenting nightmares... Warmth of her sisters back when they curled together, crying...

* * *

**AN: I was writing that fanfiction for two months, trying to find a new subject and a kind of a new look on the Lion King plot. That's why I chose the times of Mohatu reign - it gave me a lot of freedom in creating the world and the characters - you may like it, you may not, but I think it's quite worth reading. **

**I wanted to include the reality of life on savannah, which I know a litte from the documentaries and more valuable, from the tales of my grandfather, who worked in Africa, Angola for two years, teaching the ship engeenering but also having many trips on the real savannah. On the other hand we have the intelligent lions, which (as I suppose) had to create something like their own religion and culture. That's why you might be sometimes surprised by some of the inspirations from the culture of human pastoral tribes, but I'm sure that it might be quite interesting :) I was heavily inspired by Frazer's book "The Golden Bough" and some articles of Mircea Eliade and Levi-Strauss.**

**Please, Review :)**


	2. Time is passing by

**AN: Here is the first chapter. Read and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter.1 'Time is passing by.'**

'There are some important reasons  
Why we count dry and wet seasons  
Cause they come one after another  
Like a son after his father'

The cubs' rhyme in the Pridelands

* * *

Three years later.

It was early in the morning. A lioness, the young adult, was lying on the ground. She was admiring the sunrise. Beautiful clouds in all tones of red and orange seemed to dance on the denim sky.

'They're probably like me' she thought 'They love their short, strange existence and try to have as much fun as possible. And they love dancing, just like me'

The young lioness shut her eyes for a while and focused on first sun rays illuminating her muzzle. The night was quite cold and at the morning the lioness could feel a delicate heat coming into her body. She shivered from bliss. Small pleasures like that have always given her surprisingly much joy. The lioness stretched her muscles, purring quietly from a new wave of delight.

'Uru! Uru! Where are you?' somebody called the young lioness. Most probably her elder twin sister, Makali. Uru sighted.

'Couldn't I have just a short time for myself? Maybe if I just hide in tall savannah grass, I would be unnoticed' she thought 'All right, I'm not so cruel.'

Makali approached slowly to the place where her sister was lying.

'How are you?' she asked with a friendly smile.

'Sleepy' Uru answered indifferently. Makali also grew a lot and now she was a bit bigger that her sister. In Uru's eyes Makali was quite pretty lioness with delicate muzzle, golden fur, slim figure and warm amber eyes but she had one trait which really annoyed Uru. She was very shy. Uru cannot conceive how her sister could think so little about herself.

'All the pride was solicitous about you' Makali said gently

'How noble of them. I feel so guilty' Uru answered sarcastically.

She closed her eyes and started stretching herself again. Makali looked at her with jealousy. Uru's silhouette was slim and strong muscles could be easily seen under her skin. Her muzzle wasn't as pretty as Makali's, due to having too sharp lines, but her mahogany coat, unusual for lions, and her emerald eyes, surrounded with the long black eyelashes, glittering with life and intelligence, made her very attractive for males. And she moved in a self-confident way…

'Why I couldn't be like Uru.' Makali thought bitterly. 'Why am I the oldest king's daughter and heir to the throne and yet I can't make lions listen to me and treat me seriously?'

Uru noticed Makali's bitter look and misunderstood it. She thought that it was regarding to her laziness.

'Okay, I'm coming. You don't have to be angry on me' she said.

'There is no need to hurry. You could even take a nap.'

'No, no. I can't let down my loving family' Uru exclaimed ironically. She exercised herself - At first, she was standing only at her hind legs, then she jumped at her fore legs, and finally she lifted her left paw, leaving all her weight only at her right fore paw.

'It is really possible to do something like that?' Makali couldn't believe her eyes.

Uru changed leg which she was standing on. Now she used her right paw to maintain balance.

'Most probably I'm not levitating, am I? Uru laughed.

'Dad sent a hornbill with a message. He is coming back today.' Makali said innocently.

Shocked, Uru lost her balance and fell down.

'You know how to make my day' she snarled, rubbing her aching head. 'Why he couldn't stay in that place where he went to, wherever it was.' She looked dissatisfied.

'He went to other pride to negotiate the northern border and routes of the wildebeests' migration.

'I see you're up to date. Good daddy's daughter.' Uru scoffed smiling viciously.

'I would rather say: "Good princess and heir to the throne". You don't have to talk with me so bitterly. You know I'm on your side.' Makali said with sadness. 'But you could come to an agreement with dad.'

'Of course! Why couldn't I come up with this brilliant idea?!' Uru exclaimed 'Now I remember. Maybe because he killed my boyfriend!' she yelled with anger.

'There is no evidence that it wasn't an accident.'

'Pfff! Accident!?'

Makali bowed down a bit.

I'm sorry. I just want to have my whole family together again.' she whispered.

Uru felt sorry for Makali. It wasn't her fault that her dreams could never come true. Uru hugged her sister and patted her shoulder.

'You're just too good for this insane family, sis.' She said mildly.

Makali sighed quietly.

'I'm all right' She said, trying to be firm. 'A future queen shouldn't despair.'

'Probably you're right. But don't bother yourself. You're just sensitive from time to time' Uru said softly. But she couldn't help adding.' Or maybe senseless.'

'Get lost with your word games' Makali looked at her sister with disgust.

'I wanted to cheer you up. At least you're not crying now. And word games are the only application of my royal education which seems useful to me.'

'I'm considering if our family wasn't much less insane if you were less insane.' Makali said maliciously.

'For sure, sis. For sure.'

* * *

Makali and Uru were walking down to Priderock bantering playfully.

'You would never win a fight with the Wraith Lion.' Makali said. The Wraith Lion was an evil ghost which ruled the afterlife.

'Of course I would!' Uru answered self-confidently.

'How? He has diamond teeth as long as sabers!'

'I would shatter them by throwing stones. They're so grotesquely enormous that I shouldn't have problems with aiming' Uru laughed.

'Really?! And how would you throw the stones if you don't have the opposable thumbs?'

Uru yawned to hide confusion.

'If I wasn't so sleepy, I would come up with a quip riposte' she murmured.

'I know what you were doing last night so that you are sooo tired' Makali declared mischievously.

'Really? My big sis appears to be a spy! You've got such a complex personality!'

'No, of course I'm not a spy. I was coming to the waterhole when I noticed you and… that rogue' Makali looked abashed. She probably regretted starting the subject.

'And?' Uru asked sternly

'And I couldn't help but eavesdropped' Ashamed, Makali lowered her head.' But I left the place when he started… approaching to you.'

Uru couldn't help but grinned, showing her teeth.

'You saw Usiku. He has a terrible crush on me.' She explained. 'I know what you are going to say: 'Uru, you shouldn't meet so many boys, you act like a whore, slut, harlot or insert other phrase here. You're a bad girl and should be terribly ashamed.'

'I would never say it. You're putting words into my mouth' Makali answered anxiously.

'It is true' Uru thought 'She would probably say: I think you are excessively interested in having romances. She is so proper'

'I think you're great. You … mesmerized him. He was eating out of your hand.' Makali added, surprising her sister.

'Sometimes even literally. He likes it.' Uru chuckled.

'You came to him, saying sweet words and occasionally brushing him softly with his tail tuft, and… and laughed engagingly. So great.'

'That's how it works.' Uru answered not knowing how to play a more vital role in this talk.

'What is he like?'

'He is intelligent, quite gallant and exceptionally witty. He knows how to make a lioness feel pleasure. I really like being with him.' Uru said tenderly.

'You'd probably like to mate him one day…'

'Of course not! I will date him a few times and then I will let him go.'

'Why you don't want? You said he is gallant, witty and…'

'Why are you always trying to improve me?' Uru sighted dramatically. She looked amused. 'That's all me. I like boys, but most of them become boring after a few weeks. Or they treat me like their own property. I can't stand it'.

'You especially can't stand being boring. Everything other is bearable. ' Makali smiled sarcastically.

'Oh, sis. You know me like nobody else in the world.' Uru closed her eyes and burst into laughter.

'I laughed to tears' she said afterwards, rubbing her eyes.

'I didn't.' Makali said tenderly. 'Sometimes I'm worrying about you so much. This Usiku seems very nice guy. I really like him, but you also meet other rogues. What if one of them rapes you? Think about it.'

'Now I am trying to think about my big, mischievous sister.' Uru enfolded other lioness with her arm.

'I'm sorry that I'm a bit tedious' Makali apologized 'But we have to look after ourselves. Nobody will do it for us.'

.

'We're talking so much about my love life… but what about yours?' Uru asked slyly.

'It doesn't exist.' Makali answered with some regret. 'You know that.'

'I'm sure you will find a nice lion for yourself.' Uru rubbed her sister's arm trying to assure her.

Makali got away from the embrace.

'Let's go.' She ordered.

For some time they walked in a quiet.

'Do you know that my friend, Kribi is in love with a one lion?' Makali said carefully.

'Which one?' Uru asked innocently.

'Er, ehm, I think that it's Ahadi.' Makali looked somehow nervous.

'This sad wimp?! And ditz?!' Uru snickered. 'I will laugh Kribi out of the court. This day is getting better and better.'

'Wimp? I think that he is quite cute…'

'One doesn't negate the other. The silliness and helplessness can be cute, especially if somebody wants a boy who has to be defended.'

Makali sighed. She looked anxious.

'The point is Kribi doesn't know how to… erm, get his interest on her.'

'Oh, I could talk with her' Uru said viciously.

'I'll inform you when I'd like my friend to be traumatized, become mad and spend rest of her life in the state of vegetable.'

'My personal charm has a great effect on some people. I've always said that.' Uru smirked. 'Okay, so it will be a good idea to come to him and ask if he may go with her to the waterhole or show her a good place for hunting. And when you will be alone with him…

'You meant 'she'. Kribi.' Makali corrected her quickly

'I always mean what I mean. That's why I am such a mean person.' Uru seemed to have much fun from this situation. 'Oh, come on. I know that this talk is about you.

'Oh, shut up.' Makali said angrily.

'What is this stalking-like talk for?'

'I knew you will laugh at me if I tell you that I like Ahadi. And I was right!'

'Okay, I **might** have been a little bit unfair, but usually you can rely on me.' Uru ensured her sister with a soft, mild voice. 'If you like this guy, I'll accept him'

'Accept? What a meaningful word' Makali said sarcastically.

'Let me think what could I do to be your favorite sister again…Ah, you wanted to go star watching, didn't you. Like in old, good times.'

'A disgusting bribery' Makali smiled. 'I'll keep your word.'

* * *

**You liked it? You hated it? Write! ;)**


	3. Daddy has returned

**Chapter 2. 'Daddy has returned.'**

.

'Daddy is not coming  
Days and nights are passing  
Cubs are spilling tears  
As rivers flooded rears  
And rogues are lurking.  
On daddy they're stalking.'

Cubs rhyme in the Western Outlands

.

* * *

When the two lionesses eventually arrived to the Priderock, it was late in the morning. Makali and Uru greeted a few young lionesses soaking up in the sun. They hugged with Makali, completely disregarding the younger sister.

'What is it? A boycott?' Uru asked anxiously.

'Yeah, act like stupid!' Kribi, answered. She was a tan-gold coated, well built lioness with a lighter fur on her paws. 'Ghafi realized that you were out of the home for the whole night and obviously took it out on us.'

'Neither first time, nor last, I suppose.' Uru answered acidly to cut the talk.

The sisters climbed up the rock and passed by near the elder, respectable lioness called Imani. She was the sister's wet nurse, friend and patroness after the death of their mother. She smiled towards them.

'I'd like to talk with you at the evening.' She whispered 'Now off you go. The chancellor's waiting.'

Eventually they arrived at the cave, where the pride usually slept.

'Greetings, Chancellor Ghafi. I brought Uru with me.' Makali said with regard to a middle-aged, stern lioness with a pastel yellow coating, which was lying at the entrance.

'Greetings. Ah, Uru. You eventually honored us with your presence.' She declared ironically. Ghafi was speaking with characteristic accent. (**AN: French accent. She's an aristocat).**

'You should be honored.' Uru replied angrily, looking at Ghafi with her eyes half-closed in the contempt 'I am the princess, the daughter of your lord'.

'Respect must be earned "mon chere" princesse ' Ghafi answered. 'And for now you are rather la petite infant who I have to care for'.

Uru wanted to say something, but Makali elbowed her secretly, so she just nodded stiffly.

'Could we go to the other girls, Chancellor' Makali asked.

'Of course, ma cherie.' Ghafi softened her tone when talking to older sister. Then she saw an incoming lioness.

' Is everything ready for the king's return?' she asked her.

The two young lionesses moved away hearing parts of talk.

'Yes, chancellor' the lioness confirmed. She was called Kumt'ii. 'I requested hornbills to pick up small flowers and throw petals around the king from air when he arrives.'

'Tres bien! King Mohatu loves the flowers so much! What about hunting party?...'

'"Respect must be earned"!' Uru whispered to her sister, imitating Ghafi's accent 'How has she earned her "respect"? Through the king's bed? And you elbowed me when I was about to say her this sad truth.'

'You've always told me that a good politician should speak diplomatically.' Makali said innocently 'I'm proud of you. You restrained yourself from telling her that she's a woman of easy virtue.'

'A whore? Oh yes, she deserves it so much. But we will win her in the other way.'

Makali sighted. She knew that Ghafi has her own business in pride and fights for her position, but rather with other elder lionesses. Should she participate in that conflict? Why?

'_The problem is that Ghafi really isn't a very likable person. She has always treated us as an obstacle on her way to father._' Makali thought. '_I really have problems with being nice for her. And Uru says that I'm Miss Good-word-for-everybody.'_ Makali could easily recall lessons with Ghafi after the Hatia's death. The chancellor often made them feel that they weren't her children and in fact she is very noble to teach them something or help them, as if they weren't the full members of the pride and the king's daughters but some foundlings. She never said it or harmed them in any way, but her cold, reserved manners were a kind of a shock for the orphaned cubs.

She treated poor Imani like a trash, slandering her in front of the king and the sisters. Another shock came when Ghafi started limiting Imani's time with Uru and Makali, accusing the elder lioness of "spoiling" the cubs.

There was something else that disgusted Makali – Ghafi lacked a class. It might seem irrelevant, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back. She wanted the daughters to obey and respect her – but not because she earned this respect, but just because she's such a great person that they should have been happy to be allowed to stay with her and listen to her. It was so pathetic. She early recognized that the both sisters had some poetic talent so she asked them to make up lyrics for a royal choir, which later she presented as **her own** songs. She almost destroyed Uru's love to the poetry.

'_Also pathetic.'_ Makali thought bitterly. '_It is the only word that could truly describe Ghafi. That's why she'll never be my friend or collaborator.''_

.

* * *

**At the afternoon.**

Hundreds of the pigeon–like white birds took off into a clear, azure sky, and flied around the Priderock like a small tornado. Hornbills started throwing white petals. Black sable antelopes formed a line, presenting their horns. The king Mohatu had returned.

The pride was waiting at the Priderock, organized in rows, with the most significant and noble ones at the right, in the front row. The king's daughters were first, then the chancellor Ghafi and her followers. At the end there were Imani with her son Elimu and her few friends. .

Uru gazed at her father when he was receiving salutes from the small representative battalion of hyenas. An hour earlier, when the pride was noisily and disorderly organizing into the rows, Imani came to them.

'I heard from a hornbill-messenger that Mohatu has a 'great idea' and is preparing something big. So stay calm, whatever will happen. Later, we will try to overcome the problem.' she whispered. 'I'm going on my place. Ghafi shouldn't see me talking to you now.'

Uru tried to invent what the father could be preparing. Exile for her? Arranged marriage? Presenting a new male heir who mysteriously appeared? While thinking, she tapped a random rhythm with her index claw. Makali heard it.

'Good cadence' she thought. They often entertained by making a small theatre shows or concerts for pride. Uru was quite good in thinking up song lyrics, and Makali sang them on her own or in a choir with her sister, although Uru's voice was much worse, a little bit too husky and uncertain when singing high-pitched tones.

'A new song?' Makali whispered.

Uru looked at her index claw.

'You meant my tapping? Yeah, I've got something new, but many lines are missing yet…'

'No talking.' Ghafi warned her.

King Mohatu climbed on the rock. He was a big, well-build, muscular lion with a dark brown mane with grayish tones and a pale beige coating. He looked sternly and eminently. He was shadowed by his guard and Ghafi's son, Wajinga.

'Greetings, my noble king' Ghafi exclaimed, and bowed down in a salute. So did the sisters.

'Greetings to my daughters, my court and my whole pride' Mohatu said with a noble, low voice.

'Salamu (A/N Salutes!)' The whole pride cried out in response. Ghafi gave a signal and the pride choir started singing in the march rhythm.

'Mfalme na aishi!' (A/N Long live the king)  
'Kumsifu Mfalme!' (A/N Praise the king)  
'King has just arrived  
So let's cheer up.

'Mfalme na aishi!'  
'Kumsifu Mfalme!  
Let's dance for our king  
Let's sing for our lord'

'Very well, very well' Mohatu appreciated the lions' choir.

He came to the Priderock promontory and started a speech.

'My beloved subjects. My mission was a success, but there is much labor ahead. We don't know what new times could bring us. It might be a peace and prosperity; it could be a drought, war or death. That is why we should never stop our efforts in work for the pride. Best wishes to you all!'

Mohatu stepped down and disappeared in the cave.

The celebrations have ended and lionesses slowly returned to their duties.

'What an explosion of hypocrisy' Uru commented the ceremony. 'Praise the king cause he's so kingly. Ghafi is using the whole pride to suck up to father.'

'We can't do much about that, can we?' Makali responded 'Unless I will be a queen.'

'And then you will kick her to the moon!' Uru laughed.

'Probably. Guess who is coming here?'.

Uru followed Makali's gaze only to see incoming Ghafi.

'The king is organizing a very important political meeting and wants to see you there forthwith.' The chancellor said. A new tone could be heard in her voice.

'A sympathetic tone?' Uru asked without trust as they headed to the den.

'Maybe she is going to change. I was nice to her all those years. Maybe it affected her…'

'Your sense of humor is impossible.' Uru chuckled 'Why you don't say such things like that when meeting with your friends. They would love that.'

'They are much more serious than you.'

'You're treating them much too serious.'

.

The sisters noticed that two hyenas stepped on the Priderock.

One of them was very old, had a gray pelt with no spots and was so thin that her bones could be seen under her skin. Her chest probably didn't look much better, but it was covered by a leopard's skin. It was the great Matriarch Dhabba, ruler of the hyenas' clan which lived at the Pridelands.

The second one was a male called Hillary Yena, the commander of the Representative Battalion. He was enormous, bigger than any hyena sisters saw before (especially a male one, among hyenas females are usually a bit bigger). His muscular, but a bit plump body was covered with shorter and longer scars, he lacked a tail. He had a brownish fur, ac mane came into a small, funny bangs. A long, white ostrich's feather was braided into his mane, standing like a soldier at attention, and his back was also covered by a leopard's skin.

'Hillary!' Makali shouted happily. Hillary used to be the sisters' martial arts teacher (with much more effect for Uru than Makali. Makali always abhorred excessive violence).

Hyena waved towards them. The sisters came closer.

'Good afternoon.' Makali and Uru bowed her heads greeting the Matriarch.

The Matriarch answered with same bow.

'Nice to meet you. I'm always happy to see the children of king Mohatu.' She said gallantly.

'Especially that nice, golden one. The other one is somehow grumpy all the time and spoils the idyllic picture.' Hillary interfered into the talk and tipped the wink.

'Very funny, Hilly' Uru answered indifferently.

'Oh, Hilly, you look great.' Makali smiled and gave him a hug.

'No, Makali. **He** **is great**. Especially in terms of a size of his belly'

Hillary just nodded in confirmation. His appetite was well known along the Pridelands and he had no desire in denying that. Especially if the visited hosts remember to prepare something tasty for him.

'Mischievous as always' he chuckled.

'It's just a mercy.' Uru answered viciously 'By the way – a nice feather.'

'You saw it before, so don't act as a surprised. It's a symbol of my position as the commander of the representative battalion. A white colour symbolizes loyalty to the king.'

'It would look better at yours other end. At least you would have a tail.'

'I thought about it, but I suppose it could be misunderstood.' Hyena looked sadly at a stump of his tail.

* * *

They came into cave. Mohatu noticed Hillary and jumped to him. The king strongly hugged the hyena in greeting, elevating him into air in a royal grip as if the great hyena was just a big plush toy.

'I'm suffocating!' Hillary exclaimed.

'You'd better be!' Mohatu said angrily, releasing the murderous grip.' I had to spend two weeks without any of my friends! No you, no Ghafi, no Colonel Mengiste! Only because you had to stay here to do something stupid…'

'I had to look after my pregnant wife.' Hillary clarified with a polite voice.

Ghafi rubbed a place between her eyes. Her beloved, but delightfully stupid king forgot to greet the Matriarch, which was a severe insult. At least Hillary was intelligent enough to whisper to the king about it.

'Ah, I apologize so much!' The king exclaimed, bowing down elegantly.

The Matriarch looked pleased.

'Oh, that's nothing. In fact you look very cute together.' she answered.

'Sometimes when I meet my brothers and sisters in arms from civil war, I just can't help showing my joy. I spent almost all my early life on war and it's something that defined me.' Mohatu explained and showed the Matriarch a place to sit down.

'Beautiful leopard's skin.' Mohatu commented. 'But poor leopard.'

'He was really annoying guy that robbed our meat. And I needed something to keep my old bones warm. But when Hillary saw it, he couldn't help making the same.'

'I know. I'm so vain. And showy.' Hillary admitted with disarming frankness.

'Hillary, nobody let you speak. Give me your paw.' The Matriarch's voice was very firm.

Hillary rolled eyes, but gave her his paw. She bit it. It was an old tradition that the Matriarch disciplined her subjects by biting them. The matriarch was so old that she did it very gently so that she won't lose her teeth.

.

After a few minutes everybody sat at their places. There was Mohatu, his daughters, the two aforementioned hyenas, an old shaman Babu and a one leopard, the representative of sthe maller cats (he looked with hatred at the hyenas). Mohatu started his speech.

'As we know, this world is a place of a constant turmoil and fight interspersed with short and unreliable moments of peace. Others are waiting for our frailty to strike.

That's why our ancestors decided that we simply cannot afford frailty. They built this kingdom expanding the boundaries, they received a pledge of allegiance from our greatest friends, the hyenas from the clan ruled by Mahima family.' Mohatu looked at the Matriarch. She nodded in appreciation.

'Thanks to that, they became real kings of Pridelands, not only kings of lions. Even if we're a young kingdom, we're a force that cannot be underestimated. But is it really permanent? I came to the Northern Pride for some important diplomacy. They're a bigger pride then us – 65 adult lions compared to our 35, not counting vassals of both sides. A great force that could destroy everybody. And then I saw it – their old king died and his four sons started a civil war. The pride has divided. Right now they're having a fierce war.

It made me realize something important. I realized that every balance is extremely fragile and can be so easily destroyed by the hatred and quarrels.' Mohatu looked serious and somehow sad. He furrowed his brows, concentrating on his next words. 'I want fix my relations with my pride and my friends. With my family… Especially with my family…' He sighted. 'Could you leave me for a while with my daughters?'

When everybody else left the cave, Mohatu addressed his younger child.

'Uru, I beg for your forgiveness. I should have never done what I did. I shouldn't have killed that rogue that… you loved… But… It was an accident… I haven't heard you shouting that it's him… And when he attacked me, I just…' Mohatu approached to Uru 'Would you ever forgive me?'

Uru looked at him with wide eyes. She would never expect something like that from her father. He was so unquestioning and self-confident all the time and now he just "begged for forgiveness"? He really changed?

Uru took a step backwards. She gazed into her father's eyes, trying to find falsity as he looked into her eyes…

* * *

**AN: Read and Review. **

**AN1: Will Uru forgive her father? And what did really happen that feral night when Uru's boyfrend had died? If you want to know this, wait for next chapter, which will appear next week.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. The Past

**AN: **

**Graywolf:** Thanks for your review. :D I'm glad that you came to read my book and you liked it. As for dramatic chapters, I can assure you that there will be a lot of them. I 've already written whole book so I know for sure ). As for the English, I'm happy to hear that it's good.

**Milamber: **I really happy to hear that you loved it :D Well, I can only recommend you to read the next chapters to check the pairings ;)

**Thanks for your reviews, but don't forget to write next ones ;) Here is a new chapter for you. I will post a chapter every day till the Tuesday, and then at the next friday. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 'The Past'**

Friends depart, and memory takes them  
To her caverns, pure and deep.

Thomas Haynes Bayly, 'Teach Me to Forget'

* * *

**Flashback. One and half years ago, the Pridelands.**

It was the summer. Uru was lying in grass under acacia tree, cuddled up with her boyfriend, Mwanga. Enormous beetle flew over them, booming ridiculously loudly.

'We really have to do that today?' Mwanga asked drowsily. 'I feel so comfortably.'

'Yes dear, we have to. One day I'll have to declare my father that we want to get married. I want to do it today...' Uru answered.

'I'd love to do it too… I just think how furious he will be. I'm his guest, he let me stay for some time and I used his kindness to mate with his precious daughter...'

'My dad isn't that bad. He is strict, but he loves me. And you should think about him before you did all those wonderful things to me. And before you have proposed to me.' Uru smiled and stroked his bangs. Mwanga had such a fabulous mane…

But can't we just go to shaman and ask for a ceremony?'

'Oh, dear. We got over it many times. Without consent of my father it will mean nothing.' Uru pulled a face. 'Dear, don't freak out. Behave like my brave, beloved male I know so well.'

Mwanga sighted and kissed her lovingly.

'I will do it only for you.' He murmured.

* * *

**Later that day, at the royal cave.**

'Dad, do you remember Mwanga' Uru asked Mohatu.

'Of course. My dear son, how do you like the Pridelands?' Mohatu asked joyfully.

'He's in good mood. That's great.' Uru thought.

'It's really beautiful. And very opulent. I have no problems with feeding myself when hunting on my own.' Mwanga answered

'I see you got to know my daughter, Uru.' Mohatu said. 'She's a good girl, even if she's sometimes a bit too cheeky.'

'Dad!' Uru rolled her eyes.

'I… I'd like to ask for something.' Mwanga started nervously.

'Don't be afraid. You want to join our pride, am I right?' Mohatu asked with a wide smile.

Mwanga was so stunned that his jaw literally dropped. Uru gasped.

'Yes, of course!' Mwanga answered. Uru saw his jubilant expression. He knew that he will succeed. If he had been offered a place in the pride, he could have surely asked for the Uru's paw. It was so easy. And why he had been so nervous?

'Sir, I appreciate your proposal more than I could express in words. But… there's something else. I'm in love with your daughter. We'd like to get married.'

'He's my sweet mate.' Uru added joyfully and hugged Mwanga.

Mohatu looked at her awkwardly.

'Are you pregnant?' He asked with an inscrutable expression.

'No, of course not!' Uru answered nervously. She didn't know what was going on.

'Thanks to Aiheu himself.' Mohatu called the name of the only lions' God and Pride protector. 'I would have to find you a mate very quickly. And of course kill you, you small bastard!' The last sentence was directed to Mwanga. 'Did you really think that you could marry MY DAUGHTER? The princess? Get out from my sight!'

'Dad, please!' Uru shouted as Mwanga's only reaction was a silent gasp. 'I love him. I want to be with him.'

'Sir, please…'

'No. End of discussion.' Mohatu turned from his interlocutors and headed to the exit of the cave.

Uru leapt before him, blocking his path.

'Dad, listen to me' she whispered angrily. 'You can't just say no. It's not a request for an another zebra's haunch or something. I really love that guy. He'll be a good mate for me.'

'I thought that you know about your royal responsibilities. You will be betrothed to a young prince from other pride to strengthen the alliances. It's your duty for the pride.

'Duty? So you are going to sell my ass for some political reasons?' Uru snarled.

'You really don't understand how essential it is? The strong alliances mean existence or destruction of our pride. It's not a fairy tale, my little princess. Wake up!' Mohatu shouted.

'Dad… I've never asked you about anything. Do this one damn thing for me!'

'No!'

'You really want to make me unhappy? To make me hate you?'

'Shut up!' Mohatu seemed to be on the edge.

'Mum always said us to follow our heats!' Uru threw it as her last card. Maybe the memory of Hatia could return her father's sanity…

'Mum?' Mohatu asked, visibly surprised.

'Yes, mother. Queen Hatia. You could forget her as we've never talked about her after her death.'

'We've talked once. I thought that it's enough to explain you what happened with her.' Mohatu's voice was as cold as ice.

'That she was terribly mentally ill and went insane? Maybe something else define her? For example that she was the only person that loved me in that damn family?!'

'Okay. That's it. I don't know what type of insanities Hatia forced into your head, but I'm not going to listen to it. Tell your paramour that he has one day to leave the Pridelands forever.'

Uru couldn't believe her ears when Mohatu insulted Hatia. She was so shocked.

'_How could he?…'_

'_How that bastard could say such thing?...'_

Uru could feel a lump in her throat. She covered her face and rubbed eyes to hide first tears.

'I've never seen mother behaving insanely… Sometimes… Sometimes I think… If you treated her like that, no wonder that she killed herself!' she fired away.

'_What did I do?'_

'_Why did I do that?'_

'_He deserved it!'_

'_He will kill me!'_ – That was Uru's hysterical thoughts.

'What did you say?' Mohatu asked. His brows went up; his voice was vibrating from fury.'

Uru said nothing. There was nothing to add.

'Get out from my sight.' Mohatu murmured warningly

Uru and Mwanga run out of the cave.

Mohatu came after them.

'Don't let them run away!' He yelled at two lionesses sunbathing at the entrance. Uru was stopped and pinned to the ground.

Mwanga managed to escape.

* * *

From that moment Uru was guarded like a treasury. But in a very short time she made up a plan. Mwanga would sneak up to the Priderock and make a lot of noise. In the turmoil Uru would be able to escape. They would meet at the tree where they had met that morning.

There was only one problem – how to inform Mwanga. Uru begged Makali for this favor. At first her sister seemed adamantly negative, but after an hour of hard persuasion ranging from 'Oh, won't you do this small favor for your lil' sister, I love you so much, I would do everything to make you happy.' to 'If you don't do this for me, I will never ever talk to you again.' (sweet old stick and carrot) Makali's will began to melt.

'I'm not going to run off the pride. I only want to show our father how much I want to be with Mwanga. Maybe then he will yield.' Uru said. Was it really a truth? Why not? Uru had no other plans after running away, so that might work as well as anything else.

'Dad? Yield? I don't think so.' Makali murmured hesitantly, but she seemed a bit appeased with her sister's assurance that Uru will stay in the Pridelands or nearby. Eventually she did her work.

'_And why so much talking'_ Uru sighted in her mind. It probably well summed up her character.

'_At least the plan is excellent'_ she thought proudly. She has always considered herself as the smartest lioness in the pride. Then it was time to prove that. Maybe if she hadn't been so self-confident, she would have thought that an escape could be dangerous and jeopardize she and Mwanga. That she had absolutely no plan for the time after the escape. That she knew nothing about life in the Outlands. But she hadn't thought about that. She only wanted to be with Mwanga, and for her it was the only important idea.

The night came. The pride gathered in the den, slowly falling asleep. Uru placed herself in a dark corner of the cave, near the entrance. She had napped before so she was fresh. And she had a beautiful dream with Mwanga. In that dream there was nothing but Uru and her boyfriend. As if all the world had disappeared. She jumped into his arms in exult… He did such beautiful things to her… After the awakening she was extremely disappointed that it wasn't truth. But that taste of freedom and love gave her the ultimate certainty that she had to run.

Her guards paid very little attention to her, carefully cleaning their fur from any insects that could attach during the way through the high grasses. The ticks and tsetse flies were especially unwanted, as they transmitted many diseases, also the fatal ones. Makali came back and gave a sign by a small nod. Everything went perfect. Uru almost shivered from the excitement, but she suppressed any nervous movement and imitated that she's asleep. The lionesses lied down together between rocks of the cave, slowly ending last chats. Time terribly dragged on for Uru.

After an hour, the pride was calm. Nobody watched Uru. She moved as far as she could to the entrance and leaned out. Only two guards on the promontory of the Priderock were conscious.

Suddenly the terrible roar ended the tranquil silence. The guards started the alarm, the pride panicked. Some lions were running outside to protect the rock; some were trying to hide in the end of the cave. The two groups mixed together increasing the panic. In that turmoil Uru sneaked away.

She was running through the dark savannah to the tree they had been lying together that morning. She deeply inhaled the fresh air; cold wind cooled her warmed up muscles and a hot head. She felt great relief. At the crossroads she stopped. The savannah looked very different after the dusk. It was very dark night, but she was born here – she knew every rock, every tree, and every clump of a grass. She crossed those places thousand times – she could do it with her eyes covered. Honestly, it was so dark that her trip differed very little from running while being blinded. She selected the right way and after a few minutes she came to the tree and hid in darkness that surrounded the plant. From that place she could safely observe the plain.

She had to wait. Uru wriggled nervously as very soon she became bored. She yawned once, then a few times. She almost napped when she heard quiet rustles, then panting. Was it her boyfriend or somebody from the pride? Uru noticed a silhouette that emerged from the darkness.

'Holy shit. Was it that damn tree? There're thousands of them!' silhouette growled.

Uru laughed and jumped off the darkness. Mwanga stopped, startled, but when Uru leapt into his arms he hugged her tightly.

'I was so afraid that we won't meet.' she said.

'I'm sorry, I lost my way…' he explained himself.

'That's nothing, you fool, I love you so much.' she whispered into Mwanga's ear 'I had a wonderful dream. In that dream we met together just like now and we…' next part she whispered very quietly. He giggled.

'I love that idea. Dear, I promise you that as soon as we'll get out of there and find a decent hideout, we'll do all those things.' He purred lustfully.

They were free. They could do everything they want. That idea occurred to them, they slowly tasted it, thinking up new ways to explore it boundaries. They quietly chatted together while moving towards the border.

The low sound of the distant thunder interrupted their talk. Both of them knew that it wasn't a thunder. It was a special kind of roar that male lions used to discourage the enemies or convoke his subjects.

'Shit! They've found our trail.' Uru growled. 'We have to hurry.'

From ahead the same roar answered.

'They're gonna surround us. This way.' They turned left, sprinting as fast as they could.

Mwanga was totally lost but Uru seemed to know the way. They got on a narrow path leading down the slope. The roars seemed to approach. Uru and Mwanga followed the path to forest. It was a subtropical wood with dry litter, few smaller trees and high acacias forming bigger or smaller clumps.

'They are chasing us!' Uru growled quietly as they sprinted through the forest. Suddenly Uru heard the loud rustles behind her and did a mistake – she turned her head to look. Immediately she tripped over the root and fell down. She felt a great pain in her leg.

'_Damn. How stupid I am_!' she thought trying to stand up. She felt a new, great pang of pain. Her ankle was twisted. Mwanga appeared on her side and helped her. They set off together but they moved slowly. Too slowly. The black shadows filled the forest, dancing madly on the leafs and trunks.

'There they are!' somebody exclaimed triumphantly.

'Go without me.' Uru growled. She stopped and lied on the ground.

'No!'

'They'll harm you! Run!' she pushed him into the path. He glanced at her for the last time and disappeared.

And Uru faced her father and the other pride mates.

'Protect her!' Mohatu ordered and shouted 'Mengiste, he's coming to you. Get him!' He rushed forward.

'Dad! It's Mwanga! Don't harm him!' Uru yelled hysterically. Somebody tried to hold her back, but she jumped away and followed her father, hobbling as fast as she could on three limbs. She understood that the forest became a great trap with a help of the neighboring, vassal pride. Was Mwanga fast enough to escape before the trap shut?

She heard a symphony of rustlings and sounds of quick steps. Short roars. Then a command and a scream. She broke through bushes.

Mohatu and Colonel Mengiste stood still, panting heavily. At their feet, against the rock... Mwanga was lying lifelessly. Uru uttered a painful cry and embraced the body of her mate. She could smell the sharp odor of blood and when she stroked his bang she felt wet. Her paw was bespattered with blood, so was the rock. Something died in Uru. As if only a half of her was left. First tears came to her eyes. Uru felt them as if they were burning.

'Damn, what a bastard. He pounced at me!' Mohatu whispered nervously to Mengiste.

'Thanks to Aiheu he crashed into your paw. He struck the rock and that's it? What a flimsy guy.' The colonel answered with a laugh.

This talk was so grotesque in Uru's ears. She couldn't believe what she heard.

'You murderers! You killed Mwanga!' she screamed at the males.

'He attacked me.' Mohatu explained nervously.

'If not you we'll run away and live happily! But you killed him!'

'That's your plan? I see that you're very proud that you almost escaped!' Mohatu growled.

'I hate you!' Uru snapped.

In fury she slapped Mohatu in his face and ran away.

She heard Mengiste crying 'Sir, She insulted you! I could make it look like an accident!'. She speeded up. A few times she thought that somebody is chasing her, but it was her imagination.

It looked like her father didn't let Mengiste do what he wanted. Uru didn't care about it, as at that time her life meant very little to her. She mindlessly wandered till the sunrise. Then Makali found her. In her tight embrace Uru felt a bit better. They cried together for a whole day.

After that Mohatu pretended that he had only one daughter and Uru pretended that she's a kind girl and tried not to stand out too much. That was their tacit truce.

* * *

**AN: Remember about the reviews or poor Mwanga won't feel peace in the heaven :D**


	5. Uru's betrayal

**AN: Thank you for all visits to that story. There's another chapter for you. Remember about the reviews - it's really important for me to know what you think about my work and to write better stories in future.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 'Uru's betrayal' **

Any form of real betrayal can be final. Dishonesty can be final. Selling out is final. But you are just talking now. Death is what is really final.

Ernest Hemingway, 'Islands in the Stream', Pt. 3: At Sea, Section 19.

* * *

Uru took a step backwards. She gazed into her father's eyes, trying to find falsity as he looked into her eyes…

Her first thought was to scream 'NO' in his face. It wasn't an accident. She thought about it for many times every time being more certain that he killed Mwanga on purpose – to punish her. His words about her being proud of the escape proved it. Mohatu treated her in the same way he treated his defeated enemies. Or subjects. Decidedly, without any mercy.

'_Did he? Or maybe he didn't? What if it's just a terrible misunderstanding, grotesque joke of fate that we all saw each other as the enemies? _

_Stupid thoughts! I should remember what he thinks about all the lions that meant something to me – Mwanga, Hatia, Imani. My boyfriend was just a damn bastard that tried to destroy his diplomatic plans, the mother was crazy and Imani is a traitor that tried to coup him by questioning the Ghafi's decisions._

_And I shouldn't do it for Mwanga. I would betray his memory by forgiving Mohatu! Only he could forgive my father. He was the victim. Oh… poor Mwanga… he was so handsome, so kind, so understanding, so nice…. He had such a fabulous mane… He wanted to be with me so much… He was young and had so many dreams. He dreamed about…. Erm… He wanted… Never mind, he will never reach his dreams. He had beautiful eyes. They were… Well… hazel? Or dark brown? He had a fabulous black mane… but what was the color of his fur? I forgot? I really forgot?'_

Uru was petrified with shock. She forgot so many things about him! They had so many talks. And she could barely recall something from them. She realized that in her mind the memory of Mwanga somehow faded, becoming the fuzzy outline of itself, filled with the dim conviction that he was good and understanding to her. But why she thought so – it escaped her…

Suddenly that idea occurred to her. It was in the depths of her soul for some time, although she hadn't realized it, giving her a small pinch of bitter even in her greatest time, a pinch of sorrow in the greatest happiness.

'_It's my fault! I did everything to forget him, even if I didn't realize what I was doing. I met all those lions; I slept with them to forget about Mwanga. To destroy the memory of him in my mind. To wipe off his smell, the feeling of his fur from my skin. I slept with them because I am a traitorous harlot that chose having sex with others guys as her life. I preferred it from remembering about Mwanga. I had to do it to start living again, but I betrayed him. It's a fact. And I'm trying to save his memory?! I, who betrayed him at the first place? And what memory? That few facts, loosely tied together? Mwanga was dead, the world had forgotten about him and so do I…'_

Uru caught a glimpse of Makali. Her eyes were full of anxiety, but also hope. Hope that everything would be fine, that her family would be together once more.

'_Poor, naïve Makali! Don't you know that it's impossible? Hatia's dead, Mwanga's dead, I'm half dead. But I could make a dummy, an imitation of a real family. Until you'll have your own family. Then the dummy will fall, but it won't bother you anymore… We have to look after ourselves. Nobody will do it for us' _

'Uru, are you all right?' Mohatu asked in the real world.

'Yes, I… I recalled something… I forgive you, dad, I don't bear a grudge.'

'Thank you, dear' If Mohatu supposed that Uru will jump into his arms like a small cub, he was wrong. He turned to Makali.

'Dear, I'm sorry that I was angry on you when you advocated your sister. You opened my eyes.'

'That's nothing, dad.' Makali said quickly. She kissed her father's cheek.

The whole family was together again. And Uru thought that it's so hypocritical that she wanted to destroy it.

'I'm such a bad person.' she adjudged bitterly.

* * *

The meeting continued as soon as everybody gathered in the cave.

'I pay special attention to the situation on our northern border. After the death of king Kimya the Northern pride is in mess. The pride and vassals divided into four forces. Razmyan, the oldest son of Kimya, is against us. He asked for a mediator from the Ushindi Pride – our eastern neighbor, respected, old pride, but also our fierce enemy. Two younger sons, Bathya and Hetum are neutral, but they acquiesce to negotiations with the mediator. It may jeopardize our position. With Razmyan as a new king, we'll be exposed to his attacks. It's obvious that he's going to pay his debt for making him a royal.

But we have the youngest son, prince Vizuri. He's our chance as he'll probably be the most dissatisfied with the mediations. I want to encourage him to ask us for help. Then we'll intervene into their conflict and gain as much as possible before the enemies will react.' Mohatu said.

'_So it's that great politics_.' Uru thought. Makali listened with great attention. '_She's probably making mental notes to ask about inaccuracies. She was always in love with politics_.' Uru adjudged_ 'I should also listen. It might be useful when Uru will become a king and kick Ghafi to the moon.'_

'It means the next war?' the matriarch asked. She seemed dissatisfied with that idea.

'Well, I'm sure that we'll come to agreement with the king.' Hillary tipped a wink.

'Everything for my friends.' Mohatu said with a frank cheerfulness and nudged the hyena a bit too powerfully.

'OH! I heard a crack of a rib.' Hillary moaned.

'I'd like to use some of your wide web of contacts to communicate with Vizuri. I heard that he has a lot of hyena friends in the northern lands.' Mohatu said to the matriarch.

'But I don't have many friends there. Old scores to settle. But I'll see what I can.'

The talk lasted for more than hour. Many less important issues were discussed. At the end the king gallantly thanked everybody for attention. He especially asked for more often visits of the matriarch, as he wanted to strengthen the cooperation with hyenas.

'I'm too old to visit you every day. I'll probably send my daughter Hatyara more often. Or my irreplaceable Hilly.'

Mohatu smiled as a cub at the birthday.

'Speaking about you, the commander, I'd love to invite you on a good dinner.' The king said. Ghafi sighed. He should do it after others exit or invite everybody. She rolled eyes thinking something like 'whatever'.

'We have a delicious wildebeest. What part of meat do you like best?'

'Not eaten one, my friend. Not eaten one.' Hillary loudly swallowed the saliva. 'Ah, what a nice start of a talk. Maybe for a beginning to we'll "talk" about a nice nape if it's left.'

* * *

Everybody took a lesson from that talk. Uru decided that she hated politics and loved her boys, Ghafi made a mental note to prepare the king's etiquette personally. And eat that damn young, useless hornbill majordomo.

'_The old one was much better but he had to die. Obvious malice.'_ she thought.

Makali… well Makali understood politics quite well. Mohatu was absolutely consumed with foreign affairs. The matriarch fought for business of her pride, Hillary for his battalion which was subordinated to king himself, not to the matriarch. Ghafi wanted to stay as an unquestionable chancellor; Uru wanted everybody to leave her alone in the peace of mind.

'_And what do I want?_' Makali asked herself when she stepped down the Priderock with Uru. _'Mother has always said that you have to know what do we want or other people will decide for you. But they'll think only about their own business.' _

They arrived to the waterhole. The grass was much greener here than in any other place of the savanna and a lot of acacias and bushes grew around giving a desired shade. The place was peaceful and quiet at that time of day. Only a few black and white ostriches were lying on the grass at the other side of waterhole.

Imani waved to the sisters.

'Hi, dears.' She smiled, hugged the sisters and gave each of them a loving kiss in the forehead. 'How are you?'

'Fine' Makali answered for both. This 'How are you' was a frank question, not only a courtesy. In fact Imani was the only person in the pride who really cared for them after the death of Hatia. It was quite strange but Makali felt as if most of the lions somehow wanted her and Uru to just disappear somewhere. Imani was different – she's always good and caring for the sisters. They could tell her about everything and that's why they came here that moment.

'You look tired. King gave a too long speech?' Imani joked.

'No, it wasn't that bad.' Uru answered. She briefly told about the meeting.

'He apologized? That's interesting.' Imani said then Uru finished. She was one of few lionesses that knew the Uru's side of a story about Mwanga. 'That's interesting.'

'Well, maybe he changed…' Makali muttered.

'I can't believe in that. He's plotting something. I feel it.' Uru insisted. 'I wanted so badly to say it to his face without caring a damn what he'll think.'

'But you didn't, and it was very wise. Remember that Mohatu isn't only your father, but also your ruler. He can decide about your future in the pride.' Imani warned her.

'He reminds me about that every day.' Uru answered

'I agree with you that king is plotting something.' Imani said. 'As you said he's going to start a war with the Northern Pride. Maybe he wanted to make sure that you're on his side and won't betray him. I know what it's an absurd, but that's the way he perceives the reality.'

'Never mind. At least we will have some calm time. I'm going to use the time of that paranormal benevolence to have some time for myself. As long as father won't interfere, he could even set the world on fire.' Uru said. The both lionesses knew what does 'time for myself' mean.

Imani looked at Makali. She seemed somehow sorrowful.

'Dear, what happened?'

'It's just… You talk about father as if he was an enemy… I know that he did some really bad things in the past, but I think that this time he was frank. I could see it in his eyes. He isn't absolutely cynical – for example the way he treats his friends from the civil war. Why would he treat his children worse than them?' Makali said.

'Oh, dear, I'd love to know that it was frank. Really. You two deserve a normal family and a moment of a carefree life.' Imani hugged Makali as she did when the sisters were small. 'But I know your father well and I remember him doing things I would never consider. Especially during the war. And there's Ghafi who manipulates him. She's the only enemy.'

'Syphilitic, haggard bitch.' Uru scoffed.

'Uru, language!' Imani growled.

'But that's what she is.'

'Don't even want to discuss it. Such words belong to Ghafi and her people's standard. You have to be better.' Imani said adamantly.

'I'm sorry.' Uru apologized. The only thing Imani couldn't stand was swearing. Probably because she taught the sisters how to speak. Their mother was too busy with her royal duties to give them regular lessons. But she always remembered to make a short test, so Uru and Makali had usually learned well. Good times. Why it had to end?

Makali knew well why Imani was talking about 'Ghafi's standard'.

During last three years Ghafi's followers treated her in 'a special way' – for example when she entered the main cave she was greeted with a cruel snicker and whispered swearwords. Imani ignored it with dignity. But when somebody pushed her, Imani was fed up. She went to Ghafi asking her to do something about that.

'I don't know why but you suggest that I can be somehow associated with that foulness. It's very serious accusations. I don't think that you could prove that so you'd better pay attention to your words. I could regard this as an offense to my honor.' Ghafi smirked. She suggested that she could challenge Imani to the duel. And she was one of the biggest and strongest lionesses in the pride and Imani… was quite small and thin.

'So you aren't going to do anything with that?' Imani asked trying to show that she wouldn't get threatened so easily.

'Oh, I'll talk about that with the king. I'm sure that he'll give a wise speech to us all about fair treatment of the pride mates.' Ghafi answered condescendingly.

Makali couldn't think about it in a different way than with disgust.

'_I know well what I want. I want to become a queen, rule justly and protect the weaker ones from such lions like Ghafi.' _Makali thought. As usual she felt great doubts. She felt too weak to fight with anybody. But then she looked at Imani and Uru. They smiled to her. With them Makali wasn't alone. She could do everything she dreamed of…

* * *

**AN: It's everything for today. Come tommorow for more ;)**


	6. Carefree days

**Thank you for all the reviews, they rise my enthusiasm to work and give me really interesting insight on how do you see my characters and their actions. Please write more reviews, I'll reply to all of them ;)**

**Guest1**: I'm happy that you like my story. I can't tell you why Hatia killed herself as it's one of the main parts of the plot, but read next chapters, I can assure you that it will be explained.

**Guest2**: I love you that you love my story XD. Oh yeah, Uru is quite arrogant and cheeky, but it's in some part the effect of her experiences. She saw the death of her mother. It affected her a lot, making her malicious and egoistic, thinking only about filling her life with pleasure. And Mwanga... well, poor guy didn't get much developement, did he? But he was somebody that Uru needed in her life - a kind of mainstay. Loosing him also affected her a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 5 'Carefree days.'**

'Si vis pacem, para bellum'. - "If you want peace, prepare for war."

Latin proverb

* * *

Sadly, the meeting with Imani came to an end – the sister's friend had to meet the chancellor Ghafi to help her with some organizational issues. The chancellor often gave Imani menial jobs to humiliate her and prevent from 'spoiling' Uru and Makali.

'So, what we're doing for the rest of the day?' Uru asked.

'Maybe we could go on rocks to sunbathe and take a nap.'

'Oh, you know what I like.' Uru nodded in appreciation.

Suddenly Makali stopped.

'On no, it's him! He's looking on me' she exclaimed and ducked.

'Who?' Uru looked around, confused. Then she saw a male lion, a young adult, with a golden fur and a black, messy mane. 'You meant Ahadi? I bet he's gazing on me, but he might have a squint.'

'Sweet Aiheu, cover me' Makali whispered nervously. 'Am I looking nice? I'm not prepared!'

'Oh course you are. You're beautiful.' Uru said gently. And added 'Go get him.'

Makali glanced at Ahadi.

'No I can't. He's too good-looking for me. He won't like me…'

'Okay, so we will do it in my way.' Uru stated. She grabbed her sister paw and pulled her, resisting, to Ahadi. 'Come on, we'll just say hello.'

'Hi ladies!' Ahadi cracked a toothy smile to them, stopping his talk with another male, a young son of Imani, called Elimu. 'Hi Uru… Have I told you that I could get drown in your lovely, deep green eyes?'

Uru wasn't really surprised. Ahadi had always smiled to her when he met her and sometimes he was quite courteous. In a different situation she might have continued that talk, just to check what his intentions were. There was even a slight (a very slight) possibility that she could kiss with him. But damn, she was here to match him with Makali. And he clearly wasted her precious time.

Makali just sighted. As always, nobody even gave her a glance.

'I'm in. If you get drown, you'll stop saying this sad courtesy.' Uru answered indifferently. 'At least as we see you're free. Do you know my sister?'

'Hi!' Makali said nervously.

'Rather yes, she's the heir to the throne. I'd have to be stupid not to recognize her.' Ahadi said coldly.

'Oh, so good that you dispelled our doubts.'

'You're not helping, Uru.' The older sister murmured.

'He's not helping. Makali is a very nice, likable lioness.'

'Yeah, I'm so nice.' Makali said. And thought: 'I'd really love to hear my presentation with words like brilliant, witty or even sexy being used.'

'I'll leave you together now. Ahadi, please, try not to freak her out. She's my sister, you know.' Uru ended.

'Yeah, get lost.' Ahadi snapped.

'Elimu, how could you fraternize with such an idiot?' Uru scoffed.

'I like being the smartest guy in the group.' Imani's son answered innocently.

'HEY!' Ahadi warned him. Uru just left sniggering. Ahadi stared at her with an expression of a deep hatred.

'I'm so sorry for my sister's behavior.' Makali said before anybody could speak up. 'It's because of hormones. Or traumatic experiences of her childhood. Or both. The point is we're working on it and yet have some progress.'

'Are you sure you're Uru's sister?' Ahadi asked her

'Pretty sure, why asking' Makali smiled indulgently.

'Because you're so… nice. And she's creepy.'

'She's my sister.' Makali warned him with discontent.

'You see? I've already forgotten.' the male started laughing.

'Ha, Ha. Well, Ahadi… We know each other for some time…'

'Yeah, as the children we played together. You're great in a "hide and seek"' Ahadi reminded.

Makali smiled frankly for the first time in that talk.

'Do you remember something else about me?' she asked jokingly.

'Well, you're great in a "hide and seek", you're nice…' Ahadi seemed confused with that question.

'Let's become friends.' Makali suggested. It was enough for her.

'That's great for me.' He answered, understanding very little from that talk.

'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

When Makali disappeared in high grass, Ahadi leaned to Elimu.

'I said something wrong?' he asked.

'Not really. But you're trying to pick up one of king's daughters?'

'As you see, I haven't succeeded.'

'I'd be happy if I were you. Do you remember what happened with Uru's boyfriend that Mohatu didn't like? He died in "the accident".'

'Holy shit! Thanks to Aiheu I'm such a bad tomcat.' Ahadi sneered.

* * *

Uru was soaking up in sun with other lionesses, purring with pleasure. She seemed quite startled when Makali tapped her angrily in her shoulder.

'Oh my. You're a speedy.' Uru smiled.

Makali sighted and sit on the ground. She said nothing.

'Honey, you look uptight' Uru murmured and rubbed her sister's shoulders. 'How was your date?'

'He's retarded.' Makali sighted. 'He said nonsense all the time. Are you pleased with yourself? You were right again…' she murmured. Uru hugged her.

'Maybe he isn't so retarded.' she tried to cheer up her sister 'Only a little bit.'

'Shut up' Makali answered. 'I have met him all my childhood. I thought that he is funny… and intelligent. I really liked him… although I haven't been talking much with him…' she explained with a sorrow in her voice 'Why he can't be just like in my head. Why I can't like him?'

'Just get rid of this jerk and choose another guy ' Uru advised her.

' I don't want. Maybe… Maybe I could change him. Extract those good traits I saw in him…'

'And that's why I don't understand females' Uru said

'But you are a female.' Makali was stunned

'That makes things even more hilarious. Oh dear, just forget about him.' Uru exclaimed. She enfolded Makali's arm with her paw and placed her head on a sister's shoulder.

'You're right. I'll let him go' Makali nodded.

'Hey! Girls, are you busy?' It was the sisters' distant relative and their contemporary, Mpira. She was dark-beige and a bit stout. Two cubs, her young nephews, followed her.

'It depends…' Uru answered coldly.

'Oh, come on. What is your problem?' Makali asked.

'Well, could I ask you to look after my nephews for an hour? My sister asked me to do it, but I promised to help somebody…' Mpira blushed

'Okay, I'd love to.' Makali agreed enthusiastically. There was a strange sound when Uru slapped herself in a forehead.

'Okay, boys, you're staying with auntie Makali. I promise it will be hour or two, not more!' Mpira swore, leaving very fast, probably in case of Makali suddenly changing her mind.

'Hi, Ndogo and Kidogo. Would you like to play some games?' Makali asked.

'Of course!' cubs piped happily.

'We'll go to rocks and I'll teach you how to hunt the lizards.'

'Mum told us that we're too small to hunt on anything.' Ndogo said with rebuking.

'Oh, I'm sure we don't have to tell mum about that, right' Makali tipped a wink.

Uru winced when the cubs started yelling from joy. While they moved to the rocks, both boys sprinted around them, scaring birds and chasing butterflies. And yelling. Uru felt as if her head was going to rip apart.

'Oh, my dear sister, I'm worried about you. You're so naïve. Our precious cousin has just pushed her bastards into your paws and ran away and you were smiling as if she did you a favor. Now she's away probably kissing with some dimwit. You won't get far doing like that.' She scoffed

'I like cubsitting.' Makali smiled. She really looked happy.

'Who is a bastard?' Ndogo was interested.

'You, you small squirt.'

'Uru!' Makali shouted.

'Yeah? And you're an old hag!'

'Dim whippersnapper!'

'Mud pie!'

'Clownish dumbass!'

'Bitch!'

'Do you even know what does it mean?'

'A very bad woman?' Ndogo answered hesitantly.

'Wrong. Don't use words that you don't know.' Uru exclaimed triumphantly.

'Stop it!' Makali shouted 'Uru, you're behaving like a child.'

'They've started!' Uru disagreed. 'And look, they're showing their tongues behind your back!'

'I don't want to listen to it. Shut up, you childish trio!' Makali ended the 'discussion'.

The Rocks was a quiet place with a few bigger boulders, grey and resembling great hippos swimming in the river. Makali gave a lesson to the cubs and Uru sprawled in a shadow, trying to take a nap. Obviously it was too loud to sleep, so the lioness just closed her eyes, thinking of something pleasant and containing no cubs.

'You should stay very low, legs flexed, back loose. Remember that you're preparing to a jump. Good position Ndogo. Kidogo, a bit lower… Jump!'

'_Both dimwits are screaming as if they're skinned. They scared away lizards in the whole Pridelands.' _Uru thought drowsily. Exhaustion and nervousness of this day slowly left her. She looked up to the sky. It was beautifully azure, so peaceful…

Somebody's face covered the sky. Uru overshadowed her eyes to see well.

'Hey Uru.' Imani greeted her 'Ghafi had one of her "terrible headaches" and asked me to go to hell. I thought that you may like to spend some time together.'

'That's great.' Uru smiled and hugged Imani. 'Makali, look who came here!'

Makali was on cloud nine. She waved to them.

'I'll be here in a minute' she shouted and started running, chased by the two cubs.

'Oh god. They're so annoying.' Uru murmured looking at them.

'You mean cubs? One day you will have your own.' Imani said soothingly.

'No way. I hate them.' Uru opposed.

'Don't be so negative. Hatia would love to see her grandchild.' Imani said jokingly.

'At least there is a better child called Makali. I'm sure she will fulfill the expectations.' Uru answered sourly.

Imani furrowed her brows in anxiety.

'I really didn't mean that. I love you and I think you're great.' She smiled and stroked Uru's cheek. 'I just want to say that children aren't that bad. Look at me and my Elimu and Nzuri. I can't imagine the world without them. Or you two and your mother. She loved you very much. Even if she was very busy, she managed to find some time for you. I remember that when we talked together she just waited to start telling me some stories about you and Makali.'

'Really?' Uru cheered up a bit. She sighted. 'I miss her so much…'

'So do I. Few days before that terrible accident she asked me to look after you if she would have been ill or something happened to her. I'm sure that even now she looks after us from the sky.' Imani said firmly. '

Uru listened to it with dismay. _'So… mother planned to kill herself? She said farewell to us, she asked somebody to look after us? It was how she understood being a mother? Leaving her children?_' Uru felt a pain in her heart. She wanted to tell Imani about Hatia's suicide, but she promised. '_Even if father is a bastard, he won't make me broke my word._' She thought.

Imani saw Uru's sorrow, but misunderstood it.

'Believe me, the cubs are our greatest happiness. You don't have to be afraid of having them. I'm sure you'll be as great mother as Hatia.' Imani smiled frankly.

In Uru ears it had strange, bitter and ironic undertone.

In distance Makali squealed when one of the cubs caught her tail.

'Ha, ha. It hurts!' she exclaimed between bursts of laughter.

* * *

'Could I go with Uru to look on the stars?' Makali asked innocently.

'Like in old times? Okay, you can go' Mohatu smiled sadly. He probably recalled the times when they went on star-seeing together. But it was lost with the death of Hatia. Like many other things…

The two lionesses ran through the plains.

'I thought we go to the Rocks. We used to go there!' Makali yelled.

'We used to. I'll show you a better place! Come on, you aren't too weak to run a few kilometers, are you?'

'Of course not!'

They stopped when they were totally exhausted. They sprawled themselves in the grass, panting heavily.

'Were we are? It must be somewhere near the border…' Makali said after a while.

'Yeah. Look at the sky!'

The sky was clear, almost bright although it was a night, filled with thousands on stars. You could clearly see the hundreds of small stars spun into the Milky Way….

'That constellation looks like a lion. Maybe it's The Great Lion.'

'Probably, you're right. And this big star was a great king who created our pride?'

'Do you think that mum is also there?' Makali asked.

Uru looked at her attentively.

'I… I'm sure that she's there'. She said after a while, half-hearted. For a second she wanted to tell Makali the truth, but she gave up.

'It would be a shock for Makali and I wouldn't change anything.' she thought.

'You were there when the mother's accident happened, right? I felt it all the time…' Makali asked.

Uru sighted.

'Yes…'

Makali hugged her tightly.

'I love you. I'm so sorry that you had to see that.' She whispered soothingly.

'Thanks. Luckily it's the past.' Uru answered. It wasn't true but at least Makali could feel better even if Uru couldn't.

'Oh, you've started hugging without us?' somebody said. Makali jumped up, terrified. She could clearly see two dark silhouettes in the grass.

'Rogues!' She exclaimed. Uru's laughter was absolutely disturbing to her.

'Usiku, Joma, you idiots! Don't scare poor Makali like that.'

The two rogues came to the lionesses.

'We're sorry, Princess.' Usiku said gallantly. He bowed in front of Makali, so did the second lion.

'What are they doing here?' the older sister was absolutely confused.

'I thought that we could bind starseeing with some other pleasant activities.' Uru answered.

'So you used me to break out of the home. I see that not only Mpira is exploiting me.' Makali made a resentful face.

'Don't be angry, sis. Look, somebody wanted to meet you.' Uru purred. Joma stood in front of a bit surprised Makali and greeted her with "Hello".

'He's so sweet and fluffy. Don't you want to hug him?' Uru continued

'Maybe not now' Makali answered and delicately pushed Joma away. He was **fluffy**.

'Girls, I'd like to take you to my special place. It's a bit behind the border… but you aren't afraid, are you?' Usiku asked.

'Don't be a fool, Usiku. It's obvious that the Pridelanders are not afraid of anything. Makali, are you coming?'

Makali hesitated. It might be dangerous, but on the other hand you live only once and she's here with Uru… Everything will be fine.

'Hey! Wait for me!' she shouted.

* * *

It was a hard way through so high grass. Even two slim lionesses had some problems with that. They lost their way. That's why they say 'If you shorten the way on savannah you will never sleep where you wanna'. It's more reasonable to walk along old animals paths. Usiku tried to ignore Uru shooting daggers out of her eyes at him. Yes, it was his fault that they got lost, but why do we have to get angry on each other because of such nuisances? Suddenly Uru stopped others.

'Can you hear that?' she whispered into her sister's ear.

Makali listened. There was no sound. She sniffed the air.

'Something like a hyena?' she asked.

Uru nodded

'Before I've heard a cracking twig.'

'Who's there?' somebody yelled. 'I warn you! It's the Pridelands, the land of king Mohatu!'

'Hilly?' Makali whispered 'What are we doing?'

'You two stay here' Uru said to boys, then she addressed her sister 'Be sweet and nice. We'll talk with him'.

Makali shrugged.

'_Yeah, that's what I'm good in.' she thought._

'Hi, Hilly!' Uru got from the grass clump and walked up to hyena.

'Hi!' that was Makali.

'What you're doing here?' Hillary asked surprised.

'Nothing?' Uru sounded strange. Almost… seductively.

'How are you, Hilly' Makali asked. She tried to copy her sister's behavior.

'Fine. But I see that I've found two little fugitives. I should accompany you to the Priderock.' Hillary answered calmly.

Uru approached to the hyena and went around him. With Makali on the front, he was surrounded.

'Oh, Hilly don't be so strict. We have some… business.'

'Oh, I see.' Hillary smirked 'It's late at night. What kind of business that could be? Rogues are stalking around the borders. Do you want to meet them?'

'Frankly, yes.' Uru smiled as commander looked a bit startled. 'Hilly, we know each other for such a long time… I can't lie to you. I have a rogue lover. I'm sure that such stallion will understand it.'

'Why the hell did you start thinking that I'm a stallion?' Hillary uttered.

Uru noticed something on the ground. 'What's that, Hilly? Flowers? You also have a rogue friend?' she took the bouquet in her muzzle.

'Give it back.'

'Oh, Hilly, you can tell us' Makali insisted. Uru nodded.

'Give it back!' Hillary ran after Uru. He caught up with her, but she swung her head, sending the bouquet into the air. Makali caught it confidently.

'Oh, come on, Hilly. We won't tell your secret to anyone.' Uru said. Suddenly she kissed hyena in his cheek and jumped away giggling. 'As long as you will do the same with our secret.'

Hillary rubbed his cheek.

'Why not?' he said with a strange face expression. Even in the pale moonlight the sisters could see that he blushed under his fur.

'During a civil war many hyenas were killed. About 25 died in the battle that had taken place very near. They were buried together in the place where Uru is standing now.' Hillary cracked a small smile when the lioness jumped away in terror. 'Or rather near that stone. I knew all of them, some were my good friends, some were made my enemies although we had been like brothers and sisters before… So every month at a full moon I bring them flowers… So that they know I remember about them.' Hillary sighted. He took the bouquet from Makali and placed it against the small rock. He stayed in silence for a few seconds, probably saying a short prayer in his mind and finished with a small nod.

'We didn't know…' Makali explained.

'That's okay' Hillary answered. 'Have a nice night… together with those guys.'

'It was very nice of Hillary to let us go.' Makali said later.

Uru answered nothing. She looked in starry sky.

'_So… There are ancestors on the sky; there are war victims buried in ground… Every place in the Pridelands recalls me my mother… We are surrounded by dead we used to know…_' she thought. She could easily imagine that tens, hundreds of souls, transparent and smoke-like, whirling around her… Terrifying…

At least for that night she could forget about that in Usiku's arms.

* * *

**AN: Please, review! Every review from fan makes Makali more happy :)**


	7. Hyenas have their own problem

**AN: Thank you for all your visits :) I would like to thank Graywolf95 for following my story. As my e-mail said, I have a "new follower" Well, when I will gather an army of followers, I will invade the Pridelands like Zira *evil laughter* XD. **

**Seriously, I appreciate your visits and reviews, so don't forget to leave some. If you liked or disliked something, please write. If you have any questions, I'll answer them as well as I can (obviously without revealing the future plot). **

**I repaired some mistakes that I spotted in previous chapters. And here is a new chapter for you.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 'Hyenas have their own problems.'**

'_Tree – the symbol of power – the cub will be a great warrior and powerful pride mate. Lion – the sign of kingship, bravery, but also anger. It'll be a ruler and it will reign ruthlessly. Mouse – the symbol of destruction – it'll lead all the pride to death if given the power. And its name will also be bounded with mouse.' _

Prophecy by hyena, the Highest Priest Disa, 20 years before the main plot.

* * *

Hillary returned to his pride after inspecting the representative battalion. His companions lived in caves, cracks and fissures around the Canyon. Hyenas occupied this place for many generations. It was a kind of fortress – hot and lacking of a water, but easy to protect and to supply through many secret entrances.

Hillary proceeded through the main passage which was guarded by two hyenas. They greeted him with small nods. The passage was quite narrow, not much more than 3 or 4 meters wide. Majestic walls in a sandy colour and all shades of beige and red rose around him. Above his head a narrow natural bridge, one of the stunning natural wonders, merged the walls. From there Hillary was observed by other watches.

After a short walk he reached the place where the passage became wider. He entered into a crowd of hyenas, heading into different directions in everyday hurry. Some of them greeted him with small smiles and nods, others ignored him. Every cave, den, bigger hole in ground, crevasses and most of the ledges were occupied as sleeping places.

Every hyena family needs its own home, apart from belonging to a clan. And Mahima Clan, called so from the name of the ruling kin, was probably the biggest one in the world. It consisted of about 350 hyenas, more than four normal clans. How such power could arise? It was matriarch Mahima - eponym of the ruling house, the half-legendary sovereign who united three small clans to protect the Elephants' Graveyard, the second most noticeable sacred place for hyenas in the world. She also ended war with lions, pledging allegiance to their king. Further expansion was connected with victories and conquests of the Pridelanders. When ancestors of Mohatu subjugated and vassalised surrounding lions' groups, matriarchs did the same with hyenas. Opulence of the Pridelands, even if it was struck with periodic droughts, enabled undisturbed growth.

Hillary noticed a well build hyena with sleek fur, an aristocrat, accompanied with two guards. When they were passing, the nobleman gave the commander a scornful gaze and the guards sneered.

'Screw the aristocrats!' somebody in the crowd yelled.

The trio visibly speeded up.

'The a_ristocrats are our saviors. The Divine Matriarch has chosen them to look after the clan, protect us and justly share food in the pride. They know what is best for us.' Hillary's mother told him when he asked why the lords took a zebra which mother's hunting party slew that morning, leaving just few half-rotten clippings. Hillary was only one and half years old._

'_How that shit could be better for us than a fresh zebra meat?' he exclaimed with a high, childish voice._

'_Shut up. You're too young to understand' was the only answer. _

_As a very low ranked hyenas, they were given only enough food to survive. Not enough for the young cubs to grow. The mother was a good hyena (for hyenas standards)– she let her children eat first, sometimes she gave her share to her three daughters. And Hillary was the only boy. He rarely got his portion. Obviously, he could hate his mother that she chose her daughters to live as a more useful and desirable in the matriarchate. And not him. But it was her decision, as Hillary's decision was to live. The mother died a few months later from some trivial illness. But the real killer was the famine. She was thin like a stick._

Hillary passed a female hyena with four small cubs, probably from the same litter, coming in the other direction. She looked a bit haggard, but proudly carried a nice piece of meat in her jaws. The kids stopped, staring in awe on the majestic commander. He waved to them. The cubs squealed in an almost hysterical joy and ran to catch up with their mother.

'If it is so good, why it is so bad? If the Pridelands can feed all of us, why most of us are hungry?' A rhetorical question appeared in Hillary's head.

'I'll kill ya!' he suddenly heard.

Two cubs bolted from the crowd, pursued by a guard. One of them vanished in a fissure in the gorge, second one, a plump male, was cut off by the enemy from a safe hideout. The guard pounced. In a flash, the cub slipped like a snake under Hillary and ran away. And his pursuer crushed into the commander.

'Get off my way!' The guard exclaimed, panting heavily, when he was brutally pushed away by Hillary.

'You're trying to kill some cubs so early at the morning? Maybe you should eat your breakfast first. You would have more strength and succeed.' Hillary scoffed and glanced over his arm. The cub safely disappeared in the crowd.

'They have stolen the best meat from the prince Maharashta. He will slaughter me for losing his property.'

'Oh, you're talking about killing all the time? You guys are on killing spree, or what?' Hillary earned a hateful look from the guard.

* * *

After a few minutes of walk into the gorge, Hillary reached the Matriarch's Palace. It was a large complex of caves and dens, situated in the highest and most distant part of the gorge, with only one steep and narrow path leading to the entrance. Hillary climbed up, carefully observed by guards. Most of them were trained by the commander, who felt proud that they stay aware even in such peaceful day. It might also be connected with last strikes between guards and protesting low-ranked hyenas.

Hillary entered the main tunnel and walked to the representative chamber, where the matriarch received her visitors.

'The Saint Council's meeting will end in a few minutes' A majordomo, an old haggard hyena, informed him.

The Saint Council consisted of the ruling family members, The Highest Priest of the Divine Matriarch, the ministers of war, of supply and foreign affairs. They were the government of the clan, and were thought to be in care of the Divine Matriarch, who was supposed to give them wisdom and justice.

'Such people like my mother believe in it.' Hillary thought bitterly 'That's why there were no revolts in the clan's history. Even if there was no justice and wisdom.'

The coming out minister of war greeted him with a small nod.

'Ahh, How I'd love to be you.' Hillary thought. 'Leading the army of one hundred and fifty conscripted hyenas – how wonderful!' It was his dream since youth. Since he saw the soldiers for the first time.

He entered. The chamber was enormous, with a light coming in as white columns from holes high in a wall on the left side of the cave. The other walls were covered by some mysterious paintings of past wars and noble deeds of the previous matriarchs, created by mandrills many years ago. And a ceiling was blue and painted in stars. For Hillary it looked like a real sky.

'Every time you come here, you stare at it stunned like a small cub.' The matriarch chuckled. 'Greetings to you, the commander.'

It was true. Hillary had never seen something like that before and on the first visit a few years ago he gazed on the ceiling with an opened mouth.

On the right side of the matriarch her oldest daughter and probable successor, Hatyara, was sitting. She was a stern, muscular, green-eyed, grey hyena with a short black and brown mane. She was well known as a great fighter.

On the left side, her younger sister Sajjana was lying on the ground. She was slim and extremely graceful; her sleek black mane was very long on shoulders and neck and ended with a longer bang, sometimes covering archly her left eye. She had a silk gray fur, with black markings on her legs looking like stockings, ending over her knees, much higher than most of the hyenas' socks. It gave her a unique, elegant character. And she had placed a red hibiscus flower behind her right ear. Her position was The Highest Priest of The Sacred Place on the Elephant Graveyard.

'Greetings to the honorable matriarch and you, the princesses.' Hillary courteously addressed matriarch's daughters, and then spoke to his ruler. 'My Madame, was I as useful as always?'

The matriarch opened her mouth, but it was Hatyara who started speaking earlier.

'Are you kidding us? A drunken chimpanzee with a banana could negotiate more from the king.' She scoffed angrily.

'Hatyara!' The matriarch warned her daughter.

'I'm pretty sure that you, Milady, would be so much better than me. That's because as a female you could have jumped into bed with a king, which I as a male, sadly, couldn't have done.' Hillary answered Hatyara with a falsely polite voice.'

Hatyara looked as if she was going to explode from anger and the matriarch sighed.

'Hilly, could you just once try to restrain yourself from insulting my daughter?' She said, furrowing her brows. Then she addressed Hatyara and Sajjana 'You should appreciate Hillary's work. His friendship with the king is very useful for us and his achievements for a clan are tremendous.'

'And underestimated.' Hillary murmured theatrically.

'I heard that, Hilly. What could make you fell… sufficiently estimated?'

'Bloody hell. I don't know. Maybe I'd like to make my job without feeling that somebody is constantly backstabbing me?'

'Oh, Hilly you're absolutely pathetic.' Sajjana chuckled. The matriarch and her other daughter snickered maliciously.

'Don't you think that you're appreciated? You're given much more than any hyena from your innate social class was ever given. You became the commander of the battalion.'

'The king designated me.'

'But not without our agreement. You were adopted by a noble family so that your children will be aristocrats. I gave you the PAW of my youngest daughter, Akela.'

Hatyara snickered again. I was well-known that the matriarch agreed on this marriage only because she had hoped that her daughter will have fallen in love with a handsome officer and 'chasten' a bit. Obviously matriarch was wrong.

'Oh Hilly, have you managed to recognize if any of "your" children are actually yours?' Hatyara scoffed cruelly.

'Ignore her. She's so green-eyed that she doesn't have such a sweet boy as your Banagi' Sajjana interfered.

'Very funny. Especially that my eye colour **is** green.' Hatyara grinned.

'I should become a minister of war. It's quite obvious that by leading both my representative battalion and a matriarchate army, I will be able to make us a real military power, stronger and better commanded than any force in the world. Quite useful in the time of war that is coming…'

'Over my dead body, Hilly. I'd never give you so much power.' The matriarch grimaced.

'Oh Hilly, we were going through that so many times' Sajjana smiled 'Now you'll say "we could arrange that" with your cutely evil grin'.

'It's just a mercy. You won't know what to do with such power.' The matriarch said with ill joy.

'That's why I'm so humble that I just ask for a small favor. My wife should be able to participate in meetings of the Saint Council. She's a part of your family, she has her rights.'

'I won't oppose.' The matriarch agreed 'I'm happy she changed her mind. Last time she said, let me quote: "I f-word your f-word-ing meetings. F-word you." ' She was so mannerly that she skipped all the swearwords.

'Thank you' Hillary bowed down 'May I leave now?'

'Yes, yes. You're free.'

Hillary stopped for a second in the exit of the chamber. He wanted to say something dramatic, like: 'It's not end. I'll rip that minister of war nomination out of your throats.', but he gave up. A diplomacy is a basis of a good politician.

'And I'm the best one.' he thought.

Sajjana caught up with him.

'How is Akela?' she asked with sympathy.

'Fine, especially when her mate isn't constantly offended.' Hillary said coldly.

Sajjana answered with a smile.

'Maybe you could visit me one day at the Elephant's Graveyard.'

'Maybe.'

'Good day, Hilly.' she said mildly and came back into the chamber.

* * *

Uru returned from her trip almost at the sunrise so she got up very late. She stretched herself and looked around for Makali. The older sister wasn't there. Uru came out of the cave.

The sun was really high. It must have been after the midday. Uru noticed Makali in a shadow of the Priderock, playing with Mpira's brothers.

'_Probably Mpira "had to help somebody" again. Poor Makali.'_ Uru thought. She descended to them.

'Hi, sleeping princess' The cubs exclaimed in a choir, snickering maliciously.

'Oh, shut up, you buggers.' Uru growled. Makali smiled to her.

'Okay, that's the new game. I'm a good princess imprisoned by a bad dragon.' Makali said. Small nod in Uru's direction clearly suggested who that dragon was. Uru snorted in response. 'To win with the dragon you have to find two magic stones. One is white with red "vessels" and other is gray with silver sparkles in it.'

'Where are they?' Kidogo asked.

'I can't tell you. But I'm sure that they're around the Priderock. Just stay in the sight and remember what your mission is!' Makali said dramatically and leaned to Uru. 'Now we have half an hour.' She whispered.

'How did you like our small starseeing trip?' Uru asked jokingly.

Makali covered her muzzle.

'I… I never did such things… I'm a nice girl.' She giggled.

'But what things?' Uru was interested. Makali had never looked so abashed in her whole life. 'Tell all the spicy details.'

'Well, there was nothing spicy. It's just… Joma is really fluffy!' Both lionesses burst into laughter. 'He has absurdly long fur and his mane is like… a small bush. When I was lying on his chest, I almost sank like in a moss pillow. It was so relaxing.' Makali said. 'I'd love to have such carpet in the cave!'

'Or a bed.'

'And how was your Usiku? I could hear some giggles from your side.'

'Usiku tried to teach me "the art of love of the Outlands". But it came out that he knows nothing about it. He's such a sweet liar.' Uru told. She was quite surprised when she noticed that Makali became very serious.

'Uru, when will you have a season?' she asked.

'Well, in 10 days, I think. Why do you ask?' Uru wanted to know. There was no response. Makali rubbed her chin in thoughtfulness.

'Oh, sweet Aiheu, I remember now. Once you calculated that there's 10 days of interval between our seasons, right? Okay, don't panic!' Uru whispered, probably panicking a bit.

Makali sighed.

'I'm not panicking. It's just… My seasons aren't very distinct. Sometimes I can barely say if it's already or not. I don't know if I had it yesterday, but today I have. And the ease with which I fall into Joma's arms… I've never done such things before… And today I feel somehow weak…' she murmured hesitantly.

Uru enfolded Makali with her arm.

'Dear, everything will be fine. You're just overtired with a nice night. I'm tired too. It isn't so easy to get pregnant. If it was, I could set up a nice kindergarten.' She said. Makali couldn't help smiling. 'Try to forget about it. We'll wait two weeks and then we'll think what to do next.'

'Thank you. I love you, Uru.'

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	8. I've never expected this

**AN: Thank you for all your visits.**

**graywolf95: **Thank you for reviewing every chapter. I know that school is a horrible time consumer. They think that we don't have any other interesting occupations that school ;-) I've always said that the school (and now college) is destroying my social and family life and hobbies. Moral - school should be forbidden XD.  
Chapter2: Well, I'm happy to hear that you liked it. To answer your question: Makali and Uru are twins but Makali was born first and it makes her the heir (if there's no male heir.) That's why Uru ironically calls her a big sis'. I probably should write it somewhere, it's my fault. Uru has never considered herself as a next queen and isn't very interested in politics, but it may change... She somehow has to become the next queen and Ahadi's wife, right? ;).  
Chapter3: Thanks. Ghafi is a prickly aristocat and she will be the most noticeable antagonist in the story. I tried to create the interesting evil character with some background and I think that I succeded (Yeah, I'm bragging a bit ;-) ).

**Yesterday was almost whole chapter about hyenas' issues, today it's about lions. Read, have fun and remember to write some reviews ;-) There is some footnotes, marked with * and number, e. g. *1. The notes are on the very bottom of the page.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 'I've never expected this.'**

Betrayals during war are childlike compared with our betrayals during peace.

Anthony Minghella, 'The English Patient'

* * *

The next days were very calm. The sisters' days were filled with pleasant naps, some hunting and cubsitting. The nights they spent with Usiku and Joma. Makali's boyfriend turned out to be very understanding. He agreed to stop intimate contacts during her heat if she hadn't wanted to have children. She felt great, with her nose dug into his bushy mane, hearing his constant purring and listening to his stupid and sweet compliments. She never presumed that she was so avid on praises. Only sometimes she felt a short sting of anxiety, but it wasn't very disturbing.

Quite demanding and time-consuming duty were the lessons with Mohatu. After the reconciliation the king decided to teach the both sisters, not only Makali. They walked through the Pridelands, listening about different types of animals, their problems and conflicts between species.

For example the giraffes often had conflicts with the elephants. The giraffes ate acacias, the trees that can pump toxins into its leafs after a few minutes of feeding and can "communicate" sending substances travelling with the wind that made other acacias also became toxic. That's why the giraffes nibbled one acacia and travelled upwind to the next tree.***1)** The elephants have much more varied diet so they don't mind if they disrupt the giraffes' feeding. Obviously it led to the endless feuds. Uru felt as if her head was going to explode from the knowledge excess, but Makali seemed to feel great.

'_It's quite evident that she's a walking encyclopedia._' Uru thought with a lot of admiration, but also with a pinch of jealousy.

That day they were talking about positions in the kingdom.

'So, what is a difference between a majordomo and a chancellor? Uru?' Mohatu asked.

'_Uff, an easy question_.' Uru thought with relief. She answered: 'A majordomo means a chief of the king's home. He gathers information about the kingdom. He also keeps an eye on the royal etiquette. On the other hand a chancellor cares about the foreign affairs, advises the king and replaces him in time of an absence.'

'Good. Let's talk about the chancellors. When they can make decisions on behalf of the king?'

That was much harder question. Thankfully, Makali saved the sisters' honor, making a decent lecture about the chancellor's powers and then about the historical reasons of hereditary staffing of majordomo position by the house of Zazu, a well known hornbill family.

'I'm impressed.' The king said when Makali finished.

'Thanks, dad. The chancellor Ghafi has taught us this. She's a great teacher.'

They slowly walked back to the Priderock. Uru leaned to Makali.

'The chancellor Ghafi is… what?' she whispered.

'Well, if we want to make her step down, I will be good to make her attack first.'

'My big sis is so smart?' Uru purred.

'Huh, maybe even smexy. I don't feel well with such compliments.' She said unwillingly. 'Just watch me now.'

She walked a bit faster to overtake Mohatu.

'Dad, is it true that every former chancellor and advisor has right to that title and the entitling position in the pride.'

'Absolutely true.' Mohatu nodded.

'So why is Madame Imani, a former chancellor and queen's counselor, sitting at the last row on every ceremony and during prey partitions?'

Mohatu stopped. He seemed very confused with his brows rose high and dazed eyes.

'Well, Ghafi is settling the order. You should ask her.'

'We asked her only to hear some senseless allegations. Could you talk with her and explain it?'

'Well, I'll see what…'

'Dad, please, just do it.' Makali interfered and kissed Mohatu in his cheek 'I love you dad.'

From that time Imani was sitting in the first row and the sisters celebrated their first victory. It was even sweeter when they saw a short hateful look in Ghafi's eyes before she sobered up enough to smile gallantly.

* * *

The following days were extremely hot, not unusual in an early dry season.

The sisters tried to find a nice, shadowed place. It wasn't easy. They could hide in some bushes but it was stifling hot there. So they maundered without any aim.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' somebody shouted to them. The sisters looked around a bit feverishly. It was Ahadi. He also looked overheated.

'We'll boil here. I know a good place with a cool wind.' He said.

'Oh, you're saving us!' Makali sighed.

Eventually they crawled to a small hill. On the top of it there was some boulders giving a shadow and a promised cool wind.

'Ahh, how nice..' Makali moaned. 'This heat is a horror.'

'A horror?' Uru asked 'You know nothing about the horrors. Guess who is the only dark-coated lion in this pride. I'm dyyyyying!' She sprawled herself on the grass, looking almost lifelessly, only panting heavily with her tongue out of the mouth.

'Maybe you should shave yourself. You would feel much cooler.' Ahadi suggested.

'Only if you lend me your mane on colder days!' Uru answered provocatively.

Makali closed her eyes, listening to her arguing friends. They're as good as a cabaret, so she didn't disturb them, just occasionally giggling when she heard next jests.

'It's too hot even here.' Uru decided. 'I'm going to the waterhole to drown myself.' She got up and slowly set off.

'Come with us, it'll be fun.' Makali tipped a wink to Ahadi.

'Isn't it a bit dangerous?' he asked rhetorically.

'No, I'm so fat that I float.' Uru yelled with some irony.

'She's a great swimmer.' Makali whispered.

'The lions can swim?' Ahadi asked with disbelief. ***2)**

Yes, they can. Ahadi could see it on his own eyes when Uru jumped into a waterhole with a loud squelch, splashing the water and spattering her friends with small drops, glittering in sun.

'Ahh, what a relief!' Uru moaned when she emerged, strongly paddling with all her paws, much in the way that dogs swim. 'Hey, guys, jump in!'

'I can't. I could wet my mane and I'd look like an old carpet.' Ahadi said.

'Okay, everybody knows that you're spending a few hours every day making your mane more "cool". We don't want to destroy that piece of art! Makali?'

'Neither do I. The water is too cold' Makali imitated a voice of a spoiled princess. 'Really I can't. I'll tell you why later.'

'Where is she?' Ahadi asked when Uru dived.

She emerged near the bank powerfully splashing water and completely wetting Ahadi. He looked like an old carpet.

'I expected something like that from you, Uru. You won. May I go and dry myself now?' he asked calmly, looking a bit miserably.

'Suit yourself.' The younger princess nodded.

'So what's that "great secret"?' Uru asked when Ahadi left the place. Makali leaned to her

'I have a period.' She whispered.

'Oh, holly dolly, girl, don't scare me like that.' Uru caught her arms and shook her. 'I really thought that you might be pregnant.'

It was a kind of irony that the lioness that loved the cubs was so scared that she would have one. The moral that Makali should have made up from this story is that she shouldn't have had a premarital sex in the countries where she can't get a decent condom or pills.

Obviously it didn't stop her from meeting Joma, but on her behalf I have to say that she kept her calendar much more carefully to check her safe days.

* * *

At the afternoon, after a refreshing bath, Makali decided to visit her friends, group of three young lionesses - Kribi, Mpira and Nzuri, Imani's daughter.

'Come with me, please.' Makali begged Uru.

Younger sister didn't like Makali's friends, especially Kribi. They couldn't help arguing as soon as they faced each other. Meanwhile Mpira and Nzuri seemed very boring to Uru, as they were always talking about boys, but they never did anything to see with them.

'They don't like me. I'd rather take a nap instead.'

'Please. I'd be so happy if you could just… spend time together.' Makali continued. 'Do it for me…'

'Don't make those puppy eyes.' Uru sighted. 'All right, I'll go.'

Makali's friends was lying in the shadow around The Rocks. Kribi was unofficial leader of that group. Maybe that's why she hated Uru, who considered herself as an unofficial leader of everything.

'Hi girls!' Makali greeted her friends. They're very happy to see her. Uru wasn't accepted so friendly.

'Oh gosh, what did you drag with you'. Kribi asked Makali.

'I can leave right now.' Uru growled.

'Stop it, girls, really.' Makali cut the starting quarrel.

'Guess what? I passed my first hunt ceremony.' Mpira exclaimed. Makali hugged her tightly.

'I was sure that you'll manage.' she said.

'We're celebrating it right now.' Kribi said. ' Mpira hunted a nice zebra. That was great. She pounced at the zebra, completely surprising it. It didn't utter a one squeal.'

'Thanks, darling.' Mpira giggled.

'It was you second attempt, wasn't it?' Uru asked. She really felt awkward and unfamiliar when everybody looked at her with disgust. 'Sorry. I just wanted to know.'

'Yes, it was.' Mpira said coldly.

'Makali, we couldn't find you for last few days. What did you do?' Nzuri asked impatiently. She was a light-brownish coated lioness with a beige underbelly, skinny like Imani and a pessimist.

'Nothing, I stuck with Uru…' The older sister said, a bit embarrassed.

'Makali also caught something. It's big, sweet and very fluffy…' Uru smiled mysteriously.

'You'd better tell them about your new boyfriend, Usiku.' Makali said, blushing under her fur. It wasn't fair of her, but she really didn't want to tell about Joma. She was ashamed of her own behavior.

'Don't change the subject.' Uru laughed.

'Do you want to brag about your "conquests" again?' Kribi scoffed sourly.

'You may lose a few teeth because of such comments.' Uru growled. Makali tried to stop them but Uru silenced her with a gesture. 'I want to explain that. Have I ever bragged about my boys? Sometimes, I repeat sometimes, I answered your questions because you wanted to hear something interesting. Is that right?'

Mpira and Nzuri nodded hesitantly. Kribi just snarled.

'Okay, I'd better go before Kribi will explode. Kribi, remember, dear - soreness harms the loveliness and you don't have much loveliness to save.'

'Uru, stay. Please.' Nzuri said. It was surprising for Uru. As Imani's daughter she was always nice for her, but Uru would have never suspected that she could stand up to Kribi. 'This place is really boring. I like listening to the gossips you tell us. I don't want to live from one hunt to another, just sleeping between them. I would die!'

'Okay, okay.' Uru smiled and sat down. She told a bit about Usiku and some gossips from the Ushindi Pride (their king, Chafuko, was said to be very handsome and his sexual achievements were legendary). Even Makali said something about Joma, and all the lionesses agreed that he must be really cute with so fluffy fur. An atmosphere became friendlier.

'What animal do you like most?' Mpira asked. She always thought up strange games or talk subjects.

'The singing birds, like the starlings. They are pretty like the superb starling, you know, that small bird with orange belly, metallic blue wings and black head and they also sing beautiful songs. ' Makali said. Nobody knew what that "Superb starling" is as the normal lionesses don't pay attention to those small, sometimes irritating feather balls.

'I love hyenas.' Uru said self-confidently.

'No way! They're ugly and obnoxious!' Kribi taunted.

'They are ruled by the females.' Uru smiled.

'So they're stupid. It's against the laws of nature.' Kribi disagreed.

'Why? Are we inferior to males in any way?'

An uncomfortable silence…

'Kribi, your turn now' Mpira whispered.

'I like the lions. Especially the male ones.' The asked lioness said, causing a great laughter.

* * *

At the evening the weather cooled down and the sisters exploited it to go on a walk. The dusk came very early.

'We'll go starseeing today too?' Makali asked.

'Oh, you're that impatient? You like Joma, huh?'

'It's quite obvious' Makali smiled. 'Let's go and ask father.'

'He said that he'll come back late. I don't want to look for him. We informed Ghafi where we are going, she'll tell him.'

Makali nodded.

I remember that when I was small, I made up a funny song…

'Oh, everything but not that!' Makali moaned.

'Have you ever thought  
In your brightest caught  
That the this love could  
Be the greatest good  
To me '

'You were always prolonging this 'meee' is such annoying way.' Makali said 'Exactly like now'

'Nestled at your paws  
Guarded by your jaws  
I was passing by  
In the quiet bliss  
When you gave me kiss'

'Probably "a kiss". Grammar, Uru, grammar. And you've lost a one rime.' Makali scoffed.

'Come on. I was three then I came up with that. It's quite an achievement.'

'I'm waiting on that song that you've been thinking up for a last month.'

'Shut up.' Uru whispered, becoming somehow serious. She stopped.

'No, I won't. You're just lazy.' Makali disagreed.

'No, somebody's talking. It's Ghafi… and Mohatu.'

'So what?'

'Let's sneak up to them and eavesdrop what they're talking about.' Uru said.

'Why?'

'Don't you want to know what Ghafi's planning?'

'_It's a bad idea. It's a bad idea_.' Makali repeated in her mind when they sneak up. '_Why I'm agreeing on such things. Uru has bad influence on me.'_

Eventually they managed to close enough to understand the chat.

'…Ghafi.' Mohatu purred lustfully. 'I can't believe that after so many years you still look so intimidating.'

'Oui?' Ghafi asked joyfully, as she bantered with him.

'Of course. I could pounce on you like on a gazelle.' Mohatu purred.

'_Rather like on a hippo.'_ Uru thought.

'Really, you don't have to worry about Imani. It means nothing. You know that she deserves that damned place.'

'She pushed out mes disciples… my followers.' Ghafi said sourly.

'You'll reward them in other way. Don't worry about that. Think that our son will be the next king.'

Ghafi involuntarily patted her belly.

'We don't know if it's a male. It's just a first mois… month.' She said.

'Oh, I'm sure about it.' Mohatu chuckled and leaned to Ghafi to give her a kiss.

'And what about your les nullard daughters? What if they won't agree?'

'I'm their king. They don't have a choice. I can betroth them to some princes and just send them away… I haven't decided yet…'

'With help of foreigners they can be even more dangerous. Especially that petite salope, Uru. ***3)** You should finish her or she'll harm your son!'

'Maybe… Don't hurry so much. We have a whole life for it…' Mohatu purred lustfully, leaning to Ghafi.

Makali uttered a strange sound, resembling a sob, and ran away, making a lot of noise.

'What was that? Somebody overheard us!' Ghafi exclaimed.

Uru froze. Cold sweat descended between her blade-bones… She understood that she won't stay alive if they catch her…

* * *

**AN: Footnotes:**

***1) Really. I've read it in a one popular science magazine. You can read about that in the wikipedia.**

***2) Yes,the lions can swim and some even hunt in the water. If you don't believe, watch the great documentary "The last lions".**

***3) Ghafi calls Uru "la petite salope" - "this small bitch" in French. Not very kind, Ghafi!**

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. I hope that you liked it. There's a nice cliffhanger and the and, isn't it. ;-) But you will have to wait till next friday on the chapter 7. Have a nice week and remember about the reviews :)**


	9. Stars will tell you a story

**AN: Thanks for your visits. I really appreciate that you're reading me. But I'd really love to read what do you like and what you don't, what do you think about the characters and their actions and such things, so please, try writing just a few words.**

**Milamber: **Thanks :) I'm happy that you love it :) Well, I thought that showing Mohatu in other way may be interesting. He's still a good manager of the Pridelands, but he's also very unsure of his own position as he gained the power by defeating his brother. And, as we will see in next chapters, he has lots of real enemies :)

**There's another chapter for you. Have fun :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8 'Stars will tell you a story'**

Brightest seraph, tell  
In which of all these shining orbs hath man  
His fixed seat, or fixed seat hath none,  
But all these shining orbs his choice to dwell.

John Milton, Paradise lost.

* * *

Uru froze. Cold sweat descended between her blade-bones… She understood that she won't stay alive if they catch her…

'No, it's just a stupid bird. Come here my… peu concubine!' Mohatu giggled and pulled Ghafi to himself.

Uru slowly backed, trying to be as quiet as possible. When she was in a safe distance, she started running. She tried not to think about the things she heard just a few moments ago. Maybe…. Maybe it was just a terrible nightmare… Oh no, that was the reality. Only the reality can be so terrifying…

Uru fell on the ground, panting heavily. She had mess in her head but she just swept it away, as an irritating fly. For her the only priority was to find Makali. Who knew what she could do after hearing such things. That good-hearted lioness felt ten time worse than thick-skinned Uru.

'Where she could go…' Uru thought. 'The Rocks, The Baobab Forest, small caves around the Priderock?' All of those places were their secret meeting places during the childhood. But Makali wasn't there. Uru felt confused. What now? She was exhausted by running and a psychological shock. She stopped, feeling absolutely pointless. Her eyes got wet.

Night was the worst time of day. Darkness fell, strange sounds could be heard, and even if Uru could see in pale light like all lionesses, the world was still appalling, grim and inhospitable. Strange, ominous thoughts came out from the darkness of her mind. Uru was alone and in her nerves she felt as if somebody stared at her. It was a bizarre feeling that filled her with fear. Was it the ancestors? Uru felt terribly lonely and helpless, exposed on the unknown danger, surrounded by it.

In despair she prayed to Aiheu, the lions' only god and to her favorite ancestor, ancient queen Kubwa-Polemistis. She was a fearless warrior that led the Pridelands army while her mate and king died in the previous battle. She won and appointed herself as a king – she even wore an artificial mane. Uru didn't know if the god and the ancestor helped her but a thought about an artificial mane made her smile even in such tragic state.

She calmed down a bit. There was nothing scary anymore. It was the Pridelands. Her home. How could she feel threatened in her own home?

She got up. She knew where Makali was.

* * *

'Hey, Big Sis! It wasn't easy to find you here!' Uru exclaimed with a false optimism. She panted a bit as she spent her last minutes climbing up the cliff on the top of which their mother had one of her favorite sightseeing places. Now Makali sat there, huddled with her head down. She sniveled quietly.

'Holly dolly, have you seen that bastardish bag of shit called our father! He wants to fuck us and send away!' Uru enjoyed every swearword she used.

'SHUT UP!' Makali screamed in response 'LEAVE ME ALONE!'

Before Uru considered some nice shouting, but after Makali's hysterical burst she forgot about it. She just wanted just to comfort Makali.

'Sweetie…'

'THEY WANT TO KILL ME!'

'I know. We have to stick together.' Uru came to hug Makali. She jumped away with wild sparkles in her eyes. It was something absolutely unusual for her.

'You're right. We don't have to be a family. You all can just leave me! Now we're all alone and happy!'

'I have only you! Don't leave me!' Uru yelled. She saw that Makali faltered and caught her before she fell.

'I fell so weak… I'll faint...' Makali whispered.

'It's okay, calm down dear. It's from nerves.' Uru purred soothingly. She sat, resting her back on the rock and put Makali's head on her chest. They were lying like that for a very long time, maybe an hour. Uru lost measure of time. It didn't matter.

Eventually Makali raised her head to look at Uru.

'I'm sorry. I'm so weak…' she said 'I can't be the queen.'

'Hush, dear. It isn't true. Something terrifying happened and we have to face it. Together.' Uru smiled.

'Right. Together.' Makali said and changed her position on Uru's chest to a more comfortable.

'Hey, don't use me as your bed.' Uru chuckled softly.

'Uru… I don't know what to do… Our whole world was just torn apart.'

'My world was torn when Mwanga died. It was just… the confirmation.' Uru murmured.

'I know dear. But… what should we do? We're alone!'

'It's not true. We have each other, we have Imani. We'll fight against the king for our rights.'

'Do you think that we have a chance? Look at those stars… They're all our ancestors. Do you think that they support us or the king?'

'Well… Obviously us. They're just.'

'But what does it mean to be just? It means to follow the laws. And the law is to listen to the king's decisions. And the males have precedence in the succession. So they support the king.' Makali answered rebukingly.

'I don't think so, Makali. There is something else than law… Propriety.' Uru said. And she thought _'I'm sure that queen Kubwa-Polemistis will always support me. I just know that.'_

'We have as many enemies as those stars. And so few helpers…' Makali said.

'We'll talk with Imani. We'll think up a good plan.'

'I really pray for that. Talking about the ancestors, I remember a story. There was a king that broke his word. Aiheu punished him by giving him donkey's ears.'

'What?'

'Donkey's ears. It was in the old times, when Aiheu sometimes punished the lions here, on the earth and not in the heaven. The king was ashamed of his ears and asked his barber to comb his mane every day to cover the ears so that nobody knew about the punishment. The king asked the barber to keep his secret, but it was a too heavy burden for that poor guy. When he walked around the lake, he suddenly decided to dig a small hole in sand and whisper there his secret. He felt much better and came back. In that place a cane grew up, humming in the wind about the secret. The water birds heard it and passed to other animals. After a short time all the kingdom knew about the secret and the king committed a suicide because of the humiliation.'

'Nice story. Our "father" could get such ears for being a liar.' Uru said. But then something occurred to her.

The silence…

'Makali… could you be my hole in the sand…' Uru asked unsteadily.

'Yes… Nothing can surprise me today. Have you heard something more when I left?'

'No… It's something different. I… I saw how our mother died, you know that. But she… Oh, it's so hard… It wasn't an accident… She killed herself…' Uru cuddled Makali very tight. Her sister said nothing for a long time.

'It… it explains a lot…' she eventually whispered. 'Why didn't you tell me that?'

'You're mad at me, right?' Uru said.

'No… I just want to know. It must have been very hard for you to keep it as a secret. I thought that… you can tell me everything.'

'It's not like that. The father asked me to promise that I won't tell it to anybody. He told me that I have to save the mother's good name… and that it would be a shock for you.'

'So it's like that? I'm too weak and everybody has to save me? Maybe that's right.' Makali said bitterly.

'No, it's not true. That's why I told you… and because it was too hard for me to carry it alone.'

'It's good that you told me that. You'll feel better.'

'Maybe' Uru answered. She didn't. She felt just the same but with the additional stings of remorse that she tried to feel better in such an egoistic way, using her poor sister. 'Some terrifying things happened. We should fight together against it.'

'Damn. Everybody lied to me. I'm so furious that I would like to beat somebody. I'm ready to fight.' Makali growled.

'There's an ancient oath. Let's oath that we'll always help each other against our enemies. Whatever will happen. ' Uru proposed.

'So… What are the words?'

'In name of the merciful Aiheu and all my ancestors, I oath that I'd rather die that I will deny to help my sister. Let it be.'

Makali repeated the words. Uru caught her paw and hurt her pad with claws.

'Why did you do that?' Makali shouted, sucking the blood.

Uru hurt her on pad in the same way.

'Let's bring our blood together to seal the words.' Uru said seriously. They put their pads together.

'Do you want to return home?' Uru asked, raising her paw high to stop the bleeding. In an excitement she cut her pad a bit too deeply.

'No, oh no!' Makali laughed in a strange way. 'I don't feel save there anymore. I want fluffy Joma right now!'

'As you wish, dear.' Uru helped her sister to get up and they slowly strolled towards the border.'

* * *

'Are…. Are you sure that you heard that…?' That was everything that Imani could say. She listened to Makali and Uru very carefully, but during the tale her eyes widened more and more. Then she started walking back and forth, being extremely pensive. Her eyes were full of anxiety and probably also fear – at least Uru identified it as a fear. One or two times she stopped, as if she wanted to say something, but she resigned and continued a stroll. Uru and Makali were lying down on a grass, trying to calm down after telling a story what cost them a lot of nerves. Eventually Imani was ready.

'I've never thought that Mohatu could try to disinherit Hatia's daughters. It's Ghafi's fault. She's manipulating him.' she murmured 'This land belongs to you, you know that?'

'Yeah, but it means nothing to our father.' Uru confirmed.

'You were born by the lioness of the royal blood, Mohatu recognized Makali as a future ruler as his firstborn child. And you, Uru, as the second in the litter, should be treated with respect and given a good position in the pride. Mohatu can't disinherit you. Do you know why you were born in such family? Because our God, merciful Ahieu, wanted you two to rule that land justly and mercifully. Denying that is like opposing to the god!' Imani whispered with fury.

'It's so-called "The philosophy of the royalty", right?' Makali asked.

Imani nodded.

'We have one advantage. They don't know that we know. We have to win it as much as possible and build up our position against Ghafi. The young majordomo is my friend. I'll ask him if the king looked for a mate for you to sent you away. That's for the beginning.' Imani sighed.

'But what then?' Makali asked.

'I don't know yet, dear.' Imani said with sadness.

Uru gazed at the Pridelands. It was beautiful as always, with the golden grass plains, branchy acacias and a pure azure sky, bustling with life, full of majestic herds… But it lacked something… It wasn't the same Pridelands anymore. It was broken.

'_Could we ever repair it?' _

Imani enfolded the sisters with her paws… Just like after the death of Hatia…

* * *

**Flashback **

**Three**** years ago - Pridelands**

The burial ceremonies of the queen Hatia lasted for seven days. For first four days the queen was lying on a bier. Many lions from the vassal and befriended prides visited her to greet her for the last time. Her father, the king of a distant, prominent pride had also come. He entered the cave, looked at his daughter, kissed her and said 'Fathers shouldn't bury their daughters.'

Makali and Uru barely could hear the speeches from their place. They were lying between Imani's paws – it was a false substitute of their mother, something that can't be substituted in any way. Uru raised her head to hear well.

'Hush, dear. Sleep. It's good for you.' Imani whispered soothingly.

'Could I see mother?' Uru asked.

'Yes dear. Come with me.' She took the sister to the cave where Hatia was laid. Ghafi stopped them in the entrance.

'You can't take them there. The noble guests are there. Some small, moaning cubs will disturb them.' She growled.

'Hatia's daughters are the noblest guests, so move away.' Imani responded.

'You won't instruct me. Especially in front of that two squirts…'

The argument prolonged, but Uru didn't listen to it. She just sneaked behind Ghafi and came to her mother's body. She cuddled to her.

'I love you mum. I have a hope that it wasn't my fault.' She whispered.

'There you are.' Ghafi exclaimed sternly. She caught Uru's paw and escorted her to Imani. 'Look after them more carefully!'

Imani snorted in response and cuddled the two sisters. Makali nestled her head under Uru's shoulder. It was warm and wet from tears.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Two and half**** years ago - Pridelands**

It was half a year after the death of Hatia. Ghafi gave a lesson to Uru and Makali. But Ghafi was boring and Uru draw a picture with her index claw instead of listening her. She showed her picture to Makali, who chuckled quietly.

But Ghafi noticed that. She approached to them and pushed away Uru who tried to obscure the drawing.

'It's me, right?' she asked. 'Me with an enormous nose and a fat belly.'

'You are fat.' Uru mumbled.

Ghafi grinned maliciously.

'If you have so much energy, you will run around this place till I stop you.' Ghafi snickered.

'I'm the princess!' Uru shouted.

'The spoiled one. Now go or I won't give you a supper. And a breakfast. And don't try to snitch me to the king. You know that he supports me. He will just spank you for being rude to me.'

Uru was running. Ghafi hasn't stopped her till she vomited from exhaustion.

They had to get used to their new, hard life. And they got used to. **But they have never let Ghafi break them.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please, review :)**


	10. The Elephant Graveyard

**AN: Thanks for your visits. Yesterday I had the highest number of visitors ever. I really appreciate that :)**

**I've just heard: Some guy called Fred Zimmerman claims that he is going to generate books using computer program that he wrote. Forestalling the questions: This book was created by a real man, not by a computer. Really! XD**

**Here is a new chapter for you. It's about hyenas, their life and a bit about Hillary Yena's past. You may notice a character from the Lion King movie ;)**

**After reading, please write a short review... just a sentence or two ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 'The Elephant Graveyard'**

'(…) When you've suffered enough  
and your spirit is breaking  
you're growing desperate from the fight  
Remember you're loved  
and you always will be  
this melody will bring  
you right back home'

'Messenger' Linkin Park.

* * *

The Elephant Graveyard – the Sacred Place for Hyenas from the entire world. It's because of the geysers, sulphur pits and small fissures with lava - the fire naturally symbolized The Divine Matriarch, who was the embodiment of the energy that moved the world.

The great priestess Sajjana and her two helpers carried some herbs and twigs, mostly an acacia, a rhododendron, a salvia and a sweet flag herb through the deserted gorge. Ashy, gray, arched walls looked ominously and grimly. One of the geysers burst out covering the ravine with a thick mist. The atmosphere was sublime as they moved to the place where a fire pit with the Sacred Flame was located. Sajjana could clearly feel the gentle, soothing presence of the Divine Matriarch. She loved that feeling as it gave her a great safety and peace. As they reached the place, they laid branches and kindling in a heap. One of helpers fired a long stick from the Sacred Flame and put it into the pile. It started burning, producing a large cloud of a white and black smoke. Sajjana prayed for a short time in silence and then looked into the smoke. She tried to notice some shapes in it, which will create the prophecy.

'An arrow with a cross – the trouble and chagrin. A deer horn – the instability of fortune or a tamed villainy. A white bull – the courage, a white half-moon – the glory and hope.' Sajjana sighed anxiously and addressed her helper. 'Deliver the prophecy to the Matriarch. We will face some serious trouble in next few weeks, but we should stay hopeful and face them bravely suppressing our bad side.'

'Well, My lady… Should you deliver such important news?' The helper answered hesitantly.

'No, there is nothing substantial. The troubles are our everyday. And the Divine Matriarch will look after us. I'll end the prayers and have a rest.' Sajjana answered appearing to be somehow exhausted. Even a white hibiscus flower behind her ear looked miserably.

'As you wish, my lady.'

Hillary came to The Elephant Graveyard. He took a small present for Sajjana - a bunch of Hibiscus flowers. Guards recognized him and let him pass to the Sacred Place. Normally only the pilgrims with some gifts for the goddess could pass, but it seemed that Sajjana had a word with the guards. He followed a narrow path to the caves which were the house of priests. Sajjana invited him a few times so he knew a way. He saw the highest priestess coming to her den. She also noticed him and greeted.

'I'm so happy that you came.' She said with a weak voice. 'Thanks for the flowers, but it's a pity that they stay fresh only for a very short time.' She threw away a blossom she had behind her ear and replaced it with a new one, chosen from the bouquet.

'Could you wait for a few minutes? I have to check how my wards are doing. They were with one of my helpers for almost all day and they probably drove her insane.' Sajjana laughed.

Her 'wards' were orphans and cubs abandoned by their parents. Without her help they would probably die. There were a lot of dangers for a lone kid in the savannah. Even in the clan the orphans were rather ignored. When you have little food, you won't give it to the strangers.

Hillary rested at the entrance, listening to Sajjana's pleasant, soothing voice. She was the most compassionate hyena Hillary had ever met. If he had met such person when he was a cub, his life would have been much easier. And his siblings might have stayed alive.

'Hi, dears. How are you?'

'Fine, Miss Saj.' the choral answer came.

'Were you the kind cubs today?'

'Of course yes, Miss Saj.'

'Don't lie! Oh, my majesty, they were terrible! Banzai and Accha disappeared somewhere and others don't want to tell me where they went.' An irritated voice of a young female could be heard.

'Why did you make Miss Bijju upset?' Sajjana asked, worried.

'Bijju is hysterical. They left for a few minutes.' A childish voice answered.

'Majesty, they are missing for almost an hour. The Sajjana's helper squealed.

'Bijju was yelling at me!'

The Sajjana's helper snorted with irritation.

'That's okay, Bijju, I'll deal with that. Thanks for help, have a rest now.'

'I… I need it.' The helper answered with weak voice. She probably left to one of the other chambers.

'So where are they? You can tell me. I want be angry on you or Banzai and Accha.' Sajjana said soothingly.

'I don't want to lie, but I can't. It's a secret. I promised.' the desperate answer came.

'All right. But could you ask them to come here?'

'Okay'. Cub run out of the cave. Hillary watched as it climbed up the hill and disappeared between the rocks.

'Hillary, would you like to come here? It'll take more time than I thought.' Sajjana asked.

The commander stepped into the cave only to bump into a stream of excited cubs. He stopped, barely managing to stand when a few of them jumped into his arms.

'Dears, try not to trample our poor General.' Sajjana grinned.

There were twelve cubs under the priestess care, including those three absent. The girls and boys surrounded the commander.

'Will you tell us a new tale?' they insisted happily.

Sajjana smiled. Hillary came there a few times, and every meeting was a great experience for the cubs.

* * *

Once he suggested that he could answer some questions.

'_How did you become a commander?'_

'_Well, I was a member of a battalion from a very early childhood, if I could say so. I was an orphan, just like you.'_

'_Really?'_

'_Yes, my mother died when I was one and half and my older sisters left me. So I was hanging around the Pridelands, trying to hunt some mice, or steal some food.'_

'The s_tealing is bad, children.' Sajjana interfered._

'_Of course. Unless you're going to die from the hunger. But nothing like that will threaten you here. So I was wandering and some soldiers from the battalion noticed me. Many cubs watched their trainings, but only I stayed near them also by the night. I thought it might be safer than staying in the open with that all the leopards and others... _

_The soldiers took care of me and gave me some food. I was very thin but I regained strength very fast. The soldiers liked me, so I became their mascot. I trained with them, delivered messages, scouted. _

_After a few years I was officially knighted. Our battalion commander did that. He's very proud of me. He said I was the first hyena with an experience in the battalion almost as long as its life. And I was the happiest young hyena in the world. After a ceremony there was a great party. Then I got drunk for the first time. '_

_Sajjana coughed with the disapproval._

'_You mean that liquid from the rotten acacia fruits that the berserkers drink to go berserk? So you fought as one of them? Cool!' Banzai exclaimed. He's a hyper, plump, young male hyena that wanted to became a soldier in the future. _

_Sajjana cocked her eyebrow as if she's asking 'And how are you going to deal with that?'_

'_Well, some hyenas are drinking it to feel braver before a fight, but it's really disgusting in the taste. And is bad to your head and liver. Believe me. After some time I became a commander of four hyenas. Then I encountered the greatest challenge. The Mohatu's evil elder brother ascended on the throne. He was the cruel, terrifying, enormous lion, almost as black as night, with fangs sharp as..'_

'_He's really terrifying, that's enough for us.' Sajjana interfered again, trying to save Miss Bijju from soothing some cubs having constant nightmares._

'_He didn't respect any animals. But Mohatu rose against his ferocity and started the home war. I decided to support Mohatu, against a will of many hyenas who thought that we should ally with the ruler._

'_But why did they want to ally? Mohatu's bro was evil!' Banzai yelled._

'_Sometimes we don't want to see evil if we're afraid of it.' Sajjana said with a serious voice. It was quite brave of her. One of those 'many hyenas' was her mother, the current matriarch. _

'The _Mohatu's army attacked directly on the Priderock to end the war in a one battle and avoid casualities. But ithe army was ambushed and had to withdraw. My squad shielded the fallback, many of my soldiers have died and I, severely wounded, was captured. _

'_And what happened?'_

_The king attacked and liberated me along with many other animals. He won the war and made me the commander of the representative battalion as a gratitude.'_

'_Could you add some bloody details, pleeease?' Banzai squealed. The other cubs supported him with loud yells._

_Hillary looked at Sajjana. Her face was saying a strong 'NO'._

'_Absolutely not today.' Hillary said. And murmured quietly: 'Maybe when Miss Sajjana will go for a walk.'_

'_HILLY!' Sajjana screamed._

'_I was joking!'_

* * *

'Well I could tell you about…' Hillary came to reality, trying to think up something decent.

In that moment the nervous cub came back with Banzai and Accha. Accha was a sweet, small girl.

'Hey, whassup? We went out for a few minutes. Accha needed help with going to the toilet. Whoa, Mister Hillary is here!' Banzai exclaimed.

'Hey I can deal with the toilet on my own!' Accha disagreed.

'It's useless. She knows.' The third cub said.

'You left for almost an hour.' Sajjana said anxiously.

'Do we have troubles?' Accha squealed. 'You promised that everything will be fine! I only wanted to see the bird's nest!' she yelled at Banzai and then started crying.

Sajjana sighed. Accha was a smart, nice, very kind hyena and normally stayed away from the troubles. But lately she started hanging out with older Banzai. He was a tough cookie, naughty, cheeky cub raised by cubs' gang. He was used to stealing food, even just for fun; he ran away; he did dangerous things to impress the others.

'I want to talk with you two in private. With you, Hillary. And others - don't even try to eavesdrop.

They came out of the cave.

'I'm not mad at you.' Sajjana said 'Banzai, I know that it was your idea to go to the nest. You wanted to take some eggs. Don't even try to lie. I hate this. I can see some yolk on your muzzle.'

Banzai licked himself nervously.

'Man, I'm sorry. The eggs are soooo tasty. And I wanted to show Accha how I can climb.'

'Are you in love with her?' Hillary asked innocently.

'NO!'

' Oh, I thought that it's a reason why you're trying to show off. Do you think that exposing yourself and your friend on danger is so manly and great? I don't think it is.' Hillary asked.

'It isn't, spensa.' Banzai murmured. Hillary seemed to be the only person that could influence him. That's one of reason why priestess invited the commander so often.

'And what about the eggs? If you have eaten them, no birds will hatch from them. We're carnivores, and sometimes we have to kill other animals to get food, but we should do it as rarely as possible. You're given your food so you weren't hungry, were you?' Sajjana asked.

'I wasn't.' Banzai lowered his head.

'You know that the Divine Matriarch wages war against the Dark Spirit and we have a free will. You can choose to do good things and help the Divine Matriarch in this war. Do you want to be her knight?'

'Of course!' Banzai exclaimed and Accha nodded surely.

'As a penalty you'll help me with picking the flowers for the offering.'

'Okay, Miss Saj.' Banzai sighed.

'And Accha will help us.'

'Great, I love collecting the flowers for our Goddess!' Accha smiled.

'It's not fair!' Banzai exclaimed. 'Her punishment is much better than mine!'

* * *

'You're great when Accha asked you what the ovulation is. I just dropped my jaw but you started a speech: "Stop laughing, boys and girls, and listen to me. THE OVULATION… every adult female is ovulating every two weeks. Your carers, priestesses, even miss Sajjana. So when you see that she weakens and has to lie down, don't yell '_Where is a damn dinner!'_, but give her a cold compress and get the dinner by yourself. **Understood**?" '. Sajjana quoted Hillary.

It was quite late in the night and they sat together at a stone ledge. There was a great view on the whole graveyard. The moon was shining brightly as it was a full. A pale, silver light illuminated the sharp, inhospitable rocks and gleamed weakly on the enormous elephants' bones.

'Accha's amazing me. She asks such strange questions.' Hillary sighted.

'Yeah, she's very curious. She heard that somewhere, probably from Banzai.'

Hillary nodded. He really liked Accha. When he ended the story about his childhood, she came to him and with a nervous voice she whispered: '_I'm sorry that you lost your family. But Miss Saj will take care of you. And we can be your new family'_. She hugged Hillary and ran away. Such a sweet child…

'We're both great during a talk with Banzai. We could be great parents together'. Hillary joked.

'Agreed' Sajjana answered.

'Poor children, really. You did so much for them.' Hillary said. Sajjana looked at him.

'I thought that as I was given a power by the Divine Matriarch, I should use it to do something good. You're also helping others. I know that your battalion gives some meat to the lowest-ranked hyenas. 'It's very noble of you.'

'Thanks.'

'But are you sure that telling those hyenas to fight with the aristocrats and the matriarchate is a good idea?'

'I just told them to fight for the justice. You know that the nobles are taking too much food.'

'I know, but as you embittered the low-ranked against the aristocrats, the clashes with the guards started. Some hyenas got hurt.'

'You're talking like Hatyara. Don't change anything; the peace is the most important thing. But I don't like this peace!' Hillary said loudly.

'I understand you.' Sajjana answered. 'Talking about family - how is Akela?'

'Fine, really.'

'She… she has a new lover, right?'

'Yeah, he's an ambassador of the Sianti Clan. He's so irritating. He even brought me a small present from his country, a gemstone. I wanted to push it into his throat.'

'I'm so sorry because of my sister. She… she very early realized that she could use her power to manipulate others, especially the males. She thought that she has no chances of becoming a matriarch as she's the youngest. So she just plays with the whole world. I feel pity for her. In the depths of her soul she's very unhappy. You should support her.'

'Really? It's not fair! She has a brood of lovers to support her. And who will help me? I'm very lonely.' Hillary jested, but as he looked into Sajjana's eyes, she noticed that he's surprisingly serious.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, Sajjana, we're good friends, right?'

'I'm happy to hear that.' priestess smiled.

'Maybe we should become something more than just friends.' Hillary continued with a pinch of lust in his voice. Sajjana's gray, silk fur was glistering opaquely, and her eyes shone in the darkness, reflecting the moonlight. She looked so pretty…

'Hilly, I can't. I'm the priestess, I'm in the celibate.' Sajjana was stunned.

'But it's stupid. I love you. What is bad in the love?' The commander asked angrily.

'Nothing Hilly, but I promised the Divine Matriarch. I can't disappoint her.'

'She'll forgive you.' Hillary smiled and moved up a bit to her.

'But I won't forgive myself. You have a wife, my sister, and I'm devoted to the Divine Matriarch. That's why I can help all the community. Because I don't have to worry about my own family. Please, I don't want to hurt you, but don't ask for the impossible.'

'I see… I should go now, right?' Hillary asked sadly.

'No, Hilly. I don't want to bid farewell with you like that. Could we stay friends?' She said with sorrow.

'Yes' He answered and hugged her tightly. He heard a muffled laughter.

'Oh, Your belly is so soft. And you have fluffy longer hair on your chest. It's tickling me!'

Hillary really wanted to hear a better, more manly compliment that a 'soft belly' (Oh yeah, he neglected himself so much!) so he grabbed Sajjana and lifted her so that she could look into his eyes.

'You're so light.' He laughed.

'I'd love to be, but it's rather your strength. You're showing off like Banzai.'

He kissed her lips.

'Oh' she uttered, looking quite surprised but not scandalized at all. He lowered her to the ground.

'It was a very friendly kiss. Even some guys in my battalion are kissing each other like that.'

'That's okay, you don't have to explain yourself if your intentions had been pure.' Sajjana said indulgently.

'They weren't. I'd better go now' Hillary answered innocently.

Sajjana waved to him.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. Please, review. :)**


	11. Deals with villains

**AN: Thanks for all your visits. The first part of next chapter is a bit about the scheming hyenas. Second: About the lions and the first meeting of Uru and Makali with their father after overhearing his talk with chancellor Ghafi. **

**I was doing the last checkup just before posting this chapter here and I burned my dinner :) Now I returned to the computer as the kitchen is ventilating. What a mess...**

**Here is another chapter for you. Please, leave a review after reading the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 'Deals with the villains'**

„NON OMNE, QUOD LICET, HONESTUM EST" -'Not everything that is permitted is fair and equitable.'

Latin proverb.

* * *

'Banzai, could you tell me what are you doing here?' Hillary asked calmly.

They met when the commander was leaving the Saint Place. The cub obviously wanted to sneak out again.

'Nothing.' The young hyena didn't seem to be abashed. At all.

'The same nothing as yesterday in the gorge?'

'Man, thanks for helping me with that guard. He's really picky!' Banzai answered insolently.

'He could severely hurt you!'

'I was beaten a lot when I was smaller. I'm not afraid of it!' Banzai snarled.

'Heh, I was the same when I was in your age. But why did you come out of the Graveyard?'

'I wanted to show younger some of my tricks. You know, how to steal and things like that.'

'You wanted to show off?'

'No! That's how it works: some older boys taught me how to survive, so I try to pass it to others, okay? I'm not a stupid guy with oversized ego! I didn't have a nice place as a mascot in the battalion! I had to live on my own!' Banzai yelled.

Hillary looked as if he wanted to hit him.

'Do it!' Banzai taunted 'Show that you're the same as others!'

'You're a small bastard.' Hillary wiped off sweat from his forehead.

'Man, that's how I stayed alive. I was too cheeky to die!' Banzai answered proudly.

'So you think you're very strong and cunning. What do you want to do?'

'I want to leave this place. It's a jail. It looks nicer, the screws are gentle, there's a good food and miss Saj with her pretty ass, but damn, it is a prison! We can't go anywhere on our own, we have to learn and help the priestesses, stay in sight, behave well. I live here only because of food, but I don't want to stay forever! I want to become a soldier!'

'Do you know that one of the most important things in the battalion is obeying the orders? We don't want little, mean slyboots!'

'I can be better!' Banzai shouted.

'Really? So show me how good you are!'

Firstly Banzai was asked to jump as high as possible, then run as fast as he could. He was good in it. But then he had to run around the rocks for some time. He fell down after few laps.

'Poorly, poorly! Now, try to bite me. Why are you looking so? Attack me!'

Banzai panted, but pounced without much hesitation. He was furious because of scoffing. Hillary pushed him back, even without hitting him. Banzai struck into the ground, but immediately raised himself and attacked again. He repeated this a few times before he realized it's useless. He sat down and tried to clean his fur from dust.

'It's not fair' he said 'You're too big.'

'Really? The lions are even bigger for me then I'm for you, and you know what? They don't hesitate to attack only because I'm smaller! That's why you need to obey the orders and work in team. I can accept you to the battalion. But prove yourself! My order is: stay here, don't sneak out and train running and jumping. Deal?'

Banzai looked at him with the distrust.

'Deal.'

* * *

For Uru and Makali that day meant the first meeting with their father after eavesdropping his talk with Ghafi. Uru was quite nervous about that. She was always short-tempered and she felt that she could say something wrong. She looked at Makali. She was very quiet and focused.

'Good afternoon, Makali and Uru.' Mohatu said when he came out of the cave after a meeting with the Ushindi pride and Eastern pride ambassadors. 'Why did you left without asking me for a consent? You weren't here for a whole night. What did you do?' he seemed angry.

Uru felt fury growing in her heart. She kept quiet and tried not to look into Mohatu's eyes.

'We're sorry, dad. We went on a stroll and felt so tired that we took a nap on fresh air.' Makali said gently and kissed father's cheek. 'I love you, dad'

'Next time just ask me, dear. I was worried.' He said.

'_What? He was worried?' _Uru thought with disbelief. '_What a liar!'_

After a meal king gathered the whole pride and the representatives of his four vassal prides.

'My friends. The king of Eastern Pride, my ally, will visit Pridelands during the next week. I want you to prepare for that very carefully. I'd like to enchant him with beauty and strength of my kingdom. All my vassals and lieges will greet him during a parade and will take part in great feast. That's why I order a great hunt. I want to serve my guest the fresh gazelles, zebras and the most noticeable – the young cape buffalos.'

'Your Majesty, We haven't hunted buffalos since the death of your brother, king Kutojali. There were too many hunting accidents and we've decided that it's too dangerous. You accepted that act in your wisdom.' Imani said.

'Well, I think that I'm capable of doing the same things as my brother. All in all, I won him in the civil war. I'll also win in hunting.' Mohatu smiled condescendingly. 'The meat of young cape buffalos is thought to be the most delicate and the tastiest among all the animals.

In those times laws of the Pridelands allowed hunting on the calves, apart from few days old ones.

'Chancellor Ghafi – I expect that you'll prepare a decent hunting plan and bring me at least two buffalos next week.' Mohatu said

'Yes, my majesty.' Ghafi bowed.

'Thank you. And remember – only those who don't fear to push the boundaries of their abilities are worth the esteem among the lions' prides.'

* * *

The matriarch, Sajjana and Hatyara had dinner at the matriarch chamber.

The sisters consumed a brisket of a nice, young zebra and old hyena gnawed small pieces of delicate malgasy pond heron's meat. The matriarch was especially fussy about food and asked her servants to bring only fish and birds. She was a bit justified – in her age her teeth were in such a bad state that she could lose them in a stringy meat.

The hyenas were talking about last week's events.

'It's sad that Akela doesn't attend our meetings.' Sajjana sighted.

'She was only on one appointment of the Saint Council and she left earlier explaining herself with a headache.' Hatyana grunted accusingly.

'She was very quiet. She used to be very different.' Sajjana said anxiously. 'It seemed serious.' She tried to defend the sister. In fact she knew that Akela often pretended to have a headache to skip important meetings. Akela bragged to Sajjana about it – that she's smart enough to fool the matriarch.

'And for the other meetings she sent Hilly. It's his plan from the beginning. Can we do something about it mum?'

'No, he might replace Akela if she is explained. And she's ill.'

'Oh, what a bastard. I hate him so much.' Hatyara exclaimed angrily.

'So why you're talking about Hilly all the time?' the matriarch asked 'If I didn't know you, I'd thought that you're in love with him.'

'Very funny, mum. But I warn you. We don't have worse enemy then him.'

'Oh yes, he's dangerous. And quite irritating with his nouveau riche's arrogance and lust for power. But it's quite explainable. He was born in a family so low ranked that they ate only bones and bugs. He must enjoy his new position.'

'The bugs? How abominable… Poor Hilly.' Sajjana murmured.

'Shut up. We should do something about him. Remove him from our world!' Hatyara growled.

'I'm looking forward to some nice ideas.' The matriarch answered with enigmatic smile.

'Well… We could…'

'We could ask him to dig out a hole, jump in and bury himself.' Sajjana mocked.

Hatyara looked abashed. That led her straight way to anger.

'Shut up. Nobody asked you.' she growled.

'Sajjana is right. As long as Hilly is a friend of king Mohatu, we can't do anything about him. So we have to tolerate him for now and attack in the right moment. End of the subject.'

'So we have to destroy this 'friendship'. ' Hatyara said

'Oh, I've never thought about it before!' The matriarch scoffed 'I have a spy in his battalion, and also his mate and your sister, our dear Akela, is giving me the regular reports.'

'And?'

'Not enough 'material', even for a small moral scandal.'

'Mum? You're doing such loathsome things? Should I remind you the prophecy? It asked us to reject the villainy.' Sajjana frowned.

'Villainy? The only villain here is Hillary. He's trying to rebel low the ranked hyenas against the Matriarchate. Make a revolution! Signs could be interpreted in many different ways. I'm sure that we have to reject him and his populist methods.'

'You're trying to teach me how to interpret the prophecies?' Sajjana asked with the disbelief.

'I was a priest for a short time when I was young. I know how it works. So don't try to manipulate me into one of your famous moral chats.' The matriarch answered maliciously. 'We're talking so much about Hilly. But do you know what the point is? That we aren't concentrating on the real problems, just on struggling with the effects of them.' The matriarch stopped to check the effect of her speech. The sisters gazed at her anxiously. 'Yes, Hilly is just an offspring of our incompetence.'

Hatyara choked on a piece of zebra. Sajjana frowned, staring at her paws. She looked ashamed and guilty.

'What do you mean?' Hatyara asked nervously.

'You see, the organization of our pride is based on redistribution. Some hyenas are hunting, and then giving part of meet to aristocrats, which are redistributing it to every hyena, especially the weaklings, elders and cub carers. Obviously, the low –ranked hyenas are given much smaller parts then high ranked ones.'

'It's fair. The high ranked hyenas have much more responsibilities such as serving in the matriarchate army.' Sajjana said. She insecurely glanced at the matriarch a few times.

'Yes. But our elites became greedy. They are taking much more food than they should. They are giving others only the old, rotten meat, leaving fresh pieces for themselves. They unofficially partitioned hunting lands that Mohatu entrusted us. Nobody can hunt there without their consent.

And now, imagine Hillary. He comes as a winner, with his own battalion, belonging to nobody but king Mohatu. He gives the fresh meat to his low ranked fellows; he speaks up about good treating of the poor ones. How somebody could not love him?' the matriarch chuckled

'So you suggest allying with him against the aristocrats?' Sajjana asked, cocking her eyebrow. 'His demands are quite reasonable.'

'Never!' Hatyara yelled angrily. Two other hyenas stared at her, probably embarrassed with her outburst. 'Well, mum, be reasonable… We can't destroy a system that worked well for years just to content one person! The aristocrats are our friends!'

'We won't have to do such things if you two worked better.' The matriarch said coldly.

'I have nothing to reproach myself.' Hatyara disagreed, seeming resentful.

'Yes? You're spending all your time on the court intrigues and backstabbing others. That's shame that you have no time on checking the aristocrats.'

The matriarch looked really annoyed. She turned to Sajjana.

'And you… Oh, don't look at me like that. I'm not going to eat you. Or shout at you. It isn't your fault that you're too shy to yell at others. But you have to learn that if you want to serve your clan well. Some hyenas just don't understand the subtle suggestions and sophisticated irony. Especially some bull-headed males.'

The three females laughed heavily for a while. But then the matriarch became pensive.

'I just want to show you problems that you will have when one of you will become the new matriarch.' She said and got up.

She dropped the leopard's skin from her arms, showing her trunk. The sisters noticed her bowed spine, concaved belly and sides, prominent ribs, sparse, gray fur and thin skin.

'How long do you think I'll be able to live? A few months? A year? You aren't ready to rule. I'm in fear when I entrust you even a stupid hunting party. Even… even Hillary would be a better ruler then you!'

Both sisters moaned in utter shock.

'I was way too dramatic.' The matriarch gave a pale smile when she saw her daughters' expressions. 'So any good ideas?'

Hatyara just coughed. Sajjana seemed to recover more quickly than her sister.

'If … if you think that Hilly is so dangerous, maybe we should embitter the aristocrats towards him. We could show him as their greatest enemy. When they will start to fight, we'll have time for a breath. To prepare a major reform.' She suggested hesitantly.

'My smart girl.' The matriarch praised her.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. Please, remember about leaving a review :)**


	12. The great hunt

**AN: Today there's no more psychological fights, sharp talks and discussions. The jokes had ended. The lionesses are going on a hunt!**

**The real action started! :D**

**I hope that you will like it :) Don't forget about the reviews! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 'The great hunt.'**

The dusky night rides down the sky  
And ushers in the morn:  
The hounds all join in glorious cry,  
The huntsman winds h is horn;  
And a-hunting we will go.

Henry Fielding, _And a-Hunting We Will Go_.

* * *

The night has fallen. The sun majestically descended and hid behind the mountains. Last yellow, orange and red glows faded as a waning fire with last burning coals. With them the colours in the whole Pridelands faded, yielding to a navy blue and violet. The time of hunting has come.

During the day the lionesses rested and napped in a shadow of the Priderock. At the noon they emerged, led by chancellor Ghafi. The hunting party consisted of 30 lionesses, 20 from the Pridelands and others from the vassal prides. Makali and Imani were quite happy to meet some of their friends they haven't seen since a very long time. During a rest there was enough time for some gossiping and chatting, but then everybody was quiet, concentrated and serious. During a hunt there's no time for joking, especially during such dangerous expedition. Everybody listened carefully to Ghafi's strong, self-confident voice. She divided the lionesses into three teams. Uru was in one with king's guard Wajjinga, Nzuri, Imani, Kumt'ii and five other lionesses, including two from vassal clans. Kumt'ii was their appointed commander.

'I'm sorry that it's not you.' She whispered to Imani. Imani was probably the most experienced hunter in the whole pride. 'Privately I think you're very good.'

'I'm already accustomed.' Her interlocutor answered plainly. It was obvious that Ghafi tried to humiliate Imani again.

'I know I'm the commander, but could I ask you for advice when I need to?'

'Yes, of course.' Imani smiled to her. She didn't know Kumt'ii very well; the commander seemed just an another muzzle in Ghafi's group. But during the hunt, where only the experience and skills were the real strength, Kumt'ii wanted to have Imani on her side. She was probably just intelligent.

'Hey, princess, I heard that you're too delicate to hunt.' Wajjinga whispered venomously to Uru, narrowing his azure eyes.

'You can check with your face if my fist is too delicate.' The princess answered contemptuously. Imani observed carefully if the guard is going to make troubles, but he just sneered and walked away.

Makali was in the second group, commanded by Ghafi on her own, with Mpira, Kribi and 6 other lionesses. The third one was lead by a wife of colonel Mengiste, quiet, elder lioness. She seemed nice, although she was two or three years older than her husband and most probably it was a political marriage, not love.

'The plan is easy – yesterday scouts found a great herd of cape buffalos. The first and third group should attack the herd from the front, on right and left flank, causing the panic, dividing the herd and exposing the young buffalos on an attack from the rear, carried out by the second group, lead by me. If everything will go right, you will kill at least four calves – Ghafi ended her speech with a proud announcement.

'Madame, I humbly suggest reinforcing the second group. They have the hardest goal.' Imani said 'Wajinga could join you. He's your son and a great warrior and he'll be a supreme reinforcement.'

'Well, maybe you're right.' Ghafi said condescendingly. She seemed to be in a very good mood today. 'Could you gather here?' she yelled to the group. 'Let's pray to our god, sweet Aiheu, and our noble ancestors on the sky for a strength and courage on this hunt. Our god, help us. Let us hunt many calves and return safely to the Priderock.' The lionesses nodded in approval. 'Come with me!'

'Imani, thanks for getting rid of that jerk.' Uru whispered to Imani about Wajinga.

'I saw that he's getting on your nerves.' The elder lioness smiled.

'And I'm together with you, mum' Nzuri piped. Imani lovingly rubbed her head against her side.

'Okay, girls, we're starting the hunt. Try to be quiet and try to concentrate.' The elder lioness said seriously. Kumt'ii thanked her with a gentle nod.

The lionesses left from the gathering place, already divided in the three groups, with about 30 meters of space between teams. They marched in springy trot in lines with a meter between individual members, as their ancestors did thousand times before.

There was many traditions and taboos connected with hunts, carefully obeyed and maintained by the lionesses, as it's mostly females' work to hunt. For example the lionesses in the menstruation period shouldn't join the team because it may bring a bad luck. Or the huntresses shouldn't have sex before the hunt as they may have lost their living forces and they won't succeed. During the hunt nobody should spit on the ground, laugh loudly or curse as it may be regarded by Aiheu as a lack of respect and make him angry. And of course it was quite reasonable – the yelling and cussing lion was quite warning for any animals in the surroundings. There were a lot of different prayers, specific for different types of prey.

Imani intonated a beautiful hymn. In fact Kumt'ii should do that, but she seemed somehow nervous and absent. It was sung slowly, rhythmically, almost murmured and in Uru's opinion it was really moving. The words were in the ancient language as they were thought to be made up by Aiheu himself when he formed the first lionesses at the beginning of the world. As an educated princess, Uru knew the ancient language and once she tried to translate the hymn into the language of the Pridelands:

When the things became their own blue shadows,  
An argent mist's web spins between the grass,  
And the sky is like a black, deaf abyss,  
Then we finally set out for the hunt.

We plead to you, our most noble Lord.  
Give us strong paws and an excellent sight.  
Give us a star which we'll safely follow  
To the peaceful plains opulent in prey.

A vigilant bull rose his heavy head  
Ornated with helixes of horns.  
May he deafen in his near doomsday!  
Restless birds are his best, circumspect spies  
They ruffle their beige and ocher feathers.  
May they go blind for that precious moment!

Your power fills in the veins and the lungs,  
The heart is now pumping the blood faster,  
The sharp claws are unsheathing on their own,  
The muscles are now flexing to the jump.  
The tongue feels the velvet of the lips.  
We are already prepared for the hunt!  
We are already prepared for the hunt!

In the home the hungry cubs are waiting,  
Lord, give them full bellies and serene dreams,  
They are our piece of eternity,  
In that delusional and fragile world.  
Let them look ahead with the eyes bright with hope.  
In their dreams let them see the future wins,  
Achieved in your name! Achieved in your name!

'Okay, quiet now! Team one straight ahead, team three on the right, team two follow me!' Ghafi ordered. The huntresses divided and Uru couldn't see Makali anymore. She just waved her as a farewell.

The night has fallen. The mist rose as in the hymn, but it was rather like a thick milk-white and non transparent cloud than like a web. The air was quite cold but stuffy and humid.

'Damn, I can't see anything!' Kumt'ii murmured. 'The mist so thick that I can't see further than few meters.'

'I think it's too dangerous to hunt in such conditions. You should send somebody to Ghafi asking to withdraw.' Imani said seriously.

'No! The Madame Chancellor will be furious!' Kumt'ii disagreed.

'We will have more serious dangers than the anger of Ghafi if we won't stop. Somebody may die!'

'We have the orders. If you want to help me, say how to navigate in that mist. If you don't want, just shut up.' Kumt'ii snapped. Nzuri growled quietly.

Imani sighed.

'Okay. Somebody have to climb up the tree and check where we are.' She said softly.

'I can do that.' Uru said.

She approached to the tree and examined it. When she finished, she stood up, basing on the trunk and jumped up. She managed to cling into the knot with her claws and enfold the trunk with her legs. She pulled her legs up and then rushed up like a distending spring. In that way she climbed up. The beginning was the hardest, but higher there were some branches that helped her. Eventually Uru found herself almost at the top of the tree. She looked around below the thick mist. The view was beautiful.

The whole Pridelands looked as if it was flooded with milk. Only some dark tops of the trees stood out, strangely lone, bathed in a pale moonlight. In the distance Uru noticed a promontory with a few agaves on its top, gently flooded with waves of mist. The princess knew that getting down is much harder. She carefully descended to the lowest branches and then she jumped down, landing uncertainly on four legs.

'I saw the Agave Hill where Ghafi asked us to wait.' She said when Imani rushed to her. 'We have to turn left to achieve it.'

'You heard it? Move out!' Kumt'ii ordered trying to sound confident.

'It won't end up well' Nzuri said grimly.

They came to the Hill and rested around. Uru, Imani and Kumt'ii climbed up the promontory and look out from behind the agaves. There was only a mist.

'What now?' Imani asked.

'We're waiting for a signal from the Madame Chancellor.'

It's a fact that the longest part of any hunt is tracking and waiting. It requires lots of patience. Uru noticed that many elder lionesses gained the ability to stay calm for long hours, seeming to be lost in their thoughts but in fact concentrated all the time. For example at that moment Uru could see Imani lying comfortably on a small plateau, with her eyes half-closed.

'What do you think about?' The princess whispered.

'Frankly? How much more I would like to stay this night in the arms of my husband than sit here.' Imani smiled. 'We should stay quiet. Try to think about something nice, it helps a lot.'

Nzuri came to them and nuzzled her mother.

'Dear, you have a very cold nose.' Imani whispered and cuddled her daughter to give her some warmth. She looked at Uru and gave her a sign. The princess came to them. It was very comfortable to lie together like that. Her only concern was how Makali was feeling, sitting alone with Ghafi.

She was worrying groundlessly. Makali was fine; she has never gotten bored on her own, as she was making up some stories in her mind or examining the flowers and birds. The only problem was a cold weather, but after a short trot she warmed up. And she had an interesting talk about the Western Prides with a young lioness from the vassal pride, which had travelled there a lot. Mpira and Kribi accompanied her and they had a great time together.

After two hours the mist descended a bit. At this point Uru could see the buffalos. The herd occupied a plain under the Agave Hill, emerging from the mist like some enormous boulders. They were standing still, sleeping, or strolled drowsily, nibbling the grass stalks. Uru felt a respect for those animals. In the herd there were about 200 members. A typical buffalo weights about 550-1500 kilograms, 5-10 times more than a lioness. They are literally the bulky packs of muscles and fat, which make them invulnerable on most attacks. And their enormous horns…

But they had a good plan and so they didn't have to worry, right? Well, the truth was much more complicated. Ghafi may be very self-confident and she may have thought that her plan was great, but the reality tends to check plans. In fact the chancellor didn't have much experience in hunting on animals bigger than the wildebeests and almost no experience in setting the ambushes on them. The plan was based on the wildebeest hunts, as Ghafi was too proud to ask anybody for advice. And a thick mist could be a problem on both sides.

As the mist descended, Imani suggested a few stretching and warming up exercises.

'Try to remember your partner. I'm with Nzuri and Uru.' She whispered. Kumt'ii divided others into two three's.

Waiting… The tension was perceptible…

Roar… The signal!

The flexed muscled worked like springs, sending the carnivores out of their hides. The lionesses rushed from the hill in an extended line, surprising the sleepy buffalos. They thrust into the herd. Uru pounced on a nearby female, clawing it mercilessly. The buffalo panicked and bolted forward, and the princess slipped from its rump, tasting the first blood. It was great!

An enormous bull emerged from the mist charging with his head low. Uru gracefully jumped away, feeling excitation and joy rather than fear, and crouched behind a grass clump. Few meters away Imani, leading Nzuri, Kumt'ii and two other lionesses, was professionally driving the herd into the ambush. Uru joined them.

But there have already been some problems. After a first shock some buffalos organized surprisingly fast, forming a one line, bristling with sharp horns. Uru ran along this line, driving panicked members of the herd from the safety. She realized that the third group wasn't there, probably getting lost in the mist.

The buffalo line slowly went forward growling furiously, pushing back the lionesses. Such fast counterattack was absolutely surprising and scary for Uru. For the first time she felt really threatened. Without much consideration she decided to fall back along with other huntresses, following a trail of the broken grass. After a minute they arrived to the place of the ambush. The Ghafi's group was waiting there, divided into two's and hid in high clumps of grass. They let the adult buffalos go and attacked on calves. A one lioness attacked at legs, cutting the tendons and second caught calf's nose or throat, suffocating it. Terrifying, but that was the life.

Even the second group came on the battlefield, raising even greater panic in the herd.

One of female buffalos turned back, trying to save its calf. Uru encircled it and attacked on its belly from the left, Imani did the same from the right. They managed to bring it down and with a help of Nzuri they started throttling it. The adults weren't the aim, but as this one caused trouble, there wasn't any alternative.

Low grumblings and roars indicated an arrival of the buffalos' line. Ghafi was ready for that, and she ordered the second group to come to them, imitating the attack with terrifying roars. The buffalos weren't very brave, even in such great group and it wasn't very hard to scare them away for the time of hunt. But they had to hurry to take down and hide the prey before the counterattack.

Uru was pushing the buffalo to the ground, clenching her teeth on its blade. Suddenly she heard a terrifying roar and felt a delicate trembling of the earth when the buffalos' line rushed into attack. The lionesses and Wajinga ran away as if they were swept from the field. Uru noticed Makali, trapped by two young bulls. One of them charged. Uru left the female buffalo and bolted to help her sister, paying no attention that her prey jerked out and escaped.

She realized that she wouldn't be in time to pull Makali away! There was only one way…

Uru pounced on the charging bull in the highest speed, crushing into its legs. The buffalo fell down, hitting the ground hard. The princess felt a sharp pain in her face when one of hooves hit the left side of her muzzle. Uru got up. She felt a bit dazzled, but she jumped to Makali, taking her from the danger before the second bull charged. They crouched in a small flume covered by a scrub and sneaked to safety.

Ghafi realized that it's the end of the hunt. She felt furious on the second team for a late arrival, on a foul weather, on the buffalo that attacked her, striking her chest, causing a great pain and even greater fear about the Mohatu's heir who she carried in her womb. The injury wasn't very serious, but the first thing she was going to do after the comeback will be visiting a shaman.

She roared for the fallback and watched the two lionesses carrying only one calf. That was all they managed to hunt. The king won't be satisfied.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. Please, review. :)**


	13. The intrigues

**AN: Thanks for all your visits and favouriting my story. I'm so happy that you like it. Don't forget about writing reviews :) I'd love to know what did you like most, which characters do you like etc. :)**

**In the last chapter you could notice some reflections about the lions prides' taboos. The taboos are the ritual prohibitions and prescripts that save you from misfortune or ritual uncleaness. They are very popular in tribal cultures, which were my inspiration when I wrote this book. They can be connected with religious beliefs. The uncleaness of menstruation is popular in many cultures (even ancient greek or jewish) and others are the beliefs of ancient Malgasies, described by Frazier. I recommend his books and books of Claude Levi-Strauss if you're interested in that subject.**

**I'm sorry for a late update, but I had to go to my family in the other town. I hope that you will like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 'The Intrigues'**

Real Patriots, who may resist the intrigues of the favourite, are liable to become suspected and odious; while its tools and dupes usurp the applause and confidence of the people, to surrender their interests.

George Washington

* * *

'Place for Uru! Make a place for Uru!' Makali shouted.

'It's she!'

'I saw how you saved Makali! It was so great!' Mpira piped excitedly.

Saved princess helped Uru to walk as she felt a bit dazzled. A shaman, the old mandrill Babu jumped to her. He carefully examined the wound.

'The eye is safe, but it's galled. I'll give you some medicaments on it. And the wound… I will sew it, but the scar will remain…'

'Never mind. I heard that the scars ornate a real warrior.' Uru said bravely, although tears came to her eyes. The lionesses surrounded her, hugging, patting and greeting her.

'Leave us alone, bastards, or the god will curse you! I can't work in such conditions!' The shaman yelled and dispersed the onlookers with a few pangs of his staff. Only Makali asked gallantly if she can stay and the shaman let her do that. He liked when he was treated in such way.

'Oh, god, I really thought that it's the end… When that bull charged… I couldn't move… I was so terrified. Oh god, I feel so stupid now. If I wasn't so skittish you'd be all right… It's my entire fault!' Makali murmured nervously. When she was really exited or frightened she reacted with talking for all the time.

'Hush, dear. Everything's fine. I'm happy that I could help you.' Uru smiled through tears. 'Ahh! You sawbones! It hurts!'

'Babu loves hearing such things from his patients. It fills Babu's heart with a great joy!' The shaman scoffed ironically 'Maybe I'll just leave you with your eye half-sewed?'

'No, I'll bear it!' Uru growled.

'Good choice. Rafiki! Bring me the medicaments!' Babu yelled. His apprentice, young, thin like shaman's staff mandrill, appeared at Babu's side. The shaman finished sewing and filled the wound with mint brew to disinfect it, and then with aloes ointment to lower the pain and enhance healing up.

'Where is the shaman? I need that bastard!' Ghafi appeared on the scene.

'Great… The old hag is here…' Rafiki murmured. He understood that Uru heard his words and gazed at her nervously. She answered with a smile and tipped a wink to the young mandrill.

'I'm coming, The Madame Chancellor!' Babu exclaimed soothingly.

He rushed to Ghafi to examine her. She frowned at him, yelling that she won't let Rafiki help with the examination.

'That small jerk can hurt my baby!' she growled.

In the same time Kribi caught up with Uru that slowly strolled to the Priderock.

'Thanks for saving Makali. I really don't know what I'll do if she had been hurt.' Kribi said.

'Oh, holly dolly! I waited for that thanks for a whole day' Uru scoffed. Her temper seemed quite short after the hunt.

Kribi sighed.

'Okay, I know that you could be angry on me. It's hard to say for me, but I was really… a bitch.' She said.

Uru started laughing.

'I like bitches as long as they remember that I'm their bawd here.' she answered maliciously. Kribi furrowed her brows. After a while she also smiled palely.

'Truce?' she asked

'Truce!' Uru answered decidedly.

* * *

The king appeared at the afternoon, when everybody was already treated by the shaman. He listened to Ghafi's report and talked a bit with other lionesses and his guard. When he saw his daughters coming to him, he smiled. He hugged Makali first.

'I'm happy that you're fine.' He whispered. Then he looked at Uru. Her fur was ruffled and full of dust and she had a dressing on her eye. She looked at him coldly.

'Uru. You risked your life to save your sister. I realized that you're much better lioness then I ever thought. I'm really proud of you.'

'Thanks, dad.' Uru said quietly. '_On the other hand you're much worse lion then I've ever thought_.' She added in her mind.

'Dad, we'd like to talk with you.' Makali said softly.

'Don't you see that the king is busy?' Ghafi snapped.

'I always have time for my daughters.' King said kindly.

'Dad. We have some suggestions about hunting on buffalos.' Uru said seriously.

'Really?' King asked.

'Yes. We think that the hunt organization was bad.' Makali said.

'Really? It's ridiculous!' Ghafi snarled.

'No' Uru strongly disagreed. 'Firstly; the hunt shouldn't have been carried out during such a thick mist. The third team literally got lost in it. Secondly; the second party shouldn't hid on the way of fleeing herd. They were almost trampled for two times. They should wait on the sides of the buffalos' herd and attack from the left and right. Thirdly; we shouldn't let the herd reorganize by constant strikes. But we didn't have enough lions.'

'We think that teams one and three should be organized in a few smaller groups that could charge all the time, changing when they are already tired.' Makali finished.

'Very smartly.' Mohatu nodded in appreciation.

'I think that Makali as a princess should have her own hunting party. She could learn how to lead the lionesses and think up new strategies.' Uru added.

Ghafi enfolded sitting Mohatu with her arm.

'They are so cute when they're ridiculous.' She chuckled.

'Well, I think that it might be a good idea. Makali is my daughter. She should know how to hunt.' Mohatu said.

There was no longer a smile on Ghafi's face.

'Dear, it's obvious that it's another Uru's idea. She was even talking all the time. She's trying some stupid intrigues.' The chancellor said maliciously.

'Uru is preparing to be my next chancellor when I'll be a queen.' Makali said with a sweet voice. It cost her lot of nerves to say this, but Ghafi's face expression was worth it.

'They will take my best hunters!' The chancellor accused the sisters.

'No, we won't. We will take only Nzuri, Mpira and Kribi.' Uru said. 'You don't think very high about them, do you?'

Ghafi seemed a bit soothed.

'It's the king's decision.' She said unwillingly.

'I agree.' Mohatu nodded.

'Thank you, dad. We won't disappoint you.' Makali said.

* * *

'That was so great when you told Ghafi that I'll be the next chancellor.' Uru laughed.

'We have our own hunting party. And that's all thanks to you.' Makali said.

The both sisters danced together in exult and Imani watched them happily and clapped the rhythm with her paws.

'It's thanks to Imani.' Uru answered. 'She taught us about buffalo hunting tactics.'

'I'm glad that I could help you. If there is something else you'd like to ask for, I'll be happy to help you.' Imani smiled.

'That's our first victory!' Makali exclaimed happily 'I really didn't think that I'd manage to do that.'

'You see! You're much stronger than you think.' Uru said seriously.

* * *

The aristocrats of the hyenas' clan, twenty animals, met in the saint place of the clan, on The Elephants' Graveyard. There was one location, a big hole in ground, something like a theatre, surrounded by loads of enormous bones. They formed some kind of seats, where the aristocrats and the ministers of the Saint Council placed their noble butts. They conversed quietly about latest affairs, romances, parties. Hillary Yena wasn't between them. He had to leave for a few days to meet the representatives of other clan. A good day for some nice intrigues…

Sajjana and Hatyara, the daughters of the matriarch, appeared on a stage. The older sister was carrying a burning branch. Sajjana nodded and Hatyara threw a fire into a heap of dry twigs and herbs. A large cloud of white smoke ascended into the sky bending and curving into mysterious shapes. It formed a knot of snakes? Or maybe it's rather some kind of a strange, celestial plant?

The aristocrats silenced. The atmosphere was sublime.

'Hamārī pyārī dēvī ! Our beloved Divine Matriarch, our clan's Patron, The Living Fire, protect us from stepping the wrong path.' Sajjana, as a priest, started the prayer. 'Fill us with your wisdom and lead us to a next victory. Let it be so!' After the prayer she felt bitterness in her lips when she thought what they're going to do today.

'Let it be so!' The aristocrats shouted.

'We're starting the meeting. Firstly, I'd like to hear your opinion about last aggression of the western lions' pride, Nyekundu pride, on our lands.' Hatyara said. 'The matriarch strongly suggests sending an official condemnation and giving king Mohatu support at possible retaliation.'

The aristocrats looked a bit skeptical.

'Will it draw us into another pointless conflict?' An old female asked. Hatyara rolled her eyes.

'As long as we're king Mohatu's subject, we don't have many options. Don't prolong the formalities.'

'The aristocrats should be listened.' The female answered angrily.

'Nyekundu pride trespassed the border at our hunting lands. They hunted our animals.' Sajjana said innocently.

The aristocrats were shocked. Some of them started shouting.

'We should kill'em all!' it was the same female that asked for moderation before.

Sajjana hated the aristocrats' mendacity.

'As long as nothing directly threatened their interests, nobody could force them to do anything. But it was something that could be used against them. Hatyara liked manipulating others in such way. She seems so smug now.' Sajjana thought bitterly

The meeting went on. Next irrelevant cases were discussed.

'And now we should talk about resolutions submitted by the aristocrats.' Sajjana announced reluctantly.

The assembled hyenas looked curious. None of them submitted any resolutions. Hatyara started.

'Hillary Yena suggested enacting the act that would make every hyena equal, especially in access to food. Meals will be equally divided by the Representative Battalion…'

She had to stop as the aristocrats' moans were too loud.

...

'Obnoxious.' Sajjana thought. 'My head will start aching soon if they won't stop.' She waved her paws to silence the auditory. In the meantime she thought that it would be funny if she said that it's all lies. Because it was. Hillary had never submitted such act. He only suggested that Sajjana could do it for her weakest and suffering clan's fellows.

'What am I doing here? I'm just the Divine Matriarch's priestess and I should serve my people with spiritual aid and don't make politics. Especially such politics.

_Hillary is insanely rapacious. He will fight ruthlessly for the power he desires but doesn't deserve_. _He can destroy the whole pride to defeat us. That's why we should start a small war to protect pride from bigger one_ – the mother has told us. Is it the solution?

Or we just fight for our own matter? To maintain the control? Because we're greedier than him?' Sajjana thought.

'_Stop whining_.' A kind of an internal voice answered in her head '_**You**__ suggested this idea. Nobody else. You try to seem better than your family members, but you're just the same. Not better in any way._'

...

'I suppose that our noble assembly will turn down that proposal.' Hatyara stated.

'Down with that bastard!' The noble assembly answered. Few friends of Hillary kept quiet, looking around nervously.

'As we can see Hillary Yena's resolutions are very dangerous for stability of our pride. It's a shame that such things happen. That this noble assembly is offended and intimidated by such populist proposals, which are intended to agitate low ranked hyenas against their righteous and wise rulers.' Hatyara was stirring up the aristocrats by her speech. She seemed quite powerful and impressive at that moment.

Closer… Closer… It snapped.

'We should exclude Hillary from our meetings! He's dangerous!' The she-aristocrat yelped. The plan was working.

'I'm so sorry but it seems quite difficult. He was adopted to the aristocratic family, what gives him certain laws…' Sajjana had to interrupt her.

'But we could exclude him for a one week as a punishment for offending the assembly. As we can notice, he didn't honor us with his presence when his act was presented. It's an insult for us all!' The she-aristocrat answered.

Disgusted friends of Hillary left the place. The act was enacted.

'Thank you for your attention. The meeting is over.' Sajjana announced.

'I left you for a few days and you are already behaving like small children!' She heard a full of mockery voice behind her. She turned to see Hillary Yena. He bared his teeth a bit and backed his head in disgust.

'Why didn't you inform me about the meeting?'

'You could ask about it at next meeting. Oh, I forgot, you're officially excluded. So you'd rather apply the Matriarch.' The she-aristocrat replied aggressively. A few other noble's yelled some swearwords on him.

'I won't hesitate even for a moment.' Hillary answered adamantly.

'Oh, Hilly! That was terrible! The aristocrats somehow decided that you're trying to deprive them of all their privileges and went rampage. If not Sajjana and her speech about the laws of the assembly, they would have enacted your execution.' Hatyara notably played a role of a concerned friend.

'You wouldn't regret it for a minute.'

'What a mean person you are!' Hatyara snarled, probably taking her role a bit too personally, but Hillary ignored her as he noticed Sajjana passing by.

'Could you tell me what's going on here?!' He shouted to her.

Sajjana was leaving trying to look proudly. And not like a fleeing treacherous, small hyena she felt she became.

'You don't answer! Why?!' Hillary was staying on her heels. She disappeared in a narrow passage leading to the sacred place of the Elephant's Graveyard. Two guards stopped the commander with low growls.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. Don't forget to write a review ;)**


	14. Rough Talks

**AN: Thanks for all visits. I'm happy to see that some people are reading my scribbles or even follow it :).**

**Here is a new chapter for you. You will see Banzai again :D Don't forget about writing a short review after reading. It's really important for me and I will answer to all the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 'Rough talks'**

'No season now for calm, familiar talk.'

_Homer,_ _The Iliad_, Book XXII, line 169

* * *

It was late in the night. Hillary sneaked up to the Elephant Graveyard. He followed a narrow path between enormous piles of yellowed bones and rachitic plants. Eventually he achieved his goal – the cliff surrounding the Sacred Place. It was impossible to get into it unnoticed as there are only two entrances, and both of them were heavily guarded. Impossible, unless you have an ally in the 'fortress walls'.

Hillary whistled loudly. After a while, he heard a quiet rumble. A silhouette of a hyena cub came out from between the rocks, somewhere very closely to the top of the cliff. It cautiously descended, showing the great climbing skills as it didn't slip on sharp and sloping rocks. After a few minutes it came to Hillary's hideout. It was Banzai.

'Hey! Do you have what I asked for?' He asked cheerfully.

Hillary put down a small bundle that he carried in his muzzle. There were five eggs in it.

'How do you like it?' Hillary asked. Banzai shivered in a bliss. 'You've got some "issues" with that.'

Banzai caught one egg, shook it near his ear to check if it's good and broke the top. He started slurping white and then he licked off the yolk. During the process he made loud hums and purrs. Hillary listened to it impatiently. Eventually he also got hungry, broke one egg and poured its content into his mouth.

'As we're after a dinner, let's deal with other problems. Show me that fissure.'

'Man, I'm not sure if you'll manage through that. You're way too fat.' Banzai warned him

'You also aren't a stick.' Hillary scoffed.

'Wow, you're so perceptive.' Banzai rolled his eyes and threw the remains of eggshells into bushes.

They started a long, tough way upwards, jesting from each other to cheer up a bit.

Hillary tripped over something and slipped down a few meters. He stopped, panting heavily.

'Maybe you should give up? It seems that you're too old to be cool, Mr. Mascot!' Banzai yelled.

'Oh, you small…' Hillary surprisingly fast reached him and knocked him on the ground. 'Who is cool now?'

'You! Let me go!' the muffled answer came as Banzai was lying with his muzzle pressed to rock.

Eventually they reached the fissure. The cub was right. It was quite narrow. Banzai could easily pass through it, but the commander had to push himself through with a great effort. The fissure was dark, and Hillary had to feel the path with his paws.

'Bloody hell!' He yelled when he crushed with his head into a protruding rock. The only answer was a muffled laughter.

'Do you think it's funny?'

'Don't give up, it's almost the end.'

Hillary skidded out of the fissure and fell off as it turned out to be quite high below the ground.

'Oh, damn.' The commander murmured and changed his position to more comfortable and not involving any lying on the neck.

'Why did you want to get here?' Banzai asked.

'To talk with miss Saj.' Hillary rubbed his aching head.

'Do you love her?'

'Yeah, but she doesn't love me.'

'That's a pity. You'd make a good pair. You could take her on your back and let her ride on you. She'd love that.' Banzai said.

'In my scenario we won't have much time for riding…' Hillary said and lifted himself. 'I feel better now.'

'You mean kissing?' Banzai asked with some kind of delicate disgust and unbelieving that somebody could prefer it from riding.

'For example.' Hillary agreed. 'We'll farewell here. I know the way.'

He silently walked down the slope and followed a small gorge. In the distance a geyser exploded with a greenish glimmer. The Sacred Place was covered with a dreadful mist, which give it an atmosphere of a horror. The wind whistled and rumbled in the clefts. The weak lights shone in the darkness, probably ivory that reflected a weak moonlight. Or something else. Even the lions know what happens when you get to the Sacred Place uninvited. Your soul is abducted by the merciless helpers of the Divine Matriarch, so called the 'Lesser Gods'. Even brave Hillary had to admit that it's a bit scary.

'The mist is good for me – nobody will notice me.' He thought to cheer up. He managed to reach the Sajjana's personal cave.

'Sajjana, are you there' he yelled quietly.

The priestess came out of den.

'Something happened?' she asked with a sleepy voice.

'It's me – Hillary!' he answered.

She turned her head, staring at him in shock.

'Bloody h… ekhm… How did you get there?' she uttered.

'I flew on the wings of love. Could we talk for a while?'

'Come into the cave. Nobody shall see you.'

The cave was dark but quite cozy. Hillary felt a soft bed, so he lied down. Sajjana's eyes shone in the darkness.

'You shouldn't come here. You … have a bad influence on me and this place. I even started using swearwords like you! I've never done it before!'

'It's healthy to swear a bit from time to time. I want to know what's going on. Why did you say nothing to me, why do the aristocrats want to destroy me right now?'

'It's obvious why the aristocrats are furious on you. You embitter the low-ranked towards them. You're playing with fire – that can destroy the matriarchate.'

'Is it true that you've told them about my plans?'

'Yes…'

'How could you? I've trusted you!' Hillary was furious. He couldn't believe that Sajjana did it. Maybe he should. After all she's a daughter of the matriarch.

'I don't have to explain myself!' she snapped, narrowing her eyes in anger. She poured on him all her frustration on the world, on her own deeds, on the matriarch, on the moral compromises she made in her life.

'I thought that we're friends! You betrayed me!' he shouted, additionally hurt with her unfunded anger.

'I'll call the guards!' she yelled.

'I thought that you're better than your bloody sisters!'

She simply stood up and came to the entrance. Hillary lost his temper. He leaped after her, grabbed her front paw and tugged it causing her to turn around.

'It hurts!' she cried quietly. She seemed terrified. Hillary released his grip. He felt so bad that he caused pain to her.

'So, am I really the worst bastard as they all say? A cruel, stupid ruffian?' he asked in his mind.

'I'm sorry that I hurt you…' He apologized mildly.

'Do you really want to know the truth? So listen.' She whispered angrily. 'Do you know how much easier would the world be without you? We also wanted to fight for the low-ranked. We could negotiate with the aristocrats to create a compromise. And really make the low-ranked hyenas' lives better. But you had to bring the nobles on the edge. Now they see every ask for concessions as an attack on them!'

'Do you really think that they would want to negotiate if I disappeared? It's just a great excuse for them!'

'Or maybe it's an excuse for you to gain more popularity among the low-ranked? By promises that you could fulfill only by a civil war with the matriarch?

'I can't believe that you trust them more than me!'

'I can't trust anybody now… I just see the choice: to support you on your way to war or seek for good and stability. The Divine Matriarch is peace and balance. And The Dark Spirit tries to destroy it.' Sajjana said adamantly.

'I'll go.' He whispered. He delicately took her paw and kissed its pad, bowing low in front of her. 'Please, just think if the Dark Spirit could do something like that.'

Then he left the cave, leaving her completely flabbergasted.

* * *

'I'm ready.' Banzai said. Hillary nervously turned to him. He walked dazed, lost in thoughts while the cub emerged from thick mist.

'**I** will decide that.' Hillary snapped.

'I did everything you asked for! I haven't sneaked out!'

'Okay. I'll talk with Sajjana about that.' Hillary agreed impatiently. 'But not today. And our deal is actual. Right?'

'Damn, it's much harder to get to battalion than I've ever thought.' Banzai sighed.

* * *

Uru took a glance on her lionesses. Makali and Mpira smiled to her, Kribi seemed a bit bored and Nzuri was grim as always. But when Uru appeared, she cracked a pale smile. They met at the Agave Hill. Between enormous leaves and boulders there was a lot of shadow and across the hill there was a crack, covering the lionesses from rain and wind. Uru really liked this place.

'Hi girls. How are you?' The princess said cheerfully.

'Fine. Why did we meet there? It's quite distant from the Priderock.' Kribi asked.

'From here we can see a most of the Pridelands, almost like from the Priderock. And it's a pleasant place. I think it should be our headquarter.' Uru said.

'Headquarter? Are we having a war with somebody?' Mpira chuckled.

'Maybe…' Uru answered mysteriously. 'I think we should choose our leader. I suggest Makali. Is anybody against? Great, she's our new leader. And who will be her assistant and lieutenant?' Uru asked, as she didn't want to appoint herself on that place.

'I could be.' Kribi said proudly.

'Oh, come on. You know nothing about leadership.' Nzuri snapped. 'And Uru is a princess and a hero. She saved Makali. She should be our vice-leader.'

'Shut up!' Kribi exclaimed.

'We both know that I'm right. Could we just skip your yells and grumblings?' Nzuri asked ironically.

'Fudge yourself with that irony.' Kribi snapped, but she seemed a bit helpless to Nzuri.

'Girls, please. Could we calm down? We could vote on the vice-leader.' Makali said.

'Okay. I just hate such snotty ironical bastards.' Kribi growled. Nzuri looked at her with superiority, as she wanted to show that she's too noble to take part in an invectives fight.

'Who wants Uru as our leader, please raise your paw.' Nzuri, Makali and Mpira did it. After a few seconds Kribi unwillingly raised her paw.

'I don't want to spoil your beautiful consensus.' She murmured.

'Oh, cheer up. I'll let you command from time to time.' Uru comforted her.

'I don't need your pity.' Kribi said with anger.

'I'd hate it too.' Uru smiled airily. 'So don't wait on my pity but prove yourself. If you're good, you might become a vice-commander one day.'

'That works for me.' Kribi answered seriously.

'So what are we going to do?' Mpira asked.

'We will train to become the greatest hunting team in the Pridelands. Have you ever wanted to show that damn Ghafi where is her place?' Uru said.

'Of course yes.' Kribi said. She liked the idea more and more.

'Well, the problem is that we're really bad hunters.' Nzuri interfered.

'I'm very good!' Kribi disagreed.

'You're so loud that you won't sneak to a deaf and blinded gazelle. Mpira is big but terribly slow, Makali and Uru aren't that bad but I'm a walking tragedy.' Nzuri smiled grimly.

'You're a daughter of Imani. You can't be that bad.' Uru tried to cheer her up.

'You'd like to bet?' Nzuri sighed. 'Let's face it. There is a reason why Ghafi's followers call us outcasts.'

'My pessimist Nzuri. The king said that we have to cross our boundaries. Let's try it!' Uru exclaimed. 'Your mother, the best hunter in the Pridelands, taught you almost everything that she knows. You aren't the outcast but my friend. And the future best hunter in the Pridelands.'

That time Nzuri smiled for longer than few seconds. And for the first time it was quite cheerful.

'It sounds great.' she chuckled.

* * *

**AN:** **Yesterday there will be a new update, so don't forget to visit me :)**


	15. The Training

**AN: Hello to everyone reading this chapter. Thanks for visiting. Remember that this review box on the bottom of the page don't bite. Really. I checked it personally ;)**  
**I hope that you will like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 'The Training.'**

'When I walk along with two others, they may serve me as my teachers.  
I will select their good qualities and follow them, their bad qualities and avoid them.'

Confucius

* * *

'Hello, my love.' Mohatu purred to Ghafi.

She sat at the top of the Priderock and stared at the distant mountains. The king could only guess what she thought about with that serious, sorrowful face. Maybe about her past, mysterious and strongly connected with the greatest political events of that time. Even he, the great king Mohatu, knew very little about it. She was a bit younger than he, she was a descendant of the house of Dhahabu, the old and noble kin that ruled in many prides. She travelled a lot with her father as an ambassador, negotiating diplomatic agreements for the Pridelands, and she was at home very rarely. She got married to Chuma Dhahabu, her distant cousin from other pride. During the Civil war she supported Mohatu against his brother. From that time she served him in any way he'd like…

'Why are you so sad?' The king approached to Ghafi and gave her a kiss. She shrugged.

'I'm not.'

'So kiss me.'

'I'm not in mood.'

'You're contradicting yourself.' Mohatu smiled airily.

'Do you really think that it's good idea to give power to Uru.' Ghafi asked surprisingly.

'Oh, you're worrying about that? It's nothing. I've just thought that she should occupy herself with something to make less trouble. She's my daughter. Even if she'll be somewhere far in other pride she should know how to hunt.' Mohatu said soothingly.

'I was never given anything just like that. I had to work hard for it.' Ghafi growled quietly.

'Excuse me?' The king asked. He hasn't heard what the chancellor said.

'What about our son? I'm not even a queen.'

'Please, wait a bit. It's too early.'

'You've been saying this for three years. Maybe you're just trying to fool me?'

'What happened with you? You used to be so patient. I've always admired you for that.' The king said anxiously.

'It's just… Do you still love me?' Ghafi asked nervously.

'Yes, of course. Please, wait a bit. As soon as you'll give birth to our son, I'll make you a queen. I just have to prepare everything.'

'Our son… I was worrying about him so much… When that buffalo hit me…' Ghafi sighted. She seemed really concerned.

'But everything is all right. I asked Babu. He said that you should rest more. Resign from hunts till the birth. I'd go mad if anything happen to you.' Mohatu said softly. He hugged Ghafi tightly and they spent the whole night lying and staring at the stars.

* * *

On the next day the lionesses started training. Imani had a cubsitting day so she appeared at the foot of the Agave Hill leading a group of shouting and piping cubs. Uru just sighed and Makali hurried to help the elder lioness. Imani made a short lecture about sneaking.

'You should remember that every den, boulder, hillock, clump of grass or low spot is the lioness' best friend. The longer you stay covered, the bigger chance of successful hunt you have. The lioness isn't created to long chases, the hyenas are much better in that. They can chase their prey for almost whole day. We can't do that so we have to be quiet and smart.'

'Yeah, hyenas are stupid.' Kribi smiled maliciously.

'They aren't. They have a very complicated clan organization and they can prepare great ambushes. They're a dangerous enemy. Thankfully we're allied with our hyenas.' Imani said seriously. 'Kribi, show what you can. Do you see that rock? Pretend that it's an antelope.'

Kribi nodded. She stayed still for a while, checking the wind direction. She hid behind a higher grass and made a half of circle around the rock, in the distance of about 50 meters, gaining a position directly under the wind. She crawled like a snake, using a long depression along the hill as a cover. She approached to the rock on about 5 meters, and then she jumped out, achieving the boulder in split of second. She triumphantly encircled it.

'How was it?' she asked.

'Not bad, but I think that you'd frighten away the antelope.'

'Oh damn!' Kribi shouted furiously.

'Stay calm. It was your first try.' Imani said soothingly. 'Remember that most herbivores have a weak sight but an outstanding hearing. That's because they are eating all the time with their heads low and they can't look around. It was a good idea to use that depression as a cover, but it was filled with some dry twigs. They cracked when you've stepped on them. A good hunter is patient and can prepare its way for an hour. Try to throw away twigs or squash grass than force your way through it.' Imani smiled. 'Okay, now Mpira.'

That lioness had a harder way. She was a bit bigger than Kribi and her rock was placed in the open. Then it was a time of Uru and Makali, and Nzuri was at the end.

'Dear…' Imani said with a little reproach.

'I know, I'm terrible, I'm suitable only for a cubsitting.' Nzuri said grimly, panting after her turn 'Okay, Makali, I'll replace you with the cubs.'

They trained sneaking almost two dozens of times. The afternoon came and Imani had to navigate cubs to Priderock for a meal. The team came after her. They had never trained so hard, even during preparations for the first hunt. They understood that Ghafi and Kumt'ii, who had led those preparations, neglected them, skipping hundreds of important pieces of advice. Imani told them how to hunt not only at the savannah, but also in the scrub, forests and mountainous regions.

Before they have arrived to the Priderock, they met a few lionesses tugging two zebras. They helped them. The king greeted them and Kumt'ii thanked for a help.

'Well, did you hunt something?' Ghafi asked with a sweet voice.

'No, we were training.' Makali answered.

'Oh, I'm sure that those lionesses need a lot of training.' Ghafi smirked and she patted Kumt'ii, who also started laughing.

Bursting with anger, Makali's team sit together in the corner of the cave. The king examined the prey and justly divided it for Pride. There was a decent piece for everybody. The team ate their pieces fast.

'Hey! Princess!' That was shaman Babu with his apprentice. He came to Uru, limping. 'I thought that you'll need a change of dressings. And Rafiki wanted to see you.'

'Very funny, master.' The young mandrill answered coldly.

'Hi, Rafiki. Nice to see you.' Uru smiled. The shaman removed the old dressing. 'How do you like your lessons with Babu?'

'Oh, they are great. I am learning something new every day.' Rafiki smiled goofily. When the old shaman bowed down to prepare a healing mixture, the young mandrill leaned to Uru's ear and whispered: 'He's an old bastard. He's drunk all the day, he forgets half of recipes, but when something goes wrong, he beats me with that foul staff.'

Uru giggled.

'So why don't you find a better master?' She whispered.

'Oh, I travelled a lot and learned from the best masters. But now I'm stuck here. You know, Babu is my uncle. My father wants me to take over this place when Babu retires so that it will stay in our family. It's kind of a war between mandrill shaman clans.'

'Rafiki, you useless piece of crap! Help me with a mixture!' The old shaman squealed.

Makali came to the group.

'Oh, it doesn't look good.' She said glancing at the wound.

'At least it isn't bleeding anymore.' Uru said

Makali leaned and delicately kissed the cut.

'Do you remember how our mum kissed all our bruises to soothe pain?' She asked.

'Oh, I'd be happy if it worked with that.' Uru answered sourly. The shaman placed a soaked with herbs dressing on her eye.

'It should be changed twice every day. I'm much too old to run back and forth like that so I'll send Rafiki.' Babu said.

'If I'm not here, look for me at the Agave Hill at the south.' Uru said.

'Okay! See you soon!' Rafiki waved to her and left the place with Babu.

* * *

Makali's team also left the Priderock. Everything was better than bearing Ghafi's venomous looks.

'God, that bitch is so irritating.' Kribi exclaimed when they were in a safe distance.

'Yeah, she's a pain in ass.' Uru answered. As old proverb said; nothing unites more than a common enemy.

'So what are we going to do now?' Mpira asked.

'We'll train sneaking again.' Uru answered.

'No! I'm completely exhausted and quite full after a meal.' Nzuri disagreed.

'Move your lazy ass! Do you want everybody to laugh at you just like now?' Kribi snapped.

'They laugh at you too. It's not my fault that I'm a couch lion.' Nzuri answered unwillingly.

'I'll try not to exhaust you too much.' Uru smiled. She lied. At the sunset lionesses were completely exhausted, stretching their aching muscles, stiffened by hours of crouching and crawling in narrow passages. Mpira licked her paw which she hurt with a spiked plant. Nzuri said nothing, she just moaned regularly.

They sat in the fissure of the Agave Hill to rest a bit before return to the Priderock. Everybody found a comfortable place to lie down and Nzuri sprawled her long, thin legs. Makali massaged her aching pads.

'I'd love to hear something from you about your past. We've lived in the same pride for a whole life and I know almost nothing about you.' Uru said.

'Because you weren't integrating with us.' Kribi remarked sourly. Uru sent her a bad look.

'I can be first' Mpira said cheerfully. 'My father was a rogue and my mother was from here. She was from the royal house, but she wanted to experience an adventure, so she ran away. They met at a small waterhole and immediately fell in love. They travelled across the world, visiting many countries, staying on the terrain of other pride for a few days, always asking for an agreement to cross the border.

When my mother got pregnant and I was born, my parents started looking for a place to settle. It was a time of drought and nobody wanted to accept them, so they thought about a Pridelands.

One day when we were travelling there, we met two rogue males, probably brothers. We talked normally for a while and then…' At this moment Mpira frowned, closing her eyes. 'Then they just attacked. Without any reason… Mother asked me to hide somewhere. She and father had stopped males to let me run.

Then I saw them for the last time. I wandered, completely emaciated… and your mother, Hatia, found and saved me. I had hallucinations; I thought that she's an angel.' Mpira smiled. 'For some time I was sure that she has beautiful blue wings, which are visible only in the night. I had strange imagination. It's… It's so sad that she had this accident…' Mpira finished with sadness. Makali patted her arm to comfort her. 'In the Pridelands it turned out that I have an older sister that looked after me after the death of Hatia.'

'So… I also was a rogue's child.' Kribi started. 'My father led a small pride of four or five females. They wandered through the Outlands harassing other prides and poaching, and in the free time my father slept with all his lionesses. He had lots of children, but some of them died in the Great Drought. I was strong enough to survive. It was a tough life, even if all my "aunties" looked after me. During a drought my family came to the Pridelands and settled here. Mohatu even gave my father a position of the Royal Huntsman. He died a few months ago.' Everybody knew that he died on syphilis, but nobody was brave enough to remark it. 'My older sister is wandering with "The Better Ones" – you know, those irritating daughters of Ghafi's followers. She pretends that she doesn't recognize me, stupid bitch!'

'It's your turn, Nzuri.' Makali patted her softly. Nzuri jerked up her head.

'Oh god, I napped for a while. You emaciated me. Well, everybody knows my mother, Imani. My father was her second… erm maybe third husband. Both of them died very early…' Nzuri said a bit embarrassed.

'Yeah, your mum's poisoning them.' Kribi scoffed.

'Shut up!' Nzuri yelled. She raised her voice very rarely, so she must have been really angry. 'She's not like Ghafi! Or your useless sister.'

'I'd appreciate if you stop such suggestions.' Makali said coldly to Kribi.'

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Nzuri, please, continue.'

'My mother was the chancellor during the reign of king Kutojali and during the early reign of Hatia, but Mohatu insisted to change her to Ghafi. So she resigned. '

'It was a wrong decision. It'd be great to have her as a chancellor and not that bastardish bitch.' Kribi snarled.

'So my mum isn't a poisoner anymore?' Nzuri asked ironically.

'Come on, let it go.' Kribi sighed.

'Well, we have four different stories here, but fate somehow bonded us together. I'd love to be a friend of all of you. We're secretly called the outcasts, even if we're members of that pride. We have to help each other to stay here.' Uru said seriously. 'It should be our place and our small pride where our queen will be Makali.'

'Oh, stop it.' Makali smiled unwillingly.

'It works for me as long as we'll chase Ghafi up the tree.' Kribi announced.

'Thanks. As it's our pride, we'll live here, hunt for our own and we'll have our own rules. We can be frank, say and think on our own. We'll be free here. And that's all with the king's consent. Do you like it?'

The lionesses nodded in appreciation. The great adventure began and they all were part of it…

* * *

**AN: Have a good day and remember about the reviews. :)**


	16. The Conspiracy

**AN: Thanks for all your visits and reviews. I love you all ;)**

**T5Tango:** Thanks for your review. I'm glad that you like my plot and characters - it was much fun for me to write it :) You will learn much more about the past and his motives. He's quite different from most of the fanfics, where he's a great father, king and flawless character :) What do you think about the hyenas' community? Do you like how I portrayed it? You might be a bit frustrated by an amount of OCs, but for example Hillary Yena is a father of Shenzi, and we have small Banzai :). And one more question, how did you spot my fanfic? It's pretty important for me to know as I don't have much visitors and reviews :)

**Nibbythehedgehog:** Great nickname btw. Is it a cartoon character?  
Thanks for your review. I'm very happy that you like my OCs, there are a lot of them, so I was a bit unsure about them, but I tried to stick out from making a nice herd of Mary-sues :D The plot will thicken, it's just a matter of time :D

**Here is another chapter for you. I hope that you will like it. Don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 15 'The Conspiracy'**

It is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be imperiled in a hundred battles; if you do not know your enemies but do know yourself, you will win one and lose one; if you do not know your enemies nor yourself, you will be imperiled in every single battle.

Sun Tzu

* * *

Almost two weeks passed by. Makali's team spent every free moment on training. Uru got the father's consent on staying at the Agave Hill also by night. At last they were free.

That week there were some important events. The king of the Eastern Pride came to visit Mohatu. They were friends from the time when the young king supported Mohatu against his brother. Two kings and eastern royal retinue defiled in front of whole Pridelander pride, vassal prides and ambassadors, showing that their ally is stronger than ever. The eastern ruler brought eight lionesses with him and joint maneuvers were carried out with the 'Better Ones'. Makali's team had very little in common with the ceremonies and they paid very little attention to that, but they had to be present. Makali was learning the royal protocol through practice, or rather she taught Mohatu the royal protocol, whispering advice into the king's ear to Ghafi's discontent.

When… when Mohatu looked with pride and hope on Makali, she almost couldn't believe that he promised Ghafi that he would get rid of them… As if it was just a nightmare and the princess woke up. But it was true…

Everybody was given a free time after a great feast and most of the lionesses took a nap, being too full to do anything. Makali's team took advantage of that, sneaking out with Imani. The elder lioness took them on a savannah and once more showed them how to identify the animal and its way using broken twigs and sprouts, parts of fur between plant's spikes, all types of tracks, droppings. She taught them how to distinguish different scents and follow them, how to define how long ago the animals crossed that place, how the scents change during the time. It was almost a new world, with very few words to describe the feelings, something that can be showed and learned only by the experience. Imani was an expert stalker and her daughter, Nzuri was almost as good as she, becoming an important part of the team. She smiled a bit sheepishly when everybody congratulated her, for the first time at the training. Imani showed them many things they've never learned before, with a lesson of effacing their own tracks, something very useful during the war. They didn't know how fast it will be useful…

* * *

Maridadi, the only daughter of Kumt'ii, sat in the shadow of acacia near the northern waterhole. She had fur in a nice, pastel colour of a peach, with a bit lighter underbelly and paws and apple-green, normally gentle and calm eyes. But today they were full of anger and sadness. She was brutally humiliated.

Three weeks ago she had her first hunt ceremony with Mpira. Mpira passed but Maridadi failed. For the second time. At first time she just lacked skills. She could admit that.

But second time was a cruel bad luck. Once she almost had a gazelle but a cheetah scared it away. She tried to catch a meercat but they were too fast. She spent too much time on it and the nightfall caught her in a middle of stalking on an antelope. It was too late.

Humiliated, Maridadi came back to the Priderock where she met scornful looks and muffled smirks behind her back. The worst was her mother's anxious expression and her breaking voice when she hugged the young lioness and said that everything would be fine. Nothing was fine. Maridadi knew it well. She brought shame on herself.

Nobody really knew what to do with her, the daughter of Ghafi's right hand, so she stayed in the pride but somehow out of it, doing only the easiest jobs like the cubsitting and patrolling the borders. But for the most time she was terribly lone. Nobody paid attention to her, her former friends backbit her behind her back. Before she stayed alone she didn't know that they're called 'the Better ones'. It probably described their scorn and presumptuousness quite well. The worst thing was that she could do nothing to change that. She wanted to ask the king for a next chance but her mother suggested her to "calm down".

'She should calm down with fawning to Ghafi.' She thought with irritation.

Kumt'ii's daughter heard that princess Makali gathered the group of such losers like Maridadi. If she got there, she may gain another chance. The chance that she wouldn't waste. But there was a hole in that magnificent plan. She was a daughter of Ghafi's right hand, and she could easily see those proverbial daggers shot from their eyes by the chancellor and Uru.

_She asked Makali for consent. The princess glanced at her, a bit confused and then she looked at Uru, who stepped after her, wordlessly asking for advice._

'_What for?' Uru asked sharply. 'To spy us?'_

'_Screw you!' Maridadi answered._

She was humiliated again. She sat under that acacia and stayed there for an hour or two. She was hopeless again. She's young and already defeated for the rest of her life. A death is better than that. Maybe she should leave the pride and find luck somewhere else. Many lions did so.

'Yeah, with my luck and abilities I'll starve to death.' She thought grimly. She got up and set for a stroll. It was as good as crawling to some hole and dying there.

'Hey dear! Come here!' she heard a sweet voice. It was her mother. She sat at the bank of the waterhole under an old tree hanging over the water like a great umbrella. With Ghafi.

Maridadi didn't know why so many lionesses of the Pridelands, including her mother, loved the chancellor and claimed she's a great ruler. Okay, she was exacting and hard-working, but everybody knew the how Ghafi betrayed her husband. He was called Chuma Dhahabu, "Selfish lion" by his enemies. That ambitious lion was Mohatu's friend and brother-in-arms during the Civil war. He wanted to unite in the Pridelands his enormous, noble clan, spread among many prides in the whole South Africa. Maybe he wanted to become next king of the Pridelands, who knew. He lost Mohatu's credence and was sentenced for treachery for an exile. As soon as Ghafi heard about that, she divorced with him, denying that she had anything in common with Chuma's intrigues. He died on the exile a few years ago. How could anybody trust a lioness who betrayed her own mate without a squint of her eye?

Maridadi unwillingly came to her mother and sat in front of her. Kumt'ii enveloped her with arm and started cleaning her.

'Mum! I'm an adult! I can clean myself on my own.'

'For me you'll always be my small, sweet daughter.' Kumt'ii said softly.

'Oh, it's so funny when our children are trying to be independent, only to come back in tears when they have problems.' Ghafi remarked philosophically.

'Shut up!' Maridadi thought angrily and managed to escape from under Kumt'ii's arm.

'My Wajinga had the same independence period. He yelled "You'll mess my mane" all the time. As if he had any mane then. Now he would give everything to have a nice cleaning, but I look too young to appear with such an old son.' Kumt'ii and the chancellor burst into laughter.

'Mum, I'd like to talk with you for a while. Only with you.' Maridadi asked. Maybe she could persuade her mother to ask the king for one more chance.

'Maybe later, dear. I've got an important talk with the Madame Chancellor.' Kumt'ii answered unwillingly.

'Okay, mum.' Her daughter said sheepishly. But in her soul she felt great fury. 'What is so important that you can't talk with your only daughter. Another bunch of rumors?' She thought. It somehow struck her. She hid behind the boulder and barefacedly eavesdropped. What worse could happen if anybody caught her?

'Have you heard that those Uru's bastards trained whole two weeks? They're becoming irritating.' Ghafi said.

'Yes, Madame. I heard that they're going to start hunting next week.'

'Well… They're kind of a problem… You know, the king is looking at them very carefully. He probably has some hope in his "daughters". It would be good if he lost that hope…'

'They're dangerous?'

'They could be. And** Imani is dangerous**.' Ghafi admitted. 'We could send one of our girls to scare away herds when they'll be hunting.' The chancellor smirked.

'Or we could send a majordomo bird to warn the herds in the place where they'll hunt.' Kumt'ii proposed.

'So that's the plan?' Maridadi thought bitterly. 'They are so scared of the competition?'

She wanted to run straightaway to Makali and tell her about everything. But something stopped her. All in all, she denounced her own mother… She wandered around, thinking for a long time.

'Oh, you came here again?' Uru asked unfriendly, seeing Maridadi.

'I have information for you.' Kumt'ii's daughter said. 'I heard Ghafi talking with… somebody…' Later she told everything she heard.

'Why you've told us that?' Uru asked. 'You're a child of Ghafi's friend.'

'Because I hate injustice. And because I want to join you. I'm an outcast, just like you. I'm thought to be a loser. I want to prove myself and show them all what I'm worth.' Maridadi said fierily.

'I already like her.' Kribi said with a smile. Everybody looked at her, surprised. She seemed to hate almost everybody and it was extremely hard to impress her.

'You're wrong, Maridadi. We aren't outcasts. We're the real Pridelanders.' Uru said seriously. 'I agree that you should join us. Who agrees with me? Five voices for you. Welcome to the Free Pride.' Uru smiled and Makali hugged her. 'We sleep here. The training starts at the sunrise.'

Maridadi nodded.

* * *

'_Your majesty, we ask you for consent for hunting.' Uru said. _

'_Where and when do you want to hunt?' Mohatu asked._

'_On the north of the Agave Hill, this night. We'd like to hunt on zebra's. A nice herd moved there.' Makali answered._

'_Good. I suppose that you'll bring me a decent breakfast.' King nodded kindly. Ghafi had a mysterious smile on her face. _

That was at the midday. And at the afternoon Nzuri spotted a distant scent of one of Ghafi's followers. It was obvious that Maridadi told the truth. At the twilight Makali's team left the Agave Hill. Each member chose other way, carefully obscuring her trail and checking if nobody is following them. They were extremely excited – they tried to fool the powerful Ghafi and prove themselves. They met at the Old Baobab, the home of Babu.

Maridadi was missing. She trained very hard for last days, but it was obvious that it's too early for her to join the hunting party. She understood that, especially that she's given other objective. She went on the north, though the rocky part of savannah, where all the tracks were hard to see and she scattered false hints – pieces of the lionesses' fur that came out during the grooming.

Makali's team rushed on the south, in the opposite direction. They looked carefully for any tracks, but there was nothing. Nzuri sniffed for any scent. They hadn't scouted that place; they didn't know where to look for animals. The herds were in a constant move, travelling though the whole Pridelands and some, like the wildebeests, seasonally expediting in thousands to other, very distant lands, seeking for a fresh grass. The night passed fast and Uru became more and more nervous. They fooled Ghafi, but animals fooled them? That would be ironical.

Suddenly Nzuri started laughing merrily. They looked at her like on a madman.

'I've found a scent! It's zebras!' She exclaimed.

'Lead us firmly, dear.' Uru encouraged her.

The scent was quite weak, and Nzuri dodged, trying to find the right way. They moved along a narrow path leading through a forest to a waterhole.

'If they're at the waterhole, we won't be able to hunt them. It's against the laws.' Makali remarked.

But they walked past the waterhole and came on the open savannah. There, on a wide route in high grass, dozens of zebras hurried to find a place at water before the sunrise. First, pale rays of the sun enlighten them beautifully. Beautifully like a decent steak in the eyes of a starving carnivore.

* * *

The Ghafi's thug was furious. She lost her track for hundreds of times, unsuccessfully trying to find those lionesses. Was it possible that five young females, almost cubs, could fool experienced hunter? Imani must have something to do with that.

Near the Old Baobab the thug found a right track. At last! Now it would be easy…

Suddenly the ground fell under the thug's paws and she landed in a deep hole.

'Oh, it seems that Rafiki caught something.' The young mandrill murmured under breath, sitting comfortably at a high branch above the hole he had dug.

* * *

'What a nice pack of zebras.' Uru whispered.

'Actually they are quaggas ' Makali remarked.

'What's the difference?'

'The quaggas have brown stripes and their rump is whole beige-brown. The Chapman's zebras are a bit bigger, with longer mane and black, distinct stripes, a bit obscured at the legs. And the Grant's zebras have distinct black stripes also on their legs, but they have no mane.'

'Oh my, sometimes you're scaring me.' Kribi whispered.

'Face it – you're not the smartest ass in the Pridelands.' Nzuri scoffed and Kribi growled from hurt pride.

The hunting had begun. Nzuri and Kribi run across the path before quaggas moved through it. Makali and Mpira slowly sneaked up the track. For long time they slid between grasses blades, seeing only dim green of the plants. The high grass covered them well. When they saw the first beige rump, they stopped. Uru were securing them.

Suddenly Nzuri jumped out right in front of the leading stallion, enormous animal with a snow-white pelage with gentle, beige stripes. She bit its fetlock.

The experienced quagga didn't panic. It stood on its hind legs, with majestic muscles flexing under skin,. It was covering his herd mates, which fell back in order. But then Kribi attacked from the right and an order changed into an incoherent escape into high grass on the left. Right in the lions' paws.

Mpira and Makali spotted a nice, fat female. Mpira pounced on its rump, bringing it on the ground with her weight and force. Makali confidently caught herbivore's throat with her jaws, muffling the loud squeak of quagga.

Uru should have helped them, but a nice, young male jumped in front of her, almost trampling her. She instinctively stepped aside. She noticed that it has a big wound, probably an effect of lions' hunting. She couldn't help pouncing on the prey that had run away from Ghafi. She landed on the side of the herbivore and instantly started sliding back. A heavy hoof stroke her side. Suddenly the quagga fell down, trying the old horses' trick as it immediately jerked up, sliding away from Uru's grip.

But this smart trick caused that Nzuri and Kribi managed to catch up with them and attack from sides. The quagga was surrounded, but it fought hard, trying to kick and throw away the lionesses. Makali and Mpira joined them and in five they crushed the herbivore to the ground. The fight was over. Makali's team succeeded, bringing a prey that could feed the whole pride.

Ghafi greeted them with a dignity, smiling kindly. Uru had to admit that she's a dangerous enemy.

* * *

Makali and Uru celebrated their success in arms of their lovers. As they slept out of the Priderock, they didn't have to sneak out anymore.

'What do you think – two zebras are a nice prey, right?' Uru asked when Usiku massaged her back.

'Phi, zebras are no challenge. We hunted down real prey – like buffalos, rhinoceros and such. That's something.' Usiku bragged.

'I don't believe you.' Uru said, irritated.

'Am I telling truth, bro? Usiku shouted to Joma, who was lying nearby with Makali.

'Totally, dude.' Joma agreed.

'What was he asking about?' Makali purred.

'I have no idea, babe. He's a terrible bugger.' He said and closed Makali's mouth with a kiss.

Uru slid gracefully from Usiku's paws.

'So you think that my success is nothing, right?' she asked coldly.

'No, I meant that it's a first hunt of your group. When you'll get more experienced, you'll start hunting the better prey.' Usiku explained himself.

'Just like you? You should know that the Pridelanders are the best hunters in the world!'

'Oh, really?!' Usiku scoffed.

'Really! Get lost, you conceited asshole!' Uru came to Makali.

'Get lost too!' Usiku shouted after her.

'Sis, we're leaving!' Uru growled.

'Excuse me? What did you say?' Makali asked embarrassingly, breathing heavily as Joma almost suffocated her with a long kiss.

'Nothing, have a good time.' Uru murmured grimly.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. Please, review :) **

**AN2: The next update will be on Friday.**


	17. Be on guard when you're in love

**AN:** **Thanks for all your visits. It means so much to me :)**

**T5Tango: **Once more thanks for all your reviews :D I'm happy that you like the descriptions, the lions and hyenas culture and the characters development. I can't tell you much, but Mohatu's and Ghafi's motives will be shown in next chapters. Well, you want to see more Ahadi - suit yourself - he's here today :) And there will be some nice plot twists. Sajjana is broken betweet loyality to her mother and matriarch and Hilly who is her friend. I like how it came out, althought it was a bit unprompted. Uru is also my favourite character, and then Sajjana and Hillary :) Thanks for adivice and support :D

**The lyrics that Ahadi is quoting is a part of song "Sekret Kardynała Richelieu" (The secret of cardinal Richelieu) of polish band Czerwony Tulipan, translation by lew_leon.**

**The link to song here (just write youtube before and remove the spaces after slash) / watch?v=seg-2BXMPpc **

* * *

**Chapter 16 'Be on guard when you're in love.'**

'Don't you think I've had enough excitement for one evening, without the additional thrill of a strange man making love to me?'

George Barker

* * *

Usiku and Uru met at the afternoon, near an old baobab tree. Half of its branches were broken after a great storm that struck the Pridelands at last wet season. It was a quite important landmark for the two lovers; they had often met together in that place in last weeks.

Usiku smiled as he saw Uru. She looked beautiful and lightened up. The last week or two seemed quite hard for them as they had a few terrible quarrels. Usiku tried to make out how had they started – Uru came to him cold and faraway, he attempted to cheer her up by some caress but she reacted by moving away. When he tried to chill the atmosphere by joking, she scoffed at him, suggesting that he's stupid or she felt offended as if he was mocking at her. He lost his temper and everything started – they cruelly hurt each other with words as if they're the worst enemies. They almost went away, but always, at the last moment he broke, fell at his knees in front of her, begging for forgiveness as if he was a culprit. He asked himself why it had to be like that. Why did his beloved change so much? It hurt him so much. Her smile gave him hope, no – a certainty!- that everything will be fine.

Well – from Uru's side it looked a bit different. Everything what Makali warned her about had happened. She lost interest in Usiku – she learned all his jokes by heart, she got tired with his short temper, she got bored with his laziness and being late all the time. She started being ironical, reserved, she constantly quarreled with him. Once, in a great anger, she even delicately suggested him to break up just to learn two more things – he was unable to understand such suggestions and he was totally in love with her. It was something that she hadn't predicted; probably because of the way she treated all the males. Soon Uru realized that she, the strong decisive lioness, is completely unable to leave that (in her eyes) last wimp who obsequiously begged her to stay. Why? Because she's feeling like a slut when she's looking into his desperate eyes? Or because she was alone? It's a fact that for a long time she had no friends apart from her sweet, overprotective sister. But then it changed. He had her team, her friends, she had an objective.

More things changed when she had met that new rogue a few days before. He's name was Bure. He was three or four years older that her, he impressed her with his sophistication, sense of humor and intelligence. As a wandering bard, a quite well known personality in the surrounding kingdoms, he was accepted by king Mohatu with all honors and could stay in the Pridelands as long as he returned every evening to the Priderock to tell the king the new stories, rumors and poems. He didn't have to hide in the bushes like Usiku. Bure had a lot of free time and he seemed to find Uru's company especially interesting. It was a mutual feeling. It gave Uru a certainty that she's strong enough to get rid of Usiku.

'For the first time she came late, not me. Maybe she stopped being so touchy about that.' Usiku thought.

'Hi dear!' he greeted Uru.

'Hi' she answered. And thought: 'Oh, please Usiku, bear it well.'

'We need to have a serious talk.' Uru said. She tried to sound soothingly. He kissed her in her cheek.

'Everything for you.' He pretended to be self-confident.

'Usiku, I didn't want to tell you that, but we have to sever.' Uru started

Usiku looked at her with eyes widened with a pure fear.

'W... Why? I don't understand… I love you!' he stuttered.

'It isn't your fault, dear.' Uru quickly interfered. 'It's me, really. I can't get along with myself. I'm hysterical, extremely moody and rude. You really deserve somebody better…'

'But I want you! I'll help you. We'll get through that together.' He exclaimed desperately. He tried to hug her, but she moved off.

'What's the matter with you? You have the another guy or what?' He lost his temper.

'Yes, I have! You see, I don't deserve you! Go and find a better one.' Uru decided in a second.

For the moment Usiku froze in terror.

'How dare you?!' he snarled. Suddenly he caught her throat. 'I'll kill you!'

She smacked him in his face.

'Don't overdramatize!' she yelled 'Damn brutal! Get lost!'

She turned around to leave. It was a mistake. Usiku pounced, knocking her on the ground and pinned her.

'What's his name?' He yelled. She vainly tried to push him off.

A malicious voice of irony in her head said_: 'And why did I prefer the beefy dimwits? It'd be much easier to knock off a nice, light scrag.'_

'Bure!' she uttered. 'And he'll be here… in a minute!'

'_How creative I'm while facing the death!' _she thought.

'That's great. I'll kill both you and him.' He cried out with an ill exult. Uru looked into his mad eyes and understood that she's very, very dead. She started struggling hard and bit his paw. He slapped Uru and tightened the grip on her throat. Her vision blurred.

'Leave her alone!' somebody shouted.

'You're called Bure?' Usiku growled. He lost his attention for a while. Uru kicked him in a stomach and rapidly crawled out of his range.

'No, I'm called Your Death!' the lion yelled. He clashed with rising Usiku. They rolled to a stop. Usiku came back to senses. He understood that he stood no chance with the two lions, so he pushed his enemy away and bolted into the grass.

Uru looked at her savior. It was a golden male with a black, messy mane…

'Ahadi?' she asked. '_Oh, great, could anybody else save me?'_

'Yeah, it's me. Are you fine?'

'Yeah, I am' she said without much conviction. She was absolutely terrified, her voice broke. Her throat was painful; she coughed when trying to take a deeper breath. Her face was smacked by a deviant! '_Not a very big loss for the world, really…_' she thought feeling tears in her eyes.

She slowly walked to the Priderock. Ahadi caught up with her.

'Are you sure that you're fine? You're bleeding a bit.'

'Yes, I'm damn sure!' she yelled at him. He was getting on her nerves.

'Stop behaving like a shrew. I just wanted to be nice.' He answered sternly.

'_At least he doesn't feel pity for me. I would never bear his mercy.' _She thought bitterly.

'I'm running to the Priderock to report about that rogue.' Ahadi informed her.

'Hey, Ahadi, stop for a while.' She said quickly. 'Thanks for the help.'

'Maybe for saving your princess' ass?' he jested.

'Huh? Maybe. That bastard took me by a surprise. In a fair fight he wouldn't stand a chance.'

'Yeah, for sure.' Ahadi sounded a bit ironically but she ignored it.

'Ahadi, could you restrain from telling the king about that? It could start an avalanche of the awkward questions.'

'That rogue is dangerous. Isn't he?'

'He isn't. It's hard to tell, but he's a kind of a…. friend. Stop smirking, you idiot. I know how it sounds.'

'There's a poem "From the friends, God, save me, with the enemies I'll do on my own." ' he smiled.

'_That's a boy for me – an intelligent wimp. At least he won't kill me._' She thought.

'So great. Any other matching quotes?'

'Not really. But what about your face and arm? You can't just tell that you've tripped over something and the earth clawed you and blacked you eye.'

'It's very bad?' She asked nervously.

'Not so bad. You're recognizable.'

'Very funny. You want to earn a zebra's haunch? It's from the morning meal.'

Ahadi didn't think much about that. He's a low-ranked young male that should eat a lot to become big and strong, right?

'Okay, so what's the plan?'

'We'll tell everybody that we had a sparring fight to train some blows.'

'Agreed.'

Uru just smiled. And she punched Ahadi in his face.

'Ahhh! Why the hell did you do that!' he screamed, lying on the ground and covering his cheek.

'Nobody would believe you that you managed to fight with me and get away without a scratch.' She smiled apologetically.

'Yeah? You're mad like that your "friend"!'

'Okay, what do you want? I can give you two haunches.' Uru sighted

'We'll tell everybody that I won.' Ahadi growled.

'So unbelievable, but okay, why not.'

They walked in silence for some time.

'If you're so good that beat me, you should visit my hunting group and train a bit with us.' Uru said it with almost friendly voice.

'Wow, you're really generous.' Ahadi answered ironically, but he followed the princess.

From the bushes they were observed by Imani's son, Elimu, He sneaked around the glade to attack Usiku from the rear. But Ahadi managed on his own and obviously he became the hero. And Elimu stayed alone with nothing. At least Ahadi could tell Uru about him. But he didn't. And Elimu didn't want to disturb them.

* * *

'Oh god, what did happen to you?' Makali exclaimed when Uru and Ahadi strolled into the Agave Hill. There was all the Makali's team and surprisingly, also Bure. He talked about something interesting with Nzuri, but when he noticed Uru, he stopped, looking at her as if she was the prettiest lioness on the earth. And not a heavily mauled disaster. Maybe he really had a crush on her.

'Maybe she was again wrestling with some buffalos.' Kribi jested.

'Of course. There were three buffalos. I caught them all and curved their horns together. Now they are doing circles like a carousel around the whole savannah' Uru said. The ludicrous talks were common events between those two.

'Be serious.' Makali murmured unwillingly.

'I fought with Ahadi and he won.' Uru answered.

Kribi burst into laughter. Ahadi looked at her rebukingly. She noticed his look and her laughter faded.

'Oh, you're serious now? Sorry, Ahadi, I didn't mean to offend you.' Kribi apologized dishonestly.

'Excuse me. I don't want to interfere into your talk, but something bothers me.' Bure appeared in front of Ahadi.

'Oh, you're not disturbing us at all.' Ahadi scoffed.

'I realized that you treated my honorable host, the princess of this land, in the way that disparaged her honor.' Bure said coldly. He seemed very majestic with his great brownish mane and wide shoulders.

'Shut up, you stinker.' Ahadi growled

'I want to challenge you to a duel on life and death to protect the honor of that princess.' Bure exclaimed. He ended his speech slapping Ahadi in the face. The poor Pridelander opened his mouth in shock.

Uru saw what would happen in a second so she jumped between them.

'Okay, okay. Calm down, my knight.' She purred soothingly, pushing Bure away. 'It's unnecessary. It was a normal sparing fight.'

'Just give me him for a while!' Ahadi growled.

'Hush.' Uru snapped warningly.

'Right, I can forgive that squirt.' Bure said seriously. He lowered his voice. 'Could I become your knight and protect your honor, princess? It would be a great distinction for me.'

'Well, why not.' Uru smiled. She felt quite honored that this gallant, well known bard liked her.

'I'd love to invite you to a small supper. We could talk a bit about poetry, just like last time.' Bure smiled softly. Well, last time he was talking and she stared at him like on an angel.

'No, maybe not today.' Uru refused.

'As you want. See you at the Priderock, princess.' Bure bowed gently and left the place.

'Why did you stop me? I would beat all fur from that scumbag!' Ahadi growled.

'I don't want any more fights on life and death.' Uru whispered into his ear. And added loudly:

'Kribi, Ahadi. I want to see a fair duel.'

'A new adversary? All right, At last something's happening.' Kribi bared her teeth in a mischievous smile.

The Makali's team lately had lots of sparing fights, along with normal sneaking, pouncing and agility trainings. It was wrestling fights, without any hard blows. Everybody liked it as it was a checkout of the abilities they improved with so much effort and it was usually lots of laughs – even if it was obvious that Uru will always be a winner and Kribi will be just after her. Actually, after first defeated duel with Uru, Kribi was furious, but she gained a lot of respect for the unbeatable princess.

Uru sat down near Makali, Nzuri and Mpira, observing the duel. Ahadi and Kribi encircled each other, exchanging the light blows and rating their abilities.

'You declined his offer?' Mpira asked with unbelieving. Her curiosity was sometimes obnoxious.

'Oh, holly dolly. You were eavesdropping? I don't have privacy or what?'

'You said that we can be frank here and ask for everything.' Makali replied fast.

Uru rolled her eyes.

'Yes, I declined his offer. I have enough for some time. Maybe I'll become a priest in a celibate like that hyena, Sajjana.' She said.

Makali smiled, leaning her head in denial.

'It isn't true.' She stated.

At the ring, Kribi attacked Ahadi. He easily turned her attack, sending her on the earth. At last moment she rolled away, avoiding pinning by the black-maned male.

'Kribi, why so bad? I thought you're better!' Uru yelled. Nothing was more mobilizing for Kribi as a good scoff.

'I'll show you!' she growled and attacked again.

'Uru, look there. What a sexy male!' Nzuri purred lustfully.

Uru turned her head. There was nobody.

'Your celibate will be so much fun.' Nzuri jested.

'Yeah, make fun of old Uru and her successes with the males; you'll never have such in your whole life.' Uru said sourly.

Ahadi was almost pinned by Kribi, but he managed to slide around her back and screw her arm, on contrary pinning her. Uru finished the fight.

'He wasn't playing fair, he's bigger than me!' Kribi snarled and ignored the Ahadi's paw he gave to congratulate her a good fight.

'You don't know how to defeat with honor.' Uru sighted.

Makali looked at Ahadi. He smiled to her and tipped a wink. Makali felt warmth in her heart. She smiled back.

* * *

'Hey, Joma! Where are you?' Makali shouted. She came on her own to the place where they usually met together. 'Where are you, my fluffy comforter?'

'What do ya want?' It was Joma's voice, but it wasn't very friendly.

'I wanted to meet with you. Are you angry? You could tell me about it.' Makali said.

Joma emerged from bushes. He looked quite cute with a few twigs in his mane.

'I don't want to meet with you after what your whore sis did to my pal. I'm a faithful friend.' He said angrily.

'What did she do?' Makali asked nervously. Many strange imaginations came through her head. Shaving Usiku's mane and castrating him was at the first place.

'She broke his heart. So leave me alone.'

'Joma, please.' Makali begged.

'Leave me alone.' The princess had never saw him or Usiku again. For the first week she was completely broken, sniveling almost all the time, even if everybody tried to comfort and cheer her up. She seeked for ideal mate so much that she got tired with it... And she wanted to check how the mating looks like. That's why she was with Joma. And even he got rid of her... He, stupid jerk that can count only to four... But then she thought: What did relate me with him? Few stupid jokes and compliments? His fluffy mane, when I got tangled in it? She somehow felt better, although she felt very hurt for a long time. Even if Uru promised that she would castrate both of them if they ever crossed their ways.

* * *

'We're greeting you in the Pridelands, prince Vizuri. As my friend, and son of my friend, king Kimya, you're always welcome here.' Mohatu said gently to a young, dirty and scruffy-looking male that stood in front of him.

'Yeah, yeah, thanks.' He said nervously, looking over his own shoulder. He was safe there. He left them all behind him. His murderous brothers, their assassins, the foul traitorous fugitives, everybody that stole the victory from him.

Mohatu frowned.

'Heh, I'm so glad that you want to help me.' Vizuri added quickly.

'I'll do everything to help you gain your throne.' Mohatu replied. 'As they say: let's go on a war!'

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. Don't forget about a review. :)**


	18. War or no war?

**AN: Thanks for all your visits, but I'd also like to see some reviews - remember that as a guest you also can submit reviews. Write what did you like, what did you hate, point out the mistakes, ask questions. I will answer to all of them (and I will love you ;) ). **

**T5Tango: **Thanks for another review :) Usiku probably has anger issues. That's why he reacted in such surprising way. Well, today you will see where the plot is coming - it will be a bit surprising :)

**I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17 'War or no war?'**

'Don't tread on me' a venomous snake warned me.

I treaded on him, crushing his hideous head with my foot, just to check if I can leave the fear of losing my life behind me. Now I was ready to destroy the evil.

From the legend of king Mohatu.

* * *

'We were exceptionally brave.' Vizuri said with a full mouth. A few lionesses, including Uru and Makali, listened to him, admiring both his tales and his appetite. It seemed that he wasn't eating at least for a few days. With his fur cleaned he looked like a normal lion, maybe he was even a bit royal. A fresh wound on his arm was cleaned and bandaged by shaman Babu. Vizuri swallowed with an effort, took a few heavy breaths and continued. 'So… We were exceptionally brave. We were surrounded by the much bigger forces, but we fought hard. Two lions jumped at me, but I swiped one, sending him back, sprawling and unconscious. The second clawed my arm, but I didn't utter even a moan. On the instance, I jumped at him and bit out his throat. The blood gushed like a fountain… yes?' Vizuri stopped his dramatic tale, noticing Makali's raised paw.

'Our intelligence informed us that you lead a subsidiary war. Is it right?' Makali asked.

'Well, it's true. I tried to weaken my enemy.' Vizuri answered.

'But most of your soldiers left you?'

'Bloody fugitives!' the prince growled.

'And you've ran away before the battle started, leaving your lions on the certain death?

'Who are you to judge me like that, you squirt?' Vizuri snapped.

'He's my daughter, Viz.' Mohatu answered seriously.

'Oh, I see, I'm very sorry... You don't understand what had happened… Without me, my kingdom would be destroyed, given on quarry to the other prides. I had to live.' Vizuri said with emphasis. His eyes were full of fear and tension, the same as in the day he arrived to the Pridelands.

* * *

In the life of the every cat, even as big as a lion, comes the "moment of the digestive problems". It is connected with the amount of licked and swallowed fur which weakens the digestion. It seems a minor problem, but after a decent meal it could be a real issue in the world of almost no medications. The most obvious solving is a fiber and the grass is full of it. But our lionesses, being more intelligent than a common lioness, found out a tastier solving. They noticed a clump of the berry bushes and ate the fruit. Although all the cats don't feel a sweet flavor, a sour and tart aftertaste made it a quite interesting snack. They lapped loudly, spitting with the drupelets. Because they were really bored, they started aiming to one of empty eyes of the gazelle they ate a week ago. Kribi was the best in it, Nzuri sometimes hit the target and Mpira, Makali and Maridadi were hopeless. Ahadi joined them after a while, changing the ranking as he was almost as good as Kribi. But the game was fun and the ongoing talk occupied the lionesses.

'Makali, do you think that the war is coming?' Maridadi suddenly asked.

'Because that Vizuri arrived? Well, without his army he isn't an ally for my father. I don't know why he's keeping him. Maybe he could be an excuse to attack on the Northern Pride, or rather on their poor leavings. But I don't think he will risk messing up in the civil war, with no allies and with the powerful Ushindi Pride against him.' Makali answered.

'God, your answers are like small essays. But you showed that ditz his place.' Kribi said about Vizuri.

'At least we don't have to expect a war.' Maridadi answered.

'That's bad. A nice war might make me a bit less bored.' Kribi admitted carefree.

'Yeah, the death of dozens of lions is so much fun.' Ahadi scoffed. He didn't like to quarrel with the Makali's lionesses, especially with Kribi who was constantly sending him venomous gazes.

'Shut up, wimp.' The lioness snapped.

'I saw a real war in the Eastern Lands. You would escape from there so fast that only dust would be visible, coward.' The lion answered angrily.

'Okay, Vizuri is a real wimp, but damn, he's a bit handsome.' Mpira giggled, trying to stop the developing quarrel.

'Oh, yes. But the problem is he's only handsome.' Makali replied. But in mind she added 'But for some lionesses it's enough. For example for me with Joma. Shame on me.'

'Sometimes I imagine that such a handsome prince kidnaps me and then we get married.' Mpira said and spitted angrily, probably because it was very unlikely.' Damn I missed again. It's hopeless!'

'Oh, come on. You're too fat to be kidnapped. Nobody would be able to carry you!' Kribi scoffed, focusing her irritation on her poor friend.

'Just shut up Kribi.' Makali growled angrily when she saw Mpira's hurt expression. 'Seriously, I met a few princes and they're rather unfriendly. And very rarely handsome. It's because of the inbreeding to maintain the blood purity. There was one who was salivating all the time. ' Makali sighed

'Why sighing?'

'Because he was really nice and intelligent – I actually liked him. But he was so ugly that I couldn't look at him. I felt so shallow.' Makali explained.

'Hey, I threw it in!' Nzuri chuckled. 'Girls, I simply can't believe that the war between prides can occur. We are cultured, refined; we have diplomacy to solve the border feuds.'

'Yeah, say it to my murdered parents.' Mpira said angrily.

'I didn't say it about the rogues. They aren't in our civilization group, they are more like animals. I mean the big wars, not skirmish with aggressive rouges, which should be destroyed.'

'What about my parents? They were rogues, but also a pride. They settled in the Pridelands and are respected members.' Kribi added

'Okay, I know that I know nothing. The world should be less complicated, right?' Nzuri said unwillingly.

'Agreed. Oh, I have a point!' Makali exclaimed. She aimed right for the first time.

'Hey, girls!' Uru appeared. But she wasn't alone. A hyena accompanied her.

'May I present you Hillary Yena, my and Makali's martial arts teacher. All I taught you, I know from him.'

'Hi Hilly.' Makali smiled.

'Heh, generally I detest the stinkin' 'yenas. But if you know how to fight better than Uru, I admire you.' Kribi said. She was extremely frank and she tended to talk before she thought.

'And I feel honored. Probably…' Hillary said.

'Nice to meet you.' Mpira said cheerfully.

Others nodded with more or less hidden astonishment.

'I thought that I could ask Hilly if he can teach us a few nice hyenas' fighting tricks and tell us something about a real war. Everybody's talking that the war is coming so I thought that it might be useful. And Hilly fought in the civil war.' Uru said.

'Really, do you want hyena to teach us?' Nzuri asked.

'Uru wanted to say that it might save your lives.' Hillary said plainly.

'Do you feel bad with that? You can leave right now.' Uru said it softly, but firmly.

'No, I'm just surprised.' Nzuri answered quickly.

'Do you think that the war is coming?' Maridadi asked.

'I think that it's possible.'

'But Makali said that Mohatu won't risk messing in conflict with the Ushindi Pride.' Nzuri added.

'Sometimes it's better to risk something to gain a lot.' Hillary said, almost innocently, but it made a big impress on the lionesses. He was the king's friend. When he said such things, it meant a lot.

'I heard that you were sentenced to death. How did you manage to survive?' Mpira asked, breaking the silence. It was probably a bit indelicate to ask for such things, but Hilly didn't look offended at all.

'Well, I was thought to be sentenced on death but… After we were captured, they imprisoned us in a deep cave where we're waiting for the interrogation and verdict by king Kutojali. We waited for three weeks for help.'

'How was it there?'

'Well, very boring. You have nothing to do, we couldn't talk about serious subjects because the guards were listening all the time, we couldn't play or run because that place was so small and dark. The boredom was worse than hunger, even if we were given very little food. It made everybody lose their will to live. I knew every fissure in the rocks. I would have died for a cockroach that would have ran across the ceiling. Especially that they were quite tasty. I'm not very keen on returning to those times.' Hillary said unwillingly.

'You could tell us how to survive in such a place.' Uru said.

'Well, if you'd like to. So… when you're captured, don't tell them anything, but reiterate your name and platoon number. Let them understand that you're the same, scared soldier as him. Don't tell them any important information, because it could jeopardize your whole squad. It might be terrifying, but… you should accept the idea that they might torture and even maim you.' Hillary looked at his listeners with weariness. The lionesses looked really terrified. 'They bit off my tail…Bloody hell, that wasn't nice…' He smiled bitterly.' Every hyena is proud of its tail and it's useful in giving the silent orders during the hunt. Hyenas shouldn't do such things to other hyenas.'

'We're sorry, Hilly.' Makali said nervously.

'Heh, old times. In capture, the only real enemy is your mind… If you can, stick together, organize games, make up jokes, stories, stay occupied. Don't believe when they say "Just tell us where your squad is and we will let you out." Not because it's betrayal, after some time it's really meaningless for you. Just because they won't let you out, they'll kill you because without information you're useless and it's always one enemy less.' Hillary said seriously. 'On war there's no mercy.' He smiled. 'I see that I scared you a bit. Don't think about that, just fight well and everything will be fine.'

'Yeah, Especially if somebody doesn't like his tail' Kribi said beside the point. Hillary chuckled.

'You're a tough girl, right?' he asked, baring his teeth in a wide smile. 'Well, that's good but even the bravery won't save you from our beloved Mother Nature. 'It sounded a bit bitterly. 'I've too much good hyenas because of the starvation and lack of water. And really, the savanna and scrub, even in the dry season, are full of food. For example bugs – almost all of them are eatable. Just colourful ones are poisonous.'

'The bugs?' Nzuri, the proud offspring of lions' aristocracy, exclaimed nervously.

'Yeah. Even the scorpions are eatable. You only have to immobilize its tail. And you probably don't know that many species aren't poisonous at all.'

'How… they taste?' Mpira asked.

'Like… Like a scorpion. It's similar to nothing.' Hillary admitted. Mpira seemed torn between her curiosity and love of food and terrible fear of scorpions.

'I can teach you how to catch them.'

Yes, he taught them. Only Mpira was brave enough to take a bit.

'How it is?'

'It's revolting!' the lioness murmured, swallowing with a disgust.

'I won't touch it.' Nzuri said.

'She's lying! I know how she's greedy with food.' Kribi shouted. Eventually everybody ate a scorpion and Makali, Nzuri and Maridadi ended up puking in the bushes. And Kribi looked very self-content.

'I've eaten thousands of scorpions when I was a rogue. I dared you to eat them to make fun of you.' She laughed. 'I'm not only prettiest and strongest, but also smartest of you all, assholes!'

'God, I hate you so much.' Nzuri uttered from the bush.

'The great lions of the age are always underestimated.' Kribi said philosophically.

* * *

'Chancellor Ghafi, are we preparing to the war?' Imani asked 'We're hunting much more than we need and we are storing the food. And the rumors…'

'Screw the rumors!' Ghafi exclaimed. Imani was the third lioness who asked her about that. 'I mean… Okay everybody, gather there.'

It was midday and most members of the pride, even Makali's team, were at the Priderock.

'I'd like to say that you don't have to fear any war. Is it straight enough for you?' Ghafi looked grimly at everybody. 'And stop bothering me. I'm going to have a terrible headache.' The last sentence was added in some kind of nervous, wearied manner. Ghafi's headaches were well known. The lionesses divided in two parties: one thought that they're imaginary, the second (mostly Ghafi's followers) was proving that the headaches are real and cthe hancellor is a kind of secular saint, working hard with such a terrible illness. At least there was another subject to talk through.

Uru listened to Ghafi with indifference. She made up a short lyric, just to be occupied with something. Probably she would do the same in the capture. Ghafi's ruling didn't seem much better for her.

We, we are the kings of the world,  
It is a prey what always waits  
Behind the golden, grass curtain  
And never hunter's watchful sight,  
Coward is enemy's second name,  
They're heroic in their speeches,  
They are fearless in their gestures.  
But never in their deeds!  
So why am I still anxious?

Stillness soothes nerves  
Courage blissfully fills my chest,  
Serene wind grazes ripe ears,  
Bird's prayer for a good harvest,  
Enchanted in quiet twitters.  
So why am I still so anxious?

Horizon sets the line of peace,  
It's smooth like surface of a lake,  
Without any cracks or changes,  
Fearsome peaks jagged like fangs or claws.  
So why am I still so anxious?

Azure bright sky which resembles  
The innocent children's paintings,  
That, what looks like a black grim cloud,  
It's just a herd of gentle birds.  
There's nothing to fear about,  
There's nothing to be afraid of,  
So why am I still anxious?

She sang it next night, when the king asked her to make up a small party for his noble guest, Vizuri.

'It's pretentious, absurd nonsense!' Ghafi exclaimed when Uru finished singing with Makali.

'Gods left you when you said that review, the chancellor. 'Hillary scoffed. 'It was badass.'

'I don't even know what it means.' Ghafi said, offended.

'Oh, you know well, Miss Badass.' Hillary smiled trollishly.

'Just one more word and say goodbye to your life.'

Everybody started shouting but the artistic value of the lyrics wasn't discussed at all. Controversial was the anxiety, quite impermissible in kingdom of happiness, which was unofficial name for Mohatu's domain.

The king stood up.

'Silence!' he growled. 'Thanks to my daughter I understood how you all feel. So I say – we're going on war with the usurpers from the Northern pride. But as Ghafi said, you don't have to fear any war. Why fear something that will bring us a certain victory and the esteem among the other lions! We'll be victorious!' He declared to his shocked pride.

* * *

**AN: Ups! It seems that we will have a nice war! Shiver from fear and hide your families, poor civilians And obviously don't miss the next update on Sunday ;)**

**The song that Uru made up is referenced on the polish song "Przeczucie, cztery pory niepokoju" written and sung by Jacek Kaczmarski, polish singer and writer. It's great, so I recommend looking it up in youtube. And you will know what's the rhythm of the song :) **


	19. Leaving

**AN: Wow, pretty many visits yesterday. I hope that you liked the chapter and I've entertained you a bit. There's another chapter today, the next will be on Friday. **

**There will be a little bit more of characters' developement, their reactions in the moment of war. The wort fight of all - the fight with their own fear. The song of the battalion is "Miejcie nadzieję" written by Adam Asnyk, well known Polish poet, sang by Wójcicki (you can easily look it up in YouTube.) translated by lew_leon (probably for the first time in history). It's much easier for me to write a new lyrics in rhythm of other song (like in last chapter) than translate actual lyrics. I'm pretty proud of it, as it keeps a rhythm quite well, although I didn't manage to stay with rimes :(. **

**Speaking about translators, I'd like to say a word about a great American professor, Bill Johnston (from Indiana University in Bloomington) who translated many of the great Polish books. Few days ago he was given the Best Translated Book Award for translation of W. Myśliwiecki's book "Stone upon Stone". Thank you, professor.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 'Leaving.'**

'I looked for the last time on my country I left.  
Like on precious gem stone made from gold and argent,  
With incrusted emerald trees and crystal lakes,  
Lapis-lazuli lined sky, and the ruby fires.  
That mercilessly consumed my beloved homeland.'

'Just again' lyrics by Uru

* * *

The Royal Representative Battalion - 'Mwakilishi wa kikosi' in the ancient language, defiled in front of king Mohatu. It consisted of 30 hyenas, grouped in fives-groups called platoons, in which they hunted and fought. One of those five hyenas was a commander of others. The soldiers defiled slowly, waving their tails happily. In their manes there were short white feathers, symbol of their membership in the battalion. One young female led them, mercilessly barking the orders. They passed by the king, turned around and stopped in front of him.

'STOP! TURN LEEEEFT!' the female screamed. 'COMMANDERS! STEP FORWARD!'

'It's your daughter, isn't she?' Mohatu asked Hillary, who was standing on his right.

'Yeah, it's Krura.'

'She… has strong lungs… and a trachea. Not everybody can shout like that.' Mohatu whispered, trying to think up some compliment.

Hillary smiled sourly. His daughter was a grey hyena, bigger even than Hillary, extremely beefy, with a very short back mane. In fact she was ugly and had a foul character. But she was an exceptional fighter; she was loyal to her commander and she was beloved by the soldiers. She was more their child than Hillary's as the whole battalion participated in upbringing her.

Four fives' commanders stepped forward. Alighana, a pretty, sweet looking female and Suravira, a slim and muscular male were Hillary's cousins, as Hillary's middle name might have been "brave", but the third was with no doubts "nepotism".

'Our noble majesty, the battalion is ready for the fight.' They said chorally.

'Like in good old times, right Hilly?' the king smiled. 'I'm happy to see you ready.'

The lions and lionesses marched into the place. Mohatu decided to conscript only fifteen lions, seven from vassal pride of colonel Mengiste. The colonel was also there.

* * *

Two days ago the Pridelanders nervously waited to hear the names of conscripted. The King named Kumt'ii, Guard Wajinga, Ahadi and surprisingly also Mpira, Makali, Uru, Nzuri and Kribi. The team stood still. Why they have to risk their lives, fighting in other lands for that wimp Vizuri that couldn't stand up for himself?

Mpira broke the silence, sniveling quietly. Makali hugged her.

'Oh, shut up, you crybaby.' Kribi growled.

'Shut up, bitch! I can't stand you anymore.' Mpira yelled and tried to jump on Kribi to bash her, but Makali stopped her. Uru stood between.

'Kribi, shut your damn face for one time. Mpira, calm down, dear. At least we're together.' Uru said.

'Yes, at least.'

'We'll fight many princes. Maybe they'll let you take one of them as a captive. You'll kidnap your dreamy guy instead of waiting for him.' Uru purred softly.

'Thank you, Uru. You're so nice. Not like a one pushy abomination that crawled out of a shithole and wants to be called a lion!' Mpira finished yelling again. Kribi just sniggered in response.

Makali didn't feel well. The nerves made her felt some strange pain and weakness in her stomach and dizziness. She lied down when all the lionesses were arguing.

'I want to join you!' Maridadi said. 'I've improved a lot.'

'I know dear, but you aren't conscripted. It isn't wise to jeopardize yourself when they don't ask you to.

'So what I should do?' The young lioness asked with sorrow. 'I'll stay alone.'

'Train everything you've learned. When we'll return, I'll ask Mohatu to give you one more chance in hunting.' Makali said from the ground. Maridadi looked at her with anger.

'I don't need it! I've already hunted with you. And I'm good!'

'You need that to become a lioness with full rights.' Makali said calmly. Maridadi closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she nodded.

* * *

Between the defilading lionesses there was Nzuri. She had her own worries. At night at the day of conscription, Imani came to her to the Agave Hill.

'Hi mum!' she piped and nuzzled lovingly the elder lioness. She gave Nzuri a gentle lick in the forehead.

'Could we talk somewhere face to face?' Imani asked.

'Nobody is listening.' Nzuri said soothingly.

'I can arrange you a dismissal from the military service.'

'What? I… I don't know what to think about that.' Nzuri was confused. At first she was very happy. But after a second she thought about her friends who she would leave. She couldn't do that.

'Nobody will know why you were dismissed. Your friends won't resent that.' Imani said, as if reading in her daughter's mind.

'I… I can't do that. I have to stay loyal to my friends! I couldn't look into my face after leaving like that.'

'It isn't just another adventure. You can die there!'

'Mum, I've never thought that you're…'

'What I am? I'm worrying about you. I want you alive.' Imani said that with a great emphasis, almost crying.

'Mum, even if I die, which won't happen, Elimu will take care of you when you're older.' Nzuri tried to sooth her mother.

'Take care? He isn't my right hand and the best scout like you. He won't hunt for me. His wife might. I don't want to depend on her mercy, with all that scornful looks. And… I love you so much… Nzuri, please, don't leave me.' Imani begged. 'My heart will break if you die.'

The both lionesses fell in their arms, crying.

'I'm sorry, mum… I can't stay…' Nzuri uttered.

Imani sighted painfully.

'If it's your decision...You're probably more similar to me that I would like. God bless you, my daughter.' The elder lioness put her right paw on Nzuri's forehead and whispered a short prayer in the ancient language. They hugged for the last time and parted. Nzuri came back to her sleeping friends, suppressing the sobs.

'You did right.' somebody whispered.

'Nzuri turned around to face Kribi.

'Can I have any privacy in that damn place?' She growled with fury. 'You like eavesdropping because you're too stupid to occupy yourself with something else, or what?'

'I just went to take a piss.' Kribi said airily. 'So don't piss off, aristocat.' She smiled insolently. 'Good night!'

* * *

The lionesses marched up to the hyenas and sit on their right in the uniform rows. They didn't want to show that they're anyhow inferior to the battalion, although they were much worse trained. At least they were bigger and stronger than any hyena in the world. It's commonly estimated that a normal lion can win four hyenas. the Battalion not coincidentally operated in the fives.

The Highest Priestess Sajjana appeared at the place with her two helpers, bringing a fire. She said a short prayer and read the signs from the fire.

'A black mouse, the warning; you should be very careful and never underestimate your enemies.' She said to the king.

'Thank you, noble priestess.' Mohatu said, probably a bit disappointed. The hyenas' prophecies sometimes were very accurate.

'Pheh, it's a stupid witchcraft. I could make up the same prophecy without those showy fires.' Babu mumbled angrily. The battalion members looked at him with a deep hatred and Sajjana just smiled.

'I'm too pretty to be a witch.' She tipped a wink and prepared to leave, overseeing putting off of the saint fire. It should be done with special esteem. Hillary approached to her.

'I've told you, the commander, that you have a bad influence on me. You looked at me all the time and I misspelled the prayer's words twice.' Sajjana murmured, not even looking at him.

'I'm very sorry, majesty.' Hillary bowed down and kissed the priestess' pad of her paw. 'It's not my fault that I'm so handsome.'

'Probably not, the commander. You will survive this war. But you should watch your rear.' Sajjana said pensively.

'You asked the Divine Matriarch about me?' Hillary asked with disbelief. 'Thank you. It means a lot for me. But what about that rear-watching?'

Sajjana just shrugged and waved on one of her helpers. The hyena cub emerged from behind him.

'Look who wanted to see you.' Sajjana said.

'You didn't want to take me so I don't talk with you, Mascot 'yena.' Banzai growled.

'We talked about you with Miss Saj and we agreed that I will adopt you after my return. Do you like it?' Hillary asked.

'Really?' Banzai smiled with hope.

'Really.' Sajjana confirmed 'Good luck, the commander. Your son is somewhere here. Be nice for him.' She leaved, tugging young hyena that waved crazily to Hillary with both front paws.

The commander turned to meet his son Banagi – almost accurate younger copy of him, just more neat and shapely. And he had that flicker of intelligence in his eyes that Hillary could only be jealous of. Banagi was Sajjana's student and came with her.

'Are you very busy?' He asked coldly.

'I'm always free for you.' Hillary answered.

'That's great because you "forgot" to say goodbye to me and mother and I was getting afraid that you completely "forgot" about us.' Banagi mocked.

'Don't be so pissed off, young. I'll bring you a nice present.'

'The mother is going to give birth to your child soon and you're just leaving her.'

'I have to go. It's a war. The king asked me to.'

'I hate the war and that damn battalion…'

'Oh, you don't hate. Who did parade with a white feather only a few months ago?' Hillary smiled.

'And I hate you.' Banagi added furiously. 'You could die on that war and I would feel absolutely nothing! You're a coward!'

Hillary looked with aching heart when his son left him. He wanted to say something to explain himself, but what? Did he really neglect his own son so much that there was no way back? That day when he went to Sajjana, he could spend some time with him instead. Or that thousands other times…

* * *

In the same time the king addressed his army.

'Colonel Mengiste, my friend, is my vice-commander. Any regards should be directed to him. You know the order of marching. The hyenas are at the front and scout, the lions are at rear and in the middle. Okay, we set out! Say goodbye to our beautiful Pridelands! Hillary, move your fat ass!'

And so they set out. They marched through gentle hills, surrounded by the endless acres of grayish and golden grass, passing by boulders and small clumps of acacias. Uru liked the march itself, as a delicate wind caressed her, cooling down a hot head and soothing nervousness. Such small things always gave her surprisingly much pleasure. Makali walked at her side and Nzuri, Mpira and Kribi backed her.

'Beautiful day, isn't it?' Uru said to her sister with great joy.

'Yes… I'm not as strong and calm as you.' Makali smiled nervously.

'Try to focus on the nature, sun, wind. I'd get mad if I start thinking what is waiting for us.' Uru said.

At first halt they listened to Hillary, who finished his survival lessons.

'To sum up, you can find the water in the aloes, in the bulbs of many plants. You can try to find the dried riverbed and dig in the moist mud. You can have some water from the elephants' droppings. Don't look at me like that. It's as good as the next option – drinking your own urine.'

'Yuck!' Nzuri uttered.

'What? I did it when I was in capture.'

'Oh, my. I kissed you in your lips after you were saved.' Alighana moaned and all the hyenas started laughing. Their sense of humor were sometimes obnoxious and boorish, but they seemed to have fun all the time, so Uru and Kribi joined them in talks and doing small antics. The battalion members taught them their beloved hymn and they sang it together.

….

Remain in the hope!... Not wretched and so worthless  
That the rotten root adorn in the frail flowers  
But the steadfast one, which reclines as a seed  
Of next sacrifice in the souls of heroes.

Have the courage!… not one day long lasting  
Which vanishes in the desperate affair.  
But that which eternally with a raised head  
From its belief will never be discouraged

Have the courage!… not breathing with the fury  
That blindly rushes on without a weapon  
But the one that alone with unsubdued walls  
Conquers the adverse fate with the constancy.

Let's stop caressing with our own sorrows  
Let's stop ravishing with the lamentation  
Loving in the grievance is the females' share  
Arming in the silence befits to the men.

But don't stop revering the holinesses.  
And keeping purity of the ideals  
t's our job to give them strength and armor  
So that they could at last come true.

….

'It's beautiful.' Uru said happily. 'I'm sorry that my voice isn't very good. Makali is a better singer.'

'Well, Suravira is raping it every time he's singing it.' Alighana replied. 'And yet we let him hang out with us instead of just hanging him.'

'Very funny, cutie. 'The male hyena answered coldly.

'And with it you rape its hundred years old history, the memory of general Saman'ya who thought it up, and hundreds of the Battalion's members who sang it bravely fighting and dying for the clan and the Pridelands.' Alighana added, probably serious for the first time.'

'Yeah? We don't want such cocky bitches! The battalion is a place for the real males!'

'Huh, where did you hear that? Probably not from your mum, who served in the battalion.' Alighana snapped and left for a small walk.

'You probably don't know that there were always more males in the battalion. The fragment about what befits to men is a good example. It scoffs the traditional gender roles where the female were supposed to give orders and grumble all the time and male was supposed to be submissive and docile. But we're different.' Suravira said proudly.

'General Saman'ya was a female!' Alighana shouted

'Don't piss me off, woman! He's a 100 percent male, end of the discussion.' Suravira yelled back, blushing under his fur from fury.

* * *

They crossed the border – it was an edge of hill. Down from there, the Northern lands started.

It extended to the line of horizon on the west and till the mountains on the east, a bit rockier and steeper than Pridelands, with large areas of thick scrub divided with acres of short grass. It looked mysterious and wild. Everybody admired it for a while, especially Vizuri. At last he returned, with a real army. Oh, those who threatened him now will cry painfully!

The king ordered to walk down the hill. The shadows became longer and covered the descending lions and hyenas. When they arrived to a small forest surrounding a waterhole, Mohatu decided to halt for a night. The hyenas scouted the area and put the guards.

'Therefore I conquest this land for the kingdom of Pridelands!' The king shouted.

Everybody prepared to sleep. For Uru, lying calmly on the grass, those lands didn't differ much from her homeland. The same birds were singing, the night brought the same sounds and smells…

Suddenly there was a loud shout.

'Enemy?!' somebody screamed hysterically.

It turned out that Kribi put a snake into Mpira's bed. The king arrived huffing furiously. Makali soothed him and Uru caught her obnoxious friend by the neck and tugged her to near bushes.

'Could you stop bullying Mpira? She's so nice and you're messing with her.' Uru growled.

'She's easy to provoke. It's so funny. Aaah! Don't squeeze my neck! It hurts like hell!' Kribi moaned.

'It's pathetic. You bully weaker because you're afraid of the stronger ones.' The princess scoffed, looking at her friend with anger.

'It isn't true. I'm not afraid of anybody.' Kribi replied. Suddenly she kissed Uru in her lips. The princess lost her grip.

'Why did you do that?' Uru asked with unbelieving.

'It was magic of the moment. And I thought that it might calm you down. The anger makes bad on beauty and after this buffalo accident you don't have much to save.' Kribi jested airily.

'Oh, God, you're such a bitch.'

'But your bitch.' Kribi chuckled. She licked her lips. 'Uru, you're a tasty kitty.'

'Get lost, you small, cannibalistic puss.' The princess said with resign.

'I will stop messing up with Mpira. For you.'

'Thanks' Uru said dryly.

'I have another target.' Kribi smiled. At the same time the girlish scream of guard Wajinga could be heard.

'He said that I'm fat and ugly.' The cruel lioness smirked.

* * *

It was their third day in the Northern lands. The schedule was the same – they got up before the sunrise, they set out, Vizuri led them self-confidently through endless field of grass, which looked the same in every detail. The hyenas and lionesses hunted together during the march to provide food for marching army. And then…

A panting hyena arrived at the morning, when the carnivores drowsily prepared to leave.

'Sir! The enemy is coming!'

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. Don't forget about the reviews :)**


	20. The battle starts and the life ends

**AN: Thanks for your support and all the visits. Special thanks to T5Tango and Kate for leaving reviews. Remember that I answer all the reviews :)**

**T5Tango:** Well, today you will get to know about Uru and Makali's adventures :D I hope that you will like it :)

**Kate:** I update only in weekend and it won't change for sure :P

**At last I'm back with a new chapter. And it's war! Real, full-fleshed war, with all its victories and iniquities! So get ready for a real encounter! ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 19 'The battle starts and the life ends.'**

There were three of us this morning  
I'm the only one this evening  
but I must go on;  
the frontiers are my prison.

Oh, the wind, the wind is blowing,  
through the graves the wind is blowing,  
freedom soon will come;  
then we'll come from the shadows.

Leonard Cohen 'The partisan'

* * *

Mohatu's army rushed in the hurry, almost in the panic, getting into a terrible mess. Nobody could find his platoon members and even the well-trained hyenas had a moment of an absurd hysteria. Mohatu and Hillary stepped into the crowd, dividing it into small parts and then bringing the squads together. The king sent his soldiers to the nearby forest and with Mengiste, Vizuri and Hillary he sneaked up a high hill. From there, they could easily see the enemy force, visibly coming to a nearby waterhole that the Pridelanders conquered yesterday at the evening.

'Ten lionesses and a big male.' Hillary counted.

'I could recognize that guy everywhere. It's my older brother, Hetum. What a nice surprise…' Vizuri laughed maniacally. 'His fucking murderers chased me through a half of my kingdom. He deserves a nice payback…'

'We can't attack like that. They're quite strong. We need a plan to avoid heavy losses.' Hillary said.

Vizuri glanced through the plain. He noticed a thick line of scrub on the left.

'I know that bushes quite well.' He said, pointing at the line. 'I can lead you through it. We could attack them from behind.'

'Smart plan. But they'll soon realize that we're nearby. One team has to occupy them with fight, so they won't have time to investigate what's going on.' Mohatu added. He nodded on his commoners, showing that he wanted to leave the hill.

* * *

At first Makali's team was in panic. Mpira sobbed nervously and the both sisters tried to comfort her a bit. Nzuri's paws were like a jelly. Kribi for once shut up. Kumt'ii tried to calm them down by talking complete nonsense like that the heaven is a nice place and biting didn't hurt that much as "they" say. She even started telling a joke, but ended up laughing hysterically in the middle of it, completely forgetting about a punch line.

'Shut up!' The king commanded as he strolled between the lionesses. Only he and Hillary seemed to be in their own skins. 'Hillary, you command the first team. You have your battalion, Ahadi, and Makali with Uru and her three friends. You'll stop the enemy and prevent them from running away. I with others will attack them from the rear. We set out straightaway. You'll wait till the enemy will reach the waterhole in forest and then attack. Understood?' he finished dryly. He royally waved at his team and left the place.

'Okay, gather here!' Hillary exclaimed. 'Don't have such terrified faces. Everything will be fine. I promise you. We have a good plan.' He said to his soldiers. 'Now have a breakfast. Divide those scraps from the yesterday's antelope. You'll feel better with the full bellies.

When they unwillingly eat, he walked smiling to lionesses and hyenas, changing a few words with everybody. Then Alighana approached to him, walking in a seductive manner.

'Oh Hilly! Please, have a sex with me! I don't want to die as a virgin.' She begged.

'Dear, we both know that you slept with every male in the battalion including me before I married my wife. So it's hard to call you a virgin.'

'But I feel like a mental virgin. A naughty virgin.' Alighana spun her rump, rubbing it against the commander's paw. 'Argh, There's no fun with you.' She mumbled when he stayed frigid and rushed to find a real virgin amateur.

'Oh, holly dolly, Hilly, you're such a stallion.' Uru chuckled.

'Isn't it my grumpy princess? You look surprisingly calm. Do you have any issue to me?'

'Not really, Hilly. Just if we get killed, we'll meet in hell.' She tipped a wink.

'Well, I always regarded myself as a good 'yena and we have a bit different image of the afterlife.'

'Oh, I see.' Uru nodded with understanding.

'But if you insist… So where do we meet?'

'Near the fountain at the Wraith lion's palace?'

'Agreed.' Hillary nodded.

'And what do you believe in?'

'Well, we get dissolved in a great fire of The Divine Matriarch and we get refined in it. But for the sinners it's long and painful…'

'How the heck we could find each other in a damn fire?' Uru asked. Hillary just shrugged in response.

Makali approached with a nervous face. Uru nuzzled her to comfort her a bit.

'I'm feeling as if I'm going to faint.' Makali whispered.

'You're my big, strong sister and a future queen. I believe in you.' Uru answered.

A scouting hyena arrived with the news.

'Sir, they're approaching to the waterhole.' She said.

'Okay, finish the meal! Have a short warming up. Then we'll try something new.' Hillary walked back and forth past the lionesses and hyenas while they did some easy exercise. 'Good. My pals, how do you like Makali's team and their friends?'

'A lot!' The battalion members answered cheerfully.

'So I will divide you into groups – three hyenas and a one lion.' When he finished, there was Uru left.

'As you're the best fighter, you'll be in one group with me, okay?' Hillary said to her.

'Works for me' she responded happily. Then somebody jumped at her and cuddled up her shoulders.

'In case we met for the last time.' Uru heard Kribi's whisper and she felt her short kiss in cheek and lips. 'I bet those kitties aren't as tasty as you.' Kribi lounged to her place in line, greeted by very happy and a bit blushed and breathless Alighana.

Uru sighed when she saw Hillary's inquiring look.

'Just don't ask.'

* * *

The weather was beautiful, with a cooling wind and a purely azure sky. Hetum and his lionesses strolled slowly to the waterhole. They were tired by a whole night march they undertook. At least they arrived to a safe, shadowy place before the midday heat. Hetum sniffed carefully.

'Hyenas? Here?' he murmured. One of the lionesses, his lover and probable a future mate, fawned to him playfully.

'What's bothering you?' she whispered.

'I just want to make sure that were safe. I don't want any surprises.' Hetum said sourly. His oldest brother, Razmyan, broke the mediations and tried to capture him during the meeting. Hetum was furious that he hadn't thought it up before his brother. At this time he would be a winner, and not a refugee.

'What is that?' The lioness asked, pointing at something at the distance. Hetum looked carefully. From the forest near the waterhole a line of hyenas and lionesses emerged, trotting to the prince's forces.

Hetum's lionesses slowly fell back, preparing to a fast retreat. In the same time the prince approached a bit.

'Who are you? Why did you trespass our lands?' He yelled.

'We're the forces of noble king Mohatu, the ruler of the Pridelands. We arrived here to defend the rights of prince Vizuri!' Hillary answered.

'Hahahah! My lil' brother is still alive? This day is so full of bad news!' Hetum chuckled loudly. 'So what are you going to do?'

'We ask you to surrender and entrust to mercy of king Mohatu!'

'What the hell is it? I don't want to talk with a stinking hyena! If your lord wants to ask me, he should come here personally!'

Makali came forward.

'I'm Makali, the princess of the Pridelands and daughter of king Mohatu. I ask you to surrender.'

'Well, I have other proposal. Dump that Vizuri bastard and ally with me!' Hetum exclaimed.

'Maybe it's a good idea.' Makali whispered to Uru and Hillary.

'We don't have rights to negotiate it! Surrender and wait for the king's decision.'

'What are you doing, Hilly?' Makali piped nervously.

'So he's somewhere here? Maybe he's trying to ambush me?' Hetum asked with fury. 'Get out from my way, hyena, or I will swipe you out like a dust!'

'Is it your final decision?'

Hetum just turned around and yelled:

'Come here, my beautiful lionesses. We will smite them from this world!'

'Oh, god, what have you done, Hilly?' Makali exclaimed.

'Everything I was supposed to do.' He answered plainly. 'Soldiers, come after me!'

Both armies broke into a run. Uru looked with fear on the approaching enemies, especially on a lioness that faced her. She couldn't take her eyes off her, her opened jaws with the long fangs with saliva dangling from it, off the mad look in the enemy's eyes. Uru slowed down a bit, feeling as fear literally crumpled her into the ground. Surprisingly, the lioness stopped when she was a few meters from Uru. She was probably as scared as Uru – the princess could feel it in a roar the lioness uttered. She also roared with her full force. They were both in a fear, they both felt a pain, they both had no way back. They nervously gazed at each other, trying to find any weaknesses and spot a good opportunity to attack. Uru jumped at the right, trying to attack a side of the lioness. She bumped into something and felt a cold sweat at her back. She caught a glimpse of furious Hillary.

'Bloody hell! Try not to trample me!' he growled.

Uru looked back at her enemy only to see the lioness pouncing and flying on her with her opened jaws and paws on the front.

It was a split of second, one short flash and Uru's reaction was absolutely instinctive. She raised her paws, hitting wrists of the enemy to save herself from the dagger-like claws. The lioness crushed heavily into her, head butting the princess and knocking her on the ground. Uru felt a profound bite and kicked powerfully into a stomach, knocking off the foe that was left only with a small bundle of th princess' fur. The opponent rose quickly and so did Uru. Now she understood what it was all about. It was about her life. They started circling, trying to find an opportunity to attack.

'Where the hell is Hilly? Why did he do nothing?' she thought.

* * *

The commander had his own problems. On his left he could see three of his subordinates that surrounded a lioness and mercilessly attacked her from every side. Nearby Uru did a great work. Hillary wanted to help her from the beginning, but… He saw fangs in front of his eyes. He ducked and rolled quickly, avoiding the bite and smoothly changed his desperate fallback into an attack. His opponent, the Hetum's lover, was surprised by hyena's strength and speed.

'Stop moving, you damn stink!' she roared, madly swiping her paws. She got a powerful hit into her muzzle and took a step backwards. Hillary managed to startle her, but he didn't win at once, and now, with his enemy slowly regaining her confidence, he had small chances of victory.

'Why did nobody take "care" of that lioness?' he thought.

The answer came in seconds. The blood gushed on the battlefield and Hillary caught a glimpse of a young male hyena falling down with his throat ripped. And a majestic silhouette of prince Hetum standing on the corpse, knocking down the battalion members like the grass blades. And his lover attacked…

* * *

The Uru's enemy attacked too. She jumped at the princess like on the zebra, but the princess knew what zebras did to survive. She approached, shortening the distance and crushing into the lioness with her shoulder. It was risky, but it worked. Uru felt a sharp pain on her side but opponent's throat literally slipped into her jaws. She instinctively bit and felt a powerful jerk of the enemy's body.

'I… I didn't want to bit so hard!' She thought in panic and pushed the body away. The lioness fell on the ground with a terrified and painful look in her widened eyes. The emerald eyes… She also had dark fur, only a bit lighter than Uru's. It was like… looking on her own death.

'I'm a murderer! I killed the other lion! No, it can't be true!' a voice yelled in her head. The eyes of her enemy looked still at her, as if with reproach.

* * *

Hillary fell down on the ground. The Hetum's lover mercilessly approached, but the commander wasn't keen to helping her with her bloody task. He rolled, hearing a hit in the ground where his head was only a split of second before. In another moment Hillary was on his legs, bouncing to a pounce. He flew a bit over a bowed lioness' head and landed on her shoulders. She tried to throw him away, but a sharp pain between her blades almost paralyzed her. She screamed. The pain decreased.

'My beloved…' she purred weakly when she saw Hetum's silhouette. Near the prince's paws Hillary lied, spitting with blood. Hetum raised his paw…

Uru covered Hillary with her own body and roared powerfully. Her muzzle was covered with a light-red blood. Hetum stepped back. Then seven hyenas attacked him from the different sides, biting cruelly his rear and jumping out when he turned to them. Bleeding from the numerous wounds, the prince made a great effort to push between attackers and join his party. Then he saw the Mohatu's team attacking from behind.

'Fall back! On the right!' he yelled, trying to get his lionesses out before the trap snapped. But it was worthless. Mengiste and Mohatu jumped on Hetum, bringing him to the ground. The Northern lionesses were surrounded.

'Surrender or we'll kill you all!' Mohatu yelled when he finished his bloody work.

'Yes, we surrender!' Hetum's lover answered. She saw her mate's corpse and started screaming.

'Isn't it my brother's little bitch?' Vizuri laughed. He approached to the lioness and caught her by her wounded shoulder 'Don't fear, I will take care of you.' He snickered and kissed her. Mengiste looked at it, chuckling loudly. Vizuri tried to tug her into bushes when somebody's paw smacked his cheek.

'Live her alone!' Uru growled.

Vizuri looked as if he wanted to hit back, so Mengiste enfolded him with arm.

'Aaah! The lionesses shouldn't go on the war! They spoil all the fun.' The colonel sneered, taking the prince back. 'Where are those times when males settled their feuds in the gentleman fights?'

'That's right. Hey, princess! If not your princessness, I would rape you daily! And twice in the weekends!' Vizuri shouted.

When the ones played, the others worked. Hillary closed the eyes of his hyena, the only fatal victim of this fight.

'Alighana! Move your fat ass here and for once do your priestess work as you should.' He yelled. It could be unbelievable that Alighana was a priestess with her attitude to the celibate but on the war you get away with many things. Especially if you're the commander's cousin.

The shaman was binding wounds.

The vultures started circling below…

* * *

**AN:I hope that you liked it :) Please, remember about a review. If you don't know what to write about, answer those questions:**

**1. Who is your favourite character? Why?**  
**2. Who is your least favourite character? Why?**

**Remember to come back tommorow for a new update :)**


	21. Stop and think

**AN: Thanks for the support, both visists and (especially) reviews. Don't resist the desire to write a few words in review, I like reviews so much :)**

**T5Tango: **I'm happy that you liked it. Yeah, it was pretty intense and so will be this chapter :) So You dislike Vizuri, Oh yeah, he's arrogant, self-praising idiot. But his bad karma will get him for sure ) (Not that I'm beliving in karma, it's just a joke) :D I'm not sure who on the evil side in my story? What do you think about it? You said that you really dislike Ghafi, she's probably just after Vizuri on your black list, isn't she? ;)

**We are continuing the war themes today. Are you ready for a terrible fight, ambushes and dirty war tricks? If yes, this chapter is for you ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 20 'Stop and think'**

'Absolute obedience to every command is your first lesson. No matter what comes you mustn't squeal. Think it over — all of you. If any man wishes to withdraw he will be gladly excused, for others are ready to take his place. '

Theodore Roosevelt, Address to U.S. Army recruits (1898),

* * *

The vultures started circling below. A few days had passed after the battle. Mohatu's army was lagging after its ruler. He heard from one of his spies, a young hornbill, that prince Razmyan got to know about Hetum's defeat and he wanted to join his army with his younger brother, Bathya. Together they would possess a mighty force, so Mohatu decided to attack before they would meet. But they had to be fast. So they marched whole last days, ignoring the terrible heat and their tiredness, pushing themselves to the limits. The only question was – how were they supposed to fight being so exhausted?

The king seemed insensible to their moans and petitions, leading his army with unfailing strength and optimism. He seemed to bloom, as if the war was everything he waited for in his whole life.

'Like in old, good times, right?' he chuckled to Hillary, nudging him powerfully.

'Fuck you.' The hyena murmured. Everybody else would get it for such a response. But then the king just smiled with understanding.

'What is your problem, my friend?' he asked.

'One bastard tried to pluck my head off – isn't it enough?' Hillary spitted on ground. He lost two teeth when he was struck by Hetum.

'I know that your memories… are bad. But we also had good times. We became friends.' Mohatu said.

'I have whose bloody dreams every bloody night!' Hillary huffed and took a faster pace to overtake the king and catch up with his battalion.

'Hey, sawbones! Do we have any amputations today? We want a fresh meat.' Suravira yelled to Babu and giggled insanely. Most of his fellows looked at him with disgust but Hillary's daughter, Krura, laughed loudly.

'Shut up, bugger!' Hillary growled.

* * *

_The sunlight was blinding. It was so bright that it seemed drilling into his head through eyes. He closed them, feeling a sharp pain. _

'_Okay, bring him there!' somebody shouted._

_He was escorted to some place. He didn't want to resist as he had no strength for that. They had to carry him. He was laid somewhere. It was pleasantly warm there, and this warmth brought life into his frozen, stiffened limbs. He risked opening his eyes again. This time he managed to see something. He was in a shadow under a tree. Around the light was bright and seemed cold, almost blue. His compliant memory recalled somebody's speech: 'When you see such a freezing, blue light, like the hottest fire, it means you're dying.' It was enough for him. He closed his eyes again, concentrating on the pleasant warmth._

'_Oh, Hilly.' Somebody shouted cheerfully. He opened one eye and saw the king Mohatu leaning towards him. Around a small team of the hyenas and lions gathered to stare at the hyena, the only one freed from the King Kutojali's captivity. The first success on the Civil War – something worth seeing._

'_I'm so happy that we managed to save you. Nobody will hurt you anymore.' Mohatu said. Hillary smiled sourly in the answer. The shaman came to him and bounded up his wounds._

'_Such a brave hyena deserves a prize. What do you want to eat, my friend?' Mohatu asked with a sweet voice._

'_Maybe… Some buffalo's neck?' Hillary murmured. 'It's really my voice? It sounds like an emery paper.' He thought._

'_You motherfuckers! Do not stare like that! Bring the food for sir Hillary!' Mohatu yelled, dispersing the crowd. The neck appeared in a few minutes, bringing a beautiful smell._

'_Sahib, I think that it's dangerous to eat such a stiff meat after so long hungry days. It may kill that hyena. He should drink some milk first' The shaman said. One hyena started laughing._

'_Meat could kill a 'yena? What else, the pigs will start flying?' it chuckled_

'_Why are you giggling, dimwit? After that, you'll chew meat for sir Hilly so that he won't have to do it on his own!' Mohatu yelled._

'_If I could choose somebody, I would like Alighana instead.' Hillary said. The female hyena smiled in response._

_Mohatu leaned towards Hillary's head and whispered._

'_Remember, you're already my friend and commander of all my hyenas. But if I win, I'll make you a whole battalion commander and then… maybe even a hyenas' ruler…'_

'The f_emales are our rulers.' Hillary answered with a quiet chuckle._

'_Great "hurrah" for my friend who gave his life to save our fallback and came back to life!' Mohatu yelled._

'_HURRAH!' The hyenas and lionesses uttered._

'_I suppose that you'll look after him as good as possible.' The king addressed Alighana. _

'_Oh, I'm sure she will.' Hillary purred and the young hyena caressed his cheek._

_Then the dream changed. There was a dark cave, mist, two hyenas kept him on the ground, preventing him from moving. He wanted to run so much, but he couldn't. The third one leaned towards Hillary to tore out his tail. That pain! _

* * *

He woke up, heavily sweated. But… was he dreaming again? There was a thick mist and somebody leaned towards him. He almost screamed.

'It's me, Hilly.' Uru's voice said quickly. He calmed down.

'What?'

'We're moving again. Mohatu asked me to wake you up.'

'Bloody hell, it's the middle of the night!'

'No, it's only a mist. The quite fearsome one, I must tell you.' Uru smiled. And she added seriously. 'I had a nightmare. That lioness I killed… she chased me…'

'Ah, don't think about it. It's just a mind. I have a nice set of the nightmares too.' Hillary patted her shoulder to comfort her.

They set out again. The hyenas opened and closed the march, and the lions occupied the center. The battalion members changed on scouting tasks, running back and forth along the line. The lionesses also helped, climbing the trees to see more and helping in the patrols. There was no time to talk. But sometimes there was no other way…

'Mpira, go and help Makali and Nzuri with hunting.' Uru asked.

'I… I hid.' Mpira whispered.

'What are you talking about?'

'When there was a battle, I was so terrified that I hid in a clump of grass and waited till the end of the battle.' Mpira said with a sorrow. It probably bothered her for a long time.

At first Uru was furious at her. But then she thought about herself. She would have also ran if Hillary hadn't been behind her.

'That's nothing dear. Go and help Makali.' She said calmly.

'Okay…' Mpira nodded.

'Contact with the enemy!' A hyena scout shouted, running to the king with his helper following him. Two lionesses emerged from the mist and attacked that helper. He bolted forward and in a last second he managed to hide behind a line of his fellows that rushed to save him. The lionesses fell back and disappeared, but immediately an another attack was launched from the other side.

'Oh, Divine Matriarch!'

'Ah, they got me!'

'Shaman!' there was such yells as the panic raised.

'Form a half of circle!' Hillary ordered. 'It's only five lionesses, so stop that hysteria!'

'Was that Bathya's followers?' Mohatu asked Vizuri.

'Maybe… How I could know that? They're from the pride, for sure.' The prince said.

'We will form three teams of ten hyenas and scare them off from the forest.' Hillary suggested.

'Good. We will backup you if they are trying to make an ambush on your guys.' Mohatu nodded.

There was an another attack. That time the hyenas were ready – they repulsed the enemy and immediately started the chase, lead by Krura Yena, who yelled angrily 'Come on! We will eat them alive!' Her soldiers answered with cheerful shouts.

* * *

The second team was Hillary's. They delved slowly into the scrub, checking every hiding spot. The birds tweeted quietly. Suddenly they flew away and Hillary looked into their direction, spotting some move.

'There they are!' he pointed the place and silently showed the plan of attack with his paws.

They sprinted forward, trying to surround the enemy, but they ran away through a narrow canal. The hyenas chased them, capturing the both sides of the canal. They ran into the forest. The lionesses disappeared between some rocks. Hillary silently showed that they are preparing a counterattack from the promontory, so they should attack from sides.

So they did. But the lionesses weren't there. Only a body of hyena was lying there, bespattering the boulders with its blood. And some hyenas stood over it. It was the third team, led by Alighana.

'Bloody hell, did you see that lionesses?' Hillary yelled on them.

'They just disappeared!' Alighana answered.

Hillary turned around. Something bothered him.

'_You shouldn't underestimate your enemies… You should watch your rear_…' That was Sajjana's words?

* * *

'Where is that Hillary? He should be here long ago.' Mohatu growled with anxiety.

'Don't worry. If he loves, he'll return.' Mengiste said and chuckled loudly with Vizuri.

Mohatu roared, trying to hear something back from Hillary. There was no answer. He sighed.

'Now you roar, Mengiste, if you're in such a good mood. I don't want to have a terrible hoarse and a sore throat.' The king scoffed.

It was a split of second, like a lightening. The king fell down, crushed by the weight of his attacker. The lionesses appeared on both sides of Mohatu's army and broke its lines by a merciless struck. One enemy pounced on Uru, knocking her on the ground. The princess wrenched and kicked her opponent, sending the lioness over her head.

Two other lionesses, bulky and slim, jumped on Mengiste, biting his shoulder and side. He vainly tried to shake them off.

On the right, there was a loud crack and Mohatu shed down his enemy after breaking its neck. But what it meant? He was defeated. Next lioness landed on his back, biting into his nape. The king winced from the pain, screaming loudly. Vizuri just grunted when somebody tore his throat. It was a murderous-looking beige lioness with a silver eye.

'The false prince is dead!' she yelled in an exult, pushing the flickering corpse on grass. Mohatu recognized her. It was Kikatili, the queen and the only ruler of Mwandamo (Lunar) Pride. Furious, the king caught the lioness that was biting him and sent her flying into Kikatili. She crouched, avoiding the hit.

It was useless. The prince was dead. The battle was defeated. The king could see both brothers, Razmyan and Bathya, cooperating in the attack. So they managed to join their forces? What a mess!

'Death or victory!' somebody shouted. The loud yelps and giggles could be heard. Hillary came with his troops. Other lionesses ran away from the way of charging hyenas, but Kikatili's warriors rapidly formed a strong line that stopped the Battalion. Harsh fight started as the first blood gushed on the field.

The hyena's attack wasn't prevailing, but gave the Mohatu's army an opportunity to fall back.

Mohatu and Wajinga covered the retreat. The Kikatili's lionesses attacked, almost trampling them, but Uru organized a counterstrike. That time she had all her friends and the sister together. She spotted Kikatili. The murderous lioness smashed Mpira, sending her unconscious on the ground and bit her left front limb. Uru heroically won with her instinct that asked her to run away and jumped up to save Mpira. She powerfully hit, aiming the enemy's muzzle.

Kikatili avoided the struck. She caught princess' paw and twisted it. Uru moaned in pain and the lioness enfolded her throat, preparing to bit into it. In the same moment Kribi appeared powerfully head-butting and clawing Uru's oppressor.

'Sod off, one-eyed witch!' She yelled. Uru recovered and lifted Mpira. The princess dragged the lioness on her back, covered by her other friend.

'I thought you might need my help.' Kribi explained cheerfully.

'Help Makali!' Uru yelled in response as she spotted her sister surrounded by the enemies.

For that one time, everybody worked together. Mohatu and Wajinga counterattacked, sending two enemy lionesses to the happy hunting grounds. One of the Kikatili's lionesses jumped on Makali, but Nzuri covered her with her own body and hit the lioness in the throat, sending her backwards.

'Damn…' she murmured seeing her own blood. She was so pumped up with adrenaline that she didn't felt any pain, only strange chill and stiffness. Makali hurried to her and dragged her back.

'God, let me withstand.' She thought desperately, with her legs like a jelly and a terrible weakness flooding her body. But she was stronger than that, than this overwhelming feeling of fainting. For a moment she saw only blackness from the strain and stress, but she didn't leave her friend.

The hyenas appeared again and army of the princes didn't decide to carry on another attack. They just consequently harassed the enemy with the small ambushes and sudden strikes.

* * *

Uru tugged unconscious Mpira with difficulty. Her friend was a big and quite fat lioness and the princess was exhausted. She lagged, failing to maintain the pace. The two enemy lionesses appeared on the right. They were from Razmyan's army and as the civilized animals they didn't want to attack a wounded one, so they just stared. The former Mohatu's captive, the lioness saved by Uru, was with them. Probably she stopped her allies from attacking.

'They might lure that silver-eyed monster.' Uru thought and tried to run faster. So worthless.

There was a roar behind her… Something touched her hind legs…

'I'll help you.' Ahadi said, supporting Mpira from other flank. Together they managed to carry her much faster.

The long fallback started….

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it (at least as much as I liked writing that). Makali and uru had to fight with** **their own weakness, but it isn't the end. And remember that I don't have any problems with killing my characters (especially poor OC's) /evil laughter/ ;)**

**Which chapter was your favourite and why? **

**See you tommorow!**


	22. It's meaningless

**AN: Thanks for your support. Special thanks to AislinnTW, V Lawliet and potter-granger-mad for favouriting my story. It's great that you like my story. Could you write why do you like my story? Remember that reviews make me write better stories for you all ;) **

**I hope that you'll like this chapter :) I also recommend you a story written by T5Tango "Heart of a Lioness:Through the Eyes of Queen1' It's shows the stoy of Uru and Mohatu from other perspective. It's really well written and has interesting plot :)**

**And on Monday I'm starting a new semester of the medical college. I'm pretty nervous about that. But I will be able to provide you a one update tommorow and then an update on Friday.**

**Remember about the reviews :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21 'It's meaningless'**

First Shakespeare sonnets seem meaningless; first Bach fugues, a bore; first differential equations, sheer torture. But training changes the nature of our spiritual experiences. In due course, contact with an obscurely beautiful poem, an elaborate piece of counterpoint or of mathematical reasoning, causes us to feel direct intuitions of beauty and significance. It is the same in the moral world.

_Ends and Means_ (1937) Aldous Huxley

* * *

Eventually they managed to lose contact with the enemy when the night came and covered them with the darkness. They stopped in a thick clump of bushes. It wasn't safe, but they had to make a short break and help the wounded.

Nzuri smiled. When the shaman bound up the cut on her chest and gave her some medicaments she calmed down and took a shallow nap, cuddled up with Makali. The princess looked after her for all the time after they left the battlefield. They saved each other lives. It meant a lot for both of them.

'My mother will be angry…'Nzuri murmured through the sleep. 'I promised her that I'll come back unharmed.'

'She'll be proud of you that you saved me.' Makali purred soothingly.

That was the almost the only talk in the camp. They should rest and sleep, but nobody could. Kribi was absolutely consumed by sharpening her claws, as if there was nothing more important to do. Mpira covered her face with paws, too tired to cry.

Hillary was lying on his stomach, staring in the distance.

'Ah! It hurts!' Mohatu uttered when shaman Babu was treating his wounds.

'Wait a few minutes more, my majesty.' The mandrill answered. He carefully dried the lacerations with some rags. 'We have to be careful. The old taboo says that the king's blood has a great power. The one that posses it can use it to the dark magic, or even try to ensnare the king and control him. I'll bury those rags somewhere so that nobody will find them.'

'Huh, and that guy laughed from prophecies.' Hillary scoffed.

'I didn't say that the magic doesn't exist, but it can be used only to bad aims. Sweet Ahieu gives us everything we need; we don't have to use the magic from the evil daemons.'

'We also don't use stupid magic. The prophecies are just a voice of our goddess. Who, as I suppose, is an evil daemon for you, you little blasphemer!'

'Shut up, you both!' the king stopped a religious debate before it started getting interesting as Babu had already raised his staff and Hillary bared his teeth.

'Okay, I will change the guard.' Uru said.

'Shit.' Kribi murmured as she broke her claw from the constant sharpening. 'I'll go with you.'

'No, go get some sleep. You look as if you're going to explode.' Uru smiled to her.

'She always looks as if she was going to explode. That's because she's so bloated!' Nzuri started laughing. Kribi looked really humiliated. 'Ah, don't mind this, that damn shaman made me completely stoned.' Nzuri giggled. 'Hello, my flying pony! Haha! I'm joking; really, don't look at me like that, I'm feeling awkward.'

Uru didn't listen any more to them. She went out from the clump and arrived to a big stone, behind which guarding hyena hid. When it saw Uru, it nodded with appreciation.

'Thanks, I really need some sleep.' It yawned.

It was very peaceful night. There were very little strange noises, made only by flying bats, trying to catch some bugs over the grass. The mosquitoes were irritating, but not unbearable. Uru scanned the savannah and lied down. All the muscles ached her and she was covered with scratches and bruises...

* * *

Ahadi approached to Makali.

'How is she?' He asked about Nzuri.

'Much better. At last she fell asleep. Let's go for a short walk. I feel so battered.' The princess purred weakly.

'So do I. A one lioness kicked my ass. Terrible shame, really.' Ahadi murmured.

'Thanks for saving Uru.' Makali smiled. 'I have only her.' She said plainly and kissed Ahadi in his cheek.

'Thanks.' Ahadi uttered.

They strolled for some time, talking about life before the war. It was very pleasant for both of them. But something bothered Ahadi.

'You aren't alone. You have all your friends.' He said.

'I mean… family. Obviously, I love my friends, especially Nzuri, but… it's something different.' Makali admitted.

'You don't have to be alone. We can look after each other…' Ahadi started.

'It's… too early for me. I have to think about it.' Makali answered nervously. Ahadi felt a bit disappointed, but he didn't want to make a pressure on the princess.

'Could you do something for me?' Makali asked surprisingly 'Could you talk with Uru? She seems so… devastated. I tried to talk with her, but she didn't listen to me. Maybe she will listen to you.'

'Okay, I can talk with her.' Ahadi agreed unwillingly. 'But I'll only make her angry. She hates me.'

* * *

The mist came down hours ago and the sky was clear. Uru could see many stars. She tried to find the one that was queen Kubwa-Polemistis. The queen was so brave and strong. She would never feel fear in the fight or pangs of the conscience after killing her enemy…

'Hey, how are you?' Ahadi asked.

'Oh, holly dolly, I'm such a great guard. I haven't noticed you.' Uru sighted. 'I'm fine. And it's your merit. Thanks for saving me. Again.' She grunted.

'Come on, it isn't like that. You're nothing like those stupid damsels in distress from the tales. You're a great fighter. But sometimes two lions are better than just one.' Ahadi smiled.

'Yeah, thanks.' Uru mumbled. Ahadi leaned towards her.

'Oh, you're whole in dirt.' He said 'I can help you with cleaning.' He said, spitted on his hand and removed some dirt from her cheek.

'Don't have reservation, just lick it away.' Uru said when she dealt with her belly and Ahadi groomed her nape where she could have problems with reaching. It was quite pleasant to be cleaned by somebody else and Uru felt like a new lion when her fur became tidy.

'You are also in a mess.' She smiled and helped him with his mane. There was a lot of gore in it. 'The war is terrible…'

'Well, especially for my mane.' Ahadi joked, but he saw Uru's serious 'Yeah, it is nothing like in that war song:

'Firm and full your places hold:  
With intrepid step advance:  
Bite and gnaw with vengeful fangs.  
Life despise and dare to fall:  
Glory and your country call!'

'Damn, how did you get to know those all songs and poetry?' Uru was surprised.

'Well, my father was a bard. My mother died after my birth and he looked after me all the time. He taught me a lot… But I don't want such a life.'

'Why? You're almost a bard! You could be greeted with honors on the every court! Every lioness would be yours!'

'That's funny. It happens, of course, but you have to be really good. If you aren't you just wander like an ordinary rogue, hated and kicked from one place to another. I don't want it. That's why I serve to king Mohatu.'

'I see…' Uru sighted and licked Ahadi's cheek and lips. 'You were dirty there.' She explained.

'No, I wasn't. I pretty sure about that. ' The young male asked.

'So maybe it was a charm of the moment.' Uru said. And changed the subject. 'Do you know that five hyenas and four lionesses died? One of them was from our pride. I didn't know her well, but it's so sad… She was a middle-aged lioness. She could have some children. I remember how she had some hunting lessons with us, but she was so lazy that we ended up telling jokes.'

'I knew her a bit better. She was my father's friend. Before he died, he asked her to look after me. She was almost like an older sister to me.'

'Oh… I'm sorry.' Uru said seriously. She hugged him to comfort him a bit.

'It's nothing. I'm an adult. I can live on my own.'

'But sometimes two lions are better than one.' Uru added. Ahadi nodded, being pensive.

'If you want you can nap a bit. I'll guard for you.' he proposed.

'I shouldn't…' Uru said but next moment she yawned widely and had to shake her head to remain conscious. ' Okay, maybe a little. A few minutes.' She said and stretched out on grass.

'It's quite a cold night, isn't it?' Ahadi said and laid down in such way that he delicately touched her with his flank. She rolled so that she cuddled up with him.

'Ahh, you have such a hairy mane.' She purred to his surprise.

* * *

Uru yawned and stretched accidentally burring her paws into the Ahadi's mane.

'Oh, hi.' She purred.

'You're probably a bit rested. You slept almost two hours.' The young male said.

'I had a nice dream. You were in it as a bard and sang some funny songs. It's too bad that you don't want to be one. You would be really cool with that mane.'

'Maybe I will have to. You know that young adults have to leave the pride. Chancellor Ghafi said that she won't let me stay here. She thinks that I'll be no good for a pride'

'Again that witch…' Uru growled 'Why she won't let you stay?'

'She said it's because… I misbehave and have fights. I admit that I had some arguments with her damn son. And she said that I trained with you and you want to stir in the pride.'

'No! I don't want you to leave because of me.' Uru said, raising her head. Ahadi continued.

'I've submitted on my own, because I wanted to show your father that I'm worth staying. But now, after this defeat and without my friend… I have very little chances.'

'It seems that we have the same enemy.' Uru said. 'You could join our group and we will intercede for you at the king.'

'Join you? So what, you don't hate me anymore?'

Uru rolled up to him so that she almost touched his nose with hers.

'I've never said that I hate you. I just wanted to match you with my sister. She had a terrible crush on you and I wanted to make her a present. And you were opposing. That's all.' She smiled.

'Wow, you're spooky.' Ahadi shrugged. 'Okay, I may join you. I don't have much choice, do I?'

'Rather not.' Uru nodded. 'I have to confess you something… I really wanted to go on war… I thought that it will be a great adventure… But now... I had… I had to kill somebody! I almost lost my friends, the lions I love like myself… I fought for my life…' she suddenly cuddled Ahadi. ' I'm so sorry that you've lost your friend.' She whispered. … ' I just want to leave that place…'

'Or turn back the time' the young male murmured.

'Yeah, that's right… How bad that it isn't true.' She sighed, but then smiled. 'We can leave those awful Northlands for a short while.'

'How?' Ahadi asked.

'I'll show you.' Uru smiled.

Ahadi remembered very little from the next minutes. Just Uru's eyes, in the color of deep emerald, with an iris surrounded by a narrow, darker line, the iris with beautiful rays, as if it was created from a frozen green light. Her pupils widened, she grinned cheerfully. And that stunning bliss and exult that possessed him… Uru softly fell into his arms. She purred like a small cat. He looked again into her eyes and he noticed that they glitter with joy. She raised one eyebrow, smiling mischievously as if she wanted to say 'Oh, you surprised me, Ahadi'.

It was absolutely wonderful. Normally, he would torment himself with thoughts if he had done everything right, if he hadn't say something that could upset or insult her. Or if he had a good breath. It was always unnerving him… But that time – he didn't want or expect anything, he didn't thought about Uru as his possible girlfriend. It was meaningless – and so he dealt with this being just himself, without nerves binding him. And it gave him more joy than anything else before.

'I should go now.' Ahadi decided. 'Very soon somebody will come here to change you on guard. It would be better if he doesn't nab us.'

'Oh, we're doing only good things.' Uru said and kissed him for the last time. 'I hope that I didn't scare you with my… straightforwardness…'

'No, you didn't' Ahadi grinned.

'If I die today, think sometimes about me.' Uru asked. Ahadi nodded.

'I swear I will.'

* * *

Ahadi wandered through the calm night. He didn't want to come back to his team, he didn't want to talk or sleep. He felt so soothed and happy. But then he thought about Makali. He felt as if he… cheated on her.

'Why I think like that? She rejected me.' Ahadi thought with anger.

He found himself at the next guard post, quite surprised that nobody asked him for a password. It was 'How could you recognize a happy runner.', and the answering call was 'By the mosquitoes between his teeth.' It was Hillary's idea.

'Is anybody here?' Ahadi asked. Then he thought that it isn't a best idea to shout like that if the enemies had attacked. So he just crawled to the post.

There was only the guard, a young lioness. She was lying on the ground, looking into the sky. Her eyes were glittering with a moonlight, as well as puddle of the blood under her neck.

Ahadi roared to alarm everybody.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. Pretty nice cliffhanger, isn't it?. The lyrics Ahadi is quoting is a poem of an ancient Greek poet, Tyrtaeos (a bit modified so that it fits in the lions universum).**

**Don't forget about the reviews. ;)**


	23. Stratagem

**AN: Thanks for all your visits and support, especially forT5Tango, who left me a nice review, kate, AislinnTW and Moongaze14, who addressed me on my deviantart account. I will try to submit some BoB-related pictures there one day, although I don't promise anything. **

**T5Tango:** Yes, cliffhanger! The Uru- Ahadi relations will be continued in the next chapter, as today there's some politics. And who on the evil side in my story? What do you think about it? How do you like the new characters in this chapter?

**Here is a new chapter for you. Enjoy and remember about reviews ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 22 'Stratagem.'**

'Cravings of the greatest world will always satisfy.

After all the diplomacy rules the every live.'

from Kaczmarski's 'Ambasadorowie ('Ambassadors'), translation by lew_leon

* * *

Mohatu woke up. He was having a strange nightmare and when he heard that roar he thought that it's that dream again. Especially when he saw that witch, Kikatili, in front of himself.

Then somebody screamed.

'Ambush!'

'They're here!'

Kikatili winced and jumped on king Mohatu in a desperate attempt to complete her mission. To kill the king. But Wajjinga was in his place and covered the king. He shrieked loudly when the enemy's claws pointed his skin and thrusted deeply between the muscles. Kikatili jerked, pulling out her bloodstained paws. Her two followers were there to finish the mission, but in the same time the place crowded with furious hyenas and lions.

'Fall back!' Kikatili decided. She killed a one hyena to make an exit for her lionesses. They disappeared as fast as they emerged, like a nightmare. But no nightmares leave the dead victims….

Everybody was on guard now. The lines were formed and the army was setting out again. Terrified by a sudden attack, the lions and hyenas didn't think anymore about sleeping. Hilary looked with sorrow on his another dead battalion member. Next to him, shaman Babu was lying, strangled in the dream. He was unfortunate to sleep next to the king.

* * *

_**The same night**_

Razmyan spotted the beige lioness when she came to the camp. Kikatili bowed gently in front of him.

'We failed, Razmyan. They had luck again.' She said plainly.

'Maybe they would have less luck if you were better.' The prince scoffed.

'Maybe.' Kikatili answered. 'Or maybe your plan was bad.'

'Maybe God doesn't want us to destroy them utterly.' The third lion said softly. He was big and slim, with a sleek golden mane that came into a brownish colour on his neck. He was called Mkwezi and came from the Ushindi Pride.

'Ah, Mkwezi, I'm happy that I see you again. I'm your great debtor. You reconciled me with my brother, made up that great ambush plan and brought here those beautiful and ruthless warrior lionesses.' Razmyan smiled that moment to Kikatili. She answered with a shrug.

'Ah, that's nothing, really. You know that my lord, King Chafuko Kivete, can't look at others' misfortune. You don't have any debt, really. The king just asks you to be his faithful friend and help him whenever he will be in trouble.' Mkwezi said graciously. 'But I… personally would have two small requests…'

'Whatever you want, my friend.' Razmyan nodded.

'First, I'd like you to make my friend, Adna, your chancellor. She'll advice you as well as I did. And second, you'll make me your representative in the talks with Mohatu. It's just… I need a great success to show off to my king.' Mkwezi smiled.

'As you wish.'

'Thank you. You won't be disappointed.'

'I'm really thankful to you. I was worried… You know that old proverb: "Never ally with the stronger, or you'll became his vassal".'Razmyan said.

'You're a frank and good lion. I would be heartless if I deceived such person.' Mkwezi was serious.

'So let's celebrate. Brother, bring us some food!' Razmyan yelled to Bathya.

Then he strolled towards Kikatili and looked into her eyes. He had to admit that she was a beautiful lioness. Maybe she was a bit too slim and she had that spooky, silver, blind eye, but other features were outstanding – from her silk beige fur to her interesting brown marking starting on her head and prolonging to her blades.

He leaned towards her and gave her a small kiss. She looked at him strangely. But the Mwandamo Pride was a strange pride. It consisted only from the females, as the males were forbidden to belong to them. If they wanted to mate, they just kidnapped a lion and one after another they had sex with him. Then the relations were contradicting, as there were very few witnesses. In the most popular version, they killed the victim in a ceremony for their only goddess, Queen of the Moon. The offspring was trained from a very early age, getting used to killing, both herbivores and other lions. They also had a kind of a royal family, although they inherited all the titles in a female line. And all the males were killed.

The Mwandamo lionesses often submitted to a mercenary work, sometimes changing the fate of the world during the battles.

Razmyan smiled. How he could not fall in love with such a strong and decisive lioness. He could tame her… Then he would have that beautiful army just for him.

'Do you remember what I promised you… You wanted to have strong cubs…' he whispered into her ear. She flickered her ears.

'Good, so do what you have to.' she said plainly. He could feel that she's tightened. Did she fear him?

Razmyan leaned towards her and started massaging her shoulders.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'It doesn't have to be a harsh obligation…'

* * *

Two lionesses walked slowly through the scrub. The war was won, so the prince gave everybody a moment of rest. Those two decided to go on a small stroll.

'That was fun! We fooled that dumb, fat hyena. He looked around like a complete dimwit.'

'Maybe he had the fat instead of his brain. I heard that hyena can live a few minutes without its head.'

'No, dear, it's a chicken.' The only answer was a quiet rattle. The second lioness turned around and two hyenas jumped at her, biting her throat. Krura Yena, the daughter of Hillary, was one of them.

'Well, well.' She said when she finished her enemy. 'Here comes your angel of the death. The one which doesn't like bastards laughing from his father. Come on, guys. Let's find that silver-eyed witch now.'

* * *

After two days king's Mohatu army arrived to the border. They claimed positions at the slope and waited for the enemy. Prince Razmyan's party arrived after a few hours.

'So what, you want to continue this?' The prince yelled.

'Why not? I'll come back with a bigger army. And this time I'll win!' Mohatu shouted back.

'You have no reason to attack us like that! All prides will be against you. Numerous warriors will come here to support me!'

'So what do you want?'

'Negotiations. Let's meet in the halfway of this slope and talk face to face. Only you and two of your followers.'

'Good! But don't try such tricks like last time or I'll tear you to shreds!' Mohatu warned him.

They met after a few minutes. Hillary Yena and Colonel Mengiste were on Mohatu's side. On Razmyan's side there was Mkwezi and Kikatili.

'Hi, fat 'yena.' The cruel queen scoffed.

'Hi, you ugly, shaved male. I may make you a nice mane from the furballs I coughed up .' Hillary answered.

'We almost got your useless daughter. Next time she won't have so much luck.' Kikatili growled. On her trunk a few marks of the hyena's claws could be seen. Hillary growled in response.

'It's our conditions of the peace.' Mkwezi started. 'You will recognize prince Razmyan as only ruler of the Northern Pride. The capturers of the both sides will be returned. The fiefdom of the dead prince Vizuri will be divided. You will get a small waterhole that we can see from this place. There is an important buffalos' migrating track, so you should be satisfied. Queen Kikatili will get a waterhole between your lands and Northern Pride.'

'I will win this war with a support of my whole pride. ' Mohatu said harshly. 'So I have to think on my own if it suits me.'

Mkwezi show his claws and draw a circle in the sand around Mohatu.

'You will answer me in this circle. Now. If you leave it, I'll mean war with the Ushindi Pride, whose representative I am.' He growled angrily.

Mohatu looked into his eyes, completely surprised.

'Okay, so let it be a peace.' He answered after a moment of hesitation…

* * *

**Ushindi Pride. – the Eastern Lands. **

'I don't understand why we're talking about that "Pridelande". It's a damn backwater!' The old lion shouted. He had a black mane with silver strips around his muzzle. His coat was sandy and grizzled.

'Really, Ghadhabu, I thought that you're cleverer.' somebody answered him. It was a middle aged, slim lion with a golden coat and a beautiful mane in the same colour. He was called Chafuko and had a sobriquet 'Kivete' (Lame) for his lame leg. He was the current ruler of the Principality of Ushindi Pride – one of the biggest and oldest kingdoms in the lion world.

'Mkuu, I'm sorry, but I really don't understand. They're obnoxious barbarians. Have you ever heard about a philosopher, poet, bard or even a shaman from that "country".'

'We aren't going to praise them in any way, poor Ghadhabu.' The third lion answered merrily. It was Mkwezi. 'But they grew dangerous. And it's an opulent, neighboring country with many prides that could help us in the next war. It's much better to have allies than the enemies.'

'Thank you, Mkwezi.' Chafuko said graciously. He loved his acquiescing lickspittles, as long as they had enough of sophisticated smartness.

'We don't have to ally with the barbarians to win wars. Our army is the greatest and our art of war is unprecedented. And our diplomacy gives us peace.' Ghadhabu disagreed.

Chafuko smiled.

'My dear friend, look at our surroundings. Look at that stupid monkey slaves that are fanning us with palm leaves. Look at those three lionesses that are waiting for my sign to come here and bring us meat or "play" with us. Look through the edge of the plateau we're sitting at to see the next obedient lionesses hunting for us. Look far away to see our vassal prides waiting for my one word to march to the battle. And you know what? It's a dust. And we're waiting for a strong wind that will scatter it away.

Yesterday I was on the vassals' meeting. They threatened me with a civil war if I won't give them more privileges. Cunctatory can have a positive effect for a short turn, but the great empires more often disappear through suicide that through murder. The point is that to avoid a suicide and murder the enemies.' The prince said.

'The speech worth the Crowned Prince.' Mkwezi praised him. 'Your majesty, maybe we should attack this month to surprise them. At least the ringleaders.'

'Good idea, Mkwezi. I'll see how my leg will feel in the following days. It's hurting me today. The Pridelanders are strong and ambitious. They won't get subjugated easily. They almost conquered the Eastern Pride. Only the quick reaction from Mkwezi saved our friends from a defeat and protected the whole region from the occupation. '

'You mean sending them those amazons from Nyekundu Pride? A smart idea. They settled near the Pridelands and they won't bother us anymore. They were so onerous.' Ghadhabu said.

'Indeed. They also keep an eye on stupid ideas of king Razmyan or king Mohatu that could disturb the balance in the region. And the Razmyan's chancellor is our spy, she is informing us regularly.' Chafuko stopped for a moment to take a sip of water. 'May I present you officer Bure. He's my spy that stayed in the Pridelands for some time. He knows that country more than any of us. Bure!'

The lion came to the prince.

'Greetings to you, My Prince, and to the noble Lords.' He said courteously, smiling merrily.

'Bure, could you tell us something about the Pridelands?'

Firstly, Bure told a bit about the prides that belong to king Mohatu's domain. Then he focused on the king himself.

'He's a ruthless, very ambitious ruler. He doesn't have any friends or allies, just enemies or subjects. Could I suggest something, sir?'

'Go ahead.' Chafuko let him speak.

'I think that killing Mohatu and raising somebody else on his throne is a key to subjugating that pride. I know that it isn't easy, but it's possible. The king has a strong opposition. With a small help and encouragement they might get rid of their ruler on their own.'

'Do we have any candidate for the throne?'Ghadhabu asked.

'No, but the king has two daughters. The younger one, called Uru, will get married with one of our people.' Mkwezi answered. 'It's simple as that.'

'Good. Bure, you have my full support. Today you'll set off to the Pridelands with two birds. Send them when you'll need something. You're dismissed.' Chafuko said.

'Thank you sir. Goodbye.'

'Ah, Bure!' Ghadhabu exclaimed. 'Have you seen any art in that "Pridelande"?'

The spy smirked.

'The younger daughter of the King, Uru, was thinking up some song lyrics. But that was amateurish. Even the hyenas are more cultured than those folks.' He taunted.

* * *

**AN: Mkwezi did the same that gesture as roman diplomat Popilius Lenas, who "encircled" the Syrian king, Antioch IV. Do you think that it's an interesting plot twist? How do you like the new characters in this chapter? Now the real action begins, so watch carefully for a next update of Friday. And don't forget about the reviews :D**


	24. Imani Msemaji

**AN: Sorry for a late update. I was terribly exhausted after the first week of the medical school (seventh semester). I have to wake up at six o'clock every day which is against the Geneva Convention, I think ;) I'd like to thank you all for the support, especially to kate and swiftflame, who left short reviews. **

**Do you know the great comic "Escape to the Priderock" and it's sequels written by koai and updated on the deviantart? If you don't know it, you have to check it. I've also written a short fanfiction "what if" story in her universe, altering her last comic "Mark of a Prisoner'. You can find it on my deviantart account "lew-leon-1". (the link is in my description)**

**Today it's about the past... and the returns. Pretty nice subject for the autumn, isn't it? Don't forget about the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 'Imani Msemaji'**

'If you have hatred in your heart, sell it. And throw the money to the sea.'

Krystyna Wojciechowska.

* * *

The army arrived to the Pridelands. There was no joy, even if the king announced that it was a great victory and the mightiest military success of his century.

In the Mahima clan there was mourning. Eight clan members were buried on the Elephant Graveyards. Obviously, they could be buried anywhere, but the tradition was to entrust their bodies to the Sacred fire. The incense was burning, covering a whole place with a light, fragrant smoke. Hyenas from the families of the dead maundered around, crying and trying to comfort themselves.

Hillary came to the ceremonies straight from the camp. He looked pensively on Sajjana, who led the ceremony with gentleness, also trying to comfort the families.

'Dad?' Somebody shouted. It was Hillary's son, Banagi. He ran to his father and jumped into his paws, crying. 'I'm sorry for what I said that day… I thought what would happen if you really die… I would be devastated. I'm so sorry.'

'Hush, dear.' Hillary said soothingly and gave a strong cuddle to his son. 'I'll stay here for a long time, be sure of that.' He loved to see a weak smile on his son's face.

'What a nice family scene.' Krura scoffed.

'Oh, goddess, you're alive…' Hillary uttered. Then he smiled. 'You may join us.'

Krura hugged them for a short moment.

'It's enough.' She announced, but Hillary and Banagi jumped on her, making her fell, and squeezed her in a strong cuddle.

* * *

It was so great for the lionesses to meet with their families again. They were cuddling each other, kissing and caressing. Mpira went to spend a whole day with her sister and Kribi disappeared with her mother and two "aunties".

Uru and Makali stood alone, somehow happy with happiness of others, but in fact very lone. Then Imani came to them, carrying her Nzuri, who hitched on to her mother's back in a strong embrace.

They've spent a whole day just sleeping, eating, chatting and being lazy. They didn't talk about the war and for the first time the sisters felt safe and free from those memories. Imani was very nice and caring for them, she joked a lot and made Uru's and Makali's comeback better than they could have ever imagined.

When the night fell, they stayed together and cuddled up, preparing for a sleep.

* * *

'Hi, Elimu.' Ahadi yelled to Nzuri's brother. 'Where's your sister?'

'Somewhere.' Elimu answered stiffly. 'She was strolling with mother and the princesses. I didn't want to disturb them.'

'What's up, El? You look terribly grumpy.' Ahadi smiled.

'No.'

'Oh, you do.' Ahadi pounced at his friend, tickling him. They were rolling at the grass for a short moment.

'Okay, stop it.' Elimu uttered. ' I might have been a bit grumpy. You went on a war, you were together, and I've ended up here with "The better ones".'

'I see. But… It's funny… I wish that I were you… here, in this safe, healthy place… I was sure that I will be dead…'

'So let's say that's it a nice surprise to see you here.' Elimu smiled. Ahadi seemed a bit relieved.

'You know, I've talked a bit with Kribi's older sister. She's quite smart and very pretty, unlike Kribi. Her lips…'

'Uru has great lips. They're so soft and delicate… It's like kissing a flower… And her butt… Man, that's something.' Ahadi chuckled. Elimu just sighed. Again, nobody listened to him.

* * *

On the next day, at the morning, Imani stood up earlier than others and went to a waterhole to take a few sips of a fresh, cold water. It was a sunrise and a surface of the small lake looked like a flame. Mists rose, coloured with red and yellow light. Imani heard a rustle behind her.

'Oh, Uru! I haven't heard you.' She smiled to the young lioness. 'I had a terribly dry throat.'

Uru gazed at her. She looked somehow stern and pensive, and a scar over her eye gave her a sharp, dangerous image.

'I wanted to ask you about something.' she said hesitantly. Imani nodded invitingly. 'Have you ever killed someone?'

Imani looked at her anxiously.

'I've heard from Nzuri that you fought bravely. You and your sister saved Nzuri and Mpira.'

'I know that I had to save my live… but somehow deep in my mind I feel like a murderer.' Uru growled.

'I see, dear. Don't be so hard on yourself. The war is always a great shock. You need time to cure.' Imani said soothingly.

'Why did you offer Nzuri to arrange her dismissal from the conscript?'

'I'm sorry, I did wrong. I'm sure that it must have hurt you.'

'I want to be sure that you'll never do things like that. I need the checked, strong lions if I want to win Ghafi.' She said harshly. As soon as she said those words, she regretted it. Imani was her best friend for all her life… On the other hand she disappointed Uru.

'I understand you. It's good that you've learned a lesson from deeds of the older ones.' Imani answered, surprisingly calmly. 'Look at me – I'm pathetic! My daughter was in danger and at once I stopped thinking bright, rushing to save her by all means. Pathetic, really.' The elder lioness smiled bitterly.

'Imani… I want you to tell me something about your past. I can't live with you, knowing almost nothing about you.' Uru said.

'_I know you well, Imani. I know that you love me and Makali, that you're our friend and protector. That you've taught me love to the words, to making up the poems. You taught me the respect for everything that lives on the world. But there is something behind that… I feel that through my skin… I want to know. I have to know that! I can't trust you without that. Not after your offer to Nzuri and those strange last words…'_ Uru thought desperately. Imani probably read it from her face.

'Good. What do you want to know?'

'Everything. From the beginning.'

'At the beginning there was a chaos. And it remained such.'

'Oh, Imani, stop joking.' Uru smiled. Imani was really sweet when she joked.

'It isn't as funny as you think. I was born in the times of a great chaos after the death of your great-grandfather. Your grandfather had to fight for his throne with the numerous usurpers from other countries. He was almost lonely, so he decided to ally with the Ushindi Pride and marry a daughter of its ruler. I was raised in a constant atmosphere of danger. The enemies could come into our lands in every moment, bringing destruction and death. My parents… supported your grandfather, although they were against allying with the Ushindi Pride and some… concessions that the king had to make to ally with them.

I was taught to become a chancellor. And I've become one, during the rule of your uncle, king Kutojali. When he was defeated, I've changed the side and started supporting your father… I'm not proud of that… It was a kind of a betrayal. Few days later Kutojali died in the battle… And I was the chancellor again.

But for a very short time. Your father replaced me with Ghafi but your mother… she trusted me. She was a good lioness and she knew that Ghafi was seeking only for power, not for the pride's well-being.'

'But why did you support Kutojali. Everybody, including you, has told me that he was a tyrant.' Uru asked.

'It… wasn't that easy… There were some hopes…' Imani sighted. 'You see, to ally with the Ushindi Pride your grandfather had to adopt their religion, the faith in Aiheu.'

'What? You mean that he… But Aiheu created the world and the first lions! Many times he showed himself to our kings and shamans! You taught me those all stories!' Uru yelled.

'I'm sorry if I had hurt you…'

'So what? Aiheu is a lie? Maybe the Great Kings of the Past are also a lie? What isn't a lie on that damn world?!'

'No, it isn't like that! Listen to me carefully: I believe that Aiheu exists. He revealed himself to the great eastern prides, as other gods revealed themselves to us. He… taught us the moral laws we are using now, the philosophy, the royal laws – laws of the hereditary and others. He is a great god, for sure… But we also had other gods. Some of them were caring and sweet, some were stern and demanding… It was our tradition and our law… But… Aiheu's followers had told us that he is the only god… They asked us to stop worshipping our gods… That's the one thing that I can't understand. Aiheu's a good and caring god, and in the same time he robbed us from our tradition, from the beauty of our culture, from our trustees and benefactors… It hurt me a lot…'

'I don't understand… all those legends about the Great kings? Are they false?'

'No, but they were changed, adapted to the new times. Very few gods became our false ancestors, as a kind of concession from the Aiheu followers… For example a good queen Alehmana, creator of the first hunting laws, was a god of nature…'

'And queen Kubwa-Polemistis?' Uru asked nervously.

'I don't really know…. I don't think that there were many lionesses that could lead the army, even today… But maybe. '

Uru was shocked.

'_So what? For my whole life I prayed to a pagan goddess?'_ she thought

'You have to know that it all had happened before my birth. I know it only from the tales of my mother, referred with a hushed voice. Officially we were asked to stop talking about the old cults. So when Kutojali announced that he wanted to return the right place of the gods, I supported him.' Imani said.

'And my father was against?'

'Yes. And Ghafi. At first it seemed wonderful, we were young… and full of idealism…. But soon I understood that it's useless. Nobody remembered the proper words of prayers; there were no shamans that could help us. We had to collect small pieces together… It struck me that we are like blinded…

And that Kutojali was insane… He seemed normal and good, but the more I knew him, the more desperate he became in the war, the worse things he did…

He restituted the cult of a god that now we call a Wraith Lion, Hasira Mtakatifu, who used to be a god of rain. Some shamans thought that he asked for sacrifices from cubs… I've never believed in this, but I was in minority… Then I've left king Kutojali, taking all the cubs…'

'So that's good that Kutojali was defeated...' Uru said pensively.

'Yes… Probably yes…'

'You loved him, right?' Uru asked surprisingly.

Imani tightened her eyelids. A small tear came from the corner of her eye.

'Yes… But it couldn't work…'

'Why did my mother trust you so much?'

Imani frowned.

'For the first time we met at the abandoned sanctuary. Kutojali sent me there to find out some old inscriptions of the shamans that could help us reconstruct the old cults in a better way. Hatia did the same for her father. We were bound by the same target… And Hatia was such a good, loving lioness… Every normal lion couldn't help loving her. We parted for a long time… I was shocked to see her with Mohatu. She fell in love with him when your grandfather betrothed them and Mohatu arrived to see her for the first time… It seemed such a beautiful romantic story… She interceded to save me from the punishment and she succeeded, although I've lost my position as a chancellor… But I reckoned with it. I helped Hatia to thank her … But I've only made her more troubles…'

'What do you mean?' Uru asked nervously.

'I… I got entangled into a conspiracy against the king. They wanted to change him with somebody… I even don't know with whom, really… Hatia used all her contacts to exonerate me and a few of my friends…'

'You owed her a lot.' Uru murmured.

'Yes… When you told me about Hatia's suicide, I started thinking… what if it had been my fault? What if she was forced to do kill herself for helping the conspirators?' Imani said it with a breaking voice. She ended with a small howl and started crying. Uru felt a lump in her throat. She left Imani. The only thing she could do was to run till she became breathless… it always helped her.

* * *

Hillary came to his house. It was a big cave, consisting of a main chamber with an entrance and two niches. First was the childrens' room, the second one belonged to the parents. In the main chamber Hillary noticed his son Banagi. He sprawled carelessly on the floor and was talking with that damn diplomat, Akela's lover.

Hillary had to kick a bone between them to be noticed.

'Oh, hi dad! I was talking with Mister Mir about different types of verse forms and metres in the poetry.'

'Ah, so great that you're developing your hobbies. I brought you a new friend, Banzai. You can play with him. Treat it as a late birthday present.'

'I've already stopped wondering.' Banagi answered calmly. He gazed at Banzai with a slight disapproval. 'Could you bring me a nice philosopher next time? For example Busara Mjuaji. His dissertation about the meaning of morality in the politics was outstanding.'

'Well, I'm sure that your father will do it for you' The diplomat said nervously. He spent last seconds slowly moving to the exit from the cave, cautiously observed by Hillary. When he reached his aim, he ran out, forgetting about his dignity.

'I'll leave you together. Have a good time!' Hillary exclaimed cheerfully and came out after the diplomat. He had a bad day and he wanted to bully someone.

'So, you're Banzai?' The commander's son asked. The plump cub nodded 'I'm Banagi.'

'Hi.'

'Well, what games do you like?'

'Hey, I'm not a cub anymore so I don't want to play in stupid games, man!' Banzai snapped. 'Sir Hillary took me on the training to the battalion and soon I'll become a soldier.'

'Oh, great. I'm studying to become a priest. Or a philosopher.'

'Philo-what?'

'A philosopher. They are hyenas who are trying to answer the questions such as what is the aim of our lives, why the world was created…'

'They're stupid. Everybody knows that the Divine Matriarch created the world and won a battle with the Dark God.' Banzai said.

'Well, it's one of the theories. We don't know that for sure.'

'It's moronic. There can't be many truths.' Banzai disagreed. His highly evaluative attitude got a bit on Banagi's nerves. The commander's son felt embarrassed in the company of that plump, pushy hyena.

'I have a diplomatic immunity!' someone shouted outdoors.

'Do you want to see how my father is bashing the ambassador?' Banagi asked quickly.

'Oh man, you must be sooo proud that sir Hillary is your father.' Banzai exclaimed with admiration.

'Yeah, sometimes I just can't help being proud.' Banagi admitted. Obviously Banzai missed the slight irony.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. What do you think about that plot twist? And how do you consider Imani? Do you like her, do you think that she did right? **

**Don't forget about the reviews :D**


	25. Hillary is toasted

**AN: I'm happy to see that you all visited my story. Your support means a lot for me. If I only want to ask for something, write more reviews. Why do you like my story (or why you don't?). Who is your favourite character, what do you think about the plot in the chapter. Remember that I will answer all the question. Kate, thanks for your review. Imani is a pretty likable character, I think, but she also has her business... Just watch the new chapters.**

**Today it's about hyenas, especially Hillary's problems. And some lions' fun too.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 'Hillary is toasted.'**

I don't talk  
Or open my mouth  
Because I have already rued  
My words addressed to you.

Stachura (polish poet) "Niemowa" in translation of lew_leon

* * *

Hillary had to wait. He was appointed with the Matriarch on the meeting, but she's late. She came after an hour.

'I'm sorry that you had to wait but some urgent matters of the pride had stopped me.' She explained condescendingly.

More and more courtesy. It was so irritating for the commander. Such a waste of time... But then Hillary started:

'I came here to receive my nomination for a minister of war.'

'So you're not humbly asking anymore, right?' the Matriarch answered calmly.

'After saving whole Mohatu's army I'm a hero among the hyenas and lions. I deserve it. I came for the thing that is rightfully mine.'

'No, Hilly, you won't get it.'

'In front of the entrance to your cave there are hyenas manifesting the support for me. Are you brave enough to face the anger of your own commoners?' Hillary asked, feeling rage growing in his heart.

'Obviously I'm not brave enough. I've spent all my ruling being absolutely terrified by few dumb minions.' The Matriarch scoffed 'I have other suggestion for you. I'll give you a title of The Pride Savior. It's created especially for you. You'll be a member of the Saint Council, like a minister. Your noble duties will be: patrolling the northern border with your battalion and protecting our hunting spots.'

'Do you consider me as an idiot? It's the hardest, most dangerous work, and you gave me nothing to do it properly! Obviously I turn down your offer!'

'Oh, Hilly. You're so predictable. That's why, while we're talking, my daughters gathered almost whole pride and announced that you accepted the title.'

'It's an absurd! I could easily disclose your lie!' Hillary resented matriarch's words.

'And turn down title which is your pith and marrow in front of your… followers? I'd love to see that.'

'You bloody bitch. Do you think you're smart?' Hillary whispered under breath. Then he added louder 'I'll accept your offer and fulfill the duties as well as possible.'

In that moment Sajjana, Hatyara and a young male entered to the matriarch's chamber.

'How it could happen that crowd knew about Hilly's acceptance before Hilly?' Hatyara mocked. 'People are so well-informed nowadays.'

'Oh, Hatyara, give Hilly a brake. It's not his fault that he lost this time.' Sajjana replied. Hillary noticed her sad look. It was obvious that they were opponents at that moment. It hurt him like hell. Why did he have hope?

'General, I'd love to introduce you N'yaya.' The matriarch said. The young male nodded stiffly. Hillary gazed at him coldly.

'He's my personal counselor and sthe pecial tasks' man.' The matriarch continued 'As you probably know, with my consent, the aristocrats launched a great anti-corruption program. N'yaya will check your battalion. Obviously, as a clan's hero, you don't have to be afraid of anything, right?'

'Abso-bloody-lutely.' Hillary agreed.

* * *

N'yaya and Hillary walked silently to the battalion camp. The commander gazed on the young counselor. He was thin and bony, but had a delicate, silk fur, something that can be accomplished only by eating small amounts of the best meat.

'I bet he's fussy like a pregnant princess.' Hillary thought.

'I'd love to invite you on a small feast. Not every day we have an honor to receive such a noble visitor. We'll get to know each other, eat something good…' The commander proposed.

'Well, I appreciate that, but…'

'It's not a problem for us, don't be so modest.' Hillary smiled. He decided to buy that "special counselor". Let's see how special he is! 'Do you like hunting?'

'Of course. Above all, I'm a hyena. But I'm afraid I'm terrible in it.' N'yaya blushed under his fur.

'Ah, that's nothing… The battalion has the best hunting lands in the Pridelands. We'll teach you a few nice tricks. You'll show off to your noble friends. They'll be absolutely stunned.' Hillary surrounded N'yaya with his paternal charm. 'I think that nothing fraternize the hyenas so much as a good hunting.'

'I think that I shouldn't fraternize with anyone. It could lose objectivism.' The counselor answered offishly.

'But of course. Ahh, I smell a nice herd of zebra. I love them. You probably like something lighter, like fish or heron.'

N'yaya nodded.

'As you're our noble guest, I could provide you such meat I always say "Good dinners soften the manners".' Hillary tipped a wink to him.

The counselor stopped.

'Hillary Yena, are you trying to bribe me?' he asked furiously. Hillary looked at him.

'No?' it sounded like a question. Too bad.

'You're trying to bribe me, a descendant of the 40 generations of aristocrats? The son of the prince Maharashta?' N'yaya continued.

Maharashta had a son? With whom? Hillary sighed when his memory recalled a story. Once a female arrived to the clan with her son. She claimed that Maharashta slept with her when he was on mission in foreign lands. The prince denied but generously took care of the female and her son. Is N'yaya that son? Does he really think that he's Maharashta cub? Does he want to make his career telling everyone about that?

'Obviously not, you misunderstood me. I tried to be nice. Let's pretend this talk didn't exist.'

'Oh no, it existed. We know that you're overhunting and giving food to hyenas that don't deserve it to bond them with you. But now it will end.'

Hillary understood. It'll be either his end or the end of counselor N'yaya…

* * *

The next days were peaceful and pleasant. The lionesses from Makali's team returned to regular hunts after a few days of rest. Nzuri didn't join them because of her wound, but she always came later and chatted with them.

Every day was almost the same. At the sunrise they came from a hunt, they ate their prey and left the rest for king. Then they've spent almost all the time napping and talking, sometimes with a short hunt at the afternoon, when the heat was smaller.

When they came back from the hunt they had to carefully clean their fur from any insects that they could attach during the way through high grasses. Some places as a nape and back were hard to examine, so members of the team willingly helped each other.

Few days before Kribi made Uru a joke. She helped the princess with grooming and then…

'Oh, dear, your back… you are balding!' She yelled.

'Where?' Uru asked, frozen with horror. She turned back to see what is going on and did a full circle before she heard Kribi's laughter.

'It isn't funny! Once I had a terrible skin disease and I looked like a rat!' Uru growled, amusing her friend even more. But now the revenge time came…

'Oh, Kribi, I'll help you with grooming.' She said plainly.

'Heheh, I'm not that stupid. Try something better, kitty.' Kribi jested.

'I could help you.' Nzuri offered. While she groomed Kribi, she put on her an enormous beetle that Uru found day before. It came out even better then the two lionesses could think, as the beetle harmlessly bit Kribi, making her jump up and run around the Agave Hill, screaming.

When she calmed herself, she admitted that it was a good antic, although for a week she had a small paranoia and groomed on her own.

The night fell slowly. The lionesses finished a tasty gazelle they managed to catch during the afternoon hunt. It meant that they wouldn't have to go on the night hunt.

'I love the night so much…' Nzuri said, staring at the last rays of descending sun. 'The day is so irritatingly loud, bright and colorful. Everything is jumping, moving, attacking you with thousands of stimulus. The night is different – the colours are muffled, it's colder, calmer, you feel internally peaceful, you can focus on your thoughts or on the target.'

'Oh, come on.' Mpira responded. 'How could you hate colours? Look at the birds – how beautiful they are, like little flying gems. They are like pictures brought from the imagination! It's so wonderful.'

'Different lions have the different imagination. Mine is calm and full of a pleasant darkness.' Nzuri smiled.

'You're so depressive. Talking with you make me depressed too.' Mpira said. Nzuri shrugged.

'Think about those all beautiful scents. During the day you can't smell them well. The tamarisks start emitting its stunning fragrant… Just like now.' Nzuri closed her eyes and sniffed with a gentle expression.

'Ah, you could talk like that for the whole night.' Uru interfered. 'I'm leaving you now; I'll come back at the sunrise.'

'Where are you going?' Mpira asked.

'I have found a nice rogue.' Uru answered plainly.

'Oh, so it's the end of your celibate? It wasn't too long.' Nzuri remarked ironically. 'We wanted to match you with Ahadi, just for fun, but you're faster than us.'

'Ahadi? We might have matched on our own.'

'When?'

'He came to me after the battle to comfort me… And he comforted me.' Uru admitted.

Makali felt as if her heart stopped. But Ahadi was with her then, he asked her to be his girlfriend, she almost consented… Almost…

'Great! You should be together.' Nzuri smiled cheerfully. 'You make a good pair.'

'I wanted you to be with handsome bard Bure, but you've ignored my needs.' Mpira said with some regret.

'I want you to be with that rogue! The rogues are badass!' Kribi yelled. 'Talking about him, does he have a handsome friend?'

'Maybe, I don't know. What about you, Makali? Who do you want as my boyfriend?' Uru scoffed.

'I want you to be happy.' Makali said softly. She tried to sound normally, and nobody noticed that her voice was breaking. She looked at her paws, examining her claws.

'You may be with Elimu. He's such a sweetie.' Maridadi added.

'My brother is a bit… too delicate… Uru's permissive attitude may hurt him…' Nzuri disagreed.

'Oh, stop talking about me, okay?' Uru growled.

'Okay, okay, we all just want your happiness.' Nzuri responded.

'Really? So listen to me. I choose my boyfriends on my own. I don't want to be matched with anybody.'

'Ah, you spoil all the fun. I love messing others' lives so much.' Nzuri said ironically.

'I have another game. Let's invent the names for Uru's cubs.' Mpira said.

'Hush, idiot. It's a secret!' Nzuri hissed. But it was too late.

'You make up names for my cubs?! Okay, now I'm angry!' Uru growled.

'For males: Mufasa, Que pasa, Taka and Maka.' Mpira whispered.

'I'm not going to have any children. You just sit on your asses. You know nothing about love and sexuality.' Uru said coldly.

'Calm down, dear. Neither Nzuri nor Mpira didn't want to offend you.' Makali said.

'I know. But get to know that the stork will bring me a cub only, I repeat, only if I ask him for.' Uru said proudly. Obviously, we can discuss if she had something to be proud of, but it's not the point. 'I carefully check if I'm not in season. The most beautiful thing is that a male can be satisfied only in one way, but a female can be satisfied in numerous ways… You would be shocked what a male can do just with a gently licking.' Uru grinned, a bit dreamy.

'Okay, we understand.' Nzuri said. In the same moment Mpira whispered to her ear:

'For girls: Shani, Vitani, Kula and Fula.'

'It's a way how we could control males. They controlled us with abuse and their strength for too long.' Uru announced.

'Do you want a matriarchate?' Nzuri asked.

'Why not? Look at our small pride at the Agave Hill. Do we lack something? Can't we rule for our own, without the insolent males?' Uru gazed through their faces, noticing rather the bewilderment than happiness. 'You'll soon understand that.'

The princess was about to leave the place, but Kribi appeared on her way.

'So what, Kitty, will you take me to that handsome friend of your boyfriend?' She purred excitedly.

'I said that I don't know if he has any friends.' Uru looked at Kribi's descending smile. 'Okay, come with me.'

'Oh god, I love you so much!' Kribi jumped at the princess.

'You're like an old marriage.' Makali sighted.

'Can you imagine a whole pride of little Urus and Kribis… Damn, my brain exploded!' Mpira exclaimed.

'Mine too.' Nzuri added.

* * *

'Hello, Sir Hillary' N'yaya said with a sweet voice. The hyena looked at him coldly. 'Oh, I know well how much I annoy you. But don't be so anxious, I'll leave you soon.' The counselor smiled.

'You misinterpret my behavior. I'm always here to help you.' Hillary said.

'Never mind. You have to know that I have been collecting materials to accuse you for a few weeks, even before we've met. I have the evidence that you were overhunting, I have the testimonies of your poor friends who you fed. They betrayed you for a few scraps of meet, isn't it funny? Not as funny as your battalion members that tried to help you by admitting that you did wrong, but only to help others! Or telling me how you supported a sweet, permissive priestess Alighana. Did she "reward" your "sacrifice" for her in any way?' N'yaya started laughing. 'I have witnesses of those testimonies, so I can use them even if your friends will try to change them.'

He looked at Hillary's face, at muscles of his jaws, tense from clenching his teeth.

'Don't be afraid, Sir Hillary. The matriarch is austere, but just. She will convict you for a few months of exile. You might spend this time on the court of your little pussy cat Mohatu!'

Hillary closed his eyes. He felt so tired. He tried to do his best, trained the battalion, tried to help the weaker, and almost lost the love of his own son because he spent all his time trying to do something good. And the only response of the others was hatred and scorn. He was fed up with that. It was so destroying, so humiliating, so exhausting. He asked Mohatu for a help, but the king trivialized the problem, saying: 'Oh, Hilly, the torturers of my brother couldn't destroy you and now you're afraid of a stupid bureaucrat?'

He ended up being chased by his enemies… they wanted to capture him again…

'No! Never!' Hillary yelled with madness in his amber eyes. It was only a split of second…

'Sir, we have to go.' Alighana said after some time. For the commander it seemed like eternity. Hillary looked at her, surprised. How did she get there? Suravira came to Hillary, enfolding him with his paw.

'You did a good thing - it was a bastard. We will deal with it. Go and get some sleep' he said softly.

* * *

**AN: How did you like that chapter? Who is your favourite hyena? Who is the least likable one? Why? Write! All your reviews make me a better writer for you. :D**

**The next update at Friday. I'm flooded with work :-/**


	26. The Offensive

**AN:Thanks for your all visits. I'm sorry that I updated so late, but I was flooded with work at the college :( I will update on Monday for sure, and then at next Friday. I promise :)  
****Thanks to ShikaTemaForever for faving my story :)**

**Today something about the lions' politics and hunting morality. You will be surprised while reading that :)**

* * *

**Chapter 25 'Offensive'**

When you have got an elephant by the hind leg, and he is trying to run away, it's best to let him run.

Abraham Lincoln.

* * *

The time of a wet season came. But there was no wet; even a single drop of water didn't come from the sky. There were no rain clouds, only small, transparent cirrus. Every day brought a new disappointment and the lionesses' anxiety grew. Plants, affected by the heat, started graying and fading. The dry soil crumbled and the wind carried the clouds of dust that made it hard to breathe. Acacias started losing their leaves; the remaining ones were covered with a thick layer of a brownish substance.

At first, the king scoffed the lionesses' anxiety, optimistically waiting for a rain. But after two weeks it seemed almost obvious that there will be no wet season.

A group of lionesses waited before the royal cave, talking loudly and commenting king's deeds. They weren't only Imani's friends. There were also a few lionesses from the vassal prides, and even Ghafi's followers.

'The situation is already terrifying. And nobody tries to change it.' Nzuri said loudly.

'The waterholes are overcrowded. All animals panicked. They arrived to waterholes and drink as much as they can! As if they were damn camels!' somebody shouted.

'Yes, they are wasting water. We can't afford on that. The negligence can already have disastrous effects.' Imani explained.

'I heard that the king is using the water to groom his mane properly.' Somebody added. It was Uru, who tried to start turmoil. She succeeded.

'No! It can't be like that! I thought that Ghafi is a smarty, but she also behaves like blind.'

'First we lost the war, and now we'll be killed by a drought!'

'Yeah!'

'Stop it!' the king yelled. He came out from his cave where he conferred with Ghafi. The chancellor shadowed him. 'I know how difficult the situation is. But I am sure that stirring up the panic will bring no good. During that few days…'

'Weeks!' somebody shouted.

'…I and my chancellor invented a plan that will save us. I'd like to say that I'm disappointed by you all. We survived a few droughts. Have I ever failed you? Do I really deserve such treating?' Mohatu huffed furiously. His pride calmed down.

'Ah, it isn't their fault, my majesty. I can see a few instigators.' Ghafi said, looking maliciously at Imani.

Uru frowned, growling quietly. It was a kind of satisfaction for her that the pregnant chancellor looked now like two hippos. She was really fat now.

'I decided that small herbivores, like gazelles and antelopes, will come to the waterhole as first. Then buffalos, giraffes and elephants, as they can survive longer without water. At the end, hyenas and lions will be allowed to drink. I will personally keep an eye on that. Everybody that will break those laws will be severely punished.' Mohatu said gravely.

'Sir, we should enact laws that will protect not only pregnant herbivores, but also calves. It's obvious it will make animals feel safe and stay in the Pridelands.' Imani said

'I'm not sure if we have to force ourselves to such serious restrictions.' Mohatu answered.

'Majesty…' Ghafi purred with a sweet voice and whispered something into the king's ear.

'Imani, as the drought drives rogues to our borders, you will patrol them for a whole day with your son Elimu.' Mohatu announced.

'Sir, I can't. I have to look after my wounded daughter.' Imani exclaimed desperately.

'You might leave her with your friends.' Ghafi said cruelly.

* * *

'I hate Ghafi.' Kribi said

'Yeah, she could die. I don't know how – maybe struck by a lightening, or just die from her own venom that would eat up her guts.' Mpira growled. It wasn't often to see her in such anger.

'Okay, girls, we're going on a hunt. We have to hunt a bit more to share with Imani and her family.' Uru yelled.

Uru, I'm just after the menstruation.' Mpira said. 'Could you perform a purification ritual?'

'What for? It's just a stupid superstition made up by our imperious males. Don't think about it.' Uru remarked firmly.

'Okay.' The lioness nodded hesitantly. After some time she approached to Makali.

'Makali, could we talk face to face.' Mpira whispered to the princess. They move away for a moment. 'I know that it's disloyal to Uru, but could you make that purification ritual.'

'You've heard Uru…' Makali said hesitantly.

'I know, I know… But I'll feel better. Please, do it for me.' Mpira begged. Makali sighted.

'Okay. So… Aiheu, our Lord, liberate that lioness from the bondage of blood and death; purify her body from unclean liquids that stay in her… Is it fine?' Makali asked.

'Yes, of course. Thanks, Makali!' Mpira yelled happily and ran back to friends.

* * *

The plains were peaceful. Dried, golden blades of grass swayed on gentle breeze… A wildebeest bolted out of a bush, chased by Makali, Maridadi and Uru. Makali was first; she managed to overrun the wildebeest and attack from the front, stopping the animal.

Suddenly, the herbivore squealed sharply.

'NO KILL MEE!' It screamed. Makali stopped before the pounce, hardly believing her ears, frozen in overwhelming terror. The wildebeest used that time to pass near her, but Makali and Mpira was there to end the hunt. After 50 meters they managed to knock down and throttle the prey.

'Good work, Maridadi, you're getting better every time.' Uru praised her friend. Then she addressed her sister. 'Holly dolly, Makali, what's wrong with you? It almost ran away! I huff like an asthmatic elephant because you haven't stopped it!'

Makali looked at Uru with a fearful expression.

'Have you heard it…' she uttered.

'What?'

'It… talked to me!' Uru yelled. 'Oh god, maybe I'm losing my mind.' She thought.

'Yeah, I heard it. They are the little devils and sometimes they learn a word or two to surprise us. You should know that. Okay, don't stare at me like that, help me with dragging it to our headquarter.'

'Yes…'

* * *

The drought prolonged, and with that the anxiety grew in the pride. Mohatu had to execute the laws with a great rigor. His popularity fell and lots of the lionesses and hyenas whispered the bad words about him. He felt the weight of his bundle and understood that after the lost war he could even lose his throne. He looked at everybody with distrust, especially at other males in the pride.

'Aiheu, My God, why do you punish me so severely? What did I do to upset you? Do you think about that promise I gave to Ghafi? I should be loyal to Hatia, but Ghafi might give me a male heir…' Mohatu thought anxiously. He decided to ask the new Pridelands' shaman, Rafiki, for spiritual advice. He asked Babu for it many times. When he arrived to the Great Baobab, he encountered a group of the lionesses from different prides, listening to the young mandrill. He gave his speech from highness of the tree and looked quiet majestic.

'…. everything. Everything. The drought, the lost war, arrogance of our government, the bad decisions... It's all fault of a sin. The sin that bespattered the monarchy, the saint laws of the Pridelands. We have to disclose what kind of the sin our king committed! There are many mysteries in our Pride – the death of Hatia, surprisingly fast career of chancellor Ghafi, the tradition negligence!' Rafiki yelled. Mohatu listened to it with growing fury. He understood that somebody it trying to embitter his own fellows against him… But who?

Next day king Mohatu walked through his kingdom, controlling the order at the waterholes and solving quarrels between animals. Uru and Makali shadowed him, learning how to rule. The younger princess didn't want to come, but her sister used the old argument – they have to know how to rule after overthrowing Ghafi.

Most of those quarrels were trivial. The animals tried to get to sneak into the queue and when somebody caught them, they started huffing and roaring; pretending that they are indignant by such offends. They day was hot and Uru dreamed of a few sips of a fresh, cold water. But she had to wait for the lions' turn. Even worse was the fact that the water was already disgustingly muddy and warm. She also wasn't allowed to swim anymore, so again she considered shaving herself. But she wasn't **that **despaired.

The king had other problems. He eventually found the way to improve the appreciation to his kingship. He appeared a lot with his daughters, showing that the dynasty is strong and interested with problems of its subjects. But it wasn't all. He had another idea…

'Oh, I see the cheetahs came to the waterhole out of order.' He said pointing the golden, spotted animals. The sisters were surprised.

'We asked them and they said that Ghafi permitted them.' Makali said.

'The chancellor didn't tell me anything.' Mohatu answered indifferently. 'Never mind, just drive them out and we will go to the north.'

Uru didn't pay attention to the king's words, but Makali did. While the younger sister was hunting, the older one went through the kingdom, asking different species about special permissions of the chancellor. With the help of the majordomo, who translated the simple snorts and howls of the herbivores and the strange languages of the smaller carnivores, she quickly understood the whole system. Ghafi rewarded animals with access to waterhole for favors. For example cheetahs and leopards didn't hunt on terrains where Ghafi's team hunted and disturbed Uru's team; herds' leaders informed her where they will drive their herds. The birds scouted for the chancellor, which gave her an unfair advantage over the prey.

'Great!' Uru said when she heard that. 'For the first time we have something on Ghafi!'

* * *

The action speeded up. Imani found the animals that were discriminated at the waterholes and organized protests. Maridadi spent a nice weekend with her mother, listening to the newest gossips. Obviously Kumt'ii said her also about Ghafi's dealings, obviously praising the chancellor as the smartest hunter on the world. So they had confirmation of their assumptions.

The king was absolutely shocked when he saw all so many animals gathered at the Priderock. It was almost like during royal ceremonies, but now the crowd was furious. Ghafi roared at them, inefficiently trying to hush the turmoil.

The animals went silent when the king appeared.

'What is it?' He roared. 'How you dare to behave like that? Especially in front of a female!'

Imani explained the allegations. There was also a heartbreaking story - two calves didn't want to show where their herd is coming so they were chased away from water by Ghafi's followers and almost died of the dehydration.

'Do you understand that it's very serious allegations? I can ensure you that I will do everything to clarify what had happened. But now, be calm; go to your places and have some rest.'

The crowd slowly dispersed. Mohatu observed it from the top of Priderock. Then he descended to his cave with a smug smile. Ghafi was already there, lying on her back on an elevation with her head sagging and closed eyes. The king approached to her and stroked her forehead. He knew that it helped her with the migraines.

'It's all those two. You have to do something about that!' she uttered

'You know that it's a bit your fault?'

'So what?' Ghafi snarled 'I'm your lover! You have to care for me!'

'I have a better idea. We will make a nice circus from the investigations, prolonging it to the eternity, engaging their whole energy. I'm sure that such a strong lioness will withstand that. At the end you will only have to apologize for your wrong deeds.'

'What for?' Ghafi didn't understand.

'Let's call it your sacrifice to the monarchy. Thanks to you I will be cleaned for any allegations and the kingship will be safe again.' He explained.

'But what about me? I carry your child! You can't just give me to them as a snack!'

'Remember… Your reward will be… Wonderful.' Mohatu smiled and tried to caress the chancellor's muscular twig.

'I have a terrible migraine.' She uttered. 'Those yells would make even a stone had a nice headache.'

Mohatu snorted. He was pretty sure that all those "migraines" were her excuse to restrain him.

* * *

Along the walls of the Great Gorge, out of the Hyenas' Gorge, in fissures and small caves, many hyenas lived. Most of them were very low ranked, and weren't allowed to settle near the matriarch's palace. This family lived in a small cave formed by an overhanging rock, quite high over the bottom of the gorge. Down there the hunting parties passed, going to the savannah, laughing loudly. Others greeted them with yells and yelps. But the family had other interests.

'She's coming!' A young male shouted. His father came out of the cave with his daughter. They waited for the priestess Sajjana, who arrived after a few minutes. Her helper, this time Banagi, followed her.

'Greetings, my friends!' she said cheerfully, a bit winded from the climbing.

'Majesty, it's such an honor for us...' The male uttered. 'May I lead you to my mate?'

'Yes.'

The male and Sajjana barely fit in such a small cave. Especially that there was also a female. She clutched two small cubs that were born only a day before.

'I'm so happy to see you, majesty.' The female said. She stood up to bow to the priestess.

'Greetings. That's your new cubs, right? What are the names?'

'Sarum and Sarasa, majesty.'

'Good and nice. Beautiful names.' Sajjana smiled. 'The Divine Matriarch, our noble protector, look after Sarum and Sarasa.' She said and swept cubs with a wild angelica, the plant that drives off bad ghosts. One of the small hyenas sneezed.

'They are so sweet. I wish you luck.' Sajjana nodded.

'Wait, Majesty. We have something to give for the sanctuary…' The male brought a big piece of a delicate, fresh zebra meat. He probably hid it from the aristocrats' tax-collectors. Sajjana sighed.

'Leave it for your cubs and wife. They need lots of energy. I will make a sacrifice for you.' She said and left the place. She descended to the bottom of the gorge.

'Please, don't tell anybody what you've seen.' She said to Banagi, slowly returning to the Graveyard.

'Of course, Miss Saj.' The young hyena answered, a bit offended that she could think so. 'I'm Hillary's son, right? It's just sad that they have to steal to give us the best meal.'

'Not to us, Banagi, but to the Divine Matriarch.' Sajjana remarked seriously. They came out of the gorge and directed to the savannah.

'Hello, Miss Sajjana.' Makali shouted after them. Two hyenas looked at her, a bit surprised.

'Could I talk with you for a while?' the princess asked.

'Yes, of course, princess. Could we just walk in the Elephant Graveyard direction? I'm a bit in hurry.' Sajjana answered softly. 'How can I help you?'

'Well, I… I heard a few of your sermons… and I thought that you might understand me.'

'Nice to hear that anybody still listen to them.' The priestess remarked with some irony.

'I was very interested to hear that you're so concerned about the good treatment of the prey and obeying the hunting laws. It's very similar to me, I think.' Makali looked a bit embarrassed, but she tried to direct the talk well.

'I'm happy to hear that.' Sajjana smiled gently. It emboldened the princess.

'A few days ago I had a strange incident. The wildebeest that I hunted for said a few words to me…'

'Really? I didn't know that they can do so.' The priestess looked surprised.

'The philosophy says that we, the intelligent carnivores, can hunt on herbivores because they were created by the God to that purpose, they don't have any higher intelligence or even souls. But I thought – what if it isn't true? It would be a murder, right?'

'It seems so…' Sajjana said pensively.

'But we have to eat something. We are created to eat the meat.' Banagi remarked.

'I know. That's why it so difficult for me.'

The priestess sighed.

'I have to say that I've never attended hunts in my life. I have a very weak sight.' Sajjana smiled. 'I would never kill other animal, it's hideous for me, but I have the comfort that somebody will do it for me.'

'I think it's a kind of wrong way. Are we supposed to shame for ourselves, because we have to eat to live?' Banagi asked.

'Of course not, erm…'

'Banagi, son of Hillary Yena.'

'Oh, really? I'm a friend of your father.' Makali grinned. 'I just thought what we can do to… be better. I assumed that we could enact a law abolishing hunting on the meercats and warthogs, as they are probably the most intelligent omnivore animals, having their own culture and language. And abolish hunting on the calves and hurt ones. What do you think about it?'

'It's a good idea.'

'Will you support me with that in front of the king?' He… isn't delighted with an idea.'

'I would be honored.' Sajjana nodded seriously.

* * *

**AN: The wild angelica was used to drive off the ghosts and bad magic in the medival Poland, Lithuania and Russia. **

**How did you like this chapter? Write :D**


	27. Surprise!

**AN: Hi! Everything best to you for your support and visits. Special thanks to ShikaTemaForever, who left me a nice review and had a chat with me about this book. I love you all :D **

**Here is a new chapter for you. It's about... well, I won't spoil it, but the plot thickens, that is for sure! Don't forget to write a few words about the chapter after reading :) **

**I have some work so I won't be able to post a new chapter before the next Friday. We're having lots of practise in hospital, gathering medical history, examining patients, watching some medical procedures and more complex examination etc. So see you on Friday! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 26 'Surprise.'**

'Sometimes you make me just curious  
Even if I act as spurious  
Don't put off that shiny sparkle  
Care for what you made so brightly  
You can see the glint in my eye  
That flicker like a star in the height.  
Why it came to you as a shock  
That I was not a solid rock.

Uru's lyrics

* * *

Uru was spending a nice day with her friends. Almost nice… The hunt went wrong. Two antelopes ran away, leaving the lionesses with nothing apart from a few bruises on Kribi's head.

'I knew that you will screw everything. Again.' Uru said to Kribi.

'Oh, yeah? Again? Did I ever screw something? Huh?'

'Week ago you tripped over the rock…'

'Shut up!'

'Two weeks ago… on Saturday you…'

'Shut up! You think you're so perfect? Who did save you at the battlefield, kitty?'

'You're like an old marriage.' Makali scoffed. In that moment Uru tipped a wink to Kribi.

'Oh, my dearest wife, do you remember our ravishing last night?' The younger princess asked with a cute voice.

'You mean those pathetic attempts to sexually satisfy me? I don't remember, as I fell asleep, honeytree.' Kribi answered sweetly. Nzuri, Makali and Mpira looked at them with distrust, feeling more and more awkwardly.

'It wasn't half as bad as your hunting fudge, love.'

'Now I understand. I'm so sorry. How can I compensate you that?' Kribi kissed Uru.

'Maybe with a nice sex?' The princess answered and kissed back.

'Damn, just stop it. I regret saying this.' Makali murmured. The both actresses snickered.

They had lots of common traits. They loved making antics, making their friends feel shocked and confused, hunting, and going out with the rogues. Makali noticed that Kribi became Uru's best friend. They were almost undividable. Makali was happy that her younger sister had friends… but she felt a bit left alone. She couldn't talk with Uru face to face anymore.

They tried to stalk some zebras, but they failed again. At the end of the day they were tired and hungry. They slowly returned to the Agave Hill, painfully dissatisfied by their defeat.

'I'm starving.' Mpira said sadly. 'Maybe… we should go and ask the king for some food.'

'Mpira, stop thinking with your stomach.' Uru answered sharply. 'Can you imagine that look of exult in Ghafi's bleary eyes?'

'If the choice was starving to death or the chancellor's joy, I wouldn't think for too long. Don't overdramatize, Uru.' Nzuri added.

'Shut up! Darling, we can't show Ghafi that we aren't an ideal marriage.' Kribi scoffed.

They eventually arrived to the Agave Hill. The hill seemed peaceful and absolutely unchanged from their leaving. The only difference was a golden lion with a black mane, lying gently on a rock, with a gemshock antelope under his paw.

'Hi, girls.' Ahadi smiled.

'You saved our lives!' Mpira exclaimed.

'At least before the time flow will crush us…' Nzuri murmured.

'I just wanted to bring you a gift. I didn't know that it will be so important.' Ahadi said, looking at the lionesses gobbling the fresh meat.

'Um, you're our angel.' Mpira uttered through full mouth.

'Ahadi is a new member of our team. I invited him.' Uru said.

Everybody smiled knowingly.

* * *

The day of childbirth had come. Ghafi felt it for sure. The old taboo said that the labor is an unclean activity that could affect the whole pride. That's why for many generations lionesses left the pride to give birth to their cubs outside the pride, in some peaceful cave. Sometimes they did it on their own, sometimes with an assist of the shaman, who later cleaned himself with special herbs.

In the same way as her ancestors, the chancellor left the cave with her friend Kumt'ii and shaman Rafiki. It was early in the morning and the heat was bearable, especially with a pleasant, cooling breeze. The lionesses and the mandrill strolled slowly towards the south. The shaman was curious where they were going. Ghafi didn't agree to tell him. The lionesses ignored him, chatting quietly.

'I'm so happy that you let me come with you, Madame Chancellor.' Kumt'ii said.

'Mmmm, stop that "Madame". Helping at somebody's labor is like a blood sisterhood. Just Ghafi.'

'Ghafi, I'm sure that everything will be fine. I'll try to help as much as I can. Do you know… how many cubs do you expect?' Kumt'ii asked quietly, looking at the chancellor's swollen belly.

'Do you want to know a secret? I'm almost sure that it's just one cub. The rest is a fichu fat. I hate myself for that, but I couldn't help… I wasn't on the hunts, I was just lying all the time and Mohatu brought me the best morsels of the prey, as much as I asked for. And that stress…' Ghafi moaned.

'Do you have a headache?' Kumt'ii inquired solicitously.

'All the time. Sometimes I'm almost blinded, I want to puke, and yet I have to listen to those maudit, blabbering fools.' Ghafi sighted. 'For some time I've wanted to waive the chancellorship. I'm so tired…'

'God, don't do that!' Kumt'ii exclaimed. 'Who will replace you?'

'I don't know. I don't care. The only things that mobilize me to do anything are malicious looks of those two bitches, having fun from my every defeat.' Ghafi said bitterly about Uru and Makali. She really looked exhausted and somehow broken. And she needed somebody to honestly talk with. For this one time.

'I'm so sorry, dear.'

'The shaman sometimes gives me opium on the headaches.'

'What's that?'

'A light narcotic drug. It relives a fichu pain, but it's addictive. So I have good chances of ending up as a junkie.' Ghafi said ironically.

When they arrived to the cliffs, Kumt'ii helped Ghafi with the climbing. They rested a lot, as the chancellor had the first constrictions. The heat was growing. The crumbling ground ran from under paws, dust made everybody cough. At last they arrived to a small cave, covered by thick thorn bushes. Kumt'ii prepared a nice, comfortable bed from a few branches and dry grass.

'You will guard us. Don't let that monkey wander around.' The chancellor ordered.

'As you wish.' Kumt'ii nodded. Ghafi lied down on the bed. Kumt'ii approached to her again.

'Ghafi… I have to confess something. You know that my daughter is in Makali's team.

'Yes.'

'I could accidentally say my daughter something that helped them accuse you… I'm sorry, but I've never thought that my daughter may betray me.' Kribi sighed painfully.

'I forgive you. Both of us underestimated those horribles enfants. But it won't repeat.' Ghafi smiled.

In that time Rafiki prepared some herb mixtures. Soon he came to the chancellor, bringing a small pot made from a half of gourd. Ghafi sniffed it with distrust.

'Do you want to poison me?' she asked lightly.

'It's humiliating, Madame. I swore that I'll never use my knowledge to hurt somebody.' Rafiki answered sharply.

'It's what I wanted to hear. You know, after almost twenty assassination attempts, lion becomes a bit… distrustful.'

'Somebody tried to kill you, Madame?'

'Ah, Babu didn't tell you all those stories? The buffalos, cheetahs, rogue lions, brigand hyenas, berserker ninja turtles. Okay, maybe not les turtles.' Ghafi smiled. She felt a bit... relaxed after the opium.

She drank the entire herb decoction and found a comfortable position. Soon stronger constrictions started. Ghafi was calm. It was nothing comparing to some of her migraines. Lion's labor is rather short; in that case it was only an hour. Rafiki carefully examined the cub.

'It's a perfectly healthy male.' He said.

Ghafi purred with exult. When Rafiki passed her the cub, she cuddled it and carefully licked from the liquids. In the same time she gave birth to placenta, which the shaman removed and cut off the umbilical cord.

Ghafi stayed alone in the cave. She looked at her descendant, small, golden bundle of warm fur with closed eyes, nestled between her paws.

'You're so tres handsome.' She purred lovingly. 'I will call you Kuacha.'

* * *

During few next weeks Ahadi trained, hunted and played with Makali's team. He became their friend.

He was a nice guy, maybe a bit shy comparing to such persons like Kribi or Mpira, but he found his place in the group. Mpira fell in love with him because of the poetry he quoted.

'It seems very natural. You know – our own pride, our own male…' Nzuri once said.

'What do you mean?' Uru asked, a bit confused.

'Oh come on. All of us know that you have a crush on Ahadi. We're observing you from some time. The way you look at each other, the way you talk…' Mpira laughed.

'You know nothing. We're arguing all the time.' Uru disagreed. 'Sometimes he says something opposite to me just to tease. He's so irritating.'

'You should see your face when you argue with Ahadi.' Nzuri added. 'You're excited like a small cub playing hide and seek.'

'Because he's talking nonsense. Even if he's a good interlocutor.'

'Somebody's praising me?' Ahadi interfered into their talk.

Uru turned to him with fury. In the three sentences she summed up his whole history and chastity of his parents and grandparents, using only swearwords.

'Aiheu, what bit her?' Ahadi whispered to Nzuri.

'She hates you. But don't care about it, she hates almost everybody.' Nzuri answered.

* * *

At the next day there was a terrible heat. All the lionesses from Makali's team were lying under the tree, observing yellowing leaves.

'We have to go hunting.' Mpira murmured. I'm so hungry.'

'So go hunting. It's too hot for me' Nzuri sighed. 'If it prolongs, the Pridelands will become a desert.'

'Okay, somebody have to go scouting. Then others will start the hunt.' Makali said conciliatorily.

'Who will go?' Kribi asked. 'I hate scouting. It's so boring.'

'I will go. I can't listen to your complaining.' Uru growled.

'I will go with you.' Ahadi proposed.

'Yeah, whatever.' Uru responded.

They looked for animals for a few hours. There was no tracks, no smells. They looked around the dried waterhole. Again nothing. Few sips of muddy water didn't quench their thirst. Heavily sweated and crushed by the heat, they took some rest in the shadow between rocks. As sun descended behind the hill, the heat decreased.

'Eventually the day ended.' Uru said. 'I thought that it will never end.'

Ahadi stretched to reach the princess. She smiled and did the same. They managed to hook up with their index claws and started laughing.

'Why were you so angry yesterday?' he asked.

'I had a bad day, don't pay attention to that.' she answered. 'It's a bit cooler. We should return to scouting.

'No, let's stay here for a moment, please.'

Uru sighed. She was also tired and didn't want to scout.

'Only a few minutes. My friends will survive with food for that time.' She said. 'Speaking about them, do you like my girls?' she smiled.

'Well, your sister is great – so nice and caring. Mpira and Nzuri are okay, but Kribi is completely crazy.'

'Oh yeah, she is.' Uru snickered.

'Uru, I really like you.' Ahadi said. 'Maybe it's even something more.'

'We're good friends. Don't destroy this.'

'I don't want to be your friend anymore. I was your lover. I deserve something more.'

'Many guys were my lovers. It means nothing' Uru said indifferently.

'It isn't true. You were my first lover. I wanted my lover to be with somebody special. And you were special for me. It was absolutely blissful. '

'Yeah, it was good.' Uru admitted. 'It won't work, really. I have my boys, you're …'

'Only a rogue?' Ahadi ended for her.

'No, I didn't mean that, really…'

'I love you, Uru.' The male said.

'Shit… I like you too… Maybe… Maybe we could try if it works…' Uru agreed.

Ahadi rolled up to her and kissed her. She moved away.

'Get lost. It's way too hot to touch.' She sighted.

'Don't be so irritated. There was a poem:

_Don't skylark, my sweet dear don't skylark.  
All in all you are not such a mighty ace,  
Not at once, my sweet dear not at once,  
Not at once you will melt my frozen heart's ice_.' He quoted.

'I'm an ace.' She answered playfully. 'So listen to that:

'_I've promised you the heaven, but it is not the truth,  
Not the truth  
I will lead you to the hell,  
Redness and pain._

She jumped away gracefully when the male tried to hug her. Ahadi stopped and quoted another poem. He seemed a bit saddened by her reaction, by her inaccessibility.

_Life is not a theatre – I respond you to those words.  
Life is not only a color-glittering masquerade,  
Life is even more tremendous and even more beautiful.  
Everything fades compared to it, even the death fades._

She stopped and looked into his eyes. She nodded to him, smiling gently. He approached slowly, saying:

_Ah, when I will again be passed by days?  
The nights and the days?  
When the seasons will start circling?  
Like a blood flow?_

_On the sound of the steps uphill,  
At once heart jumps into my throat  
That she yet might have come to me  
She – namely my beautiful destruction_

Ahadi grinned mischievously and chased Uru. He managed to catch her and press against the rock, and looked into her eyes.

'_But I know from your eyes  
and I know from your smile  
that tonight will be fine,  
will be fine, will be fine, will be fine  
for a while._' He purred. She giggled when Ahadi kissed her neck and lips.

It was as good as at the first time.

* * *

The afternoon was peaceful for hyenas' ruler and her younger daughter, Sajjana. But the calm talk about poetry was brutally interfered.

'Have you heard that?' Hatyara bolted into the room.

'What?' The matriarch asked, irate.

'N'yaya is dead. He is said to have some kind of accident. It's obvious to me that Hillary had killed him.

'It's not possible!' Sajjana exclaimed in shock.

'So Hillary was so weak?' The matriarch wondered loudly. 'Well, males are weak. He will have to arrest him. If he really did that, he might want to escape. Hatyara, gather the guards!'

The oldest sister grinned maliciously.

'Oh, Hilly. You just don't know how much you had helped us. Such a good reason for arresting.' She thought.

* * *

'The Chancellor Ghafi.' The lionesses bowed their heads. They belonged to Ghafi's group and came out of the Priderock cave to greet their leader.

The chancellor walked into her cave with her son who she brought by his nape. She arrived into king's chamber and placed the cub in front of him.

'Majesty, your son has arrived.' She said jokingly.

Mohatu gazed at the cub. Then he looked into Ghafi's eyes.

'Could we talk face to face?' he asked.

'Of course.' They came to the cave.

'I'm not sure if I should recognize him as my son at this moment.' Mohatu said.

Ghafi stared at the king, absolutely aghast…

* * *

**AN: Poems quoted in translation of lew leon: First - (quoted by Ahadi) "Nie dokazuj" by Marek Grechuta, Second (quoted by Uru) "Obiecywałam niebo" by polish band Czerwony Tulipan, third (quoted by Ahadi) poem "Życie to nie teatr" by Stachura, fourth - poem "Ach, kiedy znowu ruszą dla mnie dni", fifth one "Tonight will be fine" by Cohen. I do not own them.**

**The uncleanness of the menstruation and labor is ocurring in many cultures, from Africa, South American tribal cultures to ancient Europe (eg. ancient Greece and ancient Jews).**

**I hope that you liked it. Remember about reviews :)**


	28. An Ambush

**AN: Thanks for all your visits. I'm so happy that you like my book and visit it quite regularly. Special thanks to ShikaTemaForever and Graywolf95 for their reviews :D**

**ShikaTemaForever**: Today you will see what Mohatu decided :) He's in a pretty dilemma, isn't he? I'm glad that you checked out my story.

**Graywolf95**: It's great that you read my story :) Can we say that Mwanga will live forever in Uru's heart and end "the ressurection subject" XD

**Today the answer to Mohatu's dilemma, Uru-Ahadi fluff, one death and a nice ambush on... well, check on your own :D**

* * *

**Chapter 27 'Ambush.'**

'Ambush is the most useful fighting tactic. The enemy's propaganda tries to show it as dishonorable, which should make us use it even more often. In war there's no place for gentleness. Leave such nonsense to propagandists and priests.'

The biography of king Mohatu.

* * *

Ghafi stared at the king, absolutely aghast…

'You aren't serious, right?' she uttered.

'You have to understand me. My position is in danger. The lionesses are talking against me. Even your followers.'

'It's tout nonsense! Say me their names, I'll tear fur out of them!'

'The Pridelands needs strong and stabile monarchy. Everybody recognize my daughters as my heirs. I can't change it. Not now.'

They looked at each other, trying to understand their real thoughts.

Mohatu…He figured out something. His complicated situation then became clear to him. He loved Ghafi, he would do almost everything for her, even if she was only his follower. He wanted a male heir… But really… He couldn't hurt his own daughters, deprive them of their titles or send them somewhere far. Especially Makali. He trained with her so much time; she seemed a perfect next ruler… That was a real reason why he waited so long with recognizing Ghafi as his Queen. And why he hesitated now. But who should he choose?

Ghafi… Well, at first she was shocked. Humiliated and disappointed. But she managed to put aside her feelings. Later there will be enough time for cursing and flouncing. Then she had to play this game. For her son and for herself. For the house of Ghadhabu.

'I… I thought that you love me…' she whispered.

'I love you dear. You're everything for me. But as the loving lions we have to help each other. You have to help me by putting aside your ambitions. For the future wins.' Mohatu explained.

'I see.' Ghafi said sorrowfully. 'Look at your doux son… He has the same fur as you, the same colour of a tail tuft, the same shape of the ears. He's tout you. And you're jeopardizing your own blood. Do you think that he will survive between those hateful lionesses?'

'I'll provide him the best food and teachers; he will be guarded all the time.' Mohatu answered quickly.

'Really? And think about me. I will be thought to have a bastard. They will laugh at me. I sacrificed for you so much and the only prize for me is a feeling of the epouvantable fear, loneliness and humiliation. I can't live like that. I'm too old for that. It could work when I was young; I could fight for my position. I wasn't an idle aristocrat - everything I have now, I gained with hard work. But it's too much. I have to leave you.'

'Where will you go?' Mohatu uttered, absolutely shocked.

'Ghadhabu family has many members. I'll go to my brother – he's a chancellor in one of the southern prides. Did you remember that I have a brother? Of course not! As long as you can sleep with me, you don't have to care for maudit anything!' Ghafi yelled. She took her child, who started crying and came to the exit.

'So that's it? My beloved is leaving me and I can't utter a single word?' Mohatu thought bitterly. 'I'll stay alone, without my son and with those all enemies?'

'Please, stay.' He said. Ghafi stopped, but she didn't turn to him. They stayed like this for a few seconds.

'I will make you my Queen. And I will officially recognize my son. But don't leave me.' Mohatu said. And then he felt terrible pain in his chest. He curled up, wincing and groaning.

Ghafi looked at him with fear. The life of her son, her position, her all dreams… Everything was in danger.

'Help! The king is dying!'

* * *

When the news about king's illness arrived to the Agave Hill, the lionesses were completely surprised. Uru deliberated about that. It seemed good information… They will gain more influence. Makali will overtake his responsibilities… But somewhere in her heart she felt anxiety. The father was her hero from her birth, even those few last years couldn't change that small pain in the depths of her soul. And what will happen with Pridelands without father?

Ahadi approached to her, cuddled her and kissed her neck. She felt so safe and happy. She smiled softly and returned the kiss.

The hyenas from the representative battalion were sitting around the waterhole, resting after a day of hard training. Waterhole was then just a bigger puddle, surrounded by dried mud and graying plants. Every leave was covered by the layer of dust.

Krura Yena, daughter of Hillary came to the battalion, running. She stopped next to her father, panting.

'You'd better have good explanation why you weren't on the training.' Hillary grunted.

Suravira and Alingana, snickered maliciously.

'Stupid sidekicks.' Krura thought.

She took a glance on her father. He seemed exhausted and dissatisfied. His bang was in mess and he was covered with dust. He gnawed a small bone.

'I have important news' Krura said 'King Mohatu is ill.'

'What happened?' Hillary asked, visibly concerned.

'He fainted. the lionesses were in panic. They thought that the king is dead.' Krura said dramatically. Then she saw her father's shocked expression and added quickly ' But he's all right now. The shaman said that it was something with heart but I didn't understand what.'

'It's because of stress. He treats his job too seriously.' Suravira explained authoritatively.

'I'd rather thought that it will be stomach. For example ulcers. Or something with liver.' Alingana answered.

'No, no, no. It's always stress.' Suravira strongly disagreed. 'Do you remember that nice N'yaya guy?'

'That aristocrats' corruption investigator?' Krura asked.

'Yeah. He was cool guy, but really, he worked too much. It always happens like that. A young, idealistic guy gets a high position, he works like a madman to fulfill his dreams, please his boss and prove that he is worth this position, weeks are passing, and then… PAH!'

'Pah?'

'Yeah, something brakes down. For example that N'yaya was so exhausted that he didn't see the edge of the cliff and fell down. Fatality.' Suravira ended his speech.

'Such a terrible accident' Alingana said with pity. After a second they started giggling insanely.

'Oh, shut up, you buggers! Nobody wants to listen to your bloody nonsense.' Hillary grunted. He looked thoughtful for most of the talk but now he seemed a bit relieved. He stopped gnawing his bone from meat, threw it away and licked off his muzzle from grease.

'But really, it was obvious that something is bad with him. He has lost a lot of weight recently. It's always a bad sign. To stay healthy, you should eat decent and regular meals. It's the basis. ' Hillary said and lifted himself.

'I'm going to the king' he announced.

* * *

Krura was sitting in the shadow under the tree when she noticed a male hyena that came to the battalion's camp. As her father was at the Priderock, she was in charge of the whole squad. She waved to hyena to make him approach.

'What do you want?' she asked menacingly.

'Krura Yena? I have a message for your father. From the Highest Priestess Sajjana.'

'Really? He isn't here. Say me that message; I'll repeat it to him.'

'I… I can't! It's for Hillary himself!' the messenger shivered a bit. He irritated Krura.

'SO GET LOST!' Krura yelled at him. She felt better when she saw him running back as fast as if he was chased by a rhino.

* * *

The camp was encircled by the Matriarch's soldiers. In every bush there were one or two crouching, quiet hyenas.

'Just try to run…' The ambush commander murmured.

Then he saw the messenger running to him.

'What the hell is he doing? Somebody will see us.' The commander exclaimed quietly.

'Sir, Hillary is not there!' The messenger reported.

'Damn… The Matriarch will be mad about that.'

* * *

'Screw you, stupid bastard!' Hatyara yelled. The object of her fury was the messenger. He took the information about Hillary's getaway. Hatyara raised paw to hit the messenger, but her upbringing stopped her. The matriarch used to be very hard on her, punishing her by biting when she was rude or had no respect for the servants. She just couldn't hit that guy. The tears appeared in her eyes.

'Get lost!' Hatyara growled. The messenger ran for his safety.

'That's nothing, dear. Your plan to sent the messenger with a false information from Sajjana was great. Hillary would flee directly into our hands and get killed during the escape. It's not your fault that he was at Priderock at that moment. We will prepare a next ambush.'

'I know, mum.' Hatyara sighed. The mother's praising, one of very few she got in last years, soothed her a bit. 'That Hillary…. He always destroys everything…' she thought hatefully.

'So that's your plan?' Sajjana asked, coming in.

'It's rude to eavesdrop.' Hatyara grunted. And she added in her mind 'The mommy's daughter. Always so ideal, so kind, so proper, so just. She was never punished. At least you're not mother's favorite now. Times are changing… Guess who will be the next matriarch? And who has a cub, sweet Mitha, the matriarch's favorite grandchild, you dry, sanctimonious bitch? You'll die alone and hated as you should!'

'Really, mum, I expected that from Hatyara, but you?' Sajjana seemed disgusted.

'Oh, dear, times are hard, so calm down and don't pretend to be saint.' The matriarch answered soothingly. She didn't look on Sajjana but somewhere else. Cheating her daughter definitely wasn't her favorite activity and she felt quite bad with that. She hoped that the whole action will be carried out efficiently and Sajjana, visibly having some kind of soft spot for Hillary, will stand against the 'accomplished fact'. And now, caught 'in flagranti', the matriarch felt a bit embarrassed.

'Really? Do you have any evidence that Hillary is guilty of killing N'yaya?'

'It doesn't matter! He's guilty of trying to destroy the whole pride! Can't you see that?' The matriarch said.

'I can't let Hillary get killed. So I will go to king Mohatu and tell him everything.'

'No!' The matriarch yelled 'You know that he's waiting for a reason to interfere into clan affairs. You'll behave like a traitor!' She was absolutely aghast by a thought that her own child could do something against her, especially in such important matter. Where did she do a mistake in Sajjana's upbringing that she's betraying matriarch right then? The matriarch recalled that she was hard on Hatyara and very understanding for Sajjana. But she seemed such a good, kind child. How could she punish such a sweet, innocent, well-behaving cub just to treat her children equally?

'What a madness!' she thought 'What I was supposed to do?'

'No, I'll behave like a person trying to save somebody's life.' Sajjana answered angrily and came out of the cave.

'I should have punished her more often.' The matriarch thought bitterly.

* * *

In life there are good and bad times. Ahadi and Uru had their best time. The young male couldn't believe in his luck. He was with the prettiest, most interesting lioness in the pride, somebody absolutely special for him, the only person of her kind. He loved every second he spent in her company, even if they had to pretend they have nothing in common, as during meetings with other lionesses in pride and the king – it also had its thrilling, elating, almost sexual context. God, even when they ate something together, when she delicately licked her lips with rose, velvet tongue and purred quietly, it made him want to pounce at her. And she recompensed every moment of the mocked indifference with the kisses and cuddles.

Uru however had her own problems. She also couldn't believe her luck, but it didn't make her enjoy every moment. She seemed very pleased with this situation, but in her depths she didn't believe that her relation was true and strong. She instinctively tested it, exploiting controversial subject of the talks, carefully listened to every Ahadi's word, looking for any flaw or dishonesty. The less she found, the more nervous she was. The day of ultimate test came.

'How did you like it?' Ahadi purred, holding Uru in tight embrace after a great night they spent together. He smiled, looking into her emerald eyes. She had that mischievous look that always made him want kiss her. So he did it. But then she became pensive.

'I… I loved it.' She whispered. 'What do you feel when you… sleep with me.'

'I'm elated, I'm exult, I'm thankful that I found such a great girlfriend.' He smiled. He was a good speaker, she had to admit that.

'You know that… I'm not quite normal, right?'

'You just have interesting personality, that's all.'

'Nice euphemism. I mean… I should feel the same… Sometimes I feel the pangs of conscience… When I'm with you, I always think about Mwanga. Sometimes I even imagine him with me... in your place. I… I had to say this. Are you mad at me?' she asked nervously. When she told that to her other boyfriends, they were really furious. She could see that in their eyes, even if they denied.

'No, of course not.' Ahadi said softly.

'Why not?' Uru asked surprised. 'It's an insult to your masculinity.'

'I know what you live through. I love you, and I love your story. I'd love to sooth your pain, even only a bit.' He said, delicately caressing her cheek.

'I think… I have to mature to our love.' She said hesitantly.

'It not a problem for me. I'll wait for you.' Ahadi smiled and kissed her. 'Look dear, one shaman taught me how to heal others' souls. Maybe I can have a key to help you. Once you told me how Mwanga looked like and how he was… Maybe because you didn't trust your father, you want to find somebody who reminds him… That's why you look for strong guys with great manes.'

Uru looked down. She was surprised how well he got to know her during those few last weeks… He really listened to her, he understood her so well, sometimes he orientated in the labyrinth of her feelings even better than she.

'You see, you're not that abnormal.' Ahadi smiled.

AHe was so happy that she napped in his arms, sleeping more safely than ever.

* * *

It happened. The king announced Ghafi as his queen and Kuacha as his son and heir. He was very weak, Ghafi and Kumt'ii carried him on their backs. Makali panted… Uru managed to catch her before she fainted.

At the afternoon she felt a bit better. The lionesses from the Agave Hill met with Imani and few of her friends.

'I'm so sorry that it happened.' Imani said. 'But you know that even in the most terrifying defeats we can find lesson.'

'Ghafi is only part of the problem. The real one is my father, right?' Uru responded.

Imani nodded.

* * *

**AN: Another cliffhanger! I hope that you liked this chapter. I liked it XD If you agree or disagree with me, write. :)**


	29. Good, old times

**AN: Hello to my visitors. You're so great that you read my story and all the reviews from you make me really happy. I really appreciate all your comments and suggestions.**

**Recently, my life is a bit calmer, with less college work and more free time. I'm writing the sequel to this story right now, and I'd like some comments from you about it. Who would you like to see more in the sequel? Should I focus on hyenas or lions? What would you like to see in the sequel? Do you like my lyrics and would you like to see more of them in the future story? Write, please :)**

**ShikaTemaForever:** Thanks for your review. Makali likes Ahadi a lot, but she was too shy and indecisive to accept Ahadi's love, so he turned to Uru. Now she's regretting (as in chapter 25). You'll see more of her thoughts about Ahadi later. Poor Mohatu? Well, it's his fault that he wanted to have a new wife and be with his children. He had to choose something - in this chapter we're going to see why he decided so.

* * *

**Chapter 28 'Old, good times.'**

„NON OMNE, QUOD LICET, HONESTUM EST" -'Not everything that is permitted, is fair and equitable.'

Latin proverb.

* * *

In the same time Hillary Yena arrived to king Mohatu. He sneaked to the king's chamber, where the monarch was lying, caressed by chancellor Ghafi.

'Good afternoon, my lord!' Hillary exclaimed.

Mohatu smiled weakly, Ghafi just winced. It was irritating for her that the commander was allowed to come to the chamber in any time.

Hillary looked at the king. It was shocking for him to see normally energetic and strong monarch almost motionless, with the dark circles under his eyes.

'I brought you something special.' Hillary showed a small gourd he brought.

Mohatu smiled and looked at Ghafi.

'Dear, could you leave us for some time? We have to talk face to face.' he said.

'Why? You can talk with me about everything.' The chancellor responded.

'We will say the obscene jokes.' Hillary scoffed.

'Very amusant.' Ghafi answered scornfully.

'Dear, please.' Mohatu asked.

'Okay, I start. A lioness groomed her fur and set off for a walk…'

'I know that joke. I'm leaving.' Ghafi said.

'Oh, I'm sure that you know. You thought it up, Miss Badass.' Hillary bared his teeth in a triumphant, wide, banana-like grin. Ghafi just snorted, coming out.

The king sighed.

'She's a good girl, even if sometimes she's too pushy.' He said.

'Was it that bad?'

'Yes… I thought that it's the end. That I'll die.'

Hillary sat down in front of the king and passed him the gourd. The monarch took a sip from it.

'Ah, you stole it from the shaman, right? The wine from the acacias' fruits, like in old times.' He said.

'I knew that you'll like it.' Hillary grinned, noticing the return of happy glints in the monarch's almost dead eyes. In response Mohatu took out a nice zebra's haunch.

'Hungry?'

'As the proverb says "I'd rather let my liver shot, than let my God's bounty to rot".' Hillary responded happily and gnawed tasty meat. 'It seems that we live with the old times.'

'What else I'm supposed to do? Who should I trust – those intriguing dodgers or my friends from the army? On war the real characters are shown. I know you too well.' Mohatu grinned. 'You, Ghafi, colonel Mengiste… I don't have anybody else. During those problems… I need you all, you bastards.'

'Yeah, the bloody fate doesn't caress us.' Hillary admitted. Now he took a big sip. 'You… like that Ghafi, right?'

'I love her… I loved her even when I was married to Hatia… You know… there was such scene….

* * *

**During the Civil War.**

The next lions and hyenas emerged from thick mist. The sun fell behind the mountains, fulfilling the place with blood-red aura. The ground was soaked with the blood and the new king Mohatu stood in the center of the battlefield smelling its stifling odor.

The next lions and hyenas approached to him, checking in and dropping the cut-off tails of their killed enemies in front of the monarch. Others collected the bodies of the dead allies and placed them in one place. The next lioness emerged from the mist… It was Ghafi. She was covered in the gore, but she seemed almost unharmed. The king ran to her and cuddled her.

'I was worrying so much about you.' He whispered 'You're all right?'

'Yes, yes.'

'I love you dear. I want to be with you till the end.' Mohatu said.

'I love you too, Majesty. But we can't be together. Not now. You have Hatia, she is a guarantee of the ally between the prides. Our Pride needs it. You have to think about it.'

'No! I don't want it!' Mohatu exclaimed, even if he knew that she was right. He asked 'What about you?'

'You can dispose me, Majesty. Maybe… Maybe one day we will be together…'

* * *

**Present times**

'I understand why you made her your chancellor. And why you made her your queen now.' Hillary admitted, taking another sip.

'She's so wise, good-hearted and she thinks about our lands more than anybody.' Mohatu sighed. 'How I could not love her? Okay, okay I know that you don't like her…'

'No, not really. I just remember her from her youth. She was a crazed little lioness.' Hillary chuckled.

'Yeah, I remember her nickname "Miss Badass" or "Miss Saigon".' Mohatu smiled. 'She flirted with me all the time, she came to your battalion only to scoff your feathers…'

'She toppled with us all the time and flirted with me.' Hillary grinned.

'She changed a lot. All of us changed a lot. Do you remember our adventures?'

Hillary just backed his head and started laughing.

* * *

**Two years before the civil war.**

'Hey, you! 'Yena!' Prince Mohatu yelled to a hyena that laws lying on the small rock, sunbathing.

'Yeah, what do you want, fluffy-mane asshole?' The hyena answered rudely.

'Do you know that I'm a prince? What is your name, cheeky bastard?'

'My frank apologies, crowned asshole. I'm Hillary Yena, the mighty soldier of the Royal Battalion.'

Mohatu smacked the hyena, throwing him from the rock which he immediately occupied, sprawling comfortably his long, muscular body. Hillary looked at him with scorn.

'I've heard that you are sent to the lands of the Yastori Pride.' Mohatu said. 'I'm sent there too. I thought that it will be safer to travel together.'

'Bloody hell, a nice lion! I've never seen something like that in my whole life!' Hillary scoffed. 'I don't mind that. Just don't disturb my mission.'

'Yeah, what is that mission? You have to bring the basket to your old grandma or what?'

'Hie-hie. You're a nice piece of bastard, lion.' Hillary grinned.

* * *

**Four days later**

Hillary spitted some blood. They were attacked by a rogue lion. Without help of the prince, hyena would die. Hillary was sure about it. Mohatu was lying down on the grass, panting heavily. His left flank was torn by enemy's claws. He closed his eyes.

'What's up, lion?' Hillary uttered. 'Are you going to die or what?'

'After your dead body.' Mohatu grinned, glancing on the corpse of the rogue. 'It seems that I saved your life, 'Yena!'

'That's bloody right. I thought that the Princes are useless pricks. You surprised me, being a useful prick for once.' Hillary smiled.

'Well, so tell me what are you going to do on that mission? I deserve to know why I exposed my ass.'

'Have you heard about General Vijeta?'

'That… That hyena who serves for the Yastori Pride with his army?'

'Yeah. He invented a new tactic that enabled him to win with the other lions' pride. Without any help of the Yastori Pride. He became a hero. He's amazing!'

'So you want to spy him?' Mohatu inquired.

'Something like that.' Hillary answered.

In that moment the rogue lifted himself. It turned out that he was only badly knocked out. He lunged out on the pridelanders, roaring furiously. Hillary and Mohatu ran away screaming.

* * *

At last the hyena and lion arrived safely to Yastori Pride's lands. Mohatu left to negotiate some agreements with lions and Hillary strolled to the General Vijeta's army.

Few days later prince Mohatu visited the hyena soldier. He noticed Hillary kissing with a bigger, muscular female hyena. He had to grunt to make them unstuck for a while.

'Oh, dear, it's my… friend Mohatu, prince of the Pridelands.

The female hyena glanced at the lion with scorn.

'I'll leave you alone.' She growled and left the place.

'I see that you aren't idling here.' Mohatu jested. 'Who is she?'

'Let's say that the mannish, brave general Vijeta turned out to be Miss General Vijeta.' Hillary grinned.

'You mean that she's… Oh shit!' Mohatu swore.

'As you see the general likes me very, very much… and she's also very keen on telling me about war tactics… and not only such tactics.'

'I don't want to know what you are doing in your bed, really.' Mohatu said. Then he sighed. 'Okay, I lied. I always wanted to know how the hyenas are doing that with their strange anatomy… You know…'

Hillary leaned to the prince and was whispering to his ear for some time. Mohatu blushed under his fur.

'Really?! It's so weird!' he uttered.

* * *

**A bit later.**

'Hilly?'

'Yes, my General.'

'Don't call me like that. I'm Vijeta. And my secret name is Mayalu.' Vijeta said, cuddling up around the young male and messing his bangs.

'Mayalu… The gentle one.' Hillary nodded, looking deep into her red eyes. She looked into his amber eyes.

'You aren't a simple soldier as you presented yourself, right?' she smiled. 'You sweet liar.'

'Maybe I'm a bit more intelligent than I seem.' He answered.

'Ah, I'm pretty sure that you lied that I'm the prettiest hyena you've ever seen.'

'It's your opinion.' Hillary denied.

'You're a useful soldier. I need such hyenas like you. Listen to me carefully. You know that my girls and boys contributed to the war more than those stinky lions that were hiding in their holes.' Vijeta snickered. 'But they don't want to give us a fair reward. They don't want to give us power and the ability to decide about ourselves. They hate us. So we have to fight for this on our own.' Vijeta growled the last sentence. Hillary got out from her cuddle.

'So you want to attack your lieges?' he asked.

'Yes! We are the real power and the stinky lions have to recognize us. Recognize us as an equal, free pride, not their dumb-headed minions.'

'I see… Could you just let me save my friend?' Hillary inquired.

'That Mohatu? If you want to...' Vijeta said coldly. 'But he can snitch us to the Pride.'

'He won't. I promise.' The male hyena swore.

* * *

Two friends found themselves in the middle of a war. Vijeta kidnapped the Yastori pride's king and forced him to recognize her as the ruler of the first free hyenas' clan. After a week the situation complicated. The Yastori lions rose against Vijeta with the help of three other prides, terrified by the hyenas' force and the danger of others hyenas' clans' independence. After a few weeks of constant fights and humiliating defeats the lions managed to surround the hyenas' and killed them all.

By that time Hillary and Mohatu were save, very far from the battlefield. They managed to sneak out from Vijeta's camp and came back to the Pridelands.

When Mohatu told the whole story to Ghafi, she just growled:

'I don't have time to listen to that bizarre absurd. My head is aching.'

'Don't be so irritated, dear.' Mohatu said. He cuddled her and caressed her temples. She purred with relief and kissed him.

* * *

**Present**

'But I was sure that you really loved Hatia…' Hillary inquired.

Mohatu sighed.

'I… I was enchanted by her… She was nice and good-hearted. I was very lonely during the diplomatic missions and when my father betrothed me to her, I thought that I should try… She was sweet, but also delicate as a flower, naïve and easy to manipulate. She couldn't help me during the civil war. She stayed in her Pride… And Ghafi helped me. That moment I fell in love with her. I couldn't love anybody else anymore…'

'So you want to disinherit your daughters?'

'It isn't like that… I had to… At last I have a male heir… He's a future… And my daughters are no good. They just irritate me. They intrigue against me, they…'

'They remind you Hatia?' Hillary asked.

'You know me as nobody else in the world.' Mohatu uttered. He took a few deeper breaths. 'I had to decide something. Whatever I would decide, it would turn against me. So I wanted something that will make my defeat sweeter… And Ghafi is such a lioness.' Mohatu said.

The young lioness shyly came into the cave.

'Majesty, The Highest Priestess Sajjana wants to speak with Hillary Yena and you, my Lord.' She whispered.

'Sajjana? Ask her to come here.' Mohatu answered.

When the Priestess entered the cave, Hillary hugged her tightly, squeezing her to his belly.

'What did happen, dear?' He whispered seeing her tearful eyes.

'My mother and Hatyara think that you killed N'yaya.' She said. And told Hillary everything she heard. The commander sighed, closing his eyes.

'I don't believe that you had killed N'yaya. You're good.' She whispered. 'You should stay here, under protection of the king… And I will look after your wife and son. I'm not sure if they are safe…' Sajjana uttered with pain.

'Thank you for your help. It means a lot for me.' He leaned to Sajjana's ear. 'I love you.'

Sajjana answered nothing. She just nodded and left the chamber.

'Nice chick. You always had a good taste of females.' Mohatu grinned mischievously.

'She will never be with me. She has her celibate. Never mind.' Hillary responded. 'Could we talk frankly?'

'I thought that we're frank all the time.'

'I… I killed that bastard, okay? Bloody hell, that was the most pleasurable thing I did in my life.'

'Huh, one moment of pleasure and the rest of life full of troubles.' Mohatu scoffed.

Hillary raised his eyebrows.

'I don't need advice, but help. The matriarch wants me dead.' He said coldly.

'I can take care of you here. The matriarch won't get you here.'

'Ask the matriarch to leave me alone.' Hillary requested

'I can't engage in the issues of your clan.' Mohatu said strongly.

'I saved your life more times than you could count, you dumbass! You owe me something.' Hillary exclaimed.

'I also saved your live many times. I don't know if you don't owe me.' Mohatu said indifferently.

'So what do you want?'

'You see… My daughter Uru is trying to incite lionesses against me. She likes you and trusts you. You could check what she's planning…. For yours and hers good.'

'I have to spy Uru? My dear pupil? My friend?! No way!'

'She might harm herself, trying to do something stupid. More stupid than killing an irritating guy.' Mohatu responded harshly.

'Okay, I will do that.' Hillary bowed down his head.

* * *

**AN: It was pretty nostalgic chapter, wasn't it? I hope that you liked it and that it helped you to understand the backstory of my characters. Did it? Write :)**

**Next update on Sunday.**


	30. Preparing the coup

**AN: Hurrah for all my visitors and reviewers :D I love you all, really. If you have any questions, suggestions or you'd just like to talk, PM me or write a review. I'd love to hear from you, it's always a great joy for me to see even a few words written by you :)**

**ShikaTemaForever:** Yeah, Mohatu screwed his own life any now he has to fight hard :) But he's a hard guy, so he won't be an easy opponent. Great to hear from you about my sequel. I'll consider your suggestions, as I'm writing it right now :)

**Today, a special chapter for you. It's one of turning points of the story, so read carefully and obviously, leave some reviews, please :D**

* * *

**Chapter 29 'Preparing the coup'**

'Death and glory!'

* * *

'Ghafi is only part of the problem. The real one is my father, right?' Uru responded.

Imani nodded.

'So what are we supposed to do?' Makali asked.

'Uru?' Imani said.

'We have to overthrow king Mohatu and overtake the throne.' Uru responded forcefully.

'It's true.' Imani confirmed.

'We tried to be delicate but we have to grow up to real decisions. We have to arrest the king and order him to resign. Makali will be our new queen and I will be a chancellor. We will save our country from that mad dictatorship, constant wars and idiotic decisions. We have to turn back to normality. To the truth.'

'I don't like this idea.' Nzuri murmured. 'It won't end up well. Even if it will be a painfully simple plan, many things may go awry.'

'I love your pessimism. But the reign of Ghafi and Mohatu won't end up well too. We overheard the king talking with Ghafi. He said that he will get rid of me and my sister to make place for his son. Do you think that your fate will be different? So think once more.' Uru growled.

'Yeah, screw the king!' Kribi yelled.

Makali… Last day was terrible for her. She… lost her last hope. Her father disinherited her, even if she helped him for the last two years, wasting all her free time contributing for the Pridelands. For nothing.

'We have to do that.' She said.

Mpira was as skeptical as Nzuri, but she trusted Makali. So she nodded in confirmation.

* * *

The truth… That was one of the ideas they wanted to restore. For Uru the truth was in the Imani's tale. The princess told her friends about the old gods. The lionesses and Ahadi were in shock…

At the evening they met at the cliffs. There were a few rocks that were said to be used in old rituals. Uru hunted down a small bird and kept him alive; Nzuri brought paint from Rafiki's tree. Mpira, Kribi and Makali prepared a purification ritual. After the ritual Nzuri painted the rock in different shapes. Yellow, red and blue paints were arranged in the pleasant forms. Uru placed the bird with a broken wing on the rock.

'You dear goddess Kubwa-Polemistis, the god of war, receive this sacrifice. We humbly ask you for the help in our plans. Please, hear and fulfill our supplications!' Uru said in the ancient language.

Makali took a glace on the concentrated faces of her friends. They seemed to absorb every Uru's word in sublime atmosphere, waiting impatiently for a sign. Makali understood that her friends became more Uru's friends. They would do everything for Uru, they absolutely trusted her. In fact they trusted her so much that they believed that the pagan gods can have a bigger strength than good and caring Aiheu, the creator of the whole world and its laws. Uru created a sect from her friends and that was a change in her behavior that filled Makali with fear. There was no sign of that sweet and mischievous lioness she liked so much. This time the Uru's emerald eyes glowed with the strange, dangerous glints, the scar was like a glistering fang and the face was full of fierceness.

She killed the bird. Its blood drained over the rock.

They waited for a sign…

The strong wind suddenly gusted, lifting the dust. Uru purred quietly, inviting with joy the breeze that caressed and cooled her. But was it a sign? Rather not.

Kribi started laughing madly.

'Can't you see that? The goddess spoke to us! She heard us!' she exclaimed with exult. 'Can't you feel beautiful wind that fills our bodies with strength and joy? Let's dance!' she started jumping crazily around the rocks.

'Transcendental feelings are subject which my mind tries to avoid as often as possible. It should be left for the Shamans' Nzuri said.

She and Mpira looked at Kribi with disgust, but Uru joined her in frantic dance…

* * *

The plan slowly took its shape.

'We will be the first lioness matriarchate with my dear sister as a ruler.' Uru smiled and hugged Makali under her left paw. 'I know that our pride isn't ready for such change. Even you, Imani, look at me awkwardly. But we can have a puppet king that will obey us in everything. The real ruler will be my sister and I will help her in everything.'

'It could work.' Imani admitted. 'But when should we attack?'

'I overheard my mother.' Maridaddi started. 'She said that the king is planning great celebrations of 10th anniversary of his ruling. He asked the rulers of many prides to come. He wants to show that he's still strong and respected. He also invited the son of Chafuko Kivete. He might want you to marry that prince and leave the country. So we have to strike during the celebrations.'

'How will they look like?' Uru asked.

'I don't know.' Maridaddi sighted.

'I know.' Imani smiled. 'It's an old tradition. I was on celebrations of your grandfather when I was young. The main event is the monarch's run along the borders of his kingdom. He has to do it alone. The guards can stand along the borders, but they can't help or shadow the king.'

'Great. We will attack then!' Uru said. 'We will capture the king and ask him to step down. Then we will send the information by a hornbill to Makali, who will wait there crown herself on the queen of Pridelands along with our puppet. The king will be exiled along with Ghafi. And our kingdom will be safe again.'

'But how will we stop Mohatu from returning? And Ghafi's followers from intriguing?' Nzuri asked smartly.

'We can kill the king.' Kribi said firmly. Others gazed at her with disgust.

'It's an extremity. I don't want to do it, really.' Uru said.

'You can rely on me in all the extremities.' Kribi responded outwardly carefree.

'I know.' Uru hugged her.

'Who will be our "puppet".' Imani asked. 'I thought about my son, Elimu. He will help you in every way. He's very smart and well-educated.'

'I would rather choose Ahadi.' Uru smiled. Everybody looked at her with amazement.

'So you want him to be Makali's mate and king, but your lover.' Imani asked without her normal tact. She seemed struck out from her usual manner.

'I see that rumors spread very fast in our Pride.' Uru scoffed.

'Believe me dear, it won't work.' Imani suggested.

'I don't need advice of aging, permissive, hypocritical lioness.' The princess answered surprisingly sharply.

'Uru!' Makali yelled. Nzuri growled.

'I see…' Imani said sadly. 'I didn't want to offend you.' She understood that she somehow lost her authority in Uru's eyes. Imani was no longer her guardian and teacher. This time she was only a friend… How had it happened?

* * *

The lioness and the hyena met at the Agave Hill on the next day. They silhouettes could be easily seen in a pale dusk light.

'Hello, my dear princess.' Hillary said gallantly. 'It's so nice to see you.'

'Hi, Hilly. I'm happy that you came here for me. '

'Without a slightest moment of hesitation, my princess.'

'You could regularly train us in fight. Come with me.' Uru proposed. Hilary shadowed her. They came to the edge of the hill. Down there Makali's group sat in a small cirque.

'Look at them. I want them to be elite. The best warriors on the world.' Uru said.

'Well, it might be difficult. Such warriors like the Mwandamo pride train from the cubhood. But I might help you a bit.' Hillary smiled.

'Thanks. It means a lot for me. We're similar, don't you think so?' Uru suddenly changed the subject. 'Both of us have some kind of psychological strength that urges us to be the best, to decide about our fate on our own.'

'That's bloody right, princess.' Hillary nodded.

'Let's start the training.' Uru said and started descending from the hill.

'Uru!' Hillary shouted after her and approached so that she could hear his whisper.

'We have more similarities. You're a female in a patriarchate world; I'm a male in a matriarchate. Our careers are blocked by the powerful, jealous enemies.'

'I heard about your trial. I believe that it's a stupid dirty trick of the matriarch.' Uru said.

'Nice to hear that somebody still believes me. And I heard about your "small problems" with Ghafi… and perhaps with your father too.' Hillary smiled.

'I wouldn't call it the problems.' Uru answered evasively.

'Yeah, you and your sister were just disinherited in favor of a small bastard.' The hyena responded casually. 'It's nothing.'

'It's Ghafi's son.' Uru remarked.

'So he's probably as stupid as his mother.' Hillary grinned. 'I always hated that bitch. You probably noticed that we have our small "clashes" all the time.' He said observing princess' shocked face. 'And your father… I thought that he's my friend, but it seems that it's past. He sent me to hell when I asked him for help with those nonsensical allegations.'

Uru stared carefully at him.

'Why… Why are you telling me that? If I said it to the king, you could have serious trouble.'

'I thought that we're friends. That we've always talked frankly. And I had to pour out some bile. Now I feel much better, even if I am standing in front of you naked and defenseless.' He sat down and spread his paws in the gesture of helplessness. 'I'm even showing you my vulnerable abdomen as an international gesture of surrendering.'

'Oh, stop this theatre, Hilly, I appreciate your frankness. But I just can't tell you what I'm doing.' Uru sighted.

'At least I know that you're planning something big and mysterious. I could help you. I have many acquaintances. And my battalion. Did you know that Ghafi is saying your spy Maridaddi false information to deceive you?'

'How did you get to know about Maridaddi?' Uru exclaimed.

'Ghafi bragged about her evil plan when she was stoned… because of her headaches. You see, I'm very useful.' Hillary smiled.

Uru leaned to his ear and whispered the entire plan. Hillary nodded in appreciation.

'I'll tell you where the guards will stand along the border. I can also make two of your friends stand on two following posts, so that nobody will come to help the king.'

* * *

'Just leave me alone, okay?' Makali yelled at uru. She left the Agave Hill and set out to a small forest. Then Uru caught up with her.

'What's up with you?' the younger sister exclaimed. She felt that this argument was in the air for a long time, but why? Why did Makali start being so irritated and anxious? Everything seemed perfect for Uru.

'Nothing. I just want to stay alone.'

'Tell me!' Uru asked sternly.

Makali snorted.

'Yes, I'm so keen on following your order.' She scoffed.

'Please.' Uru changed her voice to nicer.

'It isn't you, really. It's my problem… I'm shy and indecisive. And your personality changed so much… You became so strong and overwhelming that I feel… bad. My friends had also changed. It's so strange to see them now.'

'I didn't know that you feel like that. I want to help you… I suppose that all of us changed. We grew up.'

'They are your friends more than mine now… I can't see my place in **your** team.' Makali sighted.

'It's your team. Makali's team, the Free Lionesses.' Uru denied. 'And I would never steal your friends. They all love you as much as they did before, I'm sure about that.'

'You didn't do that on purpose. I know that. But the facts are facts…'

'Big sis'… don't say that. You sadden me so much.' Uru begged.

'I'll always look after you. So listen… My friends… their changes are scaring me… You should take a closer look on them'

'What do you mean?' Uru frowned.

'They don't follow you because they like you. They want to get profits. The power. If you don't give them the power, they will betray you without much hesitation. If you had ever listened to them, instead of talking about your sociological thoughts about gender war and matriarchate, you would have known what I'm talking about.'

'Oh yeah? Screw you!' Uru growled feeling offended.

Makali delved into the forest.

* * *

When Uru came back to the Agave Hill, she met Imani.

'You aren't cubsitting?' The princess asked.

'Come with me, I'll show you somebody that could help us.' The elder lioness answered.

They came to the eastern border of the Pridelands. Uru looked with anxiety at browned grass, naked branches of trees and thinned herds. If it last longer… Even the drinking regime won't help.

At the border they met a lion.

'Uru, do you remember bard Bure?' Imani asked. Uru immediately recognized the guest.

'It's an honor to meet you, princess.' Bure smiled. Uru gave her paw letting him kiss her claws.

'Bure isn't only a bard, but also a friend of Chafuko Kivete. Chafuko offered to help us with our… problem.'

'My Lord always wants to help the weaker and oppressed.' The bard said.

'He's a saint or what?' Uru remarked with distrust.

'Many lions think so but for me he'd slept with too many females to be a saint.' Bure tipped a wink. 'But let's focus on our aim. If you arrest your king near the eastern border and escort him to us, we will guard him well so that you will be able to finish your coup.'

'What is the reward?' Uru asked sternly. Imani thought that she might want to show that she's very strong and decisive. She was learning fast.

'Oh, nothing big, really. Our king's son will arrive soon to your kingdom. We want you to marry him to arrange an imperishable alliance between our prides.'

'I could agree if I don't have to sleep with him. I have a mate.' Uru remarked plainly. Imani frowned.

'Well, as you would like, princess.' Bure smiled. 'It's just political marriage. We can agree that it will mean nothing in your personal life.'

'Good.' Uru said. 'Now you can sing me something, bard.'

'As you wish, my Majesty.' Bure nodded. He sang:

'For death and glory, for sun and rain  
Living without midnight and no more pain

Death and glory

When the stars begin to fall when the way begins to end,  
Open your eyes and look around, somewhere in this land,  
Moments of magic as we are standing behind the shadows of this wall,  
Banners flying so high, horns begin to play'

* * *

'What did you get to know?' Mohatu asked.

'I don't know anything. They are just training. They fear the next war; I'm not surprised as the last war made a great impression on them.

'Better for my daughter… Look after her, Hillary. She's very stupid.' Mohatu chuckled.

* * *

**AN: The song Bure is singing is a part of "Death and glory" by Excelsis. I don't own it.**

**The next chapter will be on Monday. It's only four chapters left, so prepare for an intensive ending :D You can also check my stories on the deviantart (link on my profile) And don't forget about the reviews ;) Goodbye and see you soon :D**


	31. Question of morality and motives

**AN: Thanks for your all visits. I'm in hurry because of studying, so just don't forget about reviews, and the next update will be on Friday :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30 Question of morality and motives.**

Everything has its own place. The morality is designed for the lesser followers. The rulers have the responsibilities instead of morality.

Ghafi's speech from Mohatu's biography.

* * *

**During the night, the same day as in last chapter.**

Makali delved into the forest. She was crying quietly. The tears fell from her chin as she passed next trees. She stopped near the extensive acacia, which trunk was broken into two halves. She leaned against the tree and took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

There was one more reason why she was furious on Uru. The reason that she would never reveal. She loved Ahadi. She did a great mistake, rejecting his love during the war… But she wasn't given a chance to fix it. Why Uru had to sleep with all boys in the world? Especially with those which were liked by Makali?

'Makali?' somebody said. The princess gazed around. She noticed a young male lion with pale beige fur.

'Hi, Elimu. What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I'm wandering around. And you?'

'I'm wandering around too. And crying.' Makali smiled nervously. Elimu sat near her.

'Why are you crying?'

'It's nothing. I just feel lonely.' The princess said sorrowfully.

'I feel lonely too. When Ahadi joined your group, he forgot about his loyal friend?. You know what he said last time I saw him? That I was showing off with my smartness. It isn't my fault that he's an idiot.'

'I suspect that I've never had real friends. They just tolerated me, laughing at me behind my back. But now they have Uru and they don't need me anymore.' Makali remarked.

'I'm sorry.' Elimu said. 'You deserve a real friend.'

Makali smiled gently and kissed Elimu. He backed, completely startled.

'You didn't like it?' she asked quickly.

'No… It was great.' He smiled.

* * *

'Would you like to be a king of the Pridelands?' Uru asked Ahadi. They were lying together under the star-filled sky.

'No. The Pridelands are too small for me. I'd rather be a king of the Ushindi Pride.' The male lion jested.

Uru raised her head.

'I'm serious. After a coup you may become a king of the Pridelands.' She said.

'But… I'm your mate. And Makali will be a queen. Doesn't it mean that I will have to marry her?'

'Only officially. But in fact we will be together….' Uru smiled.

'Don't you think that it will be a scandal?' Ahadi inquired.

'My father lived for a few years with his chancellor. As long you're strong, you can live in a way you like. And I will be strong.' She explained.

'If you want me to become the king, I will do it. But I don't want you to use the power to fulfill your cravings.'

'Okay. You know me. I'd never do such things.' Uru kissed him. 'I love your mane… it's great.' Ahadi returned her kiss.

Shaman Rafiki approached to them.

'Do I disturb you?' he asked.

Ahadi opened his mouth to say something, but Uru was first.

'Of course not, Rafiki. Come with me.' She ordered him, got up and led Ahadi and the shaman to the Agave Hill.

They met the rest of the team, excluding Makali. They sat comfortably at the ground. The night was hot and lots of flies circled around the lionesses. It was an irritating plague of the drought.

'Oh, look at those two flies, sitting on your belly. They're procreating! How sweet!' Kribi piped

'Go away, perverts!' Nzuri waved to scare them away.

'I brought you a small present.' Rafiki started. He placed a big gourd in front of the lions. 'It's a secret liquid that your brave ancestors drank before the battle to feel better.'

Uru took a first sip.

'Yuck!' she uttered, but swallowed. The liquid was fizzy, sour and tart, with a strange, sharp aftertaste.

Kribi took a sip after her. Nzuri was next and then was Mpira and Maridadi.

After a while they got used to this strange flavor, and they enjoyed feeling of dizziness and cheerfulness.

'Uru. I love you!' Kribi giggled and tried to kiss her.

'You're obnoxious.' Uru pushed her back. 'Nzuri, what do you want to do after the coup?'

'I want to stay alive.' Nzuri answered. Uru admired her self-control. She was always so proper.

'Oh, Nzuri, come on! Everybody knows that you would like to become a next majordomo.' Mpira giggled.

'Oh, shut up.'

'It's nothing bad.' Uru said. 'You're very intelligent and you have a great knowledge about royal ceremonial.'

'So maybe I'm a good candidate.' Nzuri replied. 'It's your decision.'

'You might make me a commander of hunting party. You will be a commander of the second one.' Mpira said eagerly. 'You could also find me a nice prince from other country. Or at least a handsome bard.'

Uru grinned.

'Kribi?' she asked.

'I'm offended that you betrayed me with that wimp Ahadi.'

'Hey!' Ahadi yelled.

'I want you to make me your official mate.' Kribi joked.

'Kribi, be serious.' Uru growled.

'I want a challenge. Overthrowing your father will be a great challenge. I'd love to take a duel with him. I will think about something else after the action.'

'Maridadi?'

'I just want another chance of becoming a rightful lioness. I don't want anything else.' The young lioness said.

'Ahadi?'

'Will you love me?' the male asked.

'Forever.' Uru smiled.

'So that's enough for me. Just help me a bit with my royal responsibilities.'

'Girls, girls! I have a great game. Imagine that you have a sweet, downy rabbit. You kiss it, and then you have to kiss your partner in the same body part as you kissed the rabbit.' Mpira yelled

'I'm not that drunk!' Uru murmured. Kribi kissed her in her butt.

'You're my sweet rabbit.' She smiled insolently

The talks and games prolonged through the whole night. At the dawn the lionesses maundered drowsily around the hill. Uru lied down to take a small nap. She yawned and stretched herself.

'Nzuri, don't be so stiff. We are friends. We have to support each other.' She overheard.

'What do you want, Mpira?'

'Why don't make a small deal. As a majordomo you will count the animals. You could count them in such way that I may hunt a bit more than it's ordered and I will bring you the best meat. I know how you like those tasty birds and delicate calves.'

'Only you think with your stomach, fatball.'

'Don't be so ill-tempered. Look. We have to ally against such lionesses like Kribi.' Mpira changed her tone to more conciliatory.

'You mean influential, outlandish barbarians?'

'Yeah, that's damn true. Uru likes Kribi, I have no idea why. If they start ruling us, it will be the end of the Pridelands. They will destroy our culture, traditions, our calm life. We have to destroy that outlandish stray before she will destroy.'

'Hard to believe, but I agree.'

'Alliance?'

'Alliance. Now go asleep. You have red eyes with bags under them.'

'Goodnight, Nzuri.'

'Stop cuddling to me.'

Uru raised her head. She went on a stroll. Makali's words tormented her. Was it true that her friends were thinking only about their benefits? She wanted to lie down with Ahadi but he just moaned drowsily and stretched himself, turning on the other side.

Uru set out on a walk around the Hill.

'_Let me sing over the mountain…  
Let me sing over the seas….  
Let me sing to make you come back to me!_' somebody sang falsely.

'Kribi! You aren't sleeping?' Uru exclaimed.

'Yeah, kitty. What do you want?'

'Maybe to talk a bit…' Uru came to Kribi and lied herself against the lioness' paws. 'I want you to be on my flank when we will arrest the king. I trust you. If the king tries to fight… I don't want it to happen… but if… you will help me to kill him.'

'Thanks, kitty.'

'I only want to ask… Why do you want to kill my father so much?'

'Why do you want to know that?'

'It's just curiosity. I want to know my lionesses.'

'Curiosity killed the cat, so watch out, kitty' Kribi chuckled.

'You're crazed.' Uru sighted. 'There's no talk with you.'

'I loved Mwanga…' Kribi said. Uru stared at her, absolutely aghast.

'Don't look at me like that. He was my beloved older brother.' Kribi laughed. 'He looked after me when we were rogue pride. He was my hero, I loved him. My father asked him to leave our rogue pride when he grew up. It was a shock for me. When I met him again here, at the Pridelands, I was so happy… We spent a few wonderful days… And then Mohatu killed him. I hate him. He will pay for that.' Kribi said coldly.

'Mwanga was very important for both of us…' Uru sighed. They cuddled up. The princess heard a quiet sob.

'Kribi, are you crying?'

'I'm not so crazed that you think. Sometimes… I'm just a normal lioness.'

'You're my friend. I love you.' Uru said softly.

* * *

Akela Mahima was giving birth to her third child. She tried to suppress the screams. She was the princess. The plebeians should see her bravery, not pain and humiliation. Krura sat in the corner, looking somewhere in the distance. Banagi cooled his mother's forehead by the wet rugs. Sajjana came into the Yena family's cave and crouched over Akela.

'How are you, my sweetie?' she asked Akela.

'I want to die!' Akela moaned.

'I brought you some myrrh. It will stop the bleeding.'

'Hey, Miss Sajjana.' Banagi said. 'Any news from my father?'

The priestess gave him an inquiring look.

'Well, he left us, as always. At least this time he doesn't try to foolishly explain his absence.' Banagi scoffed.

'My prodigal son, never lose faith in your father.' Hillary said coming into the cave.

'Hillary?' Akela exclaimed. 'Where have you been, bastard?!'

'Dad?' Banagi uttered.

Hillary sat in front of Akela and grabbed her paw. She squeezed his paw with a great force.

After twenty minutes it was over. Akela carefully hugged her daughter.

'I'll call her Shenzi.' She said weakly.

'Did her father ask for that?'

'Is it an allusion to my romances?' Akela growled.

Oh dear, not at all! You should have just remembered that the hyenas aren't wind pollinated.'

'Dad.' Banagi sighed. 'We all know that you're our only real father. And I'm happy that Sajjana managed to bring you here. I'd like to thank…' Banagi looked around. 'Did she leave us?'

* * *

Sajjana walked through the gentle hills of savannah. The breeze cooled her. She was somehow proud of herself. She helped the innocent; she managed to unite the family, even if only for a while. Maybe she was fit to do good things, not only to tempt to sin by her neat ass.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sight of Makali. She greeted the princess with a smile.

'How can I help you, dear?' She asked.

'Sajjana, I need your advice.'

'I'm happy to hear that you trust me.' The priestess smiled.

'You helped me a lot. We managed to enact a law that protects the calves and the meerkats… We have the same sense of morality… but you have much more experience…'

'So what's the problem?' Sajjana smiled.

'I can't tell you the details, but… do you think that we… we could do something bad to stop the greater evil?'

Sajjana stared carefully at the princess.

'I don't know the case… We kill the animals to stop our death from starvation; we protect ourselves from the enemies… But if our life isn't directly exposed on danger, we shouldn't do so.'

Makali sighed.

'That's what I thought… I have to go…'

'And I helped that poor lioness.' Sajjana thought cheerfully.

* * *

Uru, Nzuri, Mpira, Kribi and Hillary trained the moment of capturing the king. The hyena played a role of the king.

'Once again.' Uru exclaimed. Her lionesses hid in the surrounding bushes and jumped out, encircling Hillary.

'Mohatu, you are arrested for numerous crimes against the Pridelands. You will come with us.'

'Okay.' Hillary nodded.

They walked with him for a while, but suddenly the commander rushed on the left, knocking down poor Mpira.

'You'll never get me!' he yelled.

Nzuri pounced up to stop him, but Hillary repulsed her stroke and threw her on Mpira. In the next second Kribi and Uru jumped at him. The hyena slalomed, avoiding the first lioness, but the princess took him down.

'Damn! Why did you do that?!' Mpira yelled, rubbing her aching muzzle.

'I was bored.' Hillary answered from under Uru. 'I know Mohatu very well. He is an opportunistic fighter. You should be prepared for everything.' Uru freed him. 'I think that Uru should be on the right and Kribi on the left. You're the best fighters. Nzuri and Mpira should support them.'

'Okay, so let's try that.' Uru said.

The tension was perceptible. Kribi nervously sharpened her claws. Uru caught her paw.

'Stop it. You will break them and I need those claws.' She growled.

'Okay, okay.' Kribi rolled her eyes and blew Uru two kissed. 'I still love you.'

At the evening the lionesses were tired, but more self-confident. They felt prepared for almost everything.

'Have hope, everything will be fine.' Uru smiled. 'Now go asleep. You have to be fresh. Kribi, stop hugging me. I know that you are nervous but restrain yourself.'

Kribi giggled in response.

'I won't take you to the bed with Ahadi. I don't practice the triangles, understood?' Uru finished.

Kribi tipped a wink. 'Okay, okay, kitty. We'll meet at the night.'

Uru just sighed in response.

* * *

Makali was lying at the promontory of the Priderock, looking at a distant savannah.

'What are you thinking about?' Uru asked, approaching to her.

'I'm observing the clouds. At this month they are usually coming from the sea, because the winds change.' Makali answered.

'I know that you are anxious because of the drought. But it isn't the point. You're thinking about something, right? I know you too well.'

Makali sighed.

'I… I'm not convinced if we're doing a right thing.' She whispered.

'Oh dear, I understand you. We're all nervous and insecure.'

'Stop belittling it.' Makali growled. You see? You aren't treating me seriously.'

'Holly dolly, just speak up.' Uru said impatiently.

'I think that… The coup is a crime. It's treason.'

'Maybe. But we're doing it for a bigger good.'

'Really? So what will change? Now we have at least a strong king that can protect us against our vicious enemies. What will we have after a coup? A puppet monarch manipulated by a puppet queen, manipulated by a chancellor who will have to pay off a debt to the Ushindi Pride.'

'What are you talking about?' Uru asked, raising her brows in amazement.

'Come on. I know myself. I was manipulated and ordered by my father all the time. I hate it, but it's my life. That's how it looks.'

'Now it will change. You will be a queen…'

'No, nothing will change. You made up the entire plan, the coup action, you're our unquestioned leader. You will manipulate and rule me in the same way as the father. So what is a change? At least I won't be criminal.'

'I will never mistreat you!' Uru yelled.

'It will happen unwittingly.'

'So what? You want to leave us? You promised me! We swore after overhearing a talk between Mohatu and Ghafi!'

'So I will be a traitor whatever I will do.' Makali sighted, not discouraged by her sister's yells.

'Big sis' don't leave me. I need you! We were supposed to help each other!' Uru exclaimed.

'I helped you with your escape with Mwanga and it ended up with death. I don't want to repeat that.' Makali came into the cave, leaving Uru alone.

Uru just clenched her teeth.

'Damn.' She thought. 'How could she leave me? Her sister…' Then that idea occurred to her...

'I'm also a princess. If Uru don't want to take part in the plan, I might become a queen. I don't need Makali. I don't need anybody. Tomorrow I will be a queen and Ahadi will be my king…'

The sun descended over the hills. Only fate could decide if the next day isn't the last for some of the Pridelanders…

* * *

**AN: Don't forget about the reviews :) See you on Friday. You can also check my profile to see planned books and visit my deviantart account to see my fanfics of great koai's comic "Mark of a Prisoner".**


	32. Verification of the plan

**AN: Thanks for all your comments, sent to me through different portals, PM's etc :) Special thanks to Dimitri is sexy and Duba170071 and my dear anonimous guest :D**

**Duba170071:** Thanks for your comment :) I'm pretty sure that you meant lions not "loins" as you wrote :D This whole chapter is about them, as you wanted. I hope that you'll like it.

**Guest:** I loved your review. It was pretty considered and emotional :) I'd love to get more of such reviews from guests. Uru is pretty egocentric. It's because of the death of her mother and boyfriend. On the other hand Makali is shy and compassionate. It was very hard for her to decide to take part in coup and that's why she resigned. And yes, Uru should be more understanding for her sister and try to talk with her and not yell at her. She likes Makali, but sometimes she doesn't try to understand her and her different personality.

**As the name of chapter tells, it's the great day! Will Uru's friends succeed, or will they be defeated? Check this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 28 'Verification of the plan.'**

I am in blood  
Stepp'd in so far, that, should I wade no more,  
Returning were as tedious as go o'er.

William Shakespeare, _Macbeth_, Act III, Scene IV

* * *

'Have you talked with Makali?' Nzuri asked.

'Yeah.' Uru answered.

'How is she?'

'Fine.'

'She told me that she's uncertain about our plan. That we are committing a crime.' Nzuri said.

'Shut your trap. If you tell others about that, I'll murder you. It doesn't matter what she think. If she doesn't want to be a queen, I will be. I won't beg her! Being a queen isn't the obligatory!' Uru replied furiously.

'I don't want to betray Makali…'

'Really? I overheard your talk with Mpira. I thought that you like intriguing.'

'What have you heard?' Nzuri asked surprisingly calmly.

'That you have an alliance against Kribi.'

'It isn't an intrigue… you see… I know that you like her, but she's just a rogue cub. She can't be a leader in our Pride.'

'But we are all outcasts! Have you forgotten about that?'

'I'm an aristocrat. I learned for whole my life how to be a leader. The house of Msemaji has respect among other prides. And what Kribi can? Make antics? Fart loudly?'

'Don't remind me that farting contest. We were very, very drunk.' Uru rolled her eyes. 'I'm disappointed by you. I thought that you're different. Not like Ghafi.'

'I'm not like Ghafi. But be reasonable!'

'The reasonable lions ruled all my life. And it wasn't good for me!' Uru remarked seriously. 'Go asleep.'

'I can't, I'm too nervous…'

'So don't sleep. Am I supposed to dandle you all?' Uru snarled. She found a warm place to sleep against Ahadi's belly.

'Who did you overwhelm this time?' The male purred, enfolding his mate with his paw.

'It was Nzuri. She said some nonsense, as always.' Uru said, cuddling up to him and rubbing against his soft belly and mane.

'I thought that Nzuri is quite smart. And she wanted us to be together.'

'Don't think about it now.' Uru turned around to kiss him. 'What do you think about a small game?'

'I'm pretty sure that you aren't talking about checkers or chess.' Ahadi smiled sweetly.

* * *

At the dawn representatives of neighboring prides arrived to the Pridelands. King Mohatu, feeling already much stronger, greeted them cheerfully. Counselor Mkwezi officially represented the Ushindi Pride. The handsome and gallant lion quickly became the main subject of lionesses' talks. Mpira obviously fell in love with him, planning their great future and even the names of their children.

Majordomo presented a celebrations schedule. At first, there will be a small snack, then the king will show his strength by running along the borders of his kingdom. At the evening there will be a great feast. At the second day the king will push a heavy stone around the Priderock and then they will feast to the dusk.

The noble guests approved the plan. They especially prepared for the treat, as they heard rumors about great hunts in the Pridelands.

The chosen lionesses set out to their posts on the border to make it before the king. Nzuri and Mpira were among them.

At the same time Uru and Kribi set out with Hillary's hunting party to catch some prey for the second day of celebrations. They left them near one of the waterholes and headed towards the eastern border.

They met with Nzuri and prepared an ambush near Mpira's post.

'Sir, are you sure that I shouldn't go with you?' the royal guard Wajinga asked the king.

'No, it's needless. For many years I lived without any guards.' Mohatu smiled with superiority. 'I know that your mother sent you. Screw her fears, go and have some rest before a feast. We will celebrate till the dawn!'

'Yes, sir.'

The king found Ghafi. She played with their son.

'Who is the mommy's love, huh?' She chattered.

'Oh god, the lions can change a lot. Few years ago I couldn't imagine you looking after your own cub. You had three servants that looked after Wajinga.' Mohatu said.

'Is it bad that I'm trying to be a better mother?'

'No, but don't treat me like a small cub. I know what I'm doing.'

Surprisingly, the queen got embarrassed.

'I have a triste, bad presentiment.' She whispered.

'The presentiments are a sphere of the excitable females. I thought that you are free of such things.' The king leaned and kissed Ghafi. He came out of the den and marched through his kingdom to its borders.

* * *

Makali was lying comfortably in high grass. She should be with the guests, but she wasn't in the mood. Ghafi could deal with them on her own. The princess felt pangs of conscience because she left Uru. She was right – she felt like a traitor. But she would anyhow feel like a traitor. Why did she have to choose the smaller evil all the time? And not the good?

'Makali, where are you!' Ghafi yelled almost hysterically. Something was bad but Makali didn't care about that. The queen strolled nearby and the princess kept her head low until the danger disappeared.

* * *

The king appeared on the scene. He trotted from between the trees, running along the border. Mpira greeted him with a smile and a short nod.

It was a signal.

Suddenly the three other lionesses jumped out from the bush, surrounding the king.

'What the…' Mohatu uttered.

'King Mohatu, you are arrested for numerous crimes against the Pridelands! Surrender or you will be killed.

'You small bitch, you would murder our own father!? I wish you died during your birth!'

'Shut up!' Kribi growled. 'Surrender or die!'

Mohatu glimpsed around the muzzles of his enemies.

'Good. I will surrender.'

'We will take you to our friends behind the eastern border. Go!' Uru snapped.

'Oh, my daughter, you're so imperious!' Mohatu scoffed, heading in the indicated direction. 'You will make a great ruler.'

'Much better than you, bastard!'

They passed the border. Mohatu noticed the high rock pillar that was placed on the other side of frontier.

'Well, I'm so happy that you prepared this coup. Being the king is so exhausting…' the king grinned with ill joy.

'Don't talk and move your ass.' Uru snapped.

High above them, a violet hornbill, Ghafi's personal spy, was flying to the Priderock.

* * *

Ghafi couldn't find Makali. She noticed that the whole her team disappeared. They were planning something. The queen felt this. She chugged with fury, yelling at her subordinates. She feared about the king. Her beloved. Her protector, providing her position and safety of her son…

She saw Maridadi! She ran to the young lioness and stopped her.

'What is Uru planning? Tell me!' she shouted into her face.

Kumt'ii, who backed Ghafi, sighted nervously.

'Dear, please, tell the truth to the queen.' She murmured.

'I don't know anything.' Maridadi responded airily.

Ghafi almost pounced on her, pressing her to the wall of Priderock. Maridadi uttered a quiet moan.

'Don't lie, you small salope! Tell me!'

'Dear, you have to tell us. The disaster could happen if you don't tell. So be a good girl.'

'I don't know anything. And even if I knew something, I would never tell you.' Maridadi grinned to Ghafi. But she stopped when the queen hit her stomach. She moaned from pain.

'TELL ME!' Ghafi seemed absolutely furious.

'Dear, don't worsen your situation.' Kribi murmured softly.

'No!'

Another hit. Moan. Another hit. Moan. Another hit…

Kumt'ii closed her eyes, furrowing her blows and wrinkling her muzzle.

'STOP IT!'

Ghafi gazed at Kumt'ii with amazement.

'What did you say?'

'Stop torturing my child! She doesn't know anything!'

Ghafi looked at Kumt'ii, on her own paw, bespattered with blood, than on unconscious Maridadi and again on Kumt'ii.

'Maybe I exaggerated a bit.' Ghafi admitted, uttering a hysterical giggle. She released her embrace and the young lioness fell on the ground. Kumt'ii rushed to her and hugged her tightly, crying…

'Madame! The latest news! The king was captured by enemies!' the hornbill majordomo flew over them…

* * *

'Being the king is so exhausting… And you eased it so much!' Mohatu yelled the last sentence.

The lionesses and hyenas jumped out from every bush.

Nzuri and Mpira rapidly pounced at the sides, disappearing from the field. Few oppressors chased them. A one lioness blocked Uru's path, trying to strike her head with long claws. The princess ducked and crushed into enemy's jaw with a powerful elbow hit, almost knocking her unconscious.

'Rear!' Kribi yelled.

Uru set aside and threw her opponent over her arm using its own momentum. The enemy crushed into the previous one.

'Uru!' it was Kribi's shout. The princess noticed her best friend trapped by two hyenas and a lioness. Uru rushed to reinforce Kribi, but her way was blocked by Mohatu. She had no chance against such fighter. She managed to roll away, avoiding a powerful hit, but two next lionesses caught her and pushed to the ground.

'Now we will have some fun from you.' Somebody snickered cruelly.

It was the lioness which Uru had treated with an elbow. Blood came from her mouth and nose. She leaned to the princess and moved her claw over Uru's eye…

'You have such pretty eyes… I'd love to have them in my cave!' she hissed.

Uru squealed.

'Don't dare to touch her!' Mohatu yelled. 'It's my daughter!'

The lionesses growled with aversion and just kept her pinned to the ground.

Nearby heavily battered Kribi was thrown on the ground like a bag.

'Kribi?' Uru uttered.' Are you alive?'

Kribi looked at her friend with one eye. The other one was blacked.

'I am. But somebody used me as a punchbag.'

'Shut up!' somebody yelled.

'I'm so sorry…' Uru whispered.

'I love you, kitty!' Kribi answered.

Few hyenas snickered cruelly. Hillary quieted them.

'You!' Uru exclaimed. 'You betrayed me! How dare you, you stinking, fat hyena!'

'It was difficult only for the first time. I had to leave my beloved Miss General Vijjeta to save my and Mohatu's life… I probably told you that story. But during those all years I was loyal to one person. King Mohatu. In fact I've never betrayed anyone. I just listened to orders.' Hillary said.

The lionesses stepped aside, making a place for Mohatu. He came forward, looking extremely sternly and royally.

'So my daughter, do you think that it was a good idea?' he asked.

'Go and drown yourself!' Uru snarled. She was defeated. It was the end, there was nothing important.

'You did a great mistake. You raised your hand on sanctity of the royal authority. And the raised paw should be cut off!'

'So kill me! You betrayed us in favor of that Ghafi's bastard! I don't want to live with such father!'

'Uru, shut up! You have to live!' Kribi yelled.

'Stop chatting!' Mohatu said. 'If you let me, I'd like to decide about my children fate on my own, my dear daughter. I should kill you, I should rip you apart, but I won't. I'm a good father, and a good father teaches his children. And what lesson you will learn from being dead?' He came to the Kribi.

He leaned over her.

He smiled.

He caught her throat in his jaws and bit her.

Kribi flickered, trying to free herself or take a breath. It was just a moment. At last she stopped moving.

'KRIBI!' Uru screamed. Burning tears filled her eyes. 'NO! YOU SICK BASTARD!'

'That's your lesson. If you do something bad, you face the consequences. This poor lioness died because of you! You will carry this burden for your whole life!'

'It isn't true! You'll pay for that!' Uru yelled while her opponents slowly dragged her towards the Priderock…

* * *

Makali stared with amazement at the return of the king. After the news she understood that Uru succeeded and she had to take over the throne. But now she was completely confused. The king slowly strolled towards the Priderock, escorted by the lionesses from vassal prides, led by Mengiste and hyenas from the royal battalion.

Makali run down from the promontory and arrived to Mohatu.

'Dad! What had happened?' she yelled.

'Oh, nothing dear.' The king smiled.

Ghafi joined them, jumping into Mohatu's arms and overwhelming him with kisses. Then she whispered something to his ear.

'My daughter…' Mohatu started coming on the Priderock promontory. 'I heard that you ascended on the throne when you were informed about my death. Good move. The monarchy can't exist without a monarch.'

He approached to the foreign guests.

'As you see I'm absolutely fine.' He said. 'I was attacked by rogues and saved by my loyal troops.'

'Hail to the king!' the lionesses yelled.

* * *

**AN: I hope that you liked it. It was pretty intense, right? Who was your favourite member of Makali's team (apart from Uru and Makali). Kribi, Mpira or Nzuri? Do you have some questions? Write! I'll answer all your reviews.**

**The last chapter will be posted tommorow :)**


	33. We're all defeated

**AN: Here we are. it's the last chapter. Thanks for all your visits and reviews. You're all great :D Every word from you really meant a lot to me, as it helped me to write even better stories and train my language abilities. This time special thanks to sea of dreams who faved my story and duba170071 who left me a review.**

**Duba170071: Heh, I did lots of such mistakes in the past :) I posted a character sheets and some interviews with the most noticeable charas as a separate "story". i hope that it will help you a lot. Thanks for your reviews. I have a question: What do you think about hyenas' part of the story? Did you like it? Who was your favourite hyena?**

**So, as I said, it's the last chapter. It will explain some secrets from the beginning (especially about Hatia's suicide). I hope that youy will like it. Don't forget about reviews :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 32 'We are all defeated.'**

'Life as a Fatal Sexually Transmitted Disease'  
The title of one of Polish films, directed by Krzysztof Zanussi.

* * *

Uru was kept in the distant cave till the next day, quickly betrothed to a prince from the Ushindi Pride and sent there. Mohatu observed her set out from the top of the Priderock. The clouds started gathering at the Pridelands, and the sun rays were clearly visible coming from between clouds. Uru and the Ushindi pride's lionesses which escorted the princess came into the dark area, covered from sun by a thick cloud.

Before the set off Mohatu had a talk with Mkwezi and his supporters.

'_I advise you to guard my Uru as a diamond. She is a mischievous little lioness.' The king smiled. _

'_I'm pretty sure that she will like our lands.' Mkezi answered gallantly._

'_I'd like you to be my guest for a few following months, my dear friend. After all you're a brother-in-law to my friend Chafuko.'_

'_I don't understand, sir. I have my responsibilities…'_

'_Small holidays will be good for you.'_

'_I see.' Mkwezi nodded. From that moment he was a hostage, held to make and influence on King Chafuko Kivete. After all he loved his sister, so he might restrain himself from the hostile actions._

'_Sir, could you send me Bure. I'd love to hear the songs of your great bard.' Mkwezi asked indifferently._

'_Oh, I'm sure that he's very busy. But I'm sure that his nightingale-like voice fills the whole haven with its sweetness.' Mohatu grinned._

Now the king was sitting on the top of the Priderock, looking at the departure of his younger daughter… And his older daughter was brought to him by Ghafi.

'Dad? Why was I forbidden from bidding a farewell to Uru?' Makali asked nervously.

'Think about her… She could have everything. She was so nice, so intelligent… But in the same time she was so naïve and easy to manipulate… She listened to bad lions that wanted to use her against her own family. Against her own homeland… And she had to pay such a great price… she's not there…'

'Uru?' Makali asked.

'No, your mother Hatia.' Mohatu answered a bit confused. 'I thought about her. I loved her, you know that.'

Makali didn't say a word, just waited.

'Both of them were stupid, etourdie and conceited, this is for sure.' Ghafi snickered. Mohatu give her a warning look, but the queen continued. 'Hatia at least knew how to obey and behave honorably, not like that Uru. But it's true that every next generation is worse than the previous one.' She reveled with her own, malicious words.

'I know what does "behave honorably" mean. Hillary told me about that.' Makali said. And added in her thoughts: 'It means that she was asked to commit a suicide to save honor of the family.'

'Don't listen to that hyena, he's drunk more often that he's sober.'

'Uru was also asked to "behave honorably"? Or maybe that's why she was sent away?' Makali inquired.

'Hush my dear, or I might recall that you were also involved in the coup.' Mohatu said softly.

'I understand the lesson, father. Could I go now?'

'Yes, my dear. I love you.'

* * *

'You have to leave the Pridelands for some time… Go to Msemaji family members at the Northern Prides. They'll greet you well.' Imani said to her children.

'And what about you, mum?' Nzuri asked nervously. She was crying.

'I'll try begging the king for mercy for you… I'm safe, nobody will accuse me. They don't have evidence.'

'Mum, I love you!' Nzuri uttered and hugged her mother tightly, sobbing.

'I love you too, dear. You're my sun. May the gods look upon you, Nzuri.'

'Nzuri, we have to leave.' Elimu whispered nervously, when he heard a cry. After a second, he understood that it's Kribi's mother and sister, moaning after killed lioness in next cave.

'Elimu, I love you, my son. You're my pride. Look after Nzuri.' Imani said and nuzzled the young lion.

'I love you.'

They trotted through a sparse forest, moving away from the Priderock. They didn't utter a word, filled with fear, pain, humiliation. Nzuri took a glimpse of her brother's fierce face. Did he blame her that they had to escape?

They slowly came tothe new, unknown lands.

...

* * *

'Sister! Sister!' Mpira yelled hysterically. She sprinted through the savannah to her sister's favorite waterhole. Fortunately, she was alone, only with Ndongo and Kidongo, her children.

'Auntie, what is up?' One of the asked when Mpira rested in her sister's tight embrace.

'Sweethearts, leave us for a moment, I have to talk with auntie on my own.' The sister said. Then she leaned to Mpira's ear. 'What did happen?'

'I… I did something terrible… With Uru, Kribi and Nzuri… I tried to overthrow the king… I'm sorry! I didn't want to make troubles!' Mpira shouted in hysteria. She hyperventilated and had to lie down.

'It's okay, big M.' the sister said surprisingly calm. 'I know everything. Those two nice hyena officers have told me everything.'

'What?' Mpira squealed.

'Everything will be okay, just tell them what you know.' The sister said soothingly.

Suravira and his battalion mate came to Mpira, who curled at the grass.

'Hey fatty, stop shaking like a jelly.' Suravira chuckled. 'Just tell me who your leader is?'

'Uru and Imani organized it! They forced me to join them!' Mpira uttered.

'Good. And did you contact anybody abroad?'

...

* * *

'Hillary, good work!' Mohatu smiled. 'You did your part of agreement, Thanks to you my enemies showed up. Now I can destroy them and focus on the conquest. The map of the world will change a lot, I'm sure about that. Will you help me?'

'Of course, my lord. After all I'm your loyal pooch.' Hillary chuckled.

Mohatu had a friendly talk with the matriarch and the allegations were withdrawn.

A day later the commander was lying comfortably at the ground in the battalion camp, throwing a small ball to Banzai. Young hyena ran after it and caught it in air.

'Oh, Hatyara. How nice that you came here!' He waved to the female hyena.

'Good day, commander Yena. The noble matriarch sends you her wise word. She says: "Fuck you".' Hatyara said officially.

Hillary started chuckling.

'Send the matriarch my frank greetings.' He smiled.

* * *

'Rafiki, I'm very dissatisfied by your deeds.' The Great Master, elderly mandrill said. He was sitting at the highest branch of an enormous baobab, surrounded by the less important mandrills hanging on the lower branches.

Rafiki fell on his knees. He was defeated. He tried to change the Pridelands, overthrowing the dictator and made a real Aiheu's kingdom, obeying his laws... Was it really possible? He helped Uru and Makali get the place they deserved, to find the truth about Hatia's death... He tried to do everything that he was taught... And now he will be punished for that...

And Uru allied with Imani, pagan worshipper... Why all the decisions had to be so difficult... Why nothing is black or white...? Good or bad?

'My dear son.' The Great Master said. 'You forgot that we shouldn't mix into the politics. That we have to help animals be good by advicing them, not by getting involved in dirty games.'

'And what...' Rafiki uttered. All the eyes of his shaman-collegues were staring at him, almost flattening him. 'What if politics will affect the lifes of many animals... What if we have to stop the evil?'

'That's why I don't blame you, my son.' The Great Master explained. The muffled whispers dispersed through shamans' crowd. 'I know that you're good, you're idealist. But on the other hand Mohatu saved the Pridelands from the drought and from his evil, pagan brother. Who knows what can happen without him? The Pridelands are our wall against pagan lions at the Outlands... And it should be preserved by all means. My son, I will send you back to the Pridelands. You'll stay there forever, helping king Mohatu. I talked with him, he will accept you.'

'Yes, Master.' Rafiki answered quietly.

...

* * *

Ahadi was lying at the bushes. He cried. A few hours ago he tried to attack Uru's escort to free her. He had a few deeper gashes, two on his head, but the real pain was in his heart. He failed. One lioness pinned Uru down, the second one rushed on Ahadi with an enormous male.

He saw that pain in Uru's eyes. And her shout:

'Leave me! I don't want to have another life on my conscience.'

'I love you!' he yelled. 'I will never forget about you.'

He wanted to die or kill his enemies. But the huge male just pinned him to the ground and mauled him to unconsciousness. Now they were so far away…

Ahadi stood up. He will never give up…

**THE END**

* * *

**Edit 31.01.2013 - The sequel "Hillary, Shenzi and co." is fully posted and waits for you to be read ;)**

* * *

**AN: Did you like the story? Who was your least and most favourite character? What was the most interesting and intense scene in the book. Did you like the dialogues or action more? Do you have any questions? Please, write :D **

**The sequel is in construction. You can visit my profile to check the progress and the future stories. Do you have some suggestions? Don't be afraid to PM me. I really don't bite and I love talking and making friends through internet (especially that I'm a bit shy in the real world :) )**

**At the end, I'd like to thank everybody who visited this story. You're great, people. Remember about this :D**


End file.
